Loneliness
by Chiaki-chan13
Summary: La tristeza siempre fue su fuerza, la compustura y la dignidad la mantuvieron de pie, pero eso esta apunto de derrumbarse por un simple desvio que ella no tenía previsto...gustarle a una persona que fue hecha perfectamente para ser odiada, Namikaze Naruto
1. El preludio de mi vida

Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic, el anterior fue _Halo_ jejeje pero por alguna razon que desconosco mi favorito es este. Halo aun no termina y mi plan es terminar estos dos juntos, pero bueno, Loneliness ya lo tengo algo avanzado aunque espero comprendan que pondre actualizacion cada semana por que mi word caduco y debo usar la compu de mi hermano (¬_¬ eh ahi el por que me eh retrasado tanto con Halo u.ú) OK basta ya, les dejo le primer capitulo esperando lo disfruten...

"Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto"

* * *

** "El preludio de mi vida"**

_++"El llanto es la calma para el corazon, pero si la calma nunca llega el corazon no puede ser salvado"++_

La universidad de Konoha guarda muchos secretos, los alumnos y profesores deben ser lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero para mí no todo es así.

Mi vida se ha basado en el existo y el fracaso, en la victoria y la derrota, no siempre se puede ganar y eso lo eh aprendido de sobra. Pero no todos corren con esa misma dicha de disfrutar los logros por el esfuerzo y empeño aplicados, muchos más ven la vida fácil, lo tiene todo y creen que lo tendrán para siempre, tienen sueños vánales y sin fundamentos, fantasías infantiles que carecen de sentido común. Yo odio a esas personas.

Y si, aquí sentada en este pupitre eh visto a muchos de esa clase, hombres y mujeres, todos por igual han pasado frente a mi exponiendo sus ideas estúpidas y carentes de lógica, no soy una amargada pero han de entender que la vida no solo es un juego, la vida es una lucha en donde el fuerte y el débil no pueden vivir juntos, comes o te dejas comer, así de simple, así funciona y así es. En esta escuela también eh conseguido amigos que por lo menos han aceptado mi forma de ver las cosas, no son muchos pero me conformo con eso. Son contados pero fieles, los adoro. Tal vez mi pinta de amargada no les caiga muy bien pero no puedo cambiar, la vida te hace dura sin querer y no te da otra opción, para algunos la universidad solo es un desvió, un requisito que tienen que cumplir en su vida fácil pero para mí es la vida, lo único bueno que tengo, lo único que me hace feliz.

La vida sentimental es un tema que no quiero tocar, es un punto que tengo prohibido sacar. Hombres van y vienen, la mayoría buscando placer mientras ingenuas mujeres amor y cuentos de hadas es lo que quieren, tan solo pequeñas bobas, no quiero estar dentro de ese grupo, alguna vez tal vez lo estuve pero de eso hace mucho ya. Ahora mis prioridades son otras. Hoy sobretodo debo esforzarme, una vez más debo dar todo de mí y lograr la solicitud para asistir a la conferencia de Tsunade-sama. Ella es la persona a quien más admiro, tan fuerte, tan elegante y tan capaz. Las entradas son contadas, Konoha tiene un sistema peculiar, apruebas un examen y asistirás si no pues simplemente te vas. Dentro del salón en donde se aplicara tal prueba se encuentra la mayoría de mi salón, todos unos cerebritos… en apariencia.

-Deberías de cambiar tu mirada… asusta.-Dice mientras avienta la mochila a un lado mio y se sienta calmadamente.- Shikamaru Nara, 20 años, un prodigio flojo y holgazán, el único de su tipo que tiene mi respeto, es uno de mis contados amigos. Me sonríe, pongo mis ojos en blanco y me volteo, solo lo hace para molestarme. Veo las filas de los pupitres acomodados y a cada uno de sus ocupantes. En la primera fila esta ella Temari No Sabaku –Significa algo del desierto, la verdad ella es rara- 19 años, la chica que acosaba a mi flojo compañero, inteligente y fría, su peculiar peinado le hace ver agresiva pero le eh tratado y no lo es. No asiste a nuestra clase sin embargo supongo que le interesa la plática de Tsunade-sama, si no simplemente no estuviera aquí, los demás son desconocidos para mi, paso a otra fila y los encuentro a ellos, las personas que más odio.

Cambio mi vista y ella está sentada allí como toda una dama, su cabello largo le llega a la espalda por que al chico de al lado le gusta, sus ojos hermosos reflejan paz infinita según sus admiradores, es inteligente y perceptiva, es bonita, simplemente me es indiferente. Junto a ella esta Uchiha Sasuke, 20 años y el hijo del líder de la compañía más importante de por aquí, un niño rico que se cree mucho por no hablar y sacar notas perfectas, tiene a toda la escuela babeando por él y el muy sínico se da el lujo de comportarse indiferente y arrogante con toda la bola de niñas ingenuas que caen rendidas a sus pies, serán tontas. Aun así no es mi problema, yo no estoy dentro de sus fangirls y eso me basta, no me afecta en absoluto lo que haga o deje de hacer. De pronto una carcajada me saca de mis pensamientos, aquella maldita risa suena en mis oídos y giro para toparme con el dueño de aquel sonido irritante. El está allí sentado encima del escritorio junto a los otros dos, su forma de ser escandalosa e inmadura lo hace comportarse como se comporta ahora, el es una de esas personas infantiles y mimadas que tanto odio. Otro niño rico que cree que todo en la vida es fácil y simple, su padre es un grandioso accionario, su madre es dueña de una cadena de ropa, es fácil adivinar el cómo entro a esta universidad: contactos, dinero, prestigio ven lo que les digo, esta escuela solo tiene la fachada de número uno, solo es un simple disfraz que oculta su sed de dinero y renombre metiendo a personas como él. Namikaze Naruto, así se llama ¿Qué cómo se tanto de él? Pues porque siempre sale en las revista, no él, su familia, Namikaze Minato y su esposa Kushina, personas con dinero y fama, lo tienen todo y a la vez nada, no saben lo que es caer y levantarse, no saben la alegría de los pequeños momentos, no conocen las maravillas de un café en una noche de trabajo, no entienden la alegría bizarra de una mañana de lluvia ni tampoco la dicha de encontrarse dos dólares más de lo planeado en el bolsillo del pantalón. No, ellos no lo saben, vivir para ellos es algo más en su vida de dinero y ese chico rubio se ah creado así. Me mira y yo no desvió mi vista de él, sabe que no me pasa, lo sé pero aun así me sonríe tontamente.

-Hey no empieces pleito de acuerdo.

-A callar Shikamaru, ese no es tu problema.- Vuelvo mi vista a los apuntes sin corresponder a la mueca falsa del rubio idiota. Que tipo más irritante, gritando como tonto y riendo sin parar, desafiando a los profesores y aullándose a si mismo ser el mejor. En fin, ellos tres son amigos, de infancia, se conocen desde… bueno, no soy yo su niñera pero parecen unidos por la misma carne, ella en medio de ellos dos, un equipo aparentemente perfecto, pero el idiota la quiere a ella y ella quiere al otro, así es, problemático diría mi perezoso amigo.

-Vienes de un humor pésimo ah…- Lo volteo a ver y ríe para sí, yo tan solo le sonrió irónica y me volteo. Hoy será un día pesado.

Para mi desgracia entra el profesor asignando números para ordenar a los alumnos, Iruka-sensei es un excelente maestro no tendría quejas de él a no ser por lo blando que es. Ordena y sonrió al ver que Shikamaru está al lado de Temari, un aura de pesadez lo cubre cuando ella le habla y el nota mi sorna, sé que me maldice en el fondo y no es para menos, su novia lo mataría si le veía hablar con ella. Rock Lee se sienta junto a Sasuke, no se llevan bien o al menos eso parece, su amiga de la infancia se sienta atrás diciendo "Sasuke-kun" mientras el rubio grita algo que prefiero no oír, es tan escandaloso.

-Naruto, podrías guardar silencio por favor.-Le dice mi blando profesor.

-¿¡Pero por qué tiene que estar con él!

-Obedece Naruto, tu lugar está allí, tercera fila pupitre cuatro, deja a tu compañera en paz.

El silencio vuelve a reinar y agradezco de corazón que eso pase, sigue tomando asistencia y ubica a más alumnos. Sigo con la vista a cada uno, me pregunto cómo será el examen, estudiar toda las noches era algo que se me daba natural pero para esta ocasión especial procure dormir solo lo necesario para no caer dormida en cuanto tomara un libro. Había estudiado mucho y me sentí orgullosa de ello, no tenía por qué fallar, todo saldría bien y al fin podría escuchar el discurso de mi sensei favorita. Ella no enseñaba en Konoha, alguien de su calibre no tendría por qué rebajarse a una Universidad tan corrupta como esta, seguro ella lo sabía. Tsunade-sama venia de Francia, la escuela de medicina más famosa y esperaba más selectiva en cuanto a estudiantes. Mi plan era graduarme allí pero por alguna razón mi sueño no se había cumplido. Pero aun quedaba la esperanza de un intercambio, alguna beca, una especialidad.

-Tú, la señorita de allí, pupitre cuatro, fila cuatro. – Oh no…

-Pero… pero…

-Tú también vas a alegar, vamos, vamos que el tiempo vuela.- Me senté pesadamente mientras giraba en dirección a Nara, lo sabía, se cagaba de la risa.

-¡Hola! – Mi lápiz numero dos no estaba afilado. – Hola…- No recordaba haber mordido mi goma de borrar, estaba ansiosa, desesperada por saber lo que vendría en el examen, emocionada por la plática de aquella mujer.- ¿hola?

-Quieres algo…- No podía responderle de otra forma rayos ¡porque me molestaba!

-No, solo quería saludar y decirte que espero que te vaya bien en el exa…

-Gracias, no tenias por que decírmelo. – El examen llego a mis manos y después de leer la portada comencé a rellenar los datos, podía sentir su mirada, cuanto me molestaba- ¿Se podría saber qué rayos miras Naruto?

-Eres muy bonita… -Basta ya, ¿bonita?, permítanme reír ¿acaso creía que eso era un alago? Era patético, patético y me molestaba.

-Mira niño, ¿qué jodidos quieres de mí?

-Solo digo que eres muy bonita- Me irritaba, joder, hoy no quería problemas. Respira, respira tu puedes, cuenta hasta 10 y vuelve a empezar, hoy no puedes descontrolarte.- ¿Por qué estas tan seria? Apenas están repartiendo los exámenes, vamos sonríe, seguro que tu sonrisa es aun más…

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR!- Shikmaru me volteo a ver con una mirada reprobatoria, la había metido lo sé. El silencio reino el lugar, ¿Por qué justo ahora tenían que guardar silencio bola de metiches?

-Tú y Naruto, afuera…-¡QUE! NO, no, no, no…

-Pero Iruka-sensei este examen es muy…-No podía ser cierto, ¡¿desde cuándo Iruka ponía castigos?

-Pues eso debieron haber pensado los dos antes de ponerse a discutir, lo siento pero deben salir ahora mismo.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO! ¡Aun no iniciábamos el examen Iruka! –Tome mis cosas y salí del salón, no soportaría los gritos de Naruto.

-Te lo advertí Naruto… - Fue lo último que escuche antes de cerrar la puerta.

Camine hasta llegar a una maquina de golosinas, estar afuera del edificio me relajaba más. Pique los botones y metí el dinero, veamos, ¿chocolates o gomitas? Ya no importaba, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y me tape la cara con ella, tenía que estar idiota para haberle gritado ¿Por qué lo hice? Lo único que había ganado era no aplicar el examen, la conferencia se había ido al carajo. Mi auto control se esfumo y eso solo era culpa mía, de nadie más, incluso ni siquiera era culpa de ese idiota, basta ya, estaba acostumbrada a perder y a levantarme no había más opción. Me reí irónicamente y me senté en una banca debajo de un árbol, abrí el paquete de gomitas cubiertas con chocolate y me metí dos a la boca, necesitaba calmarme.

La sombra de los arboles era tan fresa, podía sentir el oxigeno en mis pulmones recorrer todo mi cuerpo, la luz del sol se colaba por entre las hojas pero no alcanzaban a tocarme, tan solo iluminaban pedazos de pasto, era una danza la que el viento promovía en ellas. La bolsa de gomitas quedo vacía y unas ganas de vomitar invadieron mi garganta, me levante despacio y tire la bolsa en un basurero de metal. Medio día y yo tendría que esperar hasta que terminaran el examen, maldición…maldición, quería ir tanto allí, era mi esperanza para poder conocerla y buscar una beca, pero ahora me tenía que aguatar otro año más, otro año más en esta maldita ciudad.

Se preguntaran el por qué, porque maldecía mi vida y por que parecía que odiaba vivir, simple, yo ya no tenía vida aquí. No era para causar lastima o parecer mendiga pero después de vivir más de 10 años sola la vida se volvía monótona, aburrida y triste, si triste, al saber que nadie esperaría por ti en casa, que no tendrías a nadie quien cuidara de ti las noches de enfermedad, simplemente tendrías que luchar sola y apañártelas para sobrevivir en un mundo en donde nadie se preocupa por nadie. Mi trabajo de medio tiempo no me dejaba para mucho, tenía apenas para cubrir la renta y para ofrecerme un alimento decente, lo único que me favorecía era mis buenas notas, tener una beca completa ayudaba demasiado, era lo único que agradecía de mi universidad. Y no, no es la típica historia de la chica pobre que entra a una escuela prestigiosa y se enamora del niño rico y pueden vivir felices para siempre, no, como les había dicho antes el amor es algo que no se ve en mis planes, ni ahora ni en el futuro. Lo había aprendido bien, mi madre había muerto por amor y con ella también morí yo. No me da pena decirlo, de eso hace más de 10 años, me extraña no haber tirado lágrimas, también me extraña que nadie se hubiera preocupado por eso.

Así que ahí está la razón del por qué odiaba esa ciudad, una ciudad de recuerdos tristes y amargos que solo provocaban malos ratos para mí. Mi única esperanza y hasta ahora salvación era irme lo más lejos posible, pero gracias a mi tonta boca esa esperanza quedaba pospuesta un año más. La vida con migo no era nada justa.

-Hey… -Pero… ¿que se supone que quería ese idiota?, ¡debería estar haciendo el examen ahora mismo!

-Que haces aquí Shikamaru…

-Solo me aburrí, además no había estudiado nada, ¿para que hacer algo que no sabes realizar?, perdida de mi tiempo…

-¿Y desde cuando se te ah complicado un examen? – Alzo los hombros y se volteo desentendido mientras seguía caminando.

-Ya sabes, somos amigos ¿no?- Ese tonto…

-Si a ti te hubieran sacado a mi me habría valido un reverendo pepino.- Sonreí maliciosa

-No sabes mentir… -Reí para mis adentros y lo seguí, adoraba a ese chico pero nunca se lo diría.

-Nee apuesto a que fue por Temari…

-Joder, no enfades…

-A que si fue por eso, si Ino-cerda lo supiera…

-No empieces – Carcajee antes de llegar a la cafetería de la universidad, nos sentamos y pido un _frappe _según él su cerebro necesitaba algo frio, pero la verdad él es adicto a esas cosas creo que compensa su inteligencia innata de algún modo. Me ofrece uno y más por respeto que por otra cosa lo rechazo, no mendigare aunque me muera de hambre.

-Vamos mujer, no seas orgullosa…

-Ja, calla Shikamaru o le cuento a tu novia lo bonitos que se veían juntos.

-El chantaje corre por tus venas ah, a veces empiezo a dudar si en verdad eres mujer…

- ¿Qué?, quieres comprobarlo o temes a que sea más hombre que tu…- Me miró sorprendido y su sonrisa retadora me divirtió.

-Parece que aun no sabes cómo se diferencia a un hombre de una mujer ¿quieres que lo descubramos juntos? – Vaya, vaya, golpe bajo…

-No es necesario amigo, lo que logra diferenciar a un hombre de una mujer ¡es el pedazo de carne que le cuel…! –Tapó mi boca con sus dos manos mientras miraba desesperado a todos lados.

-Joder, ya entendí no debes gritarlo alguien debe cuidar tu reputación de dama- Me soltó y se sentó de nuevo, sabía que haría eso.

-No soy una dama, de dama tengo tanto como tú de tonto… y considéralo un alago…

-Vale, vale, pero debes comer algo va a por mi cuenta…

-Lo sé…- Desvié mi mirada y recargue mi barbilla en mi mano, le debía demasiados favores y no podía deberle más, era en esos momento cuando me sentía inútil, un estorbo.

-No seas tonta, no lo hago por ti, si Ino sabe que no cuido de ti me mata, vamos desde cuando una hamburguesa te sienta mal, o acaso ¿cuidas tu dieta? –No se daría por vencido nunca, realmente desde el fondo de mi corazón, agradecía que fuera así.

-Doble carne y extra picante…

-Como siempre… -Se levanto y yo tan solo lo mire de reojo, algún día le pagaría todo lo que hacía por mí.

-Como siempre…- susurre.

Las horas pasaron y con ellas mi esperanza de ver a Tsunade-sama, los alumnos afortunados salieron del salón sonriendo, riendo y gritando, pero ya no importa.

-Oye, no pongas esa cara es horrible.

-Como si me importara, míralos, todos son una bola de idiotas y todos tiene la oportunidad de verla menos yo…

-Y yo…

-Tú porque no quisiste ir Shika, serás tonto, ella es la mejor.

-Eso dices por qué no has conocido a nadie más como ella, seguro que no es la mejor en el mundo-Lo miro a punto de explotar ¡ACASO ESTABA LOCO! Tsunade-sama era la mejor entre las mejores, por supuesto que sí, se debería estar muy ciego o muy idiota par no reconocerlo. En fin. –Te llaman…- Dijo mientras giraba en mis talones para toparme con su mirada sonriente-

-¿Eh?... –Que quería ahora él, tal vez regañarme, pensionarme o expulsarme, no, expulsarme no, había sido algo demasiado tonto para ser expulsada ¿verdad?

-Mañana a las 7:30 a.m., ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos entendido y dile a Shikamaru-kun que él debe asistir también.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Para qué?

-Vaya, supongo que fui muy duro con ustedes. Aclararon la situación ya, así que no te preocupes y preséntate mañana para el examen de acuerdo, ¡ah! Y el también tiene que venir –Sonrió para sí mismo – valla fidelidad entre los amigos, tienes buenos compañeros niña, cuídalos.

-¡GRACIAS IRUKA-SENSEI! – Quería abrazarlo, en ese momento quería abrazar a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué ocurrió?... ¿eh? ¡O…oye porque me…! No… ¡no te me avientes así como así tonta!

-¡VOY A HACER EL EXAMEN! ¡VOY A CONOCER A TSUNADE-SAMA! ¡VAMOS A CONOCERLAA!- Grite como loca mientras daba vueltas como tonta alrededor de mi amigo dando brinquitos, al fin algo salía bien, al fin podría tener una oportunidad para hacerlo bien y esta vez nada ni nadie podría hacer que me equivocara, estaba feliz, realmente lo estaba.

Después de una hora platicando sobre la grandiosa forma de ser de Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru me dejo sola excusándose en la cita con su novia.

-Bye, Bye… -Le dije alzando la mano aun en mi propia utopía. Camine con mi mochila colgando de un hombro y entre a la biblioteca, saque libros de anatomía y mire el reloj. -Valla, las dos de la tarde. – Mire mi reloj mientras susurraba para mí. Camine con los tres libros en mano y llegue al estacionamiento. Si, dije estacionamiento y es que aunque tal vez parezca imposible yo, aguantándome las golosinas, revistas, fiestas y la ropa de invierno durante dos años conseguí por fin un carro. No era de agencia, era de segunda mano… bueno era del papá de mi mejor amiga y me lo vendió a un buen precio, no tenia gastadas muchas millas y al parecer todo funcionaba bien, era negro, no era último modelo pero no era deprimente, por lo menos para mí no. El sol pegaba de frente y gracias a los vidrios del mustang amarillo junto a mí, mis ojos se vieron expuestos al reflejo de los rayos.

-Maldita sea – Mis libros cayeron al piso mientras trataba inútilmente de meter mis llaves a la puerta. –Joder…-susurre.

-Deja eso ya Naruto.- Una voz fría y grave me distrajo.

-Sasuke-kun tiene razón – Levante mi vista en el peor momento, las tres personas que mas odiaba venían frente a mí.

-¿Y? que piensas de mi bebé Teme, a que es precioso.- Debí suponerlo, todo se parece a su dueño dicen por ahí. – A ella no le gusto, que te parece a ti ¿ah?

-Vaya… tus gustos mejoraron idiota, supongo que ahora no se resistirá…

-¡Que piensas Sakura-chan! –Un silencio sepulcral inundo el ambiente…

-Naruto-kun, yo… yo, no soy Sakura-chan… -Oh, lo olvidaba no les había dicho el nombre de aquella amiga de la infancia de mi enemigo número uno, su nombre era Hyuga Hinata, una chica perfecta, con cuerpo perfecto y voz perfecta. No me interesaba en absoluto.-Te… te pediría que no… que no me compares con ella ¡por favor! -¿Qué?... ¿¡Que había dicho esa niña!

-Jajajaja, por supuesto que no Hinata-chan, ellas es más… - Mis llaves hicieron un ruido metálico al caer y los tres voltearon a verme, Hinata estaba roja y se tapaba la boca con las dos manos, Sasuke me miraba serio, examinando cada una de mis facciones, me asquee de solo pensarlo.

-Sakura-chan… -Su voz me devolvió a la realidad. Recogí mis llaves y las clave en la puerta, gire, abrí y avente los libros al copiloto, di vuelta a la llave y encendí el carro, pise el acelerador sin esperar y frene unos segundos después. Había olvidado ponerme el cinto de seguridad. Bien, lo único que pude ver después fue su cara de baboso corriendo detrás de mí. No podía creerlo, el idiota burlándose de mí, eso era demasiado.

Maneje hasta llegar a aquella casa medio quemada, el jardín estaba crecido y las tablas estaban podridas ya, ese terreno en cualquier momento se remataría y la ex vivienda de la familia Haruno quedaría perdida. Por cierto no les había dicho mi nombre verdad, bueno igual no importa mucho, a mi no me importaría saberlo pero yo no soy ustedes. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, 19 años y estudiante de medicina, se podría decir que estoy en la etapa más maravillosa de mi vida pero no… de hecho es la peor de todas, ya saben a veces pierdo mi autocontrol como hace rato, odio esos cambios hormonales principalmente porque los efectos secundarios de mi cuerpo no se llegaron a desarrollar del todo bien, es decir, poco busto, no hay tantas curvas y bueno no soy una modelo... ¿entienden?.

Bien, ahora conocen ya un poco más de mi vida, no es una muy envidiable, no se la desearía a nadie en el mundo y si, aunque no lo crean tampoco se la desearía a Namikaze, no lo haría, ¿por qué? ¿Porque no soy tan mala los dejaría conformes?… bien pues a mí no, no se la desearía a él porque nadie merecía vivir como yo lo hacía... sola, absolutamente sola desde los 8 años… adivinaron, mi pubertad no fue nada buena.

* * *

++Espero que les haya gustado...++

++Comentarios y criticas son bien recibidas...++

++Dejen muchos reviews por favorrr! =D++


	2. Despues de mi yo

Hola, Hola! Bueno, aqui esta la segunda parte espero qeu les guste jeje ah y perdon por mis horrores de ortografias del capitulo pasado... n.n

"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto" "Pero el fanfic si es mio"...(Todos contra el plagio!) XD

* * *

** "Después de mi… yo"**

++"Las palabras producen grandes efectos, sobretodo si son las palabras equivodas... en este caso malinterpretadas"**++  
**

Desperté a las cuatro y ya no pude dormir, me dolía el estomago y recordé el picante de la hamburguesa…maldito Shikamaru. Me levante a esa hora y comencé a arreglar mi corto y desalineado cabello. Mire mi cara en el espejo y me note pálida, bueno no es que me alimentara muy bien, estudiaba, trabajaba y después de llegar a casa a la una de la madrugada no me quedaba mucho para hacer otra cosa. Estudiar los domingos y sábados para reponer las horas perdidas por mi trabajo tampoco ayudaba pero ese era el precio por lograr mi objetivo.

-Frentona pasare por ti, espéranos.-Dijo del otro lado de la bocina

-Ino, te eh dicho que no te metas a bañar con el teléfono en mano.

-¿Acaso eres adivina frentona?, como lo supiste…- Sera boba, se escuchaba el agua de la regadera.

-Bueno, digamos que te conozco. Así que ya vienen para acá.

-No, Shika me está esperando en la sala con mi padre, cuando salga de bañarme y me arregle por supuesto te recogeremos en tu casa. –Por supuesto, cuando se termine de arreglar, claro como ella era tan rápida. Reí por debajo, el perezoso de mi amigo amador de las nubes –y es que de pequeño él quería ser una de ellas- estaba solo con el padre de Ino, le compadecía, nadie podría soportar eso.

-Bueno, apúrate…- Colgué y me senté a leer el panfleto que había encontrado en la puerta.- así que me despiden… grandioso. –Si, como lo oyen me despedían, adiós a mi trabajo de medio turno-Dime madre, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la vida era tan dura ah? –Sonreí dispuesta a todo con tal de largarme de la ciudad. Esta vez no fallaría.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando le mire parado frente al salón. Vestía un pantalón de marca negro –todo lo que ese niño rico usaba obviamente era de marca- una chamarra de piel del mismo color y una camisa naranja, él miraba al cielo y por alguna extraña razón quise huir de allí.

-Hey Sakura, muévete o llegaremos tarde…- Gire mi vista a mi amigo y trague saliva… esperen… ¿trague saliva?

-Por supuesto idiota…- Camine directo al salón y mi mirada choco justo con la de el al momento de girar. Me sonrió pero fingí no verlo. Así que le daban la oportunidad de hacer el examen también, bueno no era de mi incumbencia.

Al entrar nos sentó en las primeras filas, para mi mala fortuna a Naruto tras de mí. La portada era diferente, algo estaba mal… ¡maldición lo habían cambiado!, no era el mismo examen para el que había estudiado. Mordí el borrador de mi lápiz y mire por el rabillo del ojo a Nara… se había levantado ya, ¿Por qué?... ¡tan rápido! Voltee hacía el reloj y había pasado ya casi una hora, eso no era nada bueno, apenas había contestado la mitad del examen…

-Terminaste ya Naruto…-Hablo la voz firme de Azuma-sensei

-Oh si –No quise girarme, ¿así que ya había acabado? Los círculos para rellenar las respuestas estaban vacios y lo peor era que yo era la última en entregar y tan solo faltaban unos minutos, mire mi lápiz y volví a releer las preguntas como si en ellas estuvieran las respuestas.- Perdón…-Dijo cuando roso mi hombro y sentí un empujón leve.

-Fíjate… tonto…- Me devolvió una sonrisa mientras salía del salón. Creído. Volví mí vista al examen y…

-¿Sucede algo Haruno-chan?

-E… ¿EH?... a no, no, no sucede nada, nada, todo está bien Azuma-sensei… -Eso era caer bajo y yo no lo haría ¿Qué se estaba creyendo ese niño mimado? Pero sobretodo, como es que había puesto ese diminuto acordeón en mi mesa sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Mire a Shikamaru que miraba las nubes otra vez y por primera vez quise ser una de ellas.

-¡Y bien! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto frentona?- No pude mirarla, mis ojos estaban ocupados en ver unas orbes azules que me correspondían la mirada, su sonrisa alegre y confiada me enfureció más.

-¡No vuelvas a tratarme como si fuera una idiota! ¡No lo soy y que te quede muy claro Namikaze!, ¡SI GANO ES POR MI PROPIA FUERZA NO POR LA DE LOS DEMAS ASI QUE NO LO VUELVAS A HACER EN TU VIDA OISTE! –Le avente el papel con las respuestas que ni siquiera me moleste en desdoblar. Su cara sorprendida me miro tratando de decir algo pero yo no estaría dispuesta a escucharlo ¡Me tachaba de idiota! Oh si, pobre Sakura es tan pobre y tan burra, pobrecita merece de mi misericordia…. ¡AGGGG COMO LE ODIABA!

-¡FRENTONA! ¡Sakura espérame maldición! ¡Me escuchas que no vienes sola te digo! Maldita sea Sakura Haruno voltea. – Me jalo del brazo y por poco caía, Ino-cerda y su fuerza bruta.- ¿Me podrías decir que ha ocurrido? Porque le gritaste así a Naruto.

-¡¿Por qué? Te parece poco, quiso pasarme las respuestas como si fuera una estúpida, quería que hiciera trampa ¡ESO VA FUERA DE MI MORAL MALDITA SEA!, me hiso sentir como una necesitada, como si le necesitara…

-¡Valla y no era así!... ¿Eh?, contéstame, ¿cómo te fue en el maldito examen?- Sus ojos se clavaron en mi como alfileres y sus palabras terminaron por descubrirme, había ido pésima y por alguna razón Ino lo sabía.- Ja… eres tan cabezota que no se te ocurrió pensar primero en que debías pasar ese examen.

-No está en mi ética…

-ETICA, ETICA, ETICA al diablo con la ética ¡TENÍAS QUE PASAR EL EXAMEN A COMO DIERA LUGAR!, lo habías dicho ¿no?, por cierto ¿sabías quien fue el que pidió al sensei a darte una segunda oportunidad? –La expresión de mi amiga rubia fue como un balde de agua fría. –Si frentona, fue el idiota al que le gritaste, y pensar que abogo por ti.

-Nunca le pedía ayuda, no es mi problema. – Voltee mi mirada y seguí caminando. No había sido mi culpa, por supuesto que no, además yo nunca le había pedido a que abogara por mí, no lo había hecho.

Había sido un pésimo día. Ino y Shikamaru salieron en su novena cita en la semana y a mí me dejaron sola. "Pobre Naruto" dijo ella haciendo ojitos de perrito, maldición como si eso me fuera a convencer.

Camine por las calles mirando aparadores y maniquís con ropa hermosa, entonces mire mi reflejo, una chica de tez blanca apareció frente a mí, sus ojos esmeralda demostraban firmeza y orgullo, no parecía ser flexible ni linda como las demás chicas, su ropa en tonos obscuros y zapatillas deportivas le brindaban una apariencia masculina, dominante y fuerte. La chica que estaba frente a mi me sonrió mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones rosas detrás de su oreja sin pendientes.

-Te gusta esa ropa… ¿Sakura-san?

-¡Neji! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Hyuga Neji, 20 años, futuro arquitecto, un genio y el único Hyuga que al parecer no odia de mi.

-Oh, vine a buscar a Ten-Ten, trabaja en aquel restaurant ¿recuerda?

-Sí, aun le debo dos dólares –Mire a otro lado avergonzada y con mi decepción en la cara… era frustrante ser pobre.

-No se preocupe Sakura-san, eso pasa con frecuencia así que ya no importa –Una flecha directo a mi orgullo.

-De… deja de llamarme Sakura-san, me haces sentir… vi-vieja.-Sonrió y asintió, su cabello castaño largo le hacía ver extrañamente varonil, sus ojos perlados como el de su prima Hinata no brindaban esa paz infinita, en cambio mostraban determinación y ego, sabiduría y una fuerte atracción para el sexo femenino.- Nos vemos después Neji, salúdame a tu novia. –Afortunada Ten-Ten supongo, la chica mas alocada con el chico más serio, ella estudiante de interiores y el arquitecto formaban una pareja explosiva en cuanto a compatibilidad diría yo.

Olvidando los dos dólares tome el primer autobús y deposite las monedas, me senté y mire por la ventana el barrio al que me dirigía: pequeño, de mala muerte y poco seguro pero sin duda el más barato aunque ahora no sabría como costear la renta, un despido era lo menos que podía esperar. Baje y camine con la cabeza en alto y una bolsa de mandado en el que solo había leche, galletas y una manzana, mi cena de dos días supongo.

-Pero mira nada más quien está aquí.- Seguí subiendo las escaleras de mi departamento sin voltear siquiera.- Me vas a ignorar Sa-ku-ra-chan…

-Lárgate Deidara.- Abrí la puerta y estaba dispuesta a cerrarla, no tenía por qué escuchar su fastidiosa voz.

-Eh… un momento mi flor de loto –Puso su asquerosa bota deteniendo la puerta, odiaba cuando ensuciaban mi pared.- ¿Dime te han gustado los regalos? Sabes que a Itachi y a Sasori les encantaría que los usaras para ellos, digo, si es que todavía quieres el trabajo amorcito.

-Si te refieres al vestido rojo de mujerzuela se lo han llevado esta mañana, probablemente lo puedas encontrar en el basurero de la ciudad, digo si es que Sasori tiene tantas ganas de verlo y si del collar te refieres, yo creo que el viejo de la casa 17 estaría feliz de usarlo, ya sabes el travestismo siempre pinta bien para un hombre soltero de 45 años.- Me miro mas sorprendido que furioso, maldito engendro de pacotilla.

-Eres una zorra muy vulgar y pobretona Haruno Sakura, no deberías jugar así con los regalos que en tu vida podrías obtener por tu propia cuenta.

-Lo dijiste bien, regalos, eran míos ¿oh no? Así que yo podía hacer de ellos lo que se me diera la regalada gana, no tendría tampoco el por qué darte explicaciones así que considérate afortunado imbécil y lárgate de mi casa.- Le mire con furia mientras el sínicamente me sonreía.

-Si no eres de ellos algún día serás mía y entonces te are gemir mi nombre y te tragaras tus palabras.

-Espera sentado ese día bastardo por qué el que se tragara las palaras serás tú, tu y esa bola de asquerosos.

-Estas despedida Sakura Haruno, pobrecita ¡oh pobrecita!...- Su carcajada hirvió mi sangre, mi bilis exploto en mi interior y fue entonces cuando tener una fuerza aun mayor que la de mi mejor amiga y unos cambios hormonales drásticos me favorecieron. Golpee su cara con fuerza y mi puño sangro, él cayo de sentón mientras gritaba y sostenía su nariz ensangrentada, no vi nada más pues azote la puerta con fuerza, coloque los candados y la atore con una silla antes de marcar a mi amiga.

-Shikamaru, está contigo Ino… -Mi voz temblorosa se escuchaba opacada ante los gritos de un hombre que azotaba mi puerta.

-Que pasa… Sakura que tienes…- No podía sostener el teléfono, mis manos temblaban y una de ellas sangraba.

-Necesito que vengan a por mí… -Oh dios mío, en que lio me había metido.

Los golpes aumentaron, de pronto la silla en la puerta no pareció tan segura y la opción de saltar por la ventana estando en el tercer piso no me apetecía en absoluto. Sabía que no podría volver allí nunca más así que cogí una maleta y coloque la poca ropa que tenía, mis tres pares de zapatos, dinero y algunos objetos antiguos como la única foto que tenia de ellos, sin querer reí bajo al recordar mi crudo destino, si ellos vivieran tal vez no me la estaría pasando tan mal, tal vez.

Sin saber me había metido en la boca del león, mi instinto me decía que el bajo precio y el trabajo accesible de mesera en una cafetería era demasiado pedir, todo gracias a un solo hombre Sasori y claro su fiel amigo Itachi, Itachi Uchiha, raro ¿no? Pues sí, el gran amigo de mi rival numero uno tenía un hermano, el desgraciado de la familia, el renegado, el rebelde se podría decir ¿el frijol en el arroz o el arroz en el frijol? Como sea ese era Itachi Uchiha. Pero la necesidad de un lugar a bajo costo y la urgencia de un trabajo para pagar mi universidad eran más que suficientes para olvidar mi instinto. Ahora, después de recibir flores, chocolates e insinuaciones de mis jefes de trabajo y dueños del departamento caí en cuenta de que ellos querían algo más, algo más para su burdel, una princesita tonta y pobre para embaucar y venderla al mejor postor no sin antes claro pasar por ella. Pero con migo no sería tan fácil, tenía orgullo y dignidad y si mi orgullo y dignidad me costaban el trabajo, mi casa y la conferencia con Tsunade-sama lo pagaría gustosa y sin chistar, lo perdería completamente. Antes que nada estaba yo, después de mi estaba yo, ni siquiera la necesidad haría flaquear mi orgullo, podría morir pobre, sin trabajo, sin casa y sin futuro pero moriría con la cabeza en alto, sin arrepentirme de nada.

-Sa-ku-ra-chan…-Temblé en cuanto la puerta se abrió dejando escuchar el sonido de una silla cayendo.- Me destrózate la nariz gata, arruinaste mi hermoso rostro y eso no lo perdonare, no lo dejare pasar así como así y esta vez te are pagar cada uno de tus desprecios.- Mi cuarto estaba cerrado, mi mano izquierda sostenía la maleta y mi espalda cargaba los libros de la universidad, mi mano libre sostenía un garrón que aun derramaba agua por las flores que había en el. Rogaba en mi interior, temblaba de miedo y rabia, no lloraba, nunca lloraba y no le daría el gusto al bastardo de verme llorar.- Te encontré…- Lazo mi puerta de una patada y mire su rostro ensangrentado, la furia de sus ojos y sus puños cerrados daban un panorama aterrador.

-Eres un cobarde…- Fruncí mis cejas y le mire retadora.- Sigues siendo el lacayo de ese par, si me tomas solo será para desahogar tu frustración de perdedor, nunca serás como ellos y eso te mata verdad.- Apretó sus dientes para diversión mía, en verdad era un tonta ¿no es así? Echarle leña al fuego era mi segunda especialidad, ¿recuerdan que el chantaje era la primera?

-Chállate pordiosera.- Respondió furioso

-Seré pordiosera pero nadie me manda Deidara, ni siquiera Sasori o Itachi, pero mírate a ti… que pena me das, actuando a sus espaldas por miedo a que te castiguen…

-¡CALLATE!- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto de una aptada en mi estomago pero nunca llego, los segundos eternos pasaron y fue entonces cuando mis pupilas de un color jade que odiaba miraron una escena que no hubiera esperado jamás.

-A las mujeres no se les golpea…- Su voz no era irritante y eso me asusto, aquella voz firme y dura provoco un escalofrió que no había sentido.

-¡QUIEN ERES PARA DECIRME LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER O NO!- Sostenía con una mano el brazo de él reteniendo su cuerpo entero. Deidara era alto y fornido, pero el chico que había aparecido lo era aun más.-ah, ya veo, tu también estas tras esta zorra…- Callo la piso frente a mis ojos, beso el suelo con una fuerza que provoco un estruendo enorme y aterrador.

-No la vuelvas a llamar así pedazo de mierda, vuelve siquiera a mirarla una vez mas y te atravieso en este mismo instante. –Yo lo había golpeado antes y había sangrado por ello, pero él, el lo había golpeado como si de un muñeco se tratase.

-Tu…- No podía hablar, mis palabras se quedaba en mi garganta y al querer sacarlas ardían con fuerza, sus ojos zafiros me miraron y pude ver por un instante, por una fracción de segundo odio en ellos.

-Sakura-chan ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿logro hacerte daño? – Sus mirada se calvo en la mía –Sakura-chan…- Se acerco a mí y yo no pude moverme, sus ojos azules aun mas que el cielo transmitían una ternura indescriptible, me miraban con tal delicadeza que me hicieron sentir una muñeca de cristal frágil y con toda intensión de romperse.

-¿Na…Naruto?...- Sonrió y pude ver como sus músculos se relajaban al instante.- Que… que haces aquí…

-Bueno yo…

-¡SAKURA! –Los gritos de Ino me distrajeron y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ella estaba encima de mi llorando y pidiendo disculpas.- Yo… yo debí llegar más rápido… ¡oh Sakura tenía tanto miedo de que te ocurriera algo! –La abrase mientras caíamos sentadas lentamente al piso, sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa y un nudo en mi garganta apareció de repente.

-Todo está bien Ino, no ocurrió nada vez, malamente para ti sigo viva.

-¡CALLA FRENTONA COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR SEMEJANTE COSA!- Levante la vista y al toparme nuevamente con él un dolor en mi garganta me caló y no le pude hablar. Seguía mirándome mientras Ino lloraba en mis brazos y yo lo miraba a él.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí Sakura-chan…- Asentí de acuerdo para mi sorpresa. Me levante con ella aun pegada a mí como sanguijuela.

-Basta ya Ino-cerda que me has de pegar tu mala suerte y eso es lo menos que necesito.

- Maldita malagradecida… -Susurro separándose bruscamente de mi.

-Tonta… le has golpeado la cara y te dañaste la mano, joder Sakura ¿no podrías haberte controlado?- Vi a Shikamaru en la entrada de mi puerta o bueno, más bien en el marco de lo que una vez había sido puerta.- Y este imbécil para terminar le ha dejado medio muerto, esto es malo Naruto…maldición ambos son un par de tercos cabezones.

-¡No me compares con él! –Mis palabras firmes y duras salieron sin siquiera pensarlo, mi boca actuaba sola y en contra de mi voluntad. Naruto me miro y sonrió como un tonto enseñando sus dientes perfectos. ¿Por qué siempre me sonreía así?, solo provocaba un dolor en mi cabeza y un sentimiento incomodo al gritarle… ¿remordimiento?

- No quiero a un muerto en mi casa…

-¿Tu casa? –Dijo rascándose la cabeza mientras salíamos del departamento y subíamos a su auto-creí que…

-Aun tengo un pago de renta así que la casa es mía hasta que ese pago termine… rayos si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría no abría pagado ni un centavo y lo hubiera gastado en…

-Ese vestido rosa que te enseñe verdad frentona. –La mire con desprecio, bocona amiga tenía.

-Naruto salvo tu vida Sakura, creo que por muy enemigo que le creas merece por lo menos un gracias de tu parte.- Las palabras de mi amigo al volante me hicieron mirarle.

-Como consiguió mi dirección.- El silencio en el auto afirmo mis sospechas… él la sabia por alguna razón desconocida.- ¿Cómo fue que llego antes que ustedes a mi casa? ¿Cómo sabía que estaba pidiendo ayuda?

- El estaba comiendo con nosotros, nos lo encontramos en el mismo restaurant así que yo lo invite a comer frentona.- Los ojos de Ino aun seguían hinchados y rojos, me sonreí para mí al descubrir que mi gritona compañera de infancia me quería un montón. –Fue ahí cuando marcaste a mi celular mientras yo había ido al baño.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar tu celular e irte al baño sin él?

-¡Pues quien te entiende frentona! Te la pasas regañándome porque me llevo el teléfono al baño y ahora me vuelves a regañar después de que hago lo que tú dices. –Acaso era… ¿tonta?, yo no me refería a cuando ella se metía a bañar…- Sea como sea, Naruto escucho lo que decías.- Shikamaru giro el volante y cambiamos de dirección.

-Oye, te dije que estaría en un hotel.

-Sí, ¿con que dinero? No dijiste que acababas de pagar la renta de tu casa, supongo que no tendrás ni un quinto en la bolsa.- Agache mi mirada y empecé a mirar mis uñas como si hubiese algo más interesante en ellas que el tono rosado que tenían.- Tendría que prestarte dinero para pagar una noche, así que como se trata de mi efectivo yo decido en donde te quedaras.

-No me trates como una niña pequeña Shika, no lo soy.

-Entonces no actúes como una y se razonable, ¿en donde estarías mejor que en la casa de tu mejor amiga?- Odiaba cuando tenía razón.

-Quien ah dicho que es mi mejor amiga

-oye frentona yo aun sigo aquí sabes, no seas necia.- Ino me miro por el retrovisor frustrada y haciendo puchero, tenerla a ella como copiloto era insoportable y yo lo sabia…un momento…

-¡MI CARRO!- Piso el freno y si no fuera por el cinto de seguridad mi enorme frente hubiese chocado con el vidrio del auto. El semáforo cambio a verde otra vez y acelero lento.

-No grites que eso ya está arreglado… pasare a recogerlo yo más tarde, recuerda que lo llevamos a arreglar en la mañana antes de ir a presentar el examen.- Si, que ni me recordara eso.

-Cuida que Sasori no te mire Shikamaru, estará furioso lo sé. Seguro que mandara a alguien a buscarme.

-Olvidas que mi padre es comandante Sakura.- El padre de Shikamaru tenia de todo menos de pinta de comandante.

-Oye no te olvides de mi, ¡qué les pasa que me ignoran!

-Si Ino, todos sabemos que tu padre es dueño de agencias de investigación… pues qué bien por ustedes, mis padres ahora son más que polvo y alguno que otro hueso –Reí consiente del incomodo ambiente que había provocado mi comentario en mis amigos. Vaya, ¿que ahora no podía reírme de mi desgracia?, eso era lo único que me faltaba, dejarme amargar.- Ya, que no lo dije en serio.

-No deberías jugar con eso frentona.- Sonreí amargamente al sentir el regaño, un regaño tal vez bien merecido.

- Entonces como fue que el llego más rápido que ustedes.-Cambien la conversación a la vez que volteaba a ver por la ventana y miraba a los carros en el freeway.

-Tan solo escucho cuando pregunte que tenías y salió corriendo como un endemoniado. Vi cuando arrancaba su mustang amarillo y pisaba el acelerador a fondo, después entre y saque a Ino del baño y le seguimos igual. Llego justo a tiempo, no estás herida ¿verdad?

-No Shikamaru, no lo estoy.

-Te ah salvado muchas veces frentona, eres una malagradecida y no salgas con que no pediste su ayuda.- Por supuesto que no la había pedido. Había pedido la de Shikamaru y me arrepentía de eso, causarle problemas o futuros problemas no era algo de lo que estaba orgullosa.

Cuando llegamos la madre de Ino me abrazo con fuerza y su padre me acaricio la cabeza como si se tratase de su cachorro favorito, pero no duro mucho esa mueca de cariño cuando miro a Shikamaru bajado del carro.

Entramos a la casa y un baño caliente me espero en el cuarto de mi amiga, entre y me desvestí por completo, abrí el grifo de la bañera y me mire en el enorme espejo; mi mano ya no sangraba desde hacía mucho, ahora entendía por qué el idiota de Naruto me veía preocupado, tenía mi cara desgastada y mi semblante permanecía tenso y rígido. Me recosté en la bañera dejando que mis pechos desnudos se erizaran al sentir el liquido tibio en ellos, jugué con la espuma y el shampoo de Ino saco toda la suciedad de mi cabello dejándolo oliendo al de ella, olor de ricos supongo. La sonrisa de Naruto se cruzo por mi mente al verme en el espejo mientras secaba mi cabello, ¿como me sentía?… en deuda con él, eso no resultaba nada bueno, yo no le debía a Nadie y mucho menos a Naruto Namikaze, no a él.

Después de bajar con una piyama rosa cortesía amiga gritona cenamos leche con chocolate, el calor tibio del lugar iba totalmente en contra de mis normas. ¿Quieren saber cuáles eran mis normas? Bueno no eran las más agradables, llegar y abrir el refrigerador, calentar agua en alguna olla limpia y destapar el café instantáneo, coger algunas galletas y prender la pobre luz amarilla de mi comedor, sentarme sola con las demás luces apagadas y disfrutar de un café que aunque hirviendo no podía calentar mi ser. En cambio la casa de Ino era diferente, su madre con el delantal rojo a cuadros blancos batía con un cucharon el chocolate recién preparado, la mesa de madera cubierta con el mantel blanco, la canasta de pan dulce y esponjoso encima de ella y los platos eran para mí una utopía vuelta realidad.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, come, le caerá bien a tu estomago y descansaras mejor.

-¡MIRA QUE FLACA ESTAS SAKURA!, deberías estar así de llenita como mi pastelito.

-¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDA PAPA!- Los gritos y las carcajadas inundaron la casa Yamanaka, sonreí y la atmosfera tibia me inundo, ellos siempre eran así, esa familia cálida que siempre me recibía con los brazos abiertos, siempre tenían tiempo para mí. Fue en ese momento cuando me jure a mi misma no faltar nunca para mis hijos, a ellos no les aria falta jamás el amor del que yo carecí tanto… lo jure en silencio deseando que el día en que formara una familia ninguno de sus integrantes faltaría, yo me encargaría de eso.

Los días siguientes pasaron sin pena ni gloria, las mañanas con la madre de Ino siempre eran de esperar con un desayuno listo, al llegar de la universidad la comida caliente y el agua fresca era un oasis para el estrés, fue esa semana la única que desee volver rápido a casa, bueno a la casa de Ino.

-Sakura hoy dan las respuestas para la conferencia de Tsunade-sama ¡No estás emocionada!

-Por supuesto que no Ten-Ten…- por supuesto que no porque yo no iría, sabía que más de la mitad del examen estaba incorrecto, mis posibilidades eran tantas como las de que lloviera en pleno verano.

-Uchiha Sasuke, No Sabaku Temari, Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru- Los ojos de Ino se encendieron y estaba segura que Shikamaru se quemaba a fuego lento, Temari y Shika juntos en una conferencia, reí al recordar las veces en que Ino deseó que su novio reprobara el examen. Siguió mencionando a más alumnos, todos saltaban y gritaban lo fácil que había resultado, todos… -Namikaze Naruto…- Se habían tardado bastante en mencionarlo, con el ya eran diez los mencionados.- Rock Lee – quince, quince ni uno más ni uno menos y yo había quedado fuera. – Y eso es todo, bien pueden retirarse… ¡ah!... un momento, esto aquí aparece alguien más, Haruno, Haruno Sakura, bien ahora si ya es todo, felicidades a los que asistirán y a los que no bueno… yo no soy muy bueno para las palabras pero… supongo que deben esforzarse la próxima vez.- Las palabras de Kakashi se clavaron en mi cabeza y mi cerebro las digirió lentamente.

-¡FRENTONA! Eres una mentirosa, por eso tu frente crece tanto ¡me habías dicho que no aprobarías!

-No… no debía…

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Cómo está tu mano hoy? –Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja impacto en mi cabeza y mi cerebro al fin comprendió todo.

-Fuiste tú… ¡como lograste que aceptaran mi examen!

-Quería reparar el problema que te había causado pero no sabía cómo, cuando le exigí a Iruka que volviera a aplicar la prueba no me esperaba a que fuera diferente. También lamento haberte hecho sentir humillada al darte las respuestas pero no era mi intensión manchar tu dignidad.- El olor a su perfume me mareo y mis labios temblaron al tratar de contestarle. – Espero que esta vez no rechaces mi disculpa Sakura-chan. – Su voz seria y sin titubear me confundía, ¿era el Namikaze Naruto? Frente a él yo parecía una pequeña hormiga, una niña sin ningún atractivo, el opacaba todo mi porte y no me había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora. No había sido su culpa el que yo perdiera la oportunidad de aplicar el examen la primera ocasión, por supuesto que no, no había sido, sin embargo el muy estúpido lo había querido solucionar.- ¿Sakura? –Mis vellos se erizaron y mis piernas perdieron fuerza extrañamente, mi nombre de pila en sus labios se escuchaba dominante y posesivo. Sus ojos me estaban atrapando en un lugar que no podía describir, los sonidos a mi alrededor fueron disminuyendo y mi sangre caliente bajo a mi vientre. Después subió con una fuerza increíble a mis mejillas.

-No te pedía ayuda en ningún momento… -Mi lengua me pesaba y mi cabeza aun más –pero no quiero deberle ningún favor a nadie…así que… así que… -El piso del salón era de un color crema ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta?

-¿así qué?...así que, ¿qué? Sakura.

-G-Gra… gra…graci…gracias…-Bufe sacando todo el aire que mis pulmones habían aguantado. Debía de haberme vuelto loca. Una risa encantadora me hiso alzar la vista. Su sonrisa solo logro que mi cara volviera a sentir ese calor asfixiante… ¿estaría enferma?

-Lo siento Sakura – Me volvía a paralizar, la misma sensación de la sangre en mi vientre - pero un gracias no será suficiente para devolverme el favor…- una mueca mas parecida a una sonrisa sensual de medio lado se formo en su cara y sus ojos me miraron de una forma en la que nunca había sido mirada… la forma más picara y atrevida. Maldito seas Naruto Namikaze.

-De… de que estás hablando idiota ¡Dijiste que era una forma de compensar tu error! ¡Despues de todo fue tu culpa el haber salido mal en el examen! –Diablos ¡porque me ponía tan nerviosa!

-Saku…

-¡DEJA DE LLAMARME SAKURA! ¡NO ME LLAMES POR MI NOMBRE DE PILA TONTO!

-Bien, bien –Rio sínicamente –Sakura-chan me di cuenta de que tan solo con pedirle a Iruka-sensei darte otra oportunidad para el examen mi error estaba saldado, si lo piensas bien Sakura-chan te eh ayudado más de lo necesario… ¿acabas de decir que no te gusta deber favores?- Le mire con terror, que es lo que quería decir…- Quiero tener una cita Sakura-chan, una cita contigo, quiero que me pertenezcas todo un día.-El mundo solo se detuvo para mi, el aire dejo de circular en mis pulmones, los sonidos se ocultaron, todo se hacía pequeño y Naruto se volvía más grande. El sin embargo me sonreía retador y creído.- ¿Tienes miedo Sakura-chan?

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TENGO MIEDO! ¡TAN SOLO DI CUANDO Y DONDE! –Y con esas palabras termine por cavar mi propia tumba.

* * *

+++ Sugerencias, comentarios, criticas y amenazas de muerte...(no espera esas no)...son bien recibidas+++

Cuidense mucho y nos leemos despues

Besos y byebye


	3. Te considero mi enemigo

Hola, perdon por el retraso pero es que no tenia office y no podía escribir pero aqui esta ya...XD enserio que me alegra mcuho que fuera de su agrado este fanfic tan raro =) gracia a todos pors us comentarios y por sus alertas y por sus favoritos y ahi...¡gracias! XD

"Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto" "Pero el fic si es mio " o_

p.D: Perdonen mis horrores de ortografía...u.u

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_"Te considero mi enemigo"_

_"Una princesa puede llorar, sufri, gritar, se humillada pero nunca dejara atras su orgullo..."_

Camine entre edificios sosteniendo el periódico en la sección de casas, rentas y esperanzas para una pobre como yo. Había marcado ya casi toda la página con mi marca textos amarillo, ningún departamento estaba dentro de mis posibilidades. Cansada me senté en un café del lugar y gaste mis últimos dólares.

-Algo frio y con café…- El mesero me sonrió y después de un rato volvió con algo delicioso para mi boca. "_Quiero tener una cita Sakura-chan, una cita contigo, quiero que me pertenezcas todo un día"_ Maldición, no podía borrarlo de mi cabeza, su maldita sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la estúpida forma en la que decía mi nombre me ponía los pelos de punta. No me quedaba más que enfrentarle, pagaría el favor y nunca más lo vería en mi vida, si ese sería el plan perfecto.

Salí del café y camine sin saber a dónde ir, mis pies giraban en cada esquina bajo el calor abrazante del verano. No había sido buena idea usar una polera negra y mi coche a falta de gasolina descansaba en la casa de mi amiga.

-Sitios de ricos…-Susurre al encontrarme frente al centro comercial más caro y más grande de mi ciudad, la verdad era que yo odiaba ese tipo de lugares. No había más que imágenes con mujeres anoréxicas, operadas y con kilos de maquillaje que miraban diciendo "deséame" o "Soy una mujer perfecta" ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

Miraba el piso, de alguna forma eso me distraía… ¿rara? Lo se pero aun que me lo hubiesen dicho a la cara la rara y deprimente forma de entretenerme no me hubiese importado, di unos cuantos pasos más hasta toparme con un pañuelo rosa con encajes, lo levante y seguí caminando- aparte de ricos maleducados, mira que dejar papeles en la calle – di dos pasos más y encontré un monedero, después un botón, eso era raro, un caminito de objetos perdidos poco comunes en la calle. Pare justo frente a una estética. Me detuve.

- Pero mira hermosura…- El tipo era alto y musculoso, sus cabellos anaranjados me causaron nauseas.

-¡No!, por favor, no… suéltame.- Aquella chica era bonita, toda una lindura

-¡Por qué habría de soltarte! Eres mi novia.- Valla, un pleito de pareja, peor escena no eh encontrado.

-Terminamos hace mucho Izanagi, no tengo nada que ver contigo… así que ¡suéltame!

-¡Quien ah terminado! ¡Yo aun te amo! ¡Eres mía recuérdalo!

-¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

-¡NO, eres mía Miwako, mía y de nadi…!

-eeh…-solté con gracia – Ah dicho que la sueltes… ¿no la escuchaste?

-¡No te metas en lo que no te importa zorra…!

-¿a quién le dices zorra imbécil? ¡Ah dicho que la lastimas tonto! - ¿Por qué abría nacido con la bocota tan grande?, eso ahora me estaba causando muchos problemas. El tipo me miro con furia y en ese momento sabía que había sido una mala idea haberme metido en su discusión.

-Si la lastimo o no, no es tu problema… pobretona, una basura como tú no debería andar libre por estos rumbos, tan solo contaminas el ambiente con tu…- Cayó al piso ante los ojos pasmados de la chica de cabellos rizados.

-Eres tan cobarde por maltratar a una mujer, eso te convierte en algo peor que la escoria.- Sonreí burlona mientras sacudía el puño con el que le había golpeado.- La próxima vez que me llames pobretona no seré tan compasiva.-Me miro y pude sentir el fuego en sus ojos, era algo extraño, era furia mezclada con…deseo. Trague saliva.-Podrías disculparte con ella idiota, no se merece a alguien como tu.-En ocasiones me impresionaba mi estúpida y atrabancada forma de sacar fuerzas para seguir ocasionando problemas… ¿sería algún trastorno psicológico?

-Discúlpame Miwako…- Limpio el hilo de sangre que le escurría por su boca con su mano y tras bajarla apareció la sonrisa mas sádica que hubiese visto, todos los ricos eran unos malditos. Se levanto mientras la chica asentía y me miraba agradecida, le correspondí el saludo con una sonrisa. Para ese entonces varias personas habían llegado al lugar, mi tono de voz no ayudaba en nada…

-Esto es tuyo ¿verdad? –El tipo se había marchado al empezar a notar a la multitud y yo aproveche para entregar el pañuelo, monedero y botón de la chica.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! –Hiso una reverencia y mis mejillas se incendiaron de vergüenza… aquella niña era un lindura.

-No tienes porque, se hace lo que se puede no.- Negó con la cabeza

-Fuiste la única que me ayudo, el me persiguió desde que salí de mi casa y aunque muchos se dieron cuenta no hicieron nada, tú fuiste la primera.- Me miro sonriente y se lanzo a mis brazos, olía bien, como a miel. Tal vez me habría gustado haber nacido tan bonita como ella... Le acaricie la cabeza y ella me miro sonrojada.- Pe… perdón… fui muy atrevida verdad…

-No…- reí – solo que, al parecer muchos pensaron otra cosa –señale con la vista a las chicas que nos miraban extrañadas y enternecidas con el acto… ¿A quién les llamaban protagonistas de un manga yuri? La chica se puso más roja que un tomate.

-¡Permíteme devolverte el favor! ¡PORFAVOR!

-Bueno, yo… no es necesario, además estoy algo ocupada…- Me miro con aquellos ojos tristes del gato de Sherk –fue la única descripción que pude encontrar- bueno si sabes de algún apartamento barato, en buen estado y con vecinos honestos te lo agradecería mucho.- Sonreí mientras me rascaba la nuca. Ella me miro ilusionada y me jalo la mano. ¿¡Me podrían explicar cómo es que las mujeres podían correr con tacones!

* * *

Los edificios eran grandes, nada comparados con la pocilga en la que vivía. Mire hacia arriba asombrada y no duba en que tuviera la boca abierta en esos momento.

-¿Te gusta Sakura-san?

-Sa-ku-ra…Sakura… venga que somos casi de la misma edad, me sentiré extraña de llamarte Miwako-san todo el tiempo.

-Pero eres más grande que yo por tres años Sakura-san… tu si tienes el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre de pila.- Inflo su mejillas y reí por debajo.

-Bien, bien pequeña.

-¡Tengo 16 años Sakura-san!

-Bueno ya, supongo que son estos los departamentos a buen precio, con vecinos honestos y en buen estado…- Ella asintió.- Cuanto es la renta…

-Catorce mil dólares – Sonrió de oreja a oreja y yo me fui de espaldas… ¿¡CATORCE MIL QUE!-Vamos a firmar el contrato de renta Sakura-san, el amigo de mis padres es dueño de estos departamentos y te lo dará a un precio más accesible además ¡Seremos vecinas! ¡A que es genial verdad!

-Lo siento Miwako, pero eso es demasiado… ¡Por favor es solo un departamento por qué tan caro!

-¿Qué?, acaso ese no es el precio normal de cualquier departamento… creo que incluso existen más caros.- Por supuesto me olvidaba que ella era una de esas niñas ricas.

-¡NOO!... no es el precio normal, no para personas con un sueldo normal… o nulo en mi caso.

-¡No tienes trabajo!

-Bueno…. Tenía hasta hace unas semanas, trabajaba en una cafetería.

-Puaj…- Su cara de asco me impresiono.

-¡QUE! Por lo menos trabajo… ¡Tú qué haces hija de papi!

-Soy modelo…- Me miro con los brazos sujetados atrás como una niña que acabase de decir una mentira.

-Mo…mo…mode ¿Qué?

-Desde que tenía 5 años

-MIWAKO… ¡MIWAKO!- Una voz madura y masculina me distrajo.

-Padre…- Abrí los ojos de par en par al toparme con un hombre alto de traje negro. Venía fumando un puro y con los brazos extendidos hacia la chica.

-Mi linda niña… ¡que te ah pasado!, estaba tan preocupado…papi te extraño.

-Papi, quiero que conozcas a mi amiga, ella me salvo. ¿Puedes hacer que la renta del departamento sea más barata para ella? Es que es pobre y yo quiero devolverle el favor….

Los dos me miraron al mismo tiempo y vi en sus miradas algo que no me gusto.

* * *

Quien iba a pensarlo, seria niñera de una niña de 16 años… Tan solo pensar en la cara de Ino cuando se enterara que trabajaría para una modelo medio tiempo me mataba de risa.

-Su…suéltame….por favor…- Era un dejavu… seguro que lo era. Apenas había salido del departamento de Miwako y caminaba lentamente solo unas cuadras más adelante.

-Pero si eres preciosa… la mujer más hermosa.- Aquella voz me pareció conocida.

-Tienes razón Izanagi… parece deliciosa…

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!- Corrí sin pensar a aquella calle casi obscura.

-¡OYE IDIOTA QUE SE SUPONE CREES QUE HACES! –Lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas y jale el brazo de la chica que estaba en el piso.

-Ha… Haru…Haruno-san.- Volteé a ver el rostro de la joven y me quede estática.

-¡Hinata!

-Vaya... así que Haruno…- Le mire con rabia, era el mismo chico que atacaba a Miwako.- Te presento a mis amigos… a ambos les platique de ti.

-Corre Hinata…-Susurre.

-¡NO! Ella no va a ningún lado…- La agarro del cabello y la tiro al piso, mi enfado creció.

-¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- Le di una patada y lo empuje con mi cuerpo. Los otros chicos me miraban sorprendidos, fue en ese instante en el que Hinata se levanto y yo con la vista le suplique que se fuera… si iban a dañarnos mejor que fuera solo a una.

-Joder… ¡Eres una hija de…!- Mi cabello fue jalado por otro de los chicos y mi cabeza se hiso hacia atrás, me ardía cada vez que apretaba y yo ahogue un grito de rabia. Trataba inútilmente de soltar su mano de mi pelo, pero mi esfuerzo fue en vano, escupí algo caliente de mi boca cuando este subió por mi garganta… alguien me había golpeado en el estomago.- Eso es para que sepas tu lugar…- Me soltaron y yo caí de rodillas tratando de respirar el aire que me habían sacado de los pulmones, me ardía mi vientre y me dolía respirar ¡joder esto estaba mal!

-Eres… Ja- reí con dificultan- un mal…maldito co…cobarde.- alcé la vista con dificultad y sonreí lo mas sarcásticamente que pude y para mi diversión su reacción fue la quería. Estaba furioso y estaba segura que se sentía humillado.

-Hare que grites de dolor mujerzuela…

-Inténtalo…- Me pateo en la cara y aguante el dolor apretando mis dientes. Mi sangre salía de mi boca, me habían partido el labio… ¡maldita sea ardía mucho!

-Dejémosla ya Izanagi… ya está bien molida.

-¡CALLATE! ESA ME HUMILLO Y LO VA A APAGAR.- Los otros dos chicos se alejaron un poco para ver el espectáculo. Me levante con dificultad pero él me abofeteo y caí de nuevo al piso. Se subió encima de mí y por primera vez sentí miedo…mucho miedo. Sabía lo que vendría después, cerré los ojos al sentir su mano rompiendo mi polera pero algo en mi me exigió volver a abrirlos, no iba a llorar, lo iba a aguatar todo y lo vería, destrozándome por dentro pero lo vería y después me levantaría y caminaría con una dignidad que ellos ni nadie podría por más daño que hicieran en mi… quitarme nunca… Aun así ¡cielos aun así estaba asustada! ¡Por favor que alguien me ayudara!

-¡ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL! – Mis ojos abiertos de par en par lo reconocieron. La rabia en su voz causaba un escalofrió terrible.- ¡NO MERECES VIVIR DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HISISTE!- Los golpes sonaban duros y firmes, el no desperdiciaba ningún movimiento, peleaba con los tres y ni aun así lograban tocarles, era como si él estuviera a un nivel exageradamente diferente al de ellos, un nivel superior.

-¡Naruto suéltalo! ¡Por favor Naruto lo vas a matar!- Me levante con todas mis fuerzas, debía detenerlo, ese chico era como un demonio, los golpeaba con tal odio y sin ningún remordimiento que podía sentir un deseo de sangre que se desprendía de él y me asuste al entender lo que ocurriría si eso continuaba así.- ¡No Naruto te pueden meter a la cárcel! ¡POR FAVOR!- Me abalance contra él por la espalda y lo abrase con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Sus golpes cesaron lentamente. Estaba hincada y me dolían las rodillas pero verlo así, encima de los cuerpos inconscientes aun golpeándolos me parecía irreal. Nos levantamos al mismo tiempo, sus músculos estaba tensos y su respiración muy agitada, sus puños estaba cerrados y un liquido viscoso caía de ellos… era sangre.

La luna apareció junto con el manto azul marino de la noche. Frente a mi estaba una imagen aterradora, tres cuerpos molidos a golpes, aun respiraban y estaba segura que sobrevivirían no obstante durarían mucho en sanar. Mis brazos se soltaron y cayeron a cada uno de mis costados, fue ahí cuando él se movió y yo pude verle, estaba casi intacto, sin ningún rasguño y con ese porte imponente y firme, su ropa en cambio estaba manchada de sangre.

-Sakura-chan… ¡Sakura-chan! Esos malditos…- Su voz aun guardaba rencor, pero no tenía por qué, no era su culpa. Me tomo la cara con sus manos grandes y me hiso mirarle fijamente.- Estas sangrando, tus mejillas sangran.

-Tú no estás ayudando mucho a limpiarme Naruto, me estas manchando de sangre con tus manos también.- Sonrió cansado e irónico y a mí se me quito un peso de encima, un peso que no sabía cómo había llegado.- La policía vendrá en cualquier momento así que debemos irnos…

-No, ellos marcen pagar por lo que te hicieron.- Me soltó y se giro a ver los bultos ensangrentados que tenía a sus pies.- Debería matarlos…

-¡NO! –Grite para mi sorpresa y él se dio cuenta… maldición- ¡Serás idiota! ¡Te meterán a la cárcel!

-¿Te preocupas por mi Sakura-cha…?

-¡JA!... ¿Por qué debería?, no quiero deberte más favores ya… así que pagare todos concediéndote tu libertad, además ellos no morirán…-Me examino de pies a cabeza y entonces mire algo que había llamado su atención.

-Maldición… ¡tenias que usar negro con encajes!

-¡QUE! ¡ERES UN ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO!- Cubrí mis pechos rápidamente con los trapos rotos de mi camisa. ¿¡Porque solo tenía que estar rota de enfrente!

-Joder los voy a matar… ¿¡cómo es posible que ellos los hayan visto y tocado antes que yo!

-¿Joder qué? ¡Nadie dijo que los ibas a tocar tu primero! ¡Ni en tus sueños Namikaze!- Salí enojada de aquel callejón cubriendo mis pechos con mi polera rota y sobando mi panza que aun dolía, bonito momento para no poder correr.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A un lugar lejos de ti.

-Estás loca, solo mírate… te voy a llevar en mi carro.- Jalo de mi brazo antes de que pudiera objetar.

-No quiero…- Dije firme soltándome de su agarre.

-No te estoy preguntando, es una orden así que obedece.

-¡Y QUIEN ERES TU PARA DARME ORDENES A MI! ¡Desde cuando crees que obedezco ordenes de ti!

-¡Desde ahora y punto Sakura! – Abrí mis ojos cuando me agarro de la cintura y me cargo en sus hombros.

-¡NARUTO NO SEAS RIDICULO Y BAJAME! ¡ME DUELE!- No contestaba y eso me cabreaba, ¡era indígnate que alguien cargara así a una persona!- Olvídate del día de la cita por qué no iré.- Me subió a su carro amarillo ¿desde cuándo había estado allí ese mustang?

-Oh claro que iras Sakura-chan.- Me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad con fuerza y aseguro las puertas justo cuando yo iba a abrirla. Le volteé a ver furiosa.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- Descaradamente sonrió, yo abrí mis ojos de par en par ante tal gesto.

- No lo estoy, pero aun así te esperare.- Arranco y piso el acelerador a fondo.

* * *

Vi una figura frente a la casa de Ino.

-Ella me llamo y pidió que te buscara.-Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Estaban atacando a una…-Dude –…amiga…

-Estaba con Hinata cuando Ino me marco, ella se fue antes de que yo pudiera llevarla a su casa, después regrese a mi departamento y me volví a topar con ella. Me dijo lo que había pasado.

-Ya veo…- ¡ ¿Qué HABIA DICHO?- Tú… ¿vives en esos departamentos?- ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO!

-Oh, por cierto…-Su sonrisa de oreja a oreja me atemorizo – Mañana festejaremos tu mudanza… vecina.- Me quede helada, ¿Sería vecina de…él? Maldito seas NARUTO, maldito seas…cerre mis ojos cuando el freno.

-Quiero que sepas que… -baje del auto frente a la casa de Ino. El me miro -…Te considero mi enemigo Naruto Namikaze.- Le mire firme por unos segundos y cerré la puerta con fuerza. Ino corrió a abrazarme y el auto acelero, pude ver su sonrisa en los labios.

Después de que me curara las heridas comí como nunca había comido.

-Sa…Sakura-chan…-La señora me miro con una compasiva sonrisa y yo le extendí mi plato.

-Eres una cerda frentona…- La fulmine con la mirada y recibí de nuevo el plato lleno de una comida deliciosa de las manos de la madre de mi amiga. – Espero que después de esto me digas que ocurrió Sakura.- Un guisante se atoro en mi garganta y me ahogue, lo escupí con fuerza.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE!-Grite y después me empine un vaso de agua.

-Eres una ¡cerda Sakura!...- La madre de Ino tan solo rio y recogió los platos con calma, valla día.

Luego de ordenar mi cabello y cepillar mis dientes salí del baño, el que Ino me esperara en la cama sentada con su piyama amarilla no me sorprendió nada.

-Que…- conteste simple y aburrida.

-Que…-Me respondió. La mire.

-Me voy mañana, ya tengo trabajo y pagare los gastos que provoque estando aquí en cuanto me paguen.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.- Suspire cansada y toque mi mejilla lastimada, sería una noche larga.

Después de un rato Ino hablo. Sabía que haberle contado lo de la paliza recibida era una mala idea.

-Debí acompañarte, perdóname.

-No fue tu culpa.-conteste mirando el techo del cuarto.

-Pero pude evitarlo…

-No, aunque hubieses ido conmigo abría actuado igual, la culpa es mía y de mi enorme boca. Además solo hubiese sido peor, te hubieran golpeado a ti también.- Ella me sonrió y me aventó una almohada. Asía mucho ya que no jugábamos así. Tiro unas gotas saladas de sus ojos y se las limpio con brusquedad.

-Y que pasara con Naruto.- Deje de jugar y mi sangre hirvió de coraje al recordar cómo me había tratado.

-¡LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE LO MIRE LE GOLPEARE!

-Siempre eres tan agresiva, empiezo a dudar el si eres mujer.- Desvié la mirada, el día de la supuesta cita sería pasado mañana y yo aun no sabía si ir. Tenía dos opciones y ninguna me apetecía, si iba el muy descarado abría tenido la razón, pero si no yo quedaría en ridículo y abría roto mi promesa. ¡Que quería de mí! -Le gustas…

-Primero moriría…-dije molesta.

-Entonces tengo que ir preparando tu funeral.- Sonrió a la misma vez que yo cogía la almohada.

- Eso no se quedara así ¡INO YAMANAKA!- Salió corriendo y yo le avente la almohada…a la puerta-la próxima vez no fallare…- Apague la luz y me cubrí toda con las cobijas.

* * *

Me asome varias veces en busca de ese molesto carro amarillo. No estaba. Baje corriendo de mi carro que ya había estacionado y cerre la puerta, subí corriendo con mi mochila, maleta y algunos libros en la mano al que sería mi nuevo hogar. Abrí y me encerré.

Por primera vez lo miraba, era hermoso, nada comparado con mi antiguo departamento, solo rogaba porque esta vez ni Sasori ni Itachi me encontraran allí. El piso era de madera clara y los muebles que había allí se miraban finísimos, ahora entendía por qué una renta de catorce mil dólares. Todo estaba perfectamente decorado en colores marrón y crema, la cocina también era grande y la sala y el comedor y la habitación y el baño… ¡oh el baño! ¡Tenia bañera!, estaba tapizado y limpio.

-¡Es increíble!

-¡Verdad que lo es Sakura-san!- Gire mi cabeza y la vi, vestía un pantalón entubado color mezclilla, unas botas tipo vaqueras cafés y un chaleco con un curioso peluchin atrás, el cabello rizado y sus ojos marrones… así que esa chiquilla era modelo.

-Como entraste Miwako…

-La ventana estaba abierta…

-Pero yo cerré la puer… ¿ventana?- Chiquilla malcriada.- No deberías entrar en casas ajenas Miwako.

-Perdón Sakura-san… pero quería ver a mi cuidadora.

-Dile gracias de mi parte a tu padre… enserio que me salvo de un aprieto.

-Pero ya le dijiste gracias muchas veces Sakura-san, seguro que esas gracias serán para toda su vida.- Sonrió encantadora y me ayudo a desempacar.- Sakura-san…- Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y me miro fijamente.

-Miwako ¡que tienes!-Solté la prenda que llevaba en la mano y me acerque rápidamente.

-SAKURA-SAN-Su mirada se fijo en la mía-… ¡TU ROPA ES MUY FEA!

-¿Eh?...

- Debemos comprarte ropa inmediatamente, si vas a ir con migo a mis centros de grabación debes ir bien vestida. Veamos, el turquesa parece sentarte bien, tu piel es muy hermosa, ¡oh! El rosa, todas las tonalidades de rosa serán perfectas para ti.

-Pero no tengo dinero, apenas y puedo pagar el departamento…

-No saques eso otra vez Sakura-san, recuerdas, te descontaran de tu salario cada mes… no debes quejarte, después de todo aun te quedaría dinero para comprarte cosas. Bien, el rojo también podría ser una buena opción…

-Sí pero… ahora mismo no tengo suficiente.- Inflo sus mejillas, abrió mi puerta y salió de mi departamento. Sonreí cansadamente y me dispuse a seguir acomodando.

Después de las 5 de la tarde ya tenía todo listo. Coloque el calendario en el refrigerador color metal y le coloque un imán de girasol. Los días para la conferencia con Tsunade-sama estaban ya en cuenta regresiva. Estrene el baño de mi departamento por primera vez y sonreí al sentir las cosquillas del shampoo que Ino me había regalado, bonito gesto de su parte.

-¡SAKURA-SAN!

-Mi, Mi…MIWA… ¡MIWAKO!- Grite furiosa mientras me escondía entre la espuma de la bañera…

-Traigo ropa y a mi diseñador especial…- Se sonrojo al máximo y me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba…- Vamos pasa…- Abrí mis ojos de par en par y dese mi muerte. Daba gracias a la espuma que cubría mi cuerpo dejando ver solo mis ojos y parte de mi cabeza. Sus ojos azules me miraron picaros y me sentí desprotegida.

-Qué rico aroma Sakura…Sakura-san…- Me sonrió vanidoso y fruncí mi seño…

-¡Brr…brrr…ibbrr…!-Maldición, maldita espuma en mi boca.

-Deberías salir de la bañera para poder insultarme Sakura-chan, anda así será más… divertido.

-¿Se conocen? –Su mirada extrañada me miro y por alguna razón sentí que si le decía que si me correrían del departamento. Negué con la cabeza aun dentro de la bañera.

-Vamos en la misma Universidad Mi-chan

-Oh… ¡Así que son compañeros! ¿Y cómo es Sakura-san en clase? -¡Porque demonios hablaban dentro de mi baño mientras yo estaba desnuda en la bañera!

Los minutos pasaron y pude ver dentro del agua cuando mis dedos se volvieron pasitas…espera… ¡PUDE VER DENTRO DEL AGUA! ¡LA ESPUMA ESTABA DESAPARECIENDO!

-Oh, al fin… ¡ESPERE bastante, deberás! Ya era hora de que esa maldita espuma se…-Saque mi brazo del agua y como pude le avente el jabón rosa en la cara.- ¡ Jooo! Sakura-chan eso duele…

-¡OH! ¡Naruto! Vamos a por un botiquín…- Lo jalo preocupada y yo al fin respire aliviada.

Como pude me enjuague y jale mi toalla, me envolví y me pegue a la puerta poniéndole seguro. Maldito Naruto, maldito el día en el que le grite, maldito el día en el que… ¿diseñador especial? Un momento, ella lo había llamado así… ¿Por qué? Con la duda en la cabeza salí asomándome primero en busca de alguna amenaza amarilla y al no ver moros en la costa salí y me puse mi sujetador blanco con mi… ujum… bueno eso no se tiene por qué decir. Me vestí y salí de mi habitación.

-Sakura-san…

-¡MIWAKO! ¡NO METAS A DESCONOCIDOS A MI DEPARTAMENTO! –Me miro triste y lamente haberle gritado.

-No era mi intensión Sakura-san, solo quería que él te diseñara algo de ropa…sabes él es muy bueno.

-¡JA!…ja…jaja…jajaja…jajajaja,¡JAJAJAJAJA!- Mis carcajadas sonaron por toda la sala, ¡Naruto diseñador de modas! Eso era para reír…

- ¡NO TE BURLES SAKURA-SAN! ¡EL ES MUY BUENO EN LO QUE HACE! –Calle de golpe al escuchar por primera vez su voz decidida y firme.- Yo no utilizara otra ropa a que no fuera diseñada por Naruto-kun, el es el mejor en lo que hace así que ¡por favor no te burles de él!- La mire y en sus ojos vi muchos sentimientos, pero el que más sobresalía era uno que hacia nudo mi garganta.

-Miwako… tu… ¿a ti te gusta Naruto verdad?- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, eso para mí era un sí.

-Na…Naruto-kun es alguien muy grandioso… él es alguien muy especial para mí.

-Entonces si te gusta.- La mire seria, solo esperaba una respuesta. Asintió.- Vaya… no creí que alguien se pudiese enamorar de Naruto…- Trague saliva al sentir mi boca reseca de pronto.

-El es un chico que tiene demasiadas cualidades para poder enamorar a una mujer Sakura-san.-En su mirada había algo que no había visto en mucho tiempo, vi en sus pupilas cafés algo que había visto en mi cuando tenía su edad. ¿Amor?- Dime Sakura-san ¿Tú no te has enamorado?

-¿eh?- Mis labios se entre abrieron ante un pregunta que me había dejado sin respuesta… ja que niña tan atrevida…- Por supuesto que no- Sonreí intentando convencerla y a mí también. – Esas cosas están fuera de mis pensamientos ahora mismo Miwako, lo más importante para mi es terminar mi carrera y salir de esta ciudad.

-¿quieres irte de esta ciudad Sakura-san?

-Sí –conteste esta vez ilusionada – mi sueño es ir a Francia, quiero conocer otro lugares ¿Cómo todos no?

-Y tus padres… ¿Están de acuerdo?- Sonreí para mi mientras me dirigía al refrigerador.

-Supongo que a ellos les aria feliz verme realizada –Mentí y no saben cuánto me dolió haberlo hecho

-Pero…

-Mis padres fallecieron hace mucho tiempo Miwako…- volteé a verla y lo que vi termino por flaquear mis fuerzas… ¿ella estaba llorando?

-Yo… yo lo lamento…- Me acerque a ella y le acaricie el cabello

-Se supone que la que debería llorar era yo ¿no? No deberías quitarles el gusto a tus mayores.

-Soy tan bocotas y hablo demasiado, perdón…- sus lagrimas caían- Sakura-san…por favor no le digas a nadie lo que te acabo de contar…

-Bien, entonces tu también guarda mi secreto…-Le giñe un ojo.

Después abrazarla por más de 5 minutos ella se detuvo y sonrió diciéndome que seríamos muy buenas amigas, se despidió de mí y suspire pesadamente.

-Sabias que es de mala educación escuchar tras las puertas…- Estaba irritada… era un atrevido.

-Perdón Sakura-chan.

-Escuchaste el secreto de una mujer y eso es imperdonable…- No le mire en absoluto, aquella niña me había confiado algo tan íntimo y ¿para qué…?

-Ya lo sabía…- Le mire de reojo y lo vi recargado a una pared. Era bastante alto y su porte galante chocaba en mucho con su actitud… no realmente le complementaba muy bien y eso debía de admitirlo.

-Eso no minimiza la culpa sabes… esa chica está enamorada de ti…

-Porque siempre piensas en los demás…- Le mire y me estremecí al sentir su vista tan fija en mi.-Salvaste a Mi-chan del patán de su ex novio, te arriesgaste mucho Sakura-chan, eres una tonta atrabancada.

-¡QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES PARA HABLARME ASI! ¿¡Acaso querías que la lastimaran! ¿Qué tipo de persona rara eres?

-¡No! que tipo de persona eres tu –Otra vez la voz que me dejaba sin palabras, otra vez me quedaba callada ante él. –Dime te has puesto a pensar que hubiera ocurrido si él hubiese estado armado, no solo significaría que Mi-chan podría haber salido lastimada… tu también lo habrías hecho Sakura-chan… y lo hiciste. Mírate – Mi respiración se agito sin pensarlo, sin saber cómo, había llegado a solo unos pasos frente a él –Tu piel blanca está llena de moretones- Toco mis mejillas y apreté mis dientes para evitar… ¿gemir?- Tus labios están hinchados –Alzo mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos mientras que con el pulgar acariciaba mis acolchonados labios adoloridos que comenzaron a arderme y provocarme cosquillas –Si yo no hubiese llegado, tú…- Me miro furioso, pero más que furia transmitió dolor ¿por qué? ¡Maldita sea porque! -Tú estarías… ¡Joder! ¡Sakura-chan no pienses tan locamente! ¡QUE HUBIESE PASADO SI YO NO HUBIERA LLEGADO A TIEMPO!

-¿Por qué te importo tanto? –Le mire confundida, ¿Qué le importaba si vivía o no? Nunca le había hablado en mi vida, le odiaba por su forma de ser tan infantil, me caía hasta la punta del hígado saber que era uno de esos niños ricos que desaprovechaban las oportunidades pero…- que es lo que quieres de mi… Eres mi rival Naruto –Sus ojos zafiros no despegaban la vista de los míos, era como si él pudiera ver algo que yo desconocía completamente- tu y yo somos tan diferentes que no puede existir nada… ni siquiera una grata amistad… -dio un paso más hacia mí y yo temblé por dentro-Somos enemigos naturales…-Choque con su cuerpo y una carga eléctrica me invadió.

-Entonces no tiembles Sakura-chan

-No estoy temblando…-Le empuje con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, de alguna manera mi fuerza se estaba evaporando. Me aleje de él y cruce mis brazos- Te odio…- Me miro sorprendido y se llevo una mano a la cabeza alborotando su sedoso cabello rubio.

-No te creo

-Eres un sínico

-Y tú una mentirosa… A las diez vengo a por ti y procura relajarte ahora por que mañana estarás con migo hasta que anochezca.- Dio dos pasos grandes y abrió mi puerta cerrando suavemente. Tarde dos minutos en reaccionar.

Toque una vez, dos, tres, cuatro y ala quinta mis golpes era lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertar a todo el vecindario.

-¿Qué…que ocurre Sakura-san? –Abrió la puerta pesadamente mientras se tallaba un ojo y bostezaba.

-Vístete y trae tus tarjetas de crédito- Mi voz firme la despabilo rápido

-¿A…donde vas… vamos?

-De compras- Me miro sorprendida y yo me adentre a su departamento para apurarla a vestir.

Entramos corriendo a la tienda de ropa más grande que había visto pero no le tome mucha importancia.

-¡Sakura-san!

-Esto, esto también, este verde me gusta más. Mira allá eso esta bien –Ella corría tras de mi cachando toda lo ropa que aventaba.

-¡¿Sakura-san? Esta no es ropa normal…-Me detuve mientras colocaba mis manos en mi cintura.

-Por supuesto que no…-La mire firme

-Pero…pero si yo voy a pagar…

-No me importa- La mire furiosa y ella trago quedito…

-Esto es ropa…ropa militar ¿A… a donde vas a ir Sa-saku…Sakura-san?- Me hablo justo cuando estaba apunto de pasara a con la cajera y le mire más decidida que nunca, estaba apunto de jugar con fuego y no quería salir quemada.

-Sakura-san…- Me dieron la bolsa cuando ella pago con su tarjeta dorada. Salimos lento mientras el frio aire nocturno nos golpeaba la cara. El recuerdo de la mirada de Naruto me invadió.

-A la guerra…Miwako, a la guerra- Dije en un susurro.

* * *

+++Dejen reviews pliss *_*+++

Espero que les haya gustado, cuidense, besosos y byebye

Comentarios, amenazas, criticas, quejas o dudas son bien recibidas...=)


	4. Mi guerra

Bueno, perdón por el retraso, es que eh andado algo ocupadona, las tareas, el estrés, espero me entiendan. Una disculpa a todos y mil gracias por aguantarme, sobre Halo aun me falta terminar algunos capítulos... perdón. Bueno gracias por leer a esta autora torpe y mal organizada. u.u

Espero y me disculpen muchoo pero esta vez tardare un poquito más...u.u que molesta soy ¿verdad?

P.D: Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía y mi poca coherencia, tratare de mejorar en eso.

"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto"

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_"Mi guerra"_

Cuando no has sufrido, cuando has sido feliz toda tu vida casi siempre llegas a pensar que el mundo es perfecto y te crees los cuentos en donde las princesas son salvadas por príncipes y la felicidad es verdadera. Esas personas llegan a creer que la felicidad es para todos y que llegara algún día, pero esa fantasía tan solo es porque lo tienen todo, tan solo es porque nunca han sufrido y malamente llegan a pensar que nunca lo aran. Pero la realidad es muy diferente. Llega un momento en el que la vida se detiene para cobrar todo lo bueno que hayas tenido y no viene con una lista corta, para tu desgracia siempre viene con una lista larga y detallada de cada risa, cada palabra y cada momento feliz, el problema es que los cobra de una manera tan cruel, tan despiadada… pero para los que no han tenido nada bueno, para aquellos que nunca han sonreído tan alegremente y para aquellos que no han vivido ni creído en la felicidad ¿qué ocurre? Nada es lo que ocurre. La vida no puede cobrarte nada porque no le debes nada y tal vez si todo siguiera ese rumbo no existirían tantas peleas, tantos pobres, tantas desilusiones, tantos fracasos o tantas guerras. Entonces el mundo se desequilibraría, no habría amor, ni lucha, ni entrega, ni esperanza y todos seriamos infelices, por eso es mejor dejar a la vida tomar su curso y esperar a por la revancha, porque tal vez, solo tal vez la vida no sea tan mala. Yo por ejemplo aun mantengo muy escondido el deseo de volver a vivir, el deseo de quien sabe… volver a querer.

Me levante de la cama con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y espere a que dieran las 5. No había pegado el ojo toda la noche y justo cuando empezaba a caer en la seducción de Morfeo sonó el despertador y acabó con el encanto. Las 4:55 y desesperada no aguante un minuto más.

Después de 15 minutos en la ducha abrí las bolsas de ropa y sonreí satisfactoriamente, podría ser el peor día de mi vida pero no lo viviría sola. El conocería que tan tonta llegaría a ser Sakura Haruno, esta vez no dejaría que la vida le cobrara los momentos felices en los que él se burló de mí, esta vez yo la acompañaría a romper la ilusión de un final feliz para ese niño mimado.

Miwako me había dicho que era feo, yo también quería lograr esa impresión pero después de todo… no estaba tan mal, es decir no difería mucho de mis gustos ¿Quién había dicho que la ropa militar no era para mujeres? A mis gustos me veía relativamente bien, el pantalón camuflajeado típico de un militar se me pegaba a mis caderas justo a la medida, la camisa verde militar también se ajustaba a mí y que decir de las botas…. ¡Me encantaban!, me llegaban un poco más debajo de las rodillas y ese color café obscuro les sentaba de maravilla, hubiera preferido mil veces a una cenicienta con botas militares que con las zapatillas de cristal, por lo menos le habrían dado estilo, a veces me preguntaba que genio loco había inventado esa absurda idea de la zapatilla perdida. Me mire al espejo varias veces deseando que mi atuendo resultara lo suficientemente horroroso para que él demitiera de invitarme a comer y se olvidara de una vez por todas que yo existía, incluso me había amarrado el cabello con la esperanza de resultar asquerosamente frentona para que le apenara salir con una chica de frente amplia como yo. Tenía esa firme esperanza y no dudaba que funcionaria de maravilla. Contaba las horas para ver su cara de decepción, esta era para mí una guerra que no estaba dispuesta a perder, mi guerra, mi primera guerra e iría preparada para eso.

Desayune y recordé que en los libros de antes se les decía… no más bien se les exigía a las mujeres comer antes de ir a una fiesta (sobre todo a las solteras) con la esperanza de que cuando llegara la hora de la comida ellas comieran poquito para causar una buena impresión a los hombres y futuros prospectos de boda. Pero no era mi plan causar una buena impresión, todo lo contrario, quería que desperdiciara su dinero en comprar cosas que yo no comería, dinero derrochado igual a don Juan indignado. Y con esa mentalidad espere a que el maldito reloj diera las diez, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, a las diez en punto yo abriría la puerta y si su despreciable rostro sínico no aparecía allí, yo tan alegre y feliz me olvidaría de la cita.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!- Para mi desgracia no fue así.

-Naruto…- Me miraba sonriente.

-Sakura te ves…- Cerré la puerta en sus narices y después le puse candado. Me recargue a ella y resbale suavemente al piso. Mis manos temblaban y aun sujetaban mi pecho, si, lo sujetaban, mi mano instintivamente fue llevada a mi corazón y se había aferrado a mi camisa como si con eso este no pudiera salir. Respire agitada y me levante tambaleando.

-¿Sakura-chan estas bien?...- Sus gritos afuera no impidieron el que yo entrara a mi habitación. Como pude me acerque al tocador, quería comprobar algo. Cerré los ojos antes de verme al espejo y lentamente los fui abriendo. Me estremecí.

Frente a mi estaba una desconocida. Sus mejillas tenían un bonito color rojizo y sus labios también, estos temblaban levemente mientras permanecían entre abiertos por su respiración agitada. Aquella chica de cabello rosa que tenía como reflejo en el espejo se veía nerviosa, acelerada y tan asustada que provocaba ternura.

-¡Sakura-chan voy a abrir!

-¡NO! –No, por supuesto que no podía permitir que me viera así.- ¡Estoy bien solo que tu… que tu presencia me provoco nauseas pero ahora salgo! -¿Nauseas? Qué clase de excusa estúpida era esa. Abrí el baño y moje mi cara, la seque rápido y respire hondo antes de abrir. Un buen soldado debe estar preparado para los imprevistos, por supuesto que no estaba nerviosa, tan solo era una reacción alérgica a él y a su estúpida sonrisa falsa, su ropa cara y ese porte de "soy lo mejor baby"

-Sakura-chan…

-Entre más rápido nos vallamos más rápido terminaremos con esto.- Abrí de un golpe y cerré con llave, lo mire sin desviar la mirada esta vez, uno, dos, tres…

-Sakura-chan ¿Segura que estas bien?-NO podía, maldición, maldición, maldición ¡MALDITO RICO!

-Va…vámonos ya.- Bajamos por el ascensor solos y esos segundos, minutos… horas fueron una tortura para mí.

Sonrió y me abrió la puerta como si de un caballero se tratase.

-A dónde quieres ir Sakura-chan

-Eso se supone que lo ibas a decidir tú, por mí me quedaba en cama todo el día.

-Eso suena muy tentador Sakura… no me hagas desearlo.- Abrí mi boca pero no salió nada de ella.

-Maldito pervertido- Aquella sonrisa autosuficiente me molestaba.

-Te llevare a un lugar bonito Sakura-chan, te gustara.- Piso el acelerador y puso el aire acondicionado… valla que sentía calor.

La carretera estaba vacía y el carro corría tan suavemente que casi no lo notaba, el estéreo de Naruto sonaba demasiado bajo para mi gusto, alguna canción de ¿metal pesado? ¿Rock? ¿Electro?... no, una música fresca, el bajo, la guitarra, la batería, por lo menos no era una de esas baladas cursis-románticas-modernas.

-Abramos las ventas Sakura-chan, el aire puro es mil veces mejor que el artificial.- El aire acondicionado se detuvo y los vidrios polarizados bajaron lentamente. El viento golpeo mi cara haciendo cosquillas, era tanto que me costaba respirar, viento salado, fresco y limpio…

-¿Vamos… a…? ¡Naruto nos dirigimos a la costa!

-Vaya que si Sakura-chan, te gusta verdad.- Por supuesto que me gustaba, ¡Lo amaba!, la playa, la arena, el viento salado, las algas babosas en mis pies, los cangrejitos, las conchas, el sol, el agua.

-Su…supongo que no me desagrada.- Desvié la mirada y mientras el viento movía mis pocos cabellos sueltos pude notar una sonrisa de ternura en él. Volvía a hacer demasiado calor.

Cerré mis parpados y Morfeo me abrazo con ternura, podía percibir el salado viento en mi cara y el olor peculiar del mar mientras me rendía al sueño.

Después de una hora en esa banana amarilla -y si, leyeron banana, porque lo era, una banana de más de 1 millón de dólares y de último modelo- mi desvelo anterior mostro sus efectos y yo ni lenta ni perezosa me quede dormida segura de que roncaría en cualquier momento y que al despertar tendría el hilo de baba seca en la comisura de mis labios.

-Sakura- Podía escuchar su fastidiosa voz incluso en mi sueño ¡¿Es que acaso ni allí podía estar en paz? Volvió el silencio y lo agradecí mentalmente.- Sakura-chan- ahí vamos de nuevo y luego me reclamaban sobre mi mal carácter… ¿Qué demonios tenían contra dejarme dormir ah?- …Sakura…- Un fresco aroma a menta envolvió mi nariz y mi piel se estremeció, mis parpados ante este acto se levantaron suavemente y entonces vi al portador de aquel embriagante aroma. Sus finos y perfectamente formados labios estaban a tan solo un centímetro de mí, parecían tan suaves que ese sentimiento me aturdió por un momento dejándome tonta. Después de unos segundos disfrutando ese olor reaccione y me topé con unas orbes azules que solo pude comparar con el mar.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI PERVERTIDO!- Sonrió mientras me levantaba rápidamente y mi cabeza golpeaba con el techo de la banana estacionada.

-Estaba tan cerca…- Susurro con toda la intensión de que lo oyera.

-Me voy… ¡si me voy!- Me baje del carro mientras trataba de mantenerme en equilibrio.

-Tranquila Sakura-chan, además aun no comienza la diversión…-Susurro en mi oído mientras me sostenía por la espalada evitando que callera al piso. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Le golpee en el estómago con toda la poca fuerza que tenía y el soltó un gemido de dolor… ¡ese maldito gemido era tan falso!

-Sakura-chan… eso dolió.-Si claro, por supuesto que le había dolido, le había dolido tanto como el que me hubiera dolido a mí si una bebe me hubiera golpeado. Le mire por un momento mientras él seguía quejándose, por alguna extraña razón la sensación de nerviosismo permanecía en mí, la presencia de ese chico estaba provocando algo que no me gustaba para nada. Y es que no era su ropa, aunque a decir verdad el niño mimado de papi vestía muy bien… digo, para ser un chico vestía mejor que yo, ese bermudas negro y esa camiseta naranja le… le… le sentaban bien.

-¡Pobrecito!-Una voz melosa proveniente de unos labios carnosos me hicieron volver a la realidad…-¡Ven aquí amor mío, mira cómo te han dejado!- Cabello largo y mirada sexy…- ¡Que cruel!, ese intento de chica te ha golpeado muy feo verdad amorcito…-Bikini diminuto y piel bronceada…-Aquí con migo estarás bien…

-Que personas tan buenas existen en este lugar ¿verdad Sakura-chan?- ¡¿Qué ONDA CON ESOS ENORMES SENOS REFREGANDOSE EN LA MEJILLA DE ESE PERVERTIDO? ¿Y POR QUE DIABLOS ME MIRA COMO SI LO ESTUBIERA DISFRUTANDO?

-¿Pero cómo una persona tan encantadora como tu puede estar con alguien como ella? Nee…-Maldita voz empalagosa…- ¿te ha hecho mucho daño?

-Sakura-chan no me quiere…- Pego más su mejilla zorruna con esos enormes… enormes… ¡con esas enormes cosas!

-Nee Naruto-kun ¿Por qué no nos habías visitado? Nos tenías muy abandonadas, nadie lo hace como tu…-¡¿Qué NADIE LO HACE COMO QUIEN? Su cara brillaba de felicidad mientras esas exuberantes mujeres se le pegaban encima, primero había sido la de los enormes senos y ahora la de la cinturita de alfiler…

-Tu que miras mujer rara…-Mu… ¿mujer rara?

-Puedes irte que aquí tu presencia no es necesaria- Vaya, con que mi presencia no era necesaria…

-Ja…-Reí mientras las miraba por debajo del hombro- si lo que piensas es que tengo la intención de quedarme con su "peor es nada" están muy equivocadas.- Me miraron con furia mientras apretaban más al idiota en sus pechos.- en realidad les agradezco el favor…- Él me miro con asombro y yo le sonreí encantadora, en sus ojos azules pude ver el reto y yo lo acepte, nadie humillaría a Haruno Sakura.

-¡NO! Espera Sakura-chan, no lo decía enserio no te vayas ¡Recuerdas que es una cita!

-¡Deja que se valla Naruto-kun!- Camine directo a la playa, no tenía por qué molestarme, después de todo me habían librado de tenerlo irritándome todo el tiempo. Conseguiría como regresar y olvidaría este día como olvide muchos otros en alguna ocasión…

-Lo siento chicas pero ella es muy importante para mí…- Mis pasos se volvieron más pesados cuando mi corazón comenzó al latir… ¡DEMONIOS ESTABA LATIENDO! - Pero en otra ocasión jugaremos todo lo que ustedes quiera…-Por supuesto, ¿Quién creía que era él?, era un niño rico que lo tenía todo, me usaba tan solo para cumplir un capricho de tener a todas las chicas difíciles de la universidad, era un pervertido que buscaba placer y jugaba como todos los demás… por supuesto ¿en que estaba pensado? ¿Realmente llegue a pensar que él era diferente a los demás? Ahora que me detenía a pensarlo, ¿me estaba acostumbrando a él?

Mire al frente sin dejar de caminar como mis pesadas botas de militar, si él quería jugar con sus amigas y no lo hacía porque mi presencia molestaba que se fuera despreocupando porque yo no estaría allí.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Aun podía escuchar su voz detrás de mí. Apure el paso mientras bajaba aquellas escaleras que daban a la playa, frente a mi apareció una muchedumbre de chicas en bikini, chicos en shorts y bueno en fin, cientos de playeros.

-¿Oíste eso?

-Sí, démonos prisa antes de que el show empiece.- Las chicas a mi lado corrieron hacia una parte alta de la playa justo de donde parecía haber más personas. Gire hacia atrás y entonces me di cuenta de dos cosas… la primera: la playa estaba más llena de lo que pensaba y segunda: estaba perdida.

- No podía ser cierto, estaba perdida en un lugar que no conocía y todo por culpa de Namikaze. Tal vez tan sumergida estaba en mis maldiciones para Naruto que no me di cuenta de que mis agujetas estaban desamarradas y que yo estaba a punto de tropezarme.

-Lo que me faltaba-Susurre para mí misma dándome cuenta mientras me agachaba a atarlas, fue entonces cuando vi algo que me dejo helada, algo que hiso que mi corazón latiera como hacía mucho no ocurría. Mi mundo se detuvo y todas las personas se esfumaron como por arte de magia, a mí alrededor todo se manchó de negro y tan solo quedamos esa persona y yo.

Aun recordaba sus cabellos, esa mirada tan fría y esa expresión tranquila, recordaba su piel blanca y sus ojos obscuros, también recordaba sus manos y la sensación que me producían cuando tocaban las mías.

-Sai…-Su nombre se escapó de mis labios robándome todo el aliento que tenía, mis piernas comenzaron a temblarme y de pronto mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse. Ahí estaba, después de tanto tiempo ahí estaba. No había cambiado nada, estaba tal cual lo recordaba. Recordaba… sonaba irónico, después de todo había sido yo la que había decidido olvidarlo, me había autoimpuesto esa ferviente tarea y ahora justo cuando había conseguido sacarlo de mí, aparecía…

Comenzó a caminar, mi aliento se detuvo y una fuerza extraña me empujo, camine directo a él…camine más rápido, corrí, corrí y si, se han de preguntar el porqué de mi drama, bueno la razón era muy simple, yo había estado enamorada, enamorada de él, de mi más grande ilusión y de mi más grande causa de perdición. Pero aun así yo quería verle, quería enfrentarle, quería preguntarle el por qué se había ido, porque me había dejado sola y sobretodo quería saber de una vez por todas si aún le seguía queriendo.

Dicen que el amor nos desespera, que cuando se escapa de nuestras manos llegamos a un punto de perdición llamado locura, pero también dicen que es la misma locura la que te hace amar, la que te hace querer y que sin esta simplemente no existiría el amor. Pues yo estaba de acuerdo. Ahí estaba yo, corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello, corriendo como loca por alguien que tal vez ya no me recordaba. Mi respiración se agitaba y en ese momento maldije mi ropa pesada, el sol daba de frente y esquivar a las personas era una difícil tarea, sobre todo si tu boca estaba seca y ya no quedaba más saliva que tragar…

-¡Maldición!- Caí barriendo mi pecho contra el arenoso suelo- Joder… -susurre desesperada intentando levantarme.

-Perdón, déjeme ayudarla…-No le miraba, no estaba, maldición lo había perdido.

-SUELTAME- Yo misma podía escuchar la frustración de mi voz, lo tenía tan cerca, lo había encontrado al fin, mis sentimientos volvieron a moverse y todo para que…-¿Estás bien?- ¿para que un imprudente playero tropezara con migo haciéndome caer?

-Me eh caído y lastimado mis brazos ¿no te parece que esa es una pregunta estúpida que no viene al caso?

-Di…disculpa…-Me sacudí antes de volver a caer al piso…

-Shu… quita a este animal de mi… ¡shu, shu! ¡Suéltame te digo…!-Me babeaba toda la cara mientras aplastaba mis pechos con sus patitas…

-¡AKAMARU BASTA! ¡Déjala Akamaru es una orden!- Perfecto, que más me faltaba… tal vez que un cerdo me callera del cielo.- Perdónalo, estaba saludando…

-¡PUES QUE SALUDE DE OTRA MANERA!

-Ja… Akamaru saludar de otra manera, ¿estás loca niña?-Me levante otra vez y en esta ocasión le mire a la cara. Sonreía mostrando sus caninos dientes.- Me llamo Kiba… perdón por haberte hecho tropezar…

-Qué más da… olvídalo…

-¿Bueno y que te trae por aquí?- Que te importa…

-Pues busco la salida ¿sabes cómo puedo regresar a…?

- Esta pérdida…déjame adivinar, te peleaste con tu novio y ahora no sabes cómo regresar a la ciudad…-Que inteligente…

-O-oye… no saques tus propias conclusiones-Conteste molesta

-A puesto a que aún no conoces ni la mitad de la playa…- Me preguntaba ¿Qué hacíamos como dos idiotas parados en medio de la muchedumbre de personas?

-Última llamada a los participantes…por favor todos acudan a sus lugares…

-Oh, oye te pediré un favor, ¿podrías cuidar a Akamaru por mí?, parece que le caes bien y no me gustaría dejarlo solo por aquí, podría perderse.

-O-oye yo no…

-Enserio ¡gracias! Ahora ven conmigo tengo que darme prisa.

-¡OYE A DONDE VAMOS!...Esp…Espera no me gales- Caminamos por entre la gente hasta llegar a una especie de gradas…-¿Qué hacemos aquí?...- El perro ladraba y movía su cola feliz, que envidia me daba.

-Voy a participar en eso- Señalo una especie de moto acuática…-Es un gran concurso, lo mejor de lo mejor, se celebra junto al surf y este año es el campeonato regional. No tenía con quien dejar a mi amigo pero te encontré a ti…-Sonrió mientras acariciaba al perrito blanco que se había subido a mis piernas.

-Sakura…mucho gusto…- Dio una leve carcajada antes de marcharse corriendo

-¡Asegúrate de darme ánimos Sakura!- Akamuru ladro y yo sonreí, no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Regreso con la sonrisa en su rostro, era la primera vez que me emocionaba tanto por algo tan simple y trivial como una carrera de motos acuáticas.

Akamaru bajo de mis brazos y corrió a donde su amo, las personas aún gritaban y los eufóricos participantes aun sentían la adrenalina por sus venas.

-¡Deberías subirte Sakura!- Las gotitas de agua caían de su pelo castaño alborotado, su piel ahora estaba roja por el sol y su pecho subía y bajaba agitado aun por la emoción, en ese momento su oferta me pareció tentadora.

-Estás loco, por poco te matabas, estaba segura que ibas a chocar contra ese tal Shino.

-Ja… Shino es bueno, quedo en segundo…

-Si pero tu pasaste a las finales ¡Felicidades por tu primer lugar!- Le sonreí y pude notar como la sonrisa de él se detenía. Me miraba de una forma…rara.-Bue…bueno será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Eh? Pero si aún no comienza la diversión- La imagen de alguien cruzo por mi cabeza.

-No… perdón pero debo encontrar a una persona, digamos que la abandone y debo regresar con ella antes de que se haga tarde. - Akamaru ladro a mis pies mientras me lamia la bota.

-Lo sé, lo se Akamaru pero que podemos hacer ¿Acompañemos a esta dama te parece amigo?- Kiba se agacho y cargo al canino. Lugo caminamos hacia un malecón.-Si vas derecho encontraras el estacionamiento, sigue derecho eh, no te desvíes porque a un lado está un pequeño risco, es algo peligroso porque está muy húmedo y puedes caer al mar y estrellarte con las rocas. Te acompañaría pero tengo que recoger algunas cosas y ver sobre las finales, ¿ya te di mi número verdad?

-1-99-34-78-98 lo repetiste como 20 veces.-Conteste cansada.

-Tendrás que venir a las finales Sakura lo prometiste.

-Por supuesto, yo no rompo mis promesas- Si, no las rompía aun que estaba segura que eso ya era una mentira.

Como había dicho camine derecho, no sabía qué hora era exactamente pero suponía que no era muy temprano, el atardecer estaba próximo. Podía ver la paya desde donde estaba, el mar ahora se pintaba con tonos violetas por el horizonte y las olas manchaban constantemente las arenas blancas. Era una bonita vista y todo hubiera sido perfecto si mis oídos no hubieran escuchado un leve llanto. Volteé mi vista y pude notar la desviación que Kiba me había dicho, pero ¿y qué tal si alguien estaba herido? ¿Si alguien estaba pidiendo ayuda? No me detuve a pensarlo dos veces y me dirigí a aquella desviación, de todas maneras no me ocurriría nada malo, solo iba a echar un vistazo y punto final, si no había nadie regresaría a mi camino.

-Naruto-kun…-¿Naruto? Alguien había dicho Naruto… ¡Había pasado algo! ¿Podría ser que Naruto estaba…? Mi cuerpo reacciono rápidamente y mis piernas comenzaron a correr…oh no si algo le había pasado yo… Me detuve en seco.

La chica de piel bronceada y bikini amarillo estaba mirando muy cerca del borde.

-O-oye creo que deberías alejarte de allí. Es peligroso que estés cerca puedes…

-Tu…- Giro peligrosamente y yo me estremecí de solo pensar que ella torpe podía resbalar.-Tu eres la chica militar que venía con mi Naruto-kun- Ahora recordaba, era la chica de los enormes senos.- ¿Por qué…? Después de tanto tiempo él había logrado venir aquí solo para que tú lo acompañaras.

-No…no sé de qué estás hablando pero por favor aléjate de la orilla…

-¡No te hagas la que no sabes! ¡Naruto-kun no venía a este lugar desde que su madre por poco moría ahogada!- Que Naruto ¿Qué?...

-Pues no lo sabía, mira Namikaze y yo no tenemos nada que ver, tan solo venimos aquí para terminar con una batalla y nada más.- Me acerque lentamente a ella, el suelo rocoso estaba mojado y si no guardaba el equilibrio correcto…

-Tú no eres rival para mí, tan solo mírate tienes toda la pinta de ser un chico… ¡La única rival para mi es Hinata Hyuga!

-Joder no me interesa ser rival de nadie chica tonta, si das un paso en falso caerás al mar y te estrellaras con las rocas, eso es más importante que Naruto ahora…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya estoy acostumbrada no es la primera vez que vengo a este lugar. Así que deja de hacerte la valiente y…- Sus sandalias resbalaron cuando ella dio un paso hacia a mí. Mi brazo alcanzo a sujetarla, ella grito asustada.

-Te...Tengo…-La jale contra mí. Mala idea.- Joder…-susurre mientras mis ojos se abrían de par en par a la vez que ella soltaba mi mano.

Al jalarla mi cuerpo se impulsó al frente, la hubiera arrastrado con migo de nuevo si ella no soltaba mi agarre. Mis botas húmedas se resbalaron y caí, mis brazos raspados pudieron sujetarme a tiempo, aun así eso no quitaba lo peligroso que era estar colgada de un risco.

-Dios…-Pude ver sus ojos miedosos y vi los míos en ellos, también estaba asustada. Sonreí resignada cuando ella corrió despavorida, bueno quien me mandaba a ser tan tonta.

-Maldición…- Me había salvado de morir dos veces, ¿la tercera era la vencida? Y lo peor de todo era que no podría ir a la conferencia de Tsunade-sama- Maldición…-Repetí mientras mis dedos comenzaba a dolerme. Trataba de moverme, de alguna forma intentar subir pero entre más intentaba más mojada se volvía mi mano y era más difícil sostener mi cuerpo así.- ¡AYUDA!- Odiaba pedirla, odiaba gritar para que alguien viniera por mi… como si eso fuera a pasar. Mis brazos ya no me aguantaban, entonces empecé a gemir de dolor, empecé a desesperarme y comencé a temblar. Por lo menos moriría feliz, desaparecería con el recuerdo de él… maldición ¡no! No quería morir sabiendo que Sai aún vivía, no podía morir sin saber cómo era ser feliz, no quería y mucho menos de esa forma. Realmente no quería… - …Naruto…

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-Mis dedos se soltaron y sentí como mi cuerpo era jalado por una fuerza hacia abajo.- ¡OH NO, NO CAERAS SIN HABER TENIDO UNA CITA CONMIGO!- Pero aquella fuerza se vio opacada, sus manos me alzaron como si de una muñeca me tratase.- No escaparas de mi tan fácil Sakura-chan.- Otra vez podía sentir el suelo firme.- Sakura-chan…-Mi respiración aún no se acompasaba, podía ver la furia en sus ojos. Aun me sostenía. Me senté de rodillas frente a él tratando de calmarme, sentía escalofríos debido al vértigo. El tan solo estaba sentado de igual forma frente a mí, mantenía sus manos sujetando a las mías.

-… Naruto… graci…-No pude terminar la frase, mi corazón latía ansioso y sentir sus cabeza descansando entre mi cuello y mi hombro solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Sakura…- Me abrazo con fuerza, con una posesividad que amenazaba con consumirse mi ser.- Oh Sakura-chan… tu amas de hacerme sufrir.- Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, podía sentir su respiración intranquila en mi oreja, podía sentir su cabello sedoso en mi mejilla.- No te encontraba Sakura-chan, busque por todas partes y revise este lugar una docena de veces, tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera ocurrido algo.- Mis manos rosaron su espalda en un pobre intento de abrazo. Las baje de inmediato.- Me vi tentado de llamar a la guardia, a la marina, a la policía a la interpol… lo que hubiera sido necesario para encontrarte- Guardo silencio- pero después pude escuchar tu voz, no me preguntes como, no lo sé… solo sé que de pronto ya estaba aquí.

-¿Por qué Naruto? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?...-Mi voz salió temblorosa y pude sentir como le agradaba escucharme así, esta vez no me importo.

-No lo sé…- Se separó de mí y por una razón que no lograba entender del todo me dio miedo no sentir sus brazos rodeándome.- Lo único de lo que estoy seguro Sakura-chan es que algo en mí no puede dejarte sola, desde el primer día en el que supe de tu existencia mi cuerpo me exigió estar a tu lado.- Sus ojos zafiros me miraron y mi respiración se detuvo, podía verme en ellos, el color azul más hermoso que hubiese visto en toda mi vida…le odie en el momento que me miro, odie el que me hubiese mirado, odie haberle mirado pero lo que más odie fue haberlo deseado.

Mis manos ardían y si no fuera por el pantalón grueso que llevaba estaba segura que mis piernas habrían salido lastimadas. Entramos al carro.

-¿En dónde estuviste Sakura-chan?

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia…- Y ahí íbamos de nuevo, mis palabras salían de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo y otra vez provocaban una discusión.

-¿Por qué no? Después de todo hoy tenías que pagar todas las cosas que hice por ti, hoy me pertenecías Com-ple-ta…- Le mire furiosa y avergonzada, daba gracias a que la puesta de sol estaba casi presente y él no podía notar mi sonrojo ¿o no? Y hablando de los favores, no tenía por qué recordármelo. Parecía que la vida se empeñaba a unirme con Naruto por medio de los favores, habían sido ya tres veces las que el muy idiota llegaba a rescatarme… ¡Mi héroe! Ja…que tontería.

-¿Enserio?, pues tú estabas muy feliz con tus dotadas amigas, así que pensé en brindarles un poco de privacidad ya sabes hay personas que no "lo hacen tan bien" cuando alguien les mira.-Pego una carcajada ante mi comentario ¡Aquí nadie estaba contando un chiste! No le veía ni la mínima pizca de gracia.

-¿Estabas celosa?-¡por supuesto que no!

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, eso ni en tus mejores sueños niño mimado. No te creas tanto solo por tener a unas cuantas mocosas ingenuas a tus pies…

-No tenías por qué estarlo Sakura-chan, solo eran unas amigas –Que acaso no entendía que yo no estaba celosa, NO ESTABA CELOSA, no lo estaba, no celosa, no, no.- Y sobre lo de "hacerlo tan bien" se referían a la comida Sakura-chan, comida que por cierto te saltaste y no me dejaste preparar para ti…además nadie podría tocarme a menos claro, que seas tú…-Mi sangre subió a mis mejillas…maldito, maldito.

-NO ESTABA CELOSA NARUTO- Le avente un bloqueador solar que no sabía tenía en su auto. Mi estómago hiso ruido en el silencio del carro. Le mire nerviosa. El sonrió de oreja a oreja descaradamente.-Puedo ir a comer a mi casa…-Respondí firme.

-¡No!, todavía no termina mi día y tú te desapareciste casi medio. Estaba vez no te dejare ir tan fácilmente Sakura-chan.-Le mire irritada pero no le importó, después de hacerme señas para que me amarrara el cinto arranco de nuevo a un lugar que bajo mi instinto de supervivencia y cordura no olía nada bien.

Esta vez no bajo el vidrio, la noche estaba cerca y el aire marino me podría hacer daño…según él. Podía ver las luces de la ciudad, en ocasiones me preguntaba que estarían haciendo las personas al momento de yo cuestionármelo, me preguntaba qué es lo que estaría haciendo yo y ahora me preguntaba qué es lo que estaría haciendo él. Su rostro aparecía en mi cabeza, su rostro amable, su rostro serio, frio, triste, amargo, decepcionado, furioso, enojado, irritado, molesto, cansado, frustrado… mi rostro apenado, mi rostro llorando, mi rostro deseando verle feliz, el rostro de una Sakura que era mejor olvidar ¿Por qué era mejor olvidar? Porque no valía la pena recordar, esta era una de esas ocasiones en que no había nada bueno que sacar, nada, absolutamente nada para si quiera contar y no iba a sufrir otra vez intentando descubrir que es lo que había hecho mal, no lo iba a hacer porque no era una masoquista, porque si quería volver a verlo no era para reclamarle, no, solo era para olvidarme completamente de él. Era psicología, ¿enfrentar tus temores?

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Ah?...- Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a un enorme edificio en algún lugar de la ciudad nocturna iluminada que no conocía.

-Hay algo que te molesta y esta vez no soy yo.- Me miro serio, no quería verlo así.

-Te equivocas, todo mi malestar es por tu causa. Estoy llena de arena y mi cabello apesta a mar.

-Eso no es problema Sakura-chan- Sonrió esta vez para mi alivio…-¿yo dije eso?- y bajo del auto.

-En… ¿qué es este lugar?-Baje mientras el cerraba mi puerta, estaba tan absorta mirando las luces de la ciudad nocturna.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.- Tomo mi mano y una carga eléctrica recorrió mi brazo hasta llegar a mi pecho. Me vi tentada a soltarla pero algo me impedía hacerlo.

Abrió las puertas de cristal que dejaban ver un recibidor bastante colorido, lo primero que olí fue a tinte para cabello, barniz de uñas y perfume.

-¡NO!...definitivamente no entrare a una estética…-Mi voz se vio opacada por un grito. ¿Qué clase de persona era esa?

-¡Naruto! Mi vida ¿Cómo estas cielo?

-Hola Luigi, que te ha ocurrido, el nuevo tinte no te queda muy bien…

-Enserio ¿tú crees?, el azul celeste me pareció una buena opción amor…- Tomo un mechón de su cabello e intentó mirarlo sin existo, aquel tipo era… raro, en la buena expresión de la palabra claro esta.-Ah… no vienes solo- Perfecto más insultos.- Vaya, vaya…- Me examino de pies a cabeza con la mano en su mentón. Camino a mí alrededor dos veces, yo tan solo le miraba sorprendida. Alto, delgado, con pinta…rara y ese cabello…-así que, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?...un bello diamante…- ¿Yo era un diamante…? bueno tal vez el tipo no era tan…

-…en bruto… -…Maldito…-¡como piensas que podría yo pulir semejante cosa tesoro!

-Vamos Luigi- Se acercó a él o…ella, lo que sea y le puso su brazo en sus hombros con todo gesto de camaradería.- te presento a Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan te presento a Luigi, el mejor estilista del mundo ¿verdad?

-Oh, dios no me adules tanto amorcito…-Me miro presumido mientras yo fruncía mi seño, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo?

-Por favor, realiza tu magia Lui-chan, sé que no te resistirás… ella es…- Me miro de una forma que hiso que el aire se escapara de mis pulmones.- por favor…

-¡No! No me pongas esa cara… te eh dicho que esa encantadora carita… ¡hay está bien, está bien! Ya, are lo que me pides, no será un trabajo fácil pero…

-¡que dijis…!- Di un paso al frente furiosa.

-Sakura-chan te agradece…- Me tapo la boca antes de que yo pudiera hablar.

-Bien, entonces ya que es por Naruto y déjame aclararte esto niña, porque yo no le hago favores a nadie, a menos claro que sea de Naruto-kun… bueno un gusto en conocerte niña, mi nombre es Pierre Luigi de la Front- "Vamos Sakura-chan contéstale" lo veía en sus ojos azules, sus ojos azules suplicaban porque le contestara educadamente a su amigo… amiga.

-El…-sonreí forzada- el gusto es mío Luigi…-san…

-Eso ya lo sé niña ¡hay por favor ayúdame a no ponerme de nervios con esta personita!- Camino hacia mí y tomo mi mano. Mi sangre estaba hirviendo y fuera quien fuera el que ayudara a Luigi a no ponerse de nervios con migo, pedí que a mí me ayudara a no golpearlo en cualquier momento. Dame fuerzas…no, mejor dame paciencia porque si me daba fuerzas terminaría golpeándolo aun peor.

-Vuelvo en seguida Sakura-chan, no tardare ah y Luigi… Sakura-chan es muy importante para mi está bien.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja enseñando esos dientes perfectos que a mi últimamente me cortaban la respiración. Lo mire por unos segundos antes de que aquel tipo raro me adentrara a un salón más enorme aun.

Sillas, espejos, luces, mesas de maquillajes, pelucas, maniquíes, olor a barniz, tinte, maquillaje, perfume, tijeras, cremas… ¡qué tipo de lugar era ese!

-Empecemos…quítate eso- Le mire aterrada…-No eso niña, suéltate el cabello ya, ya… ¡hay no puede ser, esto será un problema!- Más por Naruto que por él, y si escucharon más por Naruto (y es que aún le debía el favor de haberme salvado por tercera ocasión) me solté el cabello. La liga cayó en algún lugar del lujoso piso y yo lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, vaya, como dolía mantenerte agarrado el cabello por todo el día. Me masajee suavemente, disfrutaba tanto que estaba segura me quedaría dormida de pie.

-Tu… date una vuelta.- Abrí mis ojos y le mire extrañada.- Si niña te hablo a ti date una vuelta.- Me gire y volví a quedar frente a él.- De perfil- cambie de posición- por atrás, ahora mírame, mira hacia arriba, otra vuelta… ¡no a tu derecha no, a la izquierda!...-Volví a quedar frente a él pero esta vez sí que le miraba furiosa, frunció su seño y vi en sus ojos castaños interés…- ¿porque esto solo me pasa a mi…? esta vez Naruto-kun me escuchara…-comenzó a susurrar algo que a duras penas podía oírle- Ya puedes dejar de fruncir el ceño niña, ven y siéntate aquí.- Le daba dos minutos para calmarse, la próxima vez que me dijera niña le haría tragarse cada una de sus silabas.- No entiendo, realmente no lo entiendo.- Sin previo aviso me mojo el cabello con agua.

-¡Joder! ¡Esta helada!- Gire mi cabeza pero no tuve tiempo de voltearme completa.

-Eres una maleducada, una yegua bruta y feroz, nada delicada como las flores que eh atendido antes…-Me ahorco mientras abrochaba esa tipo manta en mi cuello para que no me ensuciara ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?... no, no lo recuerdo, jamás había entrado a un salón de belleza, el simple olor me provocaba el vómito.- ¡Francia, Italia! Salgan ya.

-¡Luigi-sama!- Gritaron en unísono dos voces. Mire por el enorme espejo que tenía frente a mí, ¡maldición eran idénticas!

-Italia querida prepara el agua caliente, tu ve buscando la cera y caliéntala.-Le señalaba a la otra chica.

-¡Espera aquí nadie hablo de cera!-Le conteste gritona…

-No te estoy hablando a ti niña.

-¡JODER DEJA DE DECIRME NIÑA TIO RARO!- Me levante y patee la silla en la que estaba sentada ¡Maldición quien se creía ese imbécil de cabello ridículo para hablarme así!

-¡Oh! –Gimió indignado…indignada.- ¡Que insolencia de tu parte! Esto… esto es una humillación para mi área de trabajo, jamás, Escúchame bien escuincla ¡Jamás había trabajado con alguien tan poco refinada como tú!

-Luigi-sama, el agua está caliente ya…- La chica de cabello corto y negro se paró frente a él saludando como un soldado.

-Suficiente, no lo are ¡no lo are así seas el entretén de mi amor!- La gota que derramo el vaso, ¿Quién era el entretén de Naruto?

-¡NO SOY NINGUN ENTRETEN VIEJO!- Le tome por el cuello de su camisa rosada y me miro asustado.

-¡Ah! ¡Eres un animal!- Gimió en mi cara

-¡Señorita, Señorita! ¡Suelte a Luigi-sama!- La chica de cabello largo y color negro trataba de soltar al tipo idiota de cabello azul. Abrí mis manos y me aleje.

-¡OH!- respiro dramatizando. Ridículo.- Por poco… ¡Por poco me matas niña!- Se tiró al piso mientras las dos gemelas llegaban a "su rescate" ¡Por favor era absurdo! Ni siquiera le apreté tan fuerte…

-Me largo… no aguantare los ridículos tratos del amigo del imbécil de Naruto.

-¡ALTO AHÍ NIÑA!- Gire enfurecida tirando la bata rosa con lunares rojos que me había puesto.-Nadie jamás me había rechazado, nadie me había tratado como tú lo has hecho ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?- Se levantó mirándome con superioridad.

-Un payaso que finge ser estilista.- Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y antes de que el pudiera emitir sonido de su boca abierta ellas intervinieron.

-¡Él es Luigi-sama!-Grito la de cabello corto.

-¡El mejor de los mejores!- Le acompaño la de cabello largo.

-Un rey en el diseño-Me miro enfurecida la de cabello corto.

-La belleza para él es definida como arte- Me miro enfurecida la de cabello largo. Rayos comenzaban a marearme.

-¡ES EL MEJOR DEL MUNDO NO LO SUBESTIMES POR FAVOR!- Sus voces gritaron juntas. Eran más bajitas que yo, ambas de tez cremosa y ojos castaños, una de cabello corto y otra de cabello lago, gemelas, idénticas.

-Ellas lo han dicho bien…- Unas lagrimillas rodaron por sus ojos- ¡Oh vengan a mi mis amores!- Farsante. Era un farsante dramático de cabello azul.

-¡Luigi-sama!- Se abalanzaron contra el con los brazos abiertos- El joven Naruto confía en usted- ¿Acaso hablaban al mismo tiempo? El me miro… yo me estremecí… ellas se abalanzaron contra mí.

Abrí mis ojos, mi cara me picaba y mis pies estaban fríos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?- Mi voz sonaba lenta.

-No mueva la boca tanto o la mascarilla se va a arrugar, por favor deje de parpadear que le entrara en sus ojos.

-De… ¡DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO!- Me levante de la silla y tire la mesa de barniz, me tropecé con el pequeño spa en mis pies y golpe mi frente con el filo de la mesa de maquillaje.- ¡QUE RAYOS ME HAN HECHO! ¿Qué… que le ocurre a mi rostro? ¡Por que esta verde! ¿Qué le hicieron a mis pies?

-Mascarilla para hidratar su piel, pedicura, corte de cabello, cambio de look y ropa de diseñador. Es lo que pidió el joven Naruto para usted- Así que todo era obra de ese idiota. Mire a la chica de cabello corto que recogía lo que había tirado.

-¡Italia! Retira la mascarilla y termina de barnizar sus uñas. Puedes lavarle el cabello ya.- La voz afeminada se hiso escuchar en una sección de la estancia que no alcanzaba a ver.

-Luigi-sama es el mejor estilista, mi hermana y yo estamos muy contentas de trabajar para él, es un buen maestro. Puede que sea gritón, dramático o exagerado pero es un gran ser humano. Le tomaras aprecio la próxima vez que vuelvas.

-No volveré.- Se encogió de hombros mientras me miraba picara. ¿¡Joder, acaso creían que era la querida de ese idiota!

Después de quitarme la mascarilla mi cara por lo menos dejo de picarme.

-¿Qué le pusiste a mi… a mi cabello?

-Oh es un tratamiento, lucirá hermoso en cuanto se seque.- No me miraba.

-¡AH! ¡Maldición Italia está caliente!- Grite en cuanto sentí el agua hirviendo en mi cabeza.

-¡Francia la toalla!- La otra gemela llegó corriendo, se abalanzó contra mí y me envolvió la cabeza con una rapidez que apenas y apunte a creer.

-O-oye suelta que me lastimas, Italia…

-Francia…- Me corrigió molesta

-Como te llames, lo haces muy rudo, me lastimas.

-No sé cómo el joven Naruto tuvo la osadía de traerla. Eres tan molesta.

-¡Francia!- Le reprendió la otra, valla ¿más enamoradas del rubio idiota? ¡Rayos que tenía ese chico!- No tenemos el derecho de hablarle así a la novia del joven Naruto.

-No soy su novia.- Pero no me hacían caso, una estaba entretenida secándome la cabeza con fuerza mientras la otra terminaba de pintar mi última uña.

-Listo Sakura-sama- Contesto la chica de cortos cabellos, definitivamente ella era Italia.

-Venga que tenemos que peinarla, maquillarla y vestirla. Luigi-sama te espera.- Sostuvo su mirada firme directo a la mía y le correspondí de la misma manera. Si lo que quería era competir por Naruto debía sentirse tranquila porque él no era más que un rival para mí, mi enemigo en la guerra, una guerra que no deseaba perder, porque si lo hacía…

-Perdona a mi hermana Sakura-sama, Francia puede ser algo testaruda y a veces no se mide con las palabras.-Le sonreí de buena gana y ella correspondió mi gesto.-Vamos Sakura-sama, Luigi-sama debe estar molesto por hacerlo esperar.- Rió quedito y yo la acompañe, Italia era una joven muy dulce.

Giro aquel artefacto y sentí que mi oreja saldría más que chamuscada.

-¡Oye, cuidado que me quemas!

-Calla niña- Ni una palabra más ¿Qué le ocurría? Seria tal vez que el dejarme inconsciente por dos horas para aplicarme esos menjurjes en la cara, colocar una sustancia dudosa en mi cabello y pintar mi uñas ¿le estaba remordiendo la conciencia?

-Nunca te pedí que arreglaras mi cabello, a mí me gustaba como estaba.

-Tu cabello si es que a eso se le pude llamar cabello, estaba maltratado, andrajoso y revuelto, parecía una maraña de ratas. Deja de quejarte o te quemare con la pinza caliente.- Así que de esa manera se llamaba aquel artefacto infernal, un artilugio de tortura aun utilizado…

-Ese imbécil me las va a paGAARR... ¡Duele!

-No hables así de mi corazón. Eres una ingrata niña.- Enrosco mi cabello, quemo sus puntas y sentí que mi cabeza ardía. Después de casi media hora –una eternidad para mí- soltó el ultimo mechón de pelo y al fin pude mirarme al espejo.

-….- Mis labios no pudieron abrirse.

-¡Lui-chan!- Su irritante voz era la que menos quera oír en ese preciso instante.

-Maldición…- masculle antes de echarme a correr escondiéndome del imbécil que se acercaba con la sonrisa de idiota.

-Has terminado ya.

-Eres un pillo amorcito, ¿lo hiciste apropósito verdad?

-Ja…-soltó una leve risa- de que hablas. Creí que Sakura-chan no daría problemas.

-¡No hablas enserio! Es niña trato de matarme… si así como lo oyes ¡Matarme! No, no te rías ¡Es que acaso no me crees! Esa intento ahorcarme, lo sabias, es más brusca que un hombre, dudo mucho el saberla mujer.

-No digas tonterías. Por favor utiliza el catalogo que te mande la semana pasada.

-¡Pero Naruto! ¿Acaso estás loco? Esa línea aun no es promocionada, ¿Qué pasaría si te la robara?

-Ella no es de ese tipo Lui-chan, has lo que te digo y un favor usa el número 9 en ella.

-Se te ha zafado un tornillo verdad ternurita, ¡Es el mejor de tus diseños! Realmente esperaba que lo luciera alguien en la pasarela de Paris, eso, Paris es a donde pertenece, esa colección es divina y tú la quieres usar en esa chiquilla insolente y violenta.

-Esta vez no uses el naranja ni el negro entendiste Lui-chan. No hagas mohín que no te servirá, la esperare en la entrada.

-Crees que a Kushina-chan le gustara.

-Por supuesto, le encantara y a ti también cuando le veas lucirla, en recompensa te daré ese set de maquillaje que quieres, el de Viena ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-¡Pink in the night!

-Sí, eso… salúdame a Italia y dile a Francia que deje de molestar a Sakura-chan y que no escuche conversaciones ajenas, es de mala educación.- Pude escuchar sus pasos alejarse y entonces me decidí a asomar mi cabeza por entre las cortinas de terciopelo verde limón.

-¡Tu siéntete afortunada! –Abrió la cortina y su cara se acercó tanto a la mía que pude contar todos sus lunares, todos sus granitos y cada una de sus líneas de expresión.- ¡Vamos que no tenemos tiempo! ¡ITALIA EL CATALOGO DE MI CORAZON AHORA, QUIERO EL NUMERO NUEVE YA!

-Acompáñeme Sakura-sama.- Asentí nerviosa ante la esquizofrenia que atacaba al raro de Luigi.

-¡FRANCIA SAL DE TU ESCONDRIJO PEQUEÑA ESPIA METIDA!- Solo pude ver como Francia salía de entre las cortinas igual que yo ¿Por qué rayos no la había visto?

-A donde…

-Te gustara Sakura-sama, es como un santuario.- La mire desconfiada mientras entrabamos a un enorme cuarto de puestas rosadas.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco. Fueron cinco las veces en las que él me cambio de ropa… y yo sin poder mirarme al espejo. Supongo que estamos entre mujeres… ¿no?

-Necesitamos una blusa con copa más chica Luigi-sama.- O…oye… ¿A qué se refería con una copa más chica?

-¿Más?... ¡Pues en que estaba pensando ese niño! Sus chicas nunca habían bajado de copa "D"- ¿Qué… qué?... ¿¡ESTABAN COMPARANDO MIS PECHOS!- Con Hina-chan no habría problema -Oh, vaya, así que no era tan perfecta como ¿Hina-chan? Francia me miro satisfecha… Ja… que ni pensara que eso me había dolido… que ni lo pensara… ¿verdad?

-Jamás usare vestidos…- Le dije frunciendo el ceño cuando ella acerco un vestido turquesa al pequeño sillón.

-No es un vestido lo que usaras. Póntelo ya-Me dio un pantalón y me adentre a los vestidores color fucsia. Aquella blusa sin tirantes rosa se ajustaba a mis pechos como si fuera creada a la medida…me sonroje al sentir la suave tela rosar mi blanca piel.

-¡Estas lista ya niña!- Maldición que impaciente. Me coloque el pantalón tipo piel de un color que se me antojaba marrón obscuro, para mi desgracia era demasiado ajustado, se pegaba a mis muslos delgados –flacos diría yo- y se acomodaba a lo largo de mis piernas. Estaba segura de que terminaría pareciendo algo así como a un cerdo desnutrido.

-Ya, ya.- Me coloque aquellos zapatos a rayas rosas y cafés que parecían forrados de un fino terciopelo. Era una jirafa. Salí y ante mi sorpresa Naruto ya estaba allí.

Sonrió seductoramente y mi piel ya de por si erizada solo pudo temblar. Me miraba de los pies a la cabeza, examinaba cada detalle y me sentí violada.

-¡Deja de verme así pervertido!- Coloque mis brazos en la cintura aguantando mi vergüenza.

-¡Jum! Se vería mil veces mejor una modelo parisina amorcito- Se giró y vi como sus mejillas se teñían de rosa… ¡Espera! ¿Ese tipo estaba sonrosado? ¡¿Por mí?

-Eres un mentiroso Lui-chan.-Naruto no despegaba la vista de mi ¿Pero qué rayos tenía ah?

-¿Puedo mirarme en un espejo?, Necesito un espejo.- Le mire furiosa y el me correspondió divertido.

Quitaron la manta que lo cubría y al fin pude ver a la mujer frente a mí.

-Yo digo que te ves her-mo-sa…- No lo golpee, estaba demasiado asustada para hacerlo.

Ella no era alta ni baja, sus piernas eran largas y bien formadas –el pantalón las hacían lucir- su cintura pequeña y su tiro largo le hacían parecer modelo. El escote de su blusa era algo pronunciado, podía ver la entrada de sus pechos discretamente provocativa, definitivamente era un atuendo que la hacía ver no vulgar, la hacían ver cómo decirlo… peligrosa, si, peligrosa era la palabra, sus ojos habían sido maquillados dándoles ese tono ahumado y sus labios levemente pintados parecían ser acolchonados.

-Que… que me hiciste…- Mi voz sonó perturbada, esa mujer perfecta ¿sería la misma que se había vestido de militar aquella mañana?- ¡JODER QUIEN ES ESA DEL ESPEJO!- Di patadas al piso con mis zapatos de tacón altísimo y me revolví el cabello.

-¡NO SEAS TONTA NIÑA!, Suéltalo, está perfectamente acomodado, es un clásico de los años ochenta, esas puntas maravillosamente curveadas le dan un volumen a tu cabello rosa sin vida ¡Por favor arruinarlo sería un delito para el arte!-Lloro dramatizando otra vez.

-Al carajo con tu arte, mírame ¡Mírame! ¡Parezco una… una!- Me tire de rodillas y apoye mis manos al piso, mire la alfombra crema y vi mis uñas perfectas. Mis manos nunca antes se habían visto tan suaves y largas. Me levante de un impulso ¿Así que esta era su táctica de batalla? Debí suponerlo, adular a una dama con ropa y maquillaje, dejarla creerse princesa y luego ¡CABUM!... atarla a sus redes. Volví a mirarme al espejo, ¿Esa era su forma de pelear verdad? Pues Sakura Haruno no iba a perder.

-Toma Sakura-chan, esto te cubrirá…- Me coloco una torera que combinaba peculiarmente con el pantalón. ¡Alto! NARUTO LO HABIA DISEÑADO… ese idiota había diseñado la ropa que estaba ¿usando?

-El conjunto es precioso, tiene un toque de rebeldía y la blusa strapless tipo corpiño con ese color palo de rosa y detalles de botones es provocativa y sensual, realza la belleza femenina. Pero lo que le da el toque de gracia es ese pantalón entubado con bolsas en los costados a color marrón, perfecto para el rosa que usas como blusa. Debo… debo admitir que tus hombros pequeños y cuello largo realzan la blusa que le da forma a tus pechos. Pero no te emociones escuincla que toda la magia la hice yo, has de saber que si no fuera por mi tu aun serias un intento de chica escuálida y mamarracha- Me… me estaba diciendo que me miraba bien ¿verdad?

-Vamos Sakura-chan…- Tomo mi mano sin que yo pudiera si quiera hablar. No me había dado cuenta, ya no usa ese bermudas playero, usaba un pantalón con un saco casual del mismo color.

-hmm…- Asentí. Olvide mi ropa, olvide despedirme de Luigi y olvide a las gemelas, lo olvide todo cuando el entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Mi guerra sería bastante difícil de librar.

Las tácticas de guerra son bien estudiadas, deben tener estrategias que hagan caer al enemigo, deben saber sus puntos débiles y sobretodo deben ir equipados con armas y el personal capacitado para enfrentar cualquier reto, una buena ofensiva y una excelente defensa. Pero en mi caso las estrategias no estaban bien planeadas, la defensa estaba baja y en la ofensiva hacía falta personal capacitado, bien, mi personal capacitado era mis neuronas pero estas últimamente no funcionaban muy bien en terreno peligroso. Si, y es que cada vez que rosaba las líneas enemigas me ponía a temblar, estar cerca de Naruto era como entrar a un campo minado, no sabía qué hacer, a donde ir y sobre todo estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Cuando llegamos a aquel lugar el sonido me ensordeció, era de noche ya y las luces de aquel club que parecía exclusivo iluminaban el ambiente.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, faltan 4 horas aun para que termine mi día.- Tomo mi mano y me bajo como si fuera una especie de princesa… buena táctica Naruto, lástima que ahora estaría preparada para cualquier sorpresa.

Después de cruzar la entrada vigilada por un tipo alto, gordo y de piel obscura con gafas negras respire hondo. Podía percibir las miradas lascivas que recorrían mi cuerpo tras de mí, sonrisas pervertidas cuando caminaba pero lo que verdaderamente me asusto fue verlo a él.

-E-espera…Na…Naruto no tienes por qué ¡ah!- Me pego junto a él colocando su mano en mi cintura, un fuerte choque eléctrico me golpeo en todo el cuerpo. Lo aparte rápido.- ¡Que… que crees que haces!- Agradecía que ese lugar estuviera medio obscuro, no quería que el viera mis mejillas arder. Sus ojos zafiros me callaron. Era una mirada que te decía tan solo una cosa: "obedéceme".- No me pasara nada…-Trague saliva.

-¡Hey preciosa quieres bailar!- ¡Cállate imbécil! No digas nada o Naruto te va a…

-Preciosa, ¿a quién le dices preciosa?- Algo rojo fluía de él… ¿Qué era?...Bue…bueno no sabría cómo explicarlo pero, si ese tipo no se callaba le iría mal.- Por supuesto, la llamas preciosa a ella ¿verdad? Sabes deberías mantener al margen esa vista tuya…

-¿Estás loco niño? ¡Esa tía está bien bue…! - Cayó al piso pero el sonido de su cuerpo pesado no se escuchó… agradecía el "Bad romance" de Lady Gaga que sonaba en ese lugar.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres matar a alguien?

-Ellos te estaban mirando Sakura-chan… te miraban de una forma que solo me pertenece a mi.- Abrí mis ojos ante aquel comentario claro de posesividad. No pude contestar.- Mmmm hueles bien

-¡Eso a ti no te importa! Suficiente me largo de…- Di dos pasos antes de que mis tobillos se doblaran.-… ¡Los siento! No fue mi intensión lastimar…te - Levante la vista mientras alguien me sostenía aun evitando mi caída segura al piso por usar tamaño tacón.

-Hola…- Su voz fría sonó en mis oídos.

-¡Teme! ¿Qué haces aquí?-Sasuke le sonrió misterioso mientras yo me apartaba de él para volver a tropezar y esta vez caer en los brazos de cierto rubio idiota.- Cuidado linda…

-¡ALEJATE DE MI NARUTO!- Me aleje mientras me juraba no volver a usa tacones.

-Hinata está del otro lado, insistió en que quería venir. Deberías ir a verla.

-Ahora mismo estoy ocupado.- Contesto sonriente.

-Ya veo… no la reconocí.- Me sonrió de medio lado con toda la intensión de molestarme.- Bueno entonces supongo que tendremos que irnos.- Naruto bajo la mirada. ¿Algo andaba mal verdad? Sasuke se perdió entre la multitud.

-Oye…-Le mire con los brazos cruzados.- ve a con ella. Seguro que sabía que vendrías aquí.- Sonrió ante mi comentario y desee no haberlo hecho nunca.- A… además así es más fácil deshacerme de ti. Ve, puedo quedarme sola así que…

-Estás loca Sakura-chan…- sonrió satisfecho, de esa manera tan brillante que tan solo él podía mostrar.- Tu vienes con migo. No puedo dejarte sola en un lugar que no conoces.

-Está bien pero… yo puedo caminar sin tu ayu…ayuda- Soltó mi mano y la sensación agradable se esfumo.

Camine tras de él, tanta gente bailando me sofocaba y me ponía nerviosa, contando los zapatos y la ropa que parecía pegarse a mi piel esa noche en parte era un desastre. Me concentre al frente. No lo había notado, su espalada era grande y fuerte, aun así no desentonaba para nada con su delgada cintura. Sus pasos elegantes no me dejaban atrás, siempre volteando de vez en vez para corroborar si todavía me encontraba allí… cielos como si me fuera a escapar.

Las luces de colores inundaban todo el lugar, personas bailando, algunas bebiendo en una barra al centro, otros más sentados en pequeños sillones de piel… negra o ¿carmín? No podía distinguir las cosas muy bien, mis ojos apenas se estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de ambiente.

-¡Hinata-chan!- Mi compañero grito alegre y yo volví mi vista al frente. Allí estaba ella, hermosa, dulce y frágil ¿Qué hacía esa chica en un lugar que desentonaba por completo con ella?

-¡Na…Naruto-kun!...- Lo miro alegre por unos segundos antes de notar mi presencia. Al parecer no era bienvenida.- Este… ella es…- La vi dudar ¿Acaso no se acordaba de quien había salvado su vida?

-Sakura-chan, vamos no te quedes atrás y siéntate aquí.- Me tomo de la mano y me atrajo hacia él logrando que me desbalanceara y de nuevo callera en sus brazos

-¡LO HACES APROPOSITO NAMIKAZE!-Se rio divertido.- Joder esto no es broma- Me senté enojada olvidando todos los modales de una dama.

-¿Haruno…-san?

-¿Cómo estas Hinata?- Le sonreí pero ella desvió su mirada, así que ¿no estaba cómoda con mi presencia?

-Ella esta con migo Hinata-chan- Gire mi cabeza y me encontré con su mirada.

-Pero como enemigos sabes…- Ella volteo, con que era por eso. Vaya.- si querías hablar con el idiota a solas lo hubieras dicho en un principio niña.- Me levante dispuesta a irme, no quería formar un mal tercio.

-No es necesario Sakura-chan…yo quiero que estés con…

-Es tu mejor amiga, además yo quería ir a… la barra, cuando termines estaré allí. Hinata-chan me alegra que estés bien.- Ella ahora mismo me recodaba a mi unos años atrás. Me reí cuando entendí que en ese entonces yo estaba enamorada. Las cosas habían cambiado y si se trataba de entender un papel yo era la más indicada, la mayor parte del tiempo me comportaba como una niña, sonreía y me apenaba igual que aquella Hyuga y sabia de sobra cuan malditos eran los celos mal fundamentados. Así que yo no me convertiría en la villana de una historia que se parecía tanto a la mía, lo mejor era irme de aquella atmosfera tan pesada que era causada tan solo por mi simple presencia. Ella lo había dicho hacia algún tiempo "No me compares con ella…" lo recuerdo, lo recordé cuando la vi en aquel callejón obscuro la noche que me atacaron, pero dejarla allí sola con esos tipos por el simple hecho de haberme menospreciado era caer bajo, por lo menos para mí.

-No te vayas Sakura-chan…- Gire mi vista y asentí lento. Le mire por un segundo antes de seguir caminando. Hinata Hyuga estaba enamorada de Naruto, la chica del bikini amarillo la había reconocido como su rival, Luigi había conocido a Hinata-chan y le había agradado, en realidad para ser francos ¿a quién no? A quien no le agradaría una chica tan dulce y femenina como ella, a mi si, aunque no le fuera del todo agradable a mí sí me caía bien.

-Habiendo tantas chicas bonitas ¿Por qué tuviste que iniciar una guerra conmigo Namikaze?

-Le ofrezco algo señorita.- La voz del barman me hiso voltear a verle.

-Cualquier bebida sin alcohol.- Me miro extraño y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a mi respuesta.- Gracias.- Dije después de recibirla, el vaso frio de vidrio con un líquido rojo no me apetecía para nada, lo aleje de mí y sin querer mire por el rabillo a mi lado izquierdo.

Me enderece y me pare sin previo aviso. Corrí para alcanzarlo entre la multitud y la música fuerte, me tiraron vasos de alcohol encima y empuje a varias parejas, podía verle aun… cada vez más lejos.

-¡Sai!- Mi voz no se escuchaba -¡Sai! – Volví a gritar aun insegura de lo que estaba haciendo, sin embargo continúe corriendo. Recordaba aquella época en la que siempre corría para alcanzarlo, tomarlo de la mano y caminar a su lado, en recompensa el tan solo sonreía amable y entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos, era un gesto simple pero yo me sentía flotar y eso era para mí más que suficiente. Me detuve jadeante y mis piernas dudaron en sostenerme. Cuando note que mi respiración empezaba a quemar me di cuenta de que lo que estaba viendo no era un sueño, no, no lo era, aquella chica que le sonreía coqueta era muy real, tan real que podía besarlo, abrasarlo y tocarlo.

-Esta es una petición para las parejas…- El DJ se detuvo y el ambiente cambio completamente, ya no era ruido. Era algo así como velas en la noche, flores, chocolates y besos. Ellos comenzaron a bailar, juntos hombro con hombro el tiempo para ellos parecía no importar y para mi… bueno yo tan solo sonreía en medio de una pista llena de parejas abrazándose.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Mire mis manos y las lleve a mis labios, los toque y el labial se embarro, era cremoso y de un suave color rosa al parecer, continúe explorando mi cara y note mis pestañas pesadas, talle mi ojo con fuerza y sentí el agua en él. Después de todo era verdad, mis ojos tiraban gotas saladas que lavaban el maquillaje y se escurrían en mi mejilla dejando huellas negras.-Saku…

-Joder, deberías dejar de tomarme por sorpresa.- Limpie mis ojos con la esperanza de no dar explicaciones y salir como si nada de esa pero no funcionaba así. No funcionaba porque cuando él me miraba con el entrecejo fruncido solo significaba que quería una respuesta.

-Por qué lloras.

-El delineador me irrita. ¿Ya terminaste de hablar? ¿Cómo esta Hinata?

-No me evadas Sakura-chan. Contesta.

-Ya conteste, el maquillaje de Luigi me irrito, seguro que sus químicos me dañaron.-Camine de regreso a la barra, no quería armar un espectáculo allí mismo.

-Tiene la mejor calidad y Lui-chan usa maquillaje hipoalergénico ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-No ha ocurrido nada Naruto, tan solo imaginación tuya.

-¿Enserio? Entonces por qué mirabas como una niña a esa pareja frente a ti. ¿Quién era ella?...él.

-¡No es de tu incumbencia Naruto! No tienes por qué meterte en mis asuntos, si les miraba o no es problema mío…- No me dijo nada más. Tenerlo sentado a mi lado con el barman mirando no me entusiasmaba nada.

- Uno especial para…

-No bebo.

-Cobarde… si quieres ser doctora deberías entender los efectos del alcohol tan siquiera una sola vez.- Subí la camisa strapless que amenazaba con bajarse y dejar al descubierto mis pechos.- Conozco a Tsunade oba-chan y ella es una ebria de primera categoría.

-¡Que estás diciendo tonto! Tsunade-sama no es ninguna ebria. Para que lo sepas es la mejor medico de todo el mundo, no hay nadie mejor y no te refieras a ella como oba-chan.- Golpee la barra con mis puños cerrados mientras me levantaba de golpe.

-Entonces bebe con migo.- El barman acerco dos vasos de vidrio.

-NO, ese chantaje no funcionara Namikaze, invéntate algo mejor.- Me volví a sentar respirando agitada mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-Tsunade es conocida de mi padre, si aceptas el reto acomodare una cita de ella para ti.- Mi tic en el ojo creció… no podía, ¡NO SAKURA NO PUEDES HACERLO!

-Quien permanezca consciente gana.

-No hemos hablado de mi premio Sakura-chan- Sabia que eso no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Que quieres - Rogaba por que no fuera otra cita.

-Quiero que me digas porque llorabas mientras los mirabas a ellos.- Mis labios temblaron. No podía perder.

El tomo el vaso izquierdo y yo el derecho, me lo empine de un sorbo. El sabor amargo me quemo la garganta y la sensación de ácido quedó en mi lengua. Azote el vaso en la barra. Mis ojos empezaron a llorarme por el mal sabor y el esfuerzo que hacía por beber un sorbo más.

-Sakura-chan…-Su voz me sonaba grave y pesada, tan distorsionada que supuse el ya estaría ebrio… jajaja que poco aguantaba.

-¡Apenas llevamos uno y tú ya empiezas a tartamudear! Eres un imbe… ¡hip!- Lleve mis manos a mi boca mientras él sonreía sínico.- ¡Esto aún no termina Naruto! – El barman sirvió otro trago más y ante la mirada desafiante de Naruto me empine el segundo.

-¿Te gusto el sabor Sakura-chan?

-¡CALLA NARUTO!... esto es ridi…hip…-Le mire mientras dejaba el tercer vaso.-¡ ¿HEE? Tú no has bebido… ¡NADA!- Me sonrió de oreja a oreja y mi corazón se aceleró, latió con una fuerza que dolía. Me sentí derrotada al momento en el que el acaricio mi cabeza y me miro tierno.

-No tenías que esforzarte. Venga que si seguimos así tú terminaras más…

-No…- Mis ojos tenían sueño, mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente que ardía.- Te…tengo calor.- Le mire y sentí como mis mejillas quemaban. Me levante del banco mientras me sostenía de la barra… estaba tan fría que pegue mi cara a ella.

-Sakura-chan, ¿Qué haces?- Carcajee, que pregunta más estúpida…- No le veo ni un grado de estupidez a mi pregunta Sakura-chan.- ¿Acaso leía mis pensamientos?- No lo estás pensando, lo dices en voz alta linda.

-No me llames linda…- Me levante de un tirón y me fui hacia atrás… que luces tan bonitas.

-¡Sakura…!

-Calor… tengo, tengo ¡Tengo calor Naruto!- Agarre sus mejillas con mis manos… estaban frías, cielos su cara estaba tan fría que ponerla en mi vientre quemando me resultaría un alivio.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!- Avente esa torera infernal y mis ojos parecieron ver dos Namikazes… jaja que gracioso.

-Esta cosa se me cae Naruto… ¡POR QUE RAYOS NO TIENE TIRANTES!- Carcajee y me gire, el viento que producía dar vueltas me refrescaba… que rico.- ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame te digo! No me jales Naruto yo puedo sola…-Mi estómago me dolió y yo me encogí. El piso daba vueltas… y mi boca sentía un líquido dulzón y agrio que me daba asco.

-Sakura-chan, apóyate de mí- Mi pechos golpearon su cara cuando me caí encima de él… su cara estaba fría… se sentía bien.-Sa…Sakura-chan, esto no es bueno, creo que…demonios…Sakura-chan…por tu bien creo que necesitamos alejarnos…- Esa frase yo ya la había escuchado… ¿pero dónde? Me levante mareada y mire a mi alrededor, las luces me cegaban y las voces me mareaban, mi cabeza giraba tan rápido que no podía distinguir mi mano frente a mí.

-Nee… Naruto yo, perdí…- Coloco mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros y me pego a él…- Puedo caminar yo sola, ¡Suéltame!- Me deshice del agarre y mi cara choco con el piso frio de aquel lugar… reí al escuchar la voz de Naruto, por lo menos era la única voz que podía escuchar.

-No seas cabezota Sakura-chan…- ¡Ya! ¡Ya recordaba! Aquella frase la recordaba muy bien. Mis manos temblaron cuando el trato de levantarme. Me dolía tanto… dolía mucho.-Sa… ¡Sakura!, que ha pasado ¿Te has lastimado verdad?- Se sentó junto a mí y me levanto rápido. Tomo mi cara caliente entre sus grandes manos frías y me miro.- No debí dejarte beber… no habías comido nada, perdona Sakura.- Mis ojos se sintieron aguados, me costaba respirar y sin que yo me lo esperara abrí mi boca.

-Él me dijo que deberíamos separarnos, que por mi bien no debía estar junto a él.- Sus manos pasaron por debajo de mi cintura y mis piernas. Me levanto de un solo intento y me cargo como una princesa… una princesa ebria. El ruido despareció en cuanto salimos de aquel lugar, mi cuerpo recibió el impacto frio.

-Oye… ¿Peso mucho?-Escuche su risa.

-Algo…- Reí despacio. Cerré mis ojos cuando sentí que mi cabeza pesaba más que mi cuerpo entero. Mi cuerpo lleno de alcohol aun daba señales de poco raciocinio, pero eso no quería decir que mi consiente estuviera cien por ciento alerta.

-¿Quién fue?- Pregunto después de un rato. Abrí mis ojos cansada y con el estómago en la boca, mi cuerpo caliente se estaba enfriando y mis bellitos se erizaron.

-Hace frio Naruto.- No me moví, estar sentada en el copiloto era como ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? Sonrió tranquilo, se quitó su saco.- Vas a tener frio pedazo de idio… - Le mire despacio y mi voz sonaba baja, me coloco el saco tibio.

-Estaré bien, nadie dijo que ser caballeroso era un trabajo fácil.- Idiota, pensé.

No sabía cuántas veces me había subido ya a ese carro amarillo pero en esta ocasión lo agradecía. Me concentre en su velocímetro, más de 150 millas… ¿quería matarnos?

-Vas muy… rápido Naru…- Cerré mis ojos sin darme cuenta.

Podía escuchar su voz, esa voz suave y tranquila que me hacía sentir feliz y que me transportaba a un mundo en el que yo era especial. Mi primer novio me había robado un beso. Había sido un beso tímido y torpe que daba lastima, pero a mí me pareció fantástico, tanto que al separarse de mi me destantee y caí en sus brazos. Aquella vez las flores rosas caían de los arboles como una lluvia de pétalos.

-Sakura- Me había dicho.- Quiero pintar.- Sabía a qué se refería con eso. Me posicione bajo uno de esos árboles dejando mi maletín al pie de este, alise mi falda escolar y acomode el moño del saco, di mi mejor sonrisa y posee para él un buen rato.- Esto no funciona, podrías dejar de moverte tanto.

-Perdón.- Así era todo el tiempo, algo salía mal y él tenía que volver a empezar por mi culpa. Pero no me importaba, posaría para el toda mi vida, toda si fuera necesario.

-Sakura-chan…

-¿Sai?...-Me sonrió de una forma picara y alegre.

-Sakura-chan ¿Dónde tienes tus llaves?- Su voz era tibia y enérgica, era como un día de verano, como un día de sol.

-Sai…- Su piel blanca se tornó hermosamente bronceada, sus ojos opacos de pronto estallaron en una magnifica expresión de vida.

-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…- Abrí mis ojos de golpe.

-Naruto…- Sus ojos azules me miraba expectante.- Naruto…- ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar él?, porque siempre que algo parecía tan malo llegaba él y lo cambiaba todo. Por qué me molestaba tanto…

-Sakura-chan donde tienes las llaves de tu casa.- Me cargaba como una princesa otra vez, mi vista temblorosa aun por el alcohol viajo por toda su cara.

-Están en mi sostén…- Sus ojos se clavaron en mis pechos.- Ni se te ocurra…- Mi voz sonaba pesada y apagada, parecía moribunda.

-Por qué lo tienes que hacer más difícil Sakura-chan – Sonrió y me susurro un duerme tan quedito que arrullo mis sentidos.

- Me abandono por su maestra de artes… ella era 10 años mayor que yo…- Me acurruque y mis ojos soltaron el líquido caliente que me había costado contener.- Dijo que no podía estar con alguien sin pasado y sin futuro…- Mis lágrimas caían en mis mejillas calientes y un nudo del tamaño de una pelota de golf se atoraba en mi garganta. Los músculos de él se tensaron cuando yo solté un gemido al llorar. Camino hasta llegar a un elevador.

-¿Me darías permiso para matarlo Sakura-chan?- Su voz casi juguetona guardo un rencor aun mayor que el mío. Aquella tarde en el risco me había dado cuenta de que la guerra era difícil de ganar, estaba preparada para batallas fracasadas pero mi firme convicción de lucha seguía en pie. Sin embargó ahora estaba totalmente desarmada, sin municiones y sin una estrategia ofensiva mi guerra estaba perdida. Me sonreí al saber que esta guerra ya tenía un vencedor, un vencedor rubio de ojos azules.

-Naruto…- Me volteo a ver mientras me sentaba en un sofá color chocolate, se hinco para quedar frente a mí.

-No te esfuerces Sakura-chan, si te sientes mareada solo dime.- Le mire encantada por unos segundos.

-Nunca cambies tu forma de ser…- Tome su cara en mis manos blancas y recargue mi frente en la suya. Cerré mis parpados disfrutando su olor, alcohol aroma Naruto.- Sigue siendo mi amigo…- Abrí mis ojos lentamente y vi sus orbes zafiros clavados en las mías, las de él brillaban y note aquel punto azul marino más allá de sus pupilas. Mi estómago se volvió un nudo y mi piel se erizo ante lo que iba a ocurrir, algo que me venía tentado y quemando por dentro. Me acerque más y mis labios se entre abrieron suaves.-Naruto…

-Sakura-chan…- Su cara estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de la mía, sus labios rozaban la comisura de los míos provocándome cosquillas.

-Naruto… -Me miro…- qui… quiero, quiero vomitar Naruto ¡Naruto voy a vomitar!- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… demasiado tarde. Yo no había comido nada verde... me pregunto ¿Qué eran esos trocitos amarillos?

* * *

***** Criticas, comentarios o dudas son bien recibidos*****

****Dejen muchos sip .o*****  
****Bye, bye y nos leemos la proxima *****


	5. Una chica frágil

Ohhhhh ¡HOLA! ¡PERDON! aaa por favor perdón, perdón por no actualizar rápido pero TT^TT sé que me odian y yo... 0h lo siento tanto (snif, snif*) pero es que eh tenido muchos problemas, la escuela me asfixia, no había podido actualizar porque yo ser ya una niña grande (muajajaja) see me voy a la universidad y el examen me ponía de nervios, ya saben tenía que estudiar un poquito, hacer clic con mis neuronas y pues bueno, ahora solo me toca esperar por los resultados que son hasta el 15 de junio! siiii! me aparte del estrés del examen ahora nos torturan con la espera TT^TT en fin, pero ya no hablemos más de mis traumas XD.

Espero que este capítulo recompense un poco la tardanza, lo lamento pero aun así ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERLO! aaa quisiera agradecer a todos por soportarme por leer mi tonta, absurda y desordenada imaginación... u.u enserio gracias y si por alguna razón el escrito no tiene los párrafos separados, mil disculpas pero es que cuando subo algo pasa y no puedo ponerle los espacios U.U soy nueva en esto (bueno en realidad no se moverle mucho... maldito inglés...) bueno ya, lo que nos importa es lo de abajo =D

_**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto"**_

Nota: ¡APOYEMOS A JAPON!

perdón por mis faltas de ortografía...

_**

* * *

Capítulo 5**_

_**Una chica frágil**_

"_Por qué ver esas sonrisas era lo que me hacía feliz, hasta que un día ver esas sonrisas me dolió, me dolió mucho"_

Gemí como nunca antes había gemido, mi voz cansada se escuchó por toda la habitación en la que me encontraba mientras unas gotitas caían de mi sien. Me aferre a las sábanas blancas de esa enorme cama y mi espalda se arqueo al sentir aquella sensación que consumía mis fuerzas y mi poco raciocinio. ¡Dios! Me estaba quemando por dentro…

-Me duele…- Dije para mí mientras me retorcía en la cama, mi cabeza me mataba, era un dolor que me revolcaba y me estremecía en una nueva sensación llamada… resaca.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente mientras esa sensación se disipaba y transforma en un pequeño piquete agudo. Mi frente sudaba y las gotitas resbalaban por mi cara. Nunca antes la había sentido. Me revolví en esas sabanas otra vez y me gire, la cama era grande, realmente era muy grande ¿desde cuándo? Me volví a girar hasta topar con algo duro que pico mi espalda.

-¡Que rayos…!- Lo levante, era blanco y cuadrado, lo suficientemente grueso para dar flojera.- Loneli… ¿Qué...?

-Loneliness…

-Oh… que nombre tan bizarro…- Mi cuerpo se petrifico… literalmente. Gire mi cara mecánicamente hasta toparme con él.

-¿Cómo dormiste Sakura-chan?- Sus sonrisa me quemo como el sol a un vampiro. ¡QUE ALGUIEN ALEJARA ESA MALDITA SONRISA DE MI!- ¿Sakura-chan?...

-Esto no es real… no, no lo es.- Me levante de la cama y sonreí, seguro mi cabeza me estaba jugando una mala broma, aquella ilusión con forma de Naruto solo era producto de mi imaginación, si, en cuanto yo tratara de tocarlo él se desvanecería, sí, eso pasaría.

-Sa…Sakura-chan, que se supone que haces…- Apreté sus cachetes y pique sus ojos.-¡Oye eso duele Sakura-chan!... ¡Hey Sakura-chan no!… ¡NO GOLPEES ALLI!... Saku…- Se retorció en el piso… ¡ERA REAL!

-¡Tu!... ¡Que rayos haces en mi habitación! ¡Eres un hijo de mier…!- Me abalancé mientras el trataba de levantarse del piso.- ¡Eh contéstame! ¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí Naruto!

-¡Cálmate Sakura-chan! ¡No estoy en tu habitación, tu estas en la mía!- Detuvo mi mano antes de que lo golpeara de nuevo. El suspiro aliviado.

-En tu… habitación.-Mi cabeza empezó a girar.

-No… no es lo que tu estas pensado- Movía sus manos negándolo, más sínico no podía existir.- Hay una explicación para todo esto Saku…- El libro blanco y cuadrado se estampo en su cara, mi respiración estaba agitada. ¿Qué había una explicación? ¡Por supuesto que la había! ¡Él era un maldito pervertido!

-Que me has hecho ¿Por qué estoy en TU habitación, durmiendo en TU cama y porque rayos no estas usando una camisa? ¡Qué ha ocurrido aquí!- Me abalance y esta vez caímos lo dos, apreté sus muñecas con mis manos con toda la fuerza que podía mi nervioso cuerpo, hoy había amanecido con ganas de matar a alguien.

-Sa-Sakura tu… tu estas usando mi camisa…- Desvió su mirada, en verdad ese chico me molestaba.

-¡ESO YA LO SE IDIOTA!

-No…So…solo mi camisa…

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SOLO TU…!...- Odiaba a las personas como Naruto, odiaba su forma despreocupada de ser, su forma infantil de ver las cosas y sobretodo odiaba cuando ponía esa sonrisa de estar disfrutando algo…

-¿¡Porque tengo tu camisa puesta!– Me levante y tropecé con el mismo libro que le había lanzado, caí dos veces más antes de poder levantarme -¡Donde está mi ropa! ¡Mis pantalones!- No podía dejar de temblar, quería matarlo, quería golpearlo, quería… quería… - ¡IDIOTA, PERVERTIDO, ABUSIVO, MALDITO, IMBECIL…! ¿¡Que me has hecho!- Estire aquella polera naranja casi hasta mis rodillas, ¿Qué había pasado?

-No lo recuerdas Sakura…- Mi piel se erizo… ¿En dónde había dejado el "chan"? ¡EN DONDE!- anoche me mostraste una faceta tuya que jamás creí conocer- Su voz seductora taladro mis oídos ¿Cielos que había ocurrido? - Esa polera te queda mil veces mejor a ti que a mí…- Me pego a la pared. Su cara estaba demasiado cerca de la mía… y yo no tenía pantalones.- Volvamos a donde nos quedamos anoche Sakura-chan, será divertido- Mi mejillas me quemaban, en cualquier momento aquel idiota me besari…

- ¡Tu alarma está sonando!- Grite cerrando los ojos.

-Maldición….- ¡Bendita alarma! Me escabullí y me coloque al otro extremo de la enorme habitación…

-Don…donde está mi ro…ropa…- Mi ropa… ¿Quién me había desvestido? Me abrase completamente avergonzada.

-No te pongas así, solo jugaba Sakura-chan, ayer después de vomitarme te caíste inconsciente y te traje a mi cama además - Se rasco la nuca y rio- … nunca te aria nada, nada que pudiese lastimarte en cualquier sentido. –Se acercó a mí y me alboroto el cabello suavemente.- Toma, el baño está en la puerta de la derecha.- Asentí muda aun sin respirar. Vi sus ojos brillantes antes de salir de su habitación y al pasar por un enorme espejo pegado en la pared vi en mí una especie de sensualidad salvaje que nunca me imaginé tener. Cielos, estar con él me estaba afectando.

...

Los pantalones me quedaban grandes, por supuesto, eran de Naruto. Yo olía a Naruto, ese olor masculino fuerte, entre madera y especies, un aroma exquisito y embriagante que te hacia desear… rayos ¿en que estaba pensando?, tal vez porque era la primera vez que usaba ropa de hombre, o tal vez porque era la primera vez que dormía en la casa de uno, fuese como fuese el hecho era que ahora olía a idiota-pervertido-rubio. Suspire cansada y mientras examinaba el baño, por lo menos era higiénico.

Salí y un olor delicioso provoco mis sentidos; café, jugo de naranja, tostadas calientes y jalea de fresa… ¿Qué como pude oler la jalea de fresa?, bueno no sé, pero ese olor me tentaba y a mi estómago también.

-Sakura-chan, vamos seguro que tendrás hambre, has pasado casi 24 horas sin probar bocado.- Entre a la cocina y mis mejillas ardieron al recordar lo cerca que estaba de su cara hacia unos segundos atrás.

-Pues no, no tengo hambre…- Pero que estúpida, maldito orgullo que no me permitía disfrutar de aquel celestial desayuno caliente y servido.- No acostumbro a comer por las mañanas, además mi cabeza en cualquier momento estallara.

-El café te sentara bien Sakura-chan, ¿a quién no le sienta bien un café en la mañana? –Me sonrió mientras mordía una tostada, por lo menos ya usaba una camisa. –No te preocupes Sakura-chan, no ha ocurrido nada malo. Entiendo que no lo recuerdes, después de…

-Está bien, no tienes por qué recordármelo.- Mi estómago rugió y a Naruto se le escapo una risilla cómplice.

–No seas orgullosa mujer y come algo - ¿Dónde había escuchado esa frase antes?- es solo una recompensa por el daño que cause, supongo que no debí dejarte tomar, la próxima vez recuérdame no darte zumo de naranja con alcohol- Se carcajeo mientras mi rostro se calentaba rápidamente, mis labios temblorines terminaban por ponerle el toque de gracia ante la escena que miraba Naruto.

-Era… era solo ¿¡JODER NARUTO ERA SOLO ZUMO! –Asintió tratando de controlarse, se retorcía como gusano en comal. Maldito Namikaze y su maldita forma de comportarse.

-Eddie – Se refería a ese barman que me miraba mal ¿verdad?- Si Sakura-chan, él sabe que no tomo, le pedí dos especiales porque son mis bebidas favoritas pero tú me rechazaste inmediatamente sin saber que era. Estaba seguro que me armarías un lio como el que le armaste a Lui-chan en su salón. Sakura pateaste una silla de más de mil dólares, rompiste el maquillaje más fino de Lui-chan y trataste de ahorcarlo.

-No me digas Sakura… un momento, ¿Cómo sabes que patee la silla de Luigi?- Se encogió de hombros ignorando completamente mi pregunta.- ¡Me estuviste espiando Naruto!

-Espiar suena muy malo Sakura-chan, digamos que estaba revisando el centro de seguridad del salón, ya sabes poner cámaras de vigilancia por todo el lugar es bueno cuando tenemos material de primera calidad.

-¿Me estabas viendo por medio de una cámara de seguridad…?- Era el colmo.

- Te veías realmente hermosa, estuve tentado a bajar y golpear a Lui-chan por haberte anestesiado pero bueno después de ver los resultados…

-¡Tu viste cuando me drogaron y no hiciste nada para evitarlo! Me estuviste espiando cuando yo...

-Me hubiera gustado -Rio sarcástico y mis insultos se quedaron en mi boca- era tentador para mí espiar los vestidores pero… -respondió como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos.- pero tenía cosas que hacer y regrese a mi departamento antes de volver por ti. Prefieres ¿mermelada de fresa o de arándano?

- Tu… tu estas muerto Namikaze - Esperaba verme amenazante con un cuchillo de mantequilla apuntándolo, estas vez me las pagaría.

- Considéralo una pequeña venganza, después de haberme preocupado de esa forma en la playa… no lo vuelvas a hacer – Solté el cuchillo y un ruido sordo se escuchó en la mesa de madera. Esta vez no sabía que decir, él tenía razón. Sonreí cansada, ¿en verdad haba ocurrido todo eso? Tan solo pensarlo nuevamente me causaba escalofríos, era extraño saber que apenas había sido ayer. Era extraño también estar con Naruto ahora mismo.

- Yo… - Titubee, ya no tenía municiones ahora, para que seguir peleando, estaba derrotada. – Gracias Naruto.- Levanto su mirada y esos ojos zafiros se toparon con los míos, su rostro entre la duda y la sorpresa me causo gracia, cielos, yo no eran tan mala ¿oh si?- De…deja de mirarme.- Rio mientras soltaba la tostada a medio untar.- ¡DE QUE TE RIES AHORA NAMIKAZE! ¡Tan solo trato de ser amable!...

-Sakura-chan- Se limpió una lagrimilla de gracia- si Sakura-chan sigue mostrando ese tipo de facetas me ara muy difícil el trabajo de controlarme. – Se levantó dejándome como tonta ¿A qué se refería con eso?

-Naruto idiota…-Susurre antes de tomar la tostada para terminar de untar mermelada en ella. De alguna forma el día anterior me parecía un sueño, uno en donde las cosas malas no me terminaban de pasar, tan solo era cuestión de recordar a Sai para que mi corazón se apretujara fuerte. Él había sido la causa de mis tragedias después de todo, si no lo hubiera seguido por toda la playa no me hubiera perdido y así no me hubiera extraviado en el camino de regreso, tampoco me hubiera embriagado ni hubiera perdido una tonta apuesta con Naruto que…Oh no…

-Sakura-chan, cuantas de azúcar quieres que le ponga a tu… ¿Qué ocurre?- Me miro.

-Nada…con dos de azúcar está bien.

-Te he dicho que no ha ocurrido nada, solo dormiste en mi cama la noche entera.

-Por supuesto –Estaba ebria, tan aturdida y herida que probablemente yo habría abierto la boca de más- Creo que tengo que irme, yo, no me siento del todo bien.

-Recordaste algo, ¿Sakura-chan? - ¿Acaso era tan obvia?- Es por aquel tipo del club verdad, aquel por el que tú estabas lloran...

-¡No lo digas!...- Agache mi cabeza, no quería verlo, recordarme a mí misma en los brazos de Naruto mientras le confesaba mi más grande secreto era humillante.

-No me dijiste nunca como se llamaba.

-Eso no era parte del trato. Me largo – Me levante dispuesta a irme, no tenía por qué permanecer ni un minuto más allí…

-Espera… -Me tomo de la mano.

-Suéltame…

-Aun lo amas Sakura-chan.

-Cállate…

-Por eso estabas llorando cuando le viste…

-Cállate…

-…cuando le viste besar a aquella chi…

-¡MALDITA SEA HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES! – Me solté bruscamente de su agarre. – Son asuntos míos y no tienes por qué meterte Naruto. Deja de fingir que te interesas por mí – Cielos, si no me largaba ahora mis ojos llorarían otra vez.- Gracias por todo. – Salí sin mirarlo, si lo amaba aun no era su problema… era el mío.

...

Me cambie y arregle lo más rápido que pude y tome las llaves de mi coche. Al fin en mi amado coche, mi viejo y destartalado auto ruidoso y lento pero mío al fin, moriría si volvía a subir en aquella banana de más de un millón de dólares.

-Diablos- grite cuando se me cayeron las llaves, pero no fue hasta que vi las llantas que pegue el grito más horroroso que hubiese dado en mi vida…- ¡Mi carro! ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? Pero, pero… ¡Rayos, que no pudieron ponchar por lo menos dos llantas! ¿Por qué poncharon las cuatro?-Caí derrotada al piso con mochila en mano, definitivamente la vida no me quería.

-Hey Sakura-chan ¿Qué ocurre?- Me levante rápido y con toda la urgencia del mundo corrí hasta la parada de autobús, no me quedaría a esperar la ayuda de Namikaze Naruto. ¿Acaso a ese chico nunca le afectaba mi mala actitud?

-Maldición… apúrate, apúrate. – Me dije mentalmente mientras miraba mi reloj.

-Sakura-chan…- Bajo su vidrio polarizado y me miro sonriente ¿es que no tenía otra mueca diferente? – Sube Sakura-chan.

-Primero muerta - susurre y camine lejos de allí. Si tenía que escoger entre la banana y caminar, escogía caminar. Además, no es como si me apeteciera retomar la conversación de esa mañana.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, no seas orgullosa.

-Deja de perseguirme ¡Naruto! – Camine deprisa.- Solo estás haciendo el ridículo. Esto es absurdo, ¿sabes que existe un límite de velocidad?

-Si subes llegaremos rápido y no pasaras el ridículo, pero si te niegas te seguiré hasta llegar a la escuela.- Terco, era un obstinado idiota dispuesto a hacerse el tonto con tal de cumplir con lo que quería, pero yo no cumpliría su capricho.

-Eres terco Namikaze…- Pasara lo que pasara no sucumbiría a Naruto, primero llovería en pleno verano, primero me enamoraría de una persona él. Me detuve en seco.

-Sakura-chan… ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan?- Escuche como el auto amarillo de Naruto se detenía al mismo tiempo que yo pero, eso ya no importo. Mis pasos se detuvieron al llegar al primer semáforo. Una cara conocida apareció del otro lado de la calle, su cabellera del color de los arándanos era difícil de olvidar, sus parpados caídos tras esos lentes de aumento me parecieron aterradores. -¿Sakura-chan? –La voz de Naruto a un lado mío me hiso reaccionar, pero era más el miedo por aquella persona el que atrapaba mi atención. El semáforo cambio y Sasori dio un paso adelante mientras yo seguía como imbécil ahí, estática. Mis pupilas temblaron y mis manos se aferraron a mi polera verde ¡oh no, me había encontrado!

-Na…Naruto –Su mano tomo la mía y una sensación de alivio inundo mi cuerpo. Me miro y los segundos parecieron congelarse, no bastaron palabras pues su mirada era más que suficiente, sus pupilas azules me observaron con intensidad, con una fuerza que ahogaba y que por más que quisiera no podía evitar. Asentí con un movimiento tan débil que él no lo noto.

El semáforo volvió a cambiar y tras los vidrios polarizados lo vi pasar con ese andar tan calmado que daba miedo, agache la cabeza y note a mis manos aferrarse al cinto temblando. ¿Me habría visto? Podría ser que él ¿estaba buscándome? Las posibilidades eran muchas, Sasori no era de los que se rendían tan fácilmente, ni él ni Itachi ni mucho menos Deidara… Deidara, este último me provocaba más pavor que Sasori e Itachi juntos ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, tal vez era porque había sido el primero en atacarme directamente, el primero en admitir tan abiertamente que me deseaba. Fuera como fuese ese pequeño encuentro me mantenía inquieta, aceleraba mi pulso y me ponía demasiado susceptible, eso definitivamente no era bueno.

...

Abrí la puerta sin decir una sola palabra cuando él se estaciono. La enorme universidad a medio día era más tediosa y sofocante, hacía calor como siempre a esas horas y mi boca seca por el susto reclamo un poco de agua. Cerre la puerta y coloque mi mano protegiéndome de la luz cegadora del medio día.

-Olvidas tu bolso Sakura-chan- Le mire y mi corazón dio un latido aterrador. Me asuste de mi propia reacción.

-Gracias, por traerme…- Llevaba sus jeans de mezclilla, su camisa a rayas negras y naranjas y ese libro blanco otra vez.

-¿Quieres leerlo? – Me extendió aquella enorme publicación y por un segundo me pregunte si acaso ese idiota disfrutara de leer tamaño monstruo.

-No… es algo, muy grande.- Seguí caminando.

-Es parte de mi evaluación, leer un libro. Loneliness es un título interesante, había muchos en la librería, Luigi me lo recomendó también.- Por supuesto, un libro tan ridículo tenía que ser leído por gente ridícula.

-No creo que soledad sea un título interesante ¿Qué tipo de persona escribiría eso? ¿Alguna anciana soltera? – Rio quedo.

-¿Siempre eres tan crítica? Vamos, dale una oportunidad.

-A seguro que los protagonistas son los típicos solterones que terminan encontrando al amor de su vida, superan sus traumas y en algún punto de la historia ocurre un hecho lo suficientemente relevante que voltea sus vidas para luego cuestionarse del porqué de sus existencias y al final terminan con alguna frase motivadora de superación personal.- Volvió a reír y yo le voltee a ver dispuesta a reprenderlo por su falta de respeto a la libre expresión.

-La protagonista es sexy.- Ladeo su cabeza y me miro como si nunca me hubiese visto en su vida.

-Que… ¡Que rayos vez! Y como puedes saber que tan sexy es la protagonista, no es más que una mujer ficticia. Si tantas ganas tienes de tirarte a una chica, porque no vas y se lo pides a la primera que te topes enfrente.- Se detuvo e instintivamente le voltee a ver, me arrepentí al segundo.

-La única mujer que quiero meter a mi cama me odia y por si fuera poco cuando al fin lo logro se queda dormida.- Mi corazón brinco y mi piel se erizo, está más agitada que de costumbre.-

-Sínico…

-Si no quieres respuestas no hagas preguntas.

-Ha… hablábamos de Loneliness, que tipo de protagonista es.

-Es bastante madura, tiene 34 años y no se ha casado.- Vaya, estarán prediciendo mi vida en ese libro, porque de ser así lo compraría de inmediato.-

-Bueno, es una soltera amargada la que llama la atención ¿Qué tiene de interesante eso?

-No creo que sea solo por ella, es un poco más profundo Sakura-chan, el joven que se enamora de ella… bueno creo que realmente si vemos el trasfondo y leemos entre líneas es el quien realmente se encuentra solo.- Le mire sorprendida ¿Naruto había dicho eso?-

- Pues yo no le veo nada sensual a eso.- Apreté mi mochila en mi pecho.

-No te preocupes, tú eres mil veces más sexy que la protagonista y Scarlett O'hara juntas Sakura-chan - Mis mejillas me ardieron y mi pulso se aceleró ¿Quién rayos era sexy? Se carcajeo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza ¿Acaso creía que era un perrito que sucumbía a sus mimos?

-¡Suéltame!- Le esquive su mano, maldición no era una niña. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, de esas sonrisas que iluminaban el día. -Joder Naruto deberías dejar de hacer eso frente a los…

-¡Hina-chan!- Me ignoro y corrió hacia la chica de ojos perlas que volteaba suavemente, esa niña era hermosa ¡Rayos era tan linda como Miwako! Ja pero algo me decía que yo no era muy de su agrado.

-Na…Naruto-kun.- Dudo en cuanto me miro.

-¡Eh! Y el teme… se suponía que hoy pasaría por ti.- Hyuga Hinata, su cuerpo perfecto, voz perfecta, cabello perfecto, piel perfecta, sonrisa perfecta y manos perfectas me miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos que solo pude catalogar como ¿rabia?

-Pu-pudiste haber ido tú por mi Na…Naruto-kun.- Al parecer era mejor irme.

-Sakura-chan, espérame…- ¡CALLATE NARUTO!, si él seguía hablándome tan en confianza esa chica malinterpretaría todo- Le hablare al teme –La miro mientras sacaba su celular.- así que ahora regre…

-¡No!...no te vayas - Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, una reacción que me extrañaba. Ella lo sostenía del brazo, como no queriendo dejarlo ir, como si al soltarlo él se fuera para siempre. Su rostro desesperado y suplicante causo por primera vez en mi una desesperación espeluznante, una sensación que no había sentido antes, no era como la noche anterior en el club, aquella noche yo me refleje en Hinata-chan pero ahora, ahora era diferente.

-Regresare sola a casa Namikaze - Hable antes de que las cosas se pusieran mal, estaba más que claro que esa chica lo amaba.- no es necesario que me recojas, aunque no parezca yo también disfruto de una vida social.- Quería darle las gracias, quería decirle que tal vez s me llamaba la atención Loneliness, que aquella persona del semáforo era Sasori, por un momento, al bajar del carro desee contarle todo, todo sobre ellos, sobre el miedo que me producían pero mis pies me lo impidieron, ellos caminaron solos hacia otro lugar y mi cuerpo ya no quiso reaccionar, tan solo sabía que ver a esa chica desesperada producía un fuerte apretujón en mi estómago que me invitaba a vomitar.

...

El semestre estaba a punto de terminar, los exámenes finales comenzarían en cualquier momento y yo tenía que estar lista para ello y para –por supuesto- la conferencia de Tsunade-sama. Tan solo imaginarlo me emocionaba, me animaba a seguir adelante, si todo salía bien le diría por fin adiós a mi horrible ciudad y a mis horribles recuerdos, era tan simple como conseguir una beca, mudarme a otro país, sin casa, sin dinero, sin Shika, sin Ino, sin Ten-ten y Neji, sin mis pocos amigos.

-Frentona, me estas escuchando ¿verdad?- Ino me miraba furiosa.

-Si, por supuesto.

-¡Bien!... ¡Demonios Sakura! ¡Dime como te fue en la cita con Naruto!- Joder, había sido mala idea haberle contado. Ino era una escandalosa, lo mejor era mirar al frente y… me detuve de golpe. -Frentona que ocu…- La chica de cabellos rizados frente a mí me miraba sorprendida, sus ojos abiertos de par en par me confirmaron lo que temía… lo había escuchado todo.

-Miwako, ¿Qué haces aquí?...- Mi voz apenas audible llamo la atención de mi rubia amiga. Miwako no se movió.

-¿Naruto? Sakura-san ayer estuviste con Naruto-kun…- Su voz era suave y …dolida. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable? ¿Por qué sentía como si la hubiera traicionado?

-¡No! –grite…

-¿No? ¡Eres una mentirosa Frentona! Tu misma me dijiste que ayer habías tenido la dichosa ci…

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas ya Ino-cerda… yo me regreso sola.- La empuje mientras ella apelaba algo de "Me la vas a apagar vaca rosa" y "No te escaparas de mi interrogatorio" – Perdona Miwako, esa chica es mi amiga Ino y está algo loca y…

-¿Es cierto que saliste con Naruto, Sakura-san?- Me miro y yo retrocedí un paso… ¡El monstruo de la culpa! – Es por eso que no estabas ayer en tu departamento… ¿verdad? Por eso no me contestabas el móvil…

-¿Llamaste a mi móvil Miwako? No tengo ninguna llamada perdi…

-Contéstame Sakura-san –Me miro y mi respiración se cortó, esa niña ¿en verdad le quería?- ¿tuvieron una cita Naruto-kun y tú?

-No… no, no… no fue una cita, le debía un enorme favor y lo acompañe a… lo acompañe con un amigo que quería utilizar un tratamiento en mi… si eso, me llevó a una estética para que conociera a un estilista –Fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió en ese instante -Miwako, no fue nada importante además solo es un amigo…lejano.

-Sakura-san…-Agacho su mirada mientras su labios pronunciaban una frase que tarde en escuchar. El viento golpeo suavemente mi rostro, era un viento fresco, demasiado para esa época del año y con ese viento frio las palabras que salieron de la boca de aquella chica se estamparon en mis oídos.-… - "Yo si lo amo Sakura-san" esas palabras no las olvidaría jamás.

...

Camine y me topé con una estética. Suspire hondo. Mi primer día de trabajo era hoy a las 7 de la noche, Miawako tendría una sesión fotográfica y yo como su tutora tendría que acompañarla, "Tienes que ir presentable Sakura-san, no vallas vestida como militar esta vez Sakura-san". Vaya, no es como si fuera muy difícil vestirse "presentable" o ¿sí? ¿Y cómo es que Miwako había conseguido mi celular? Tendría que cerciorarme de registrar su celular… a ver cuál era ese número de…

-¡Auch! –Mis rodillas se rasparon con la banqueta- ¡Oye idiota fíjate por donde…!

-Disculpa, fue mi culpa. –Me sonrió y en ese momento entendí el por qué a los hombres les gustaban las mujeres.- ¿Eh? Estas bien verdad, ¡Oh no! ¡Tu celular, perdona!

-¿Mi qué? ¡Ah! No puede ser… maldita sea, seré idiota…- Me había costado casi más de seis meses sin desayunar ¡Por qué!

-Lamento haberlo aplastado estoy muy gorda ¡Pero es que ese ramen es delicioso! Casi nunca como ramen porque él no me deja pero… ¡Como puedo pagarlo! ¡Seguro que encontraremos una manera!-Hiso una reverencia y sus gestos graciosos terminaron por sacar una sonrisa de mi rostro. -¡Deberás que si….! Eh… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Haruno Sakura.- Le sonreí amable.

-Sakura-chan…-Sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus perfectos dientes… sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus perfectos dientes, mostrando sus perfectos dien… ¿En dónde había visto eso?- Vamos Sakura-chan –Jalo de mi mano sin que pudiera objetar.

-U-un momento yo necesito… es que en este momento no puedo así que no se preocupe, luego me comprare otro celular -¡Claro Sakura! como si fuera tan fácil ¿Qué pensabas hacer, pedirle dinero a Naruto?

-Sakura-chan- Me miro seria… ¡Oh no! ¿Acaso había herido sus sentimientos?- ¡No seas modesta vamos, vamos!- Golpeo mi espalda con fuerza ¡JODER ME ESTABA ROMPIEDO LA MALDITA COLUMNA!-Además tengo tiempo y regresar allí sería muy molesto ahora ¡venga Sakura-chan! –Sonreí desganada, me preguntaba ¿Qué tipo de mujer seria ella?

Lo único que amaba del verano era que los días siempre duraban más, las noches eran tibias y el ambiente por alguna extraña razón se volvía más cálido. Y ahí estaba yo, caminando por las calles con mi bella, elegante y escandalosa amiga nueva- ¿Debería dejar de toparme con gente extraña verdad?- justamente unas pocas horas antes de la sesión de Miwako ¡Demonios!

-Y dime Sakura-chan ¿acabas de salir de la escuela?

-¿Eh?... ha sí.

-¿Y que es lo que estudias?

-Medicina

-Ummm, suena interesante ¿Por qué Sakura-chan estudia medicina?

- Pues porque…- Un momento ¿Por qué me hacía tantas preguntas? - Espero poder salvar muchas vidas, deseo ver las caras de las personas a quienes eh ayudado, por eso. – Porque quiero ver sonrisas en la cara de las personas.

-Mmm, Sakura-chan es muy madura –Sonrió y yo correspondí, esa mujer era agradable.- Y dime Sakura-chan ¿Tienes novio? -Me quede quieta por un segundo ¡QUE! ¿Qué… que se supone que debía contestarle?

-Yo, bueno…

-Te gusta alguien, ¿verdad? – Por supuesto que no, ¡Y por qué rayos aparecía la sonrisa de Naruto en mi cabeza! Maldita sea… ¿Por qué tenía que tomarle tanta importancia al asunto?

-No, no tengo novio y tampoco me gusta nadie. Supongo que eso no es para mí en este instante.

-mmm, pero es que la cara de Sakura-chan parece la de alguien enamorada.-Mis labios se entre abrieron antes de doblar una esquina, de cierta forma aquella mujer me daba miedo...- Sabes Sakura-chan, no debes tenerle miedo al amor.- El viento movió sus largos cabellos y un aroma a flores inundo mi nariz.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?... eras acaso alguna gitana que busca leer mi fortuna… porque de ser así te advierto que no tengo dine…

-Jajajaja- Pego una carcajada y por ese momento quise reírme con ella. -Te pareces mucho a mí. Solo por eso.- La mire de reojo un segundo antes de que ella empezara a caminar a una heladería.

-¿Tu estas enamorada? –Pregunte antes de recriminarme lo metida que era, pero esa mujer me causaba cierta fascinación, un deseo de querer conocerla más.

-Como nunca antes Sakura-chan, ¿te gusta el helado? A mí me encanta–Su semblante se relajó y sus ojos en ese instante parecieron brillar ¿tan grande era la fuerza del amor?, me reí, había pasado tanto tiempo que no alcanzaba a recordar esa rara sensación.- ¡AHHH! ¡Pero el muy idiota me las va a apagar! ¡¿Acaso cree que pasare toda mi vida encerrada solo porque él lo dice? Joder Sakura-chan a veces me gustaría ahorcarlo, con lo idiota que es seguro que me permitirá hacerlo… ese tonto afeminado me trata como si fuera su… como si fuera su…- Como una colegiala, no, no, peor, si, así la describiría, esa mujer con rasgos maduros pero delicados se comportaba como una niña, una niña caprichosa, escandalosa e infantil que hablaba con un helado como si este pudiese responderle. Y así mientras ella golpeaba el piso con sus zapatillas de tacón yo me miraba en el reflejo del cristal, vi mi cabello y mi ropa, vi mi porte descuidado y mi cara mal encarada, yo no parecía una mujer, no era bonita y no era femenina… por supuesto, no era tan hermosa con la mujer que había destruido mi celular.

-Tengo que irme, me dio mucho gusto conocerle.- Dijo dejándome frente a un enorme edificio. Ella ya se había acabado su helado por si les interesa saber… a y como dato extra era de chocolate.

-Sakura-chan…- Me miró fijamente y vi algo en sus ojos que me causo un escalofrío.- No dejes pasar lo bueno que tienes frente a ti, a veces es tan obvio que olvidamos que existe.- Me sonrió y su gesto cálido movió algo dentro de mí, como si se iluminara un lado que había estado obscuro. Toco mi mejilla y la acaricio antes de besar mi frente.- Aquí trabaja un amigo mío, él te ayudara en tu dilema de la ropa querida.-Carcajeo y me empujó hacia dentro. Me quede parada como una tonta mirándola despedirse con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa mujer tenía una belleza rara que caía en lo fascinante.

-Oye… podrías pasar rápido, pierdo mi tiempo niña…- Gire mi cara con el ceño fruncido. Esa fastidiosa voz la conocía ¿acaso no existía otro estilista en esta maldita ciudad?

-¡Joder que no me digas niña Luigi!- Se giró indignado y yo camine tras él.

...

La misma silla, el mismo salón, las mismas manos delicadas acariciaban mi rostro para darle forma a la mascarilla pegajosa y mal oliente. La canción que tarareaba constante retumbaba en mis oídos y su horrible cara estaba tan cerca que podía notar todos sus granillos.

-La última vez olvidaste tu ropa vulgar de militar. ¿Por qué regresaste? ¿Me necesitas verdad?, si yo lo sabía, sabía que Naruto necesitara otra vez de mi ayu…

-No eh venido por Naruto y en todo caso si te molesta tanto mi presencia deja de ponerme las manos encima y me largo de aquí.- Pellizco mi mejilla con toda intención de hacerme enojar mientras fruncía su seño y me miraba desafíate. - ¡Que rayos haces!

-Sin vergüenza, niña malcriada ¡Y de aquí no te mueves!- Me empujo contra la silla antes de que yo pudiera levantarme.

-Si pudieras darte prisa…maldición se me hace tarde…- Se detuvo y empujo mi cabeza, un líquido entro por mis ojos y tapo mis oídos, no podía respirar…-¡Ahhh! –Jadee lento y aspire todo el aire que mis pulmones podían en ese instante.- ¡ACASO QUIERES MATARME!

-Ponte esto y vete de mi estudio.- Mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras un aura pesada se iba apoderando del ambiente. Si no fuera porque lo acababa de conocer hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que se sentía lastimado, avergonzado y herido ¿por mí?- No lo hagas esperar.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? Te eh dicho que no estoy aquí por Naruto.- Se giró mientras caminaba lento, aun así podía sentir la curiosidad fluir de él.- No tengo nada que ver con ese niño de papi, pero si tanto lo deseas me largo ahora mismo.

-¡Sakura-sama! Me da gusto verla por aquí otra vez, venga conmigo por favor yo le ayudare a arreglarse.- La dulce niña tomo mi nano y me llevo a los vestidores, aquel salón rosa que me había desencantado la última vez.- Perdone a Luigi-sama, esta algo tenso.

-Eso no justifica el que se desquite conmigo Italia, no sé cómo le soportan tu hermana y tú.

- Francia no está aquí hoy, así que Luigi-sama y yo estamos algo atareados. Aunque no parezca los servicios de mi superior son muy aclamados, él es todo un magnate en el campo de la estética. Póngaselo por favor.- La falda de un color negro y sin ningún estampado apretó mis caderas ajustándolas a la perfección, apeas y podía abrir las piernas para caminar.

-Joder, quien diseño algo así, no puedo dar ni un estúpido paso.

-Más bien creo que usted debería cambiar esos hábitos Sakura-sama, ninguna dama camina con las piernas abiertas como un chico.- Le mire y estaba segura que el color rojo invadía mi rostro blanco.

- También debo usar esa blusa ¿verdad?

-Oh, sí y esto también.- Volví a entrar al vestidor y con cuidado acomode esa camisa blanca de seda en mis hombros, me quedaba algo grande pero no le di importancia, el saco sastre color negro tenía dos grandes botones en frete y un par de bolsitas en cada lado.

-Pues bien, el que estén atareados tampoco lo justifica… ¿Por qué me odia tanto?, le eh dicho que entre su "niño" y yo no existe nada.- Salí del probador con el ceño fruncido.

-Se ve fantástica Sakura-sama- Sus ojos brillaron y yo voltee a verme.- Luigi-sama quiere mucho a Naruto-kun, el solo se preocupa por él…

- Aun así, esto es tan complicado…- Lleve mis manos a la cabeza, al parecer mis ojos se habían acostumbrado al cambio radical que hacia Luigi en mí y eso de cierta forma me alegraba, en ese espejo no parecía la misma Sakura demacrada, cansada e irritada, me desconocía completamente y la sensación de poder jugar el papel de otra persona me emocionaba.

- A veces me sorprende lo que ese tipo puede ser capaz de hacer.- Italia me miro feliz y yo le guiñe el ojo, si Luigi se enteraba de mi tonto cumplido no provocaría más que subir su ego.- bueno supongo que tengo que irme ya, buscare como pagarle así que puedes decírselo.

-Está bien Sakura-chan, ¡oh!- Corrió hacia una pequeña mesa y me entregó una bolsa negra con lentejuelas.-Es el toque final, así pareces una persona importante… ¡no quiero decir que nunca no lo parezcas Sakura-sama!

-No te preocupes, es la verdad, ahora si me disculpas…- Di un paso con mis finísimos tacones y entonces escuche el sonido de una hoja aplastada.-Diablos perdona Italia, lamento haber arruinado tu dibu… jo- Levante aquella hoja de papel color crema y la observe embelesada. El trazo delicado en cada curva, en cada detalle me hipnotizaba, era algo bizarro sí, pero era perfecto, una verdadera obra de arte.

-¡Oh cielos! Seguro que la habrá olvidado.- Me la quito con suavidad ante mis ojos que la seguían embobados. Debía mencionar que no era una experta crítica para eso del arte pero aquel dibujo, más bien boceto me había cautivado. La mujer que estaba dibujada tenía un perfil delicado de pies a cabeza, su ropa era como una nueva piel, algo que se ajustaba perfecto a esa agraciada figura, como los pétalos de una flor, esa vestimenta tan natural y llamativa parecía sacada del vestuario de una ninfa.

-Que… ¿No lo has dibujado tu Italia? –Ella negó con la cabeza y rio quedito colocando su pequeña mano en su boca.

- Ni volviendo a nacer podría diseñar tan hermoso atuendo, es precioso verdad.

-Pues si…- Agache mi mirada más que apenada, Sakura Haruno no caía tan fácil por un dibujo.- No me digas que Luigi…-Rió.

-No, por supuesto que no, este dibujo lo ha hecho Naruto-kun…

-¿Na…Naruto?

-El viene cada vez que puede y se pone a dibujar, a veces no duerme y es por eso que Luigi-sama le da las llaves del lugar. Cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja no para hasta terminarlo, él es muy bueno en lo que hace y le encanta, es una lástima que no pueda dedicarse al diseño.

-Lastima ¿Por qué?

-No lo sabias Sakura-sama-Mi cara me delato- oh, creí que… Bueno su padre es un grandioso accionario, no tiene más hijos que Naruto-kun así que como unigénito de la dinastía Namikaze no le queda más que hacerse cargo de todas la acciones. – Grandioso accionario, unigénito, dinastía Namikaze, al parecer había olvidado que Naruto era millonario.- Pero aun así, aun y con todo lo que implica esa responsabilidad el saca las mejores notas y su dibujo es cada vez más detallado.

-Así que no es tan tonto…-Susurre.

-Por supuesto que no es tonto Sakura-sama, Naruto-kun es casi perfecto.- Cielos…

-Tu no Italia, por favor no me digas que también te gusta Naru-

-¡No! Como puede creer eso señorita Sakura, él es alguien a quien admiro mucho, si no fuera por él tal vez mi hermana y yo no estaríamos aquí. –Ella noto mi interés.- Pero eso es una historia muy larga y Sakura-sama no tiene tiempo ¿verdad?- Abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta.

-¡Diablos!

-Podría… - Me detuve antes de salir corriendo de los vestidores.- Podría entregarle esto a Naruto-kun, estuvo aquí hace unas horas pero tuvo que irse, seguro que se sentirá feliz de que sea usted quien se lo devuelva.- Estire la mano indecisa de tomarlo, si lo tomaba significaba que lo tendría que ver y eso era algo que no quería.

-Se lo entregare cuando pueda, gracias por todo linda.- Sonreí forzada.

Salí del vestidor y abrí aquella puerta de cristal, el cielo ya era negro.

-Ya te vas niña…- Me gire y el olor a tabaco inundo mi nariz, joder me molestaba mucho.

-Sabias que fumar es malo para alguien de tu edad.

-¡MOCOSA A QUE TE REFIERES CON ESO!- Reí en mi interior, era gracioso hacerlo enojar.- Hmp…- No me miro.

-Oye- Le dije mirando el mismo punto que él observaba tanto.- gracias por lo que hiciste conmigo… tu sabes, me refiero a lo del peinado y…

-Está bien – Sus ojos caídos miraban el cielo negro, tal vez con la diminuta esperanza de encontrar una respuesta en las estrellas, esos puntitos infinitos difíciles de contar, si, tal vez sonaba loco, cursi y hasta poético pero ¿acaso era tan raro intentar contarlas?- Dime algo niña, ¿tú lo quieres? –Despegue mi vista del manto negro y caí a tierra otra vez – Ja –rio para mi sorpresa –No pongas esa cara de espanto, no es como si esa pregunta no se hubiera presentado en tu cabeza nunca.

-No sé de qué hablas. ¿Sabes de alguna parada de taxis?

-¿Siempre eres tan evasiva?- No conteste, mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse y esa era una mala señal.- Si no dices nada pensare que solo estás jugando con…

-NO… - Mi boca se abrió sin pensar.

-Entonces si lo quieres…

-No, pero no lo odio.- Mi yo interno sonrió y en ese instante me di cuenta de que un gran peso de encima se había quitado.

Se llevó el cigarrillo a su boca y después exhalo aquel humo grisáceo, su huesuda mano estaba dentro de su bolsillo y por primera vez aquella pose me pareció masculina.

-Conozco a la familia Namikaze desde que Naruto era un crio, sus problemas son los míos y sus alegrías también pero quiero que sepas niña... que tu no me gustas para nada. No me parece nada bueno el que tú estés con él tanto tiempo. - El silencio se hiso presente por unos instantes… Y que si no le gustara, yo tampoco había pedido que Naruto se acercara a mí…

- No me importa si te parece bueno o no.- Mis palabras fluyeron de mi boca con una intensidad casi desconocida, aquella voz que surgía de mi me pareció firme y desafiante, dispuesta defender lo que era suyo, lo que le pertenecía por derecho… el problema era ¿Qué es lo que me pertenecía?

-Debería niña, por tu bien y por el de Naruto debería importarte.- Saco su celular y mis ganas de arrebatárselo y tirarlo al suelo incrementaron con el fastidioso sonido de sus botones.

-Que tienes en contra de que nos llevemos bien, no le veo ningún problema, en todo caso, si no te gusta…

-Hablas mucho Haruno Sakura…

-¡Pues entonces deberías de prestarme un poco más de atención! ¡JODER DEJA ESE MALDITO CELULAR CUANDO TRATO DE PONERME SERIA!

-Hump, niña malagradecida…- Se encamino a su gran salón de belleza dejándome con la rabieta en la cara, sonrió sínicamente y luego me miro indiferente.- La próxima vez asegúrate de no dejar tu ropa de militar apestosa en mi hermoso vestidor. No te creas tanto por dormir en el departamento de mi niño, no eres la primera ni la última.- Un taxi se detuvo justo frente a mí mientras mis manos temblaban de rabia, abrí la puerta y la cerré con fuerza antes de aplastar la colilla de cigarro que Luigi había dejado en el piso.

...

Aplaste el botón que me llevaría al décimo piso de aquel lujoso edificio, apreté fuerte mi bolso de mano y mire mis brillantes zapatillas negras, raspe la alfombra con mi tacón y respire hondo mientras el elevador subía suavemente. Las paredes eran enormes espejos y al encontrarme sola dentro de esa caja sube y baja me sentí sofocada. Se escuchó un sonidito y las puertas se abrieron.

El estudio era enorme, había cámaras por todos lados y un improvisado set de maquillaje. La música de fondo era bastante movida y en todo el lugar olía a perfume y acetona. Puaj.

-¿Disculpe usted es?

-Busco a la señorita Miwako…

-No, aquí no hay ninguna Miwako-san, si puede hacernos el favor de retirarse.- Me empujo por la espalda aunque ella fuese una cabeza más pequeña que yo.

-Espere…- Volvió a empujarme

-¡Sakura-san!- La voz gritona se escuchó al fondo y mi vista se topó con una mujer de rasgos finísimos y labios sensuales.- Déjala Sonia-chan, Sakura-san es mi representante- Sonrió angelical mientras tomaba mi mano y nos alejábamos de aquella chica apenada.

-No conocen tu nombre aquí Miwako…

-Mi nombre artístico es Caroline, aquí todos me conocen por Caroline.

-Oh, ya veo.- Sonreí a la par de ella y nos adentramos a un vestidor. Era mi primera vez haciendo eso y la verdad no sabía ni por dónde empezar.

Mi reloj poco a poco marco las 8 p.m y mi boca se abrió en un gran bostezo que interrumpió la infinita concentración de aquel fotógrafo con ropa verde.

-Es la décima vez que haces eso, esto no es un juego y requiere de seriedad.- Ojee la carpeta que tenía en mis manos topándome con el dibujo del idiota.

-Bien, bien, no lo volveré a hacer.

-Hpm… Caroline preciosa, podrías llevar a tu nueva moza a revisar el contrato… solo aléjala de aquí.

-Maldito bastardo ¿a quién llamas moza?- Cerré la capeta con fuerza y tire de un golpe aquella maldita silla blanca mientras, involuntariamente abría mis piernas tanto como la estúpida falda en forma de tubo me permitía.

-Sakura-san, por favor, por mi…- Sus verdes… -y si, digo verdes porque ese era el único color que me apetecía para sus lentes de contacto- me miraron suplicantes.- Gracias. ¡El primer pasillo puerta a la derecha!- Oí gritar antes que saliera de la sala.

...

Debo aclarar que caminar con tacones nunca fue mi fuerte, bastaba recordar aquella bochornosa situación en la que me había metido por usar tacones en un club junto a Naruto, fue por ellos que termine cayendo en sus brazos un par de ocasiones que preferiría… olvidar. Así que con eso en mente me dirigí a la puerta derecha del pasillo… ¿o el pasillo de la derecha junto a la primera puerta? Camine más rápido, ¡Diablos! Había tantas puertas… puerta blanca con estrellitas, puerta negra con dorado, puerta gris, puerta blanca, puerta, puerta, puerta, puerta…

-¡Ahhh! –Grité mientras volteaba a mirar para todos lados, era tan vergonzoso. Ven lo que les digo sobre usar tacones.

-Ya hablamos de eso, no quiero repetirlo más.- Me paralice ¡Alguien me había visto!¡Alguien había visto mi caída!

-Teníamos un trato, no puedo dejar a Hiashi así.- La voz femenina era fuerte y escandalosa. Gatee despacio mientras me percataba de que no había nadie a mi alrededor… suspire aliviada.

-¡No seré utilizado así de fácil madre! Ya he hablado con ella, ha lastimado a alguien importante para mí.

-Esto no puede ser… que le diré a tu padre.- La carpeta negra que traía en mis brazos amenazaba con caerse de mis manos pero la curiosidad me impulso a avanzar unos centímetros delante y esconderme a un lado de la puerta.- Sabes que será un problema para él ¿verdad?

-Lo será cuando me case con ella y yo le sea infiel.- Aquella voz masculina rio sarcástica.

-Eres un sínico, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Cielos a veces me pregunto qué es lo que hice mal.- La puerta entre abierta dejaba ver un cuarto color pistacho con una alfombra amarillosa. Recargue una mano en la pared para apoyarme y pasar desapercibida. ¡Yo no tenía la culpa de su escandalosa y llamativa conversación! – Y bien no me vas a decir…-Tamborileo con sus dedos aquella mesa café. - ¿Cómo va ese nuevo diseño? –Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando logre verla. Su cabello de un rojo intenso brillaba con la luz, era tan largo que por un momento me pareció verlo arrastrar por el suelo, aquella mujer era la misma que había provocado que mi celular pasara a mejor vida.

-Eso… pues veras yo…- Un momento, estire mi cuello lo más que pude esperando que no me lesionara por eso, esa voz… esa maldita voz…- Lo olvide en el estudio de Luigi…

-¡NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO! - ¡NARUTO! ¡NARUTO Y…! Dios… ella era

-Mamá no es el fin del mundo, mañana a primera hora iré a por él.- Me recargue a la pared con los ojos abiertos y mis manos aferrándose a mi folder negro, mi saliva me supo amarga y mi corazón se aceleró en cuanto escuche sus tacones acercándose.

-Naruto, mañana es tu ultima oportunidad para entrar, si quieres demostrar lo bueno que eres deberías tomarte las cosas más enserio. Niño malcriado…

-Yo también te amo madre.-Tenia que huir, ¿pero cómo? Cielos ¿Por qué solo a mí me ocurrían estas cosas? Cerré mis ojos con fuerza…

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué hace…?

-¡Lo sien...!- Tape mi boca rápidamente y ella se giró hacia Naruto.

-Naruto deberías decirle a Miwako-chan que no deje sus contratos en cualquier lugar, asegúrate de entregárselo cuando la mires pequeño idiota.-… ¿Qué?... –Cielos, estos chicos de ahora… tan distraídos…- Sus tacones rojos pasaron justo frente a mí, aquella mujer delgada y con hermosos cabellos paso sin siquiera darse cuenta de mi existencia ¿¡QUE JODIDOS SUCEDE CON SU FAMILIA!

-Sabe, puede que mi presencia pase desapercibida muchas veces, pero esto es el colmo…- ¿Cómo era posible? ¡TODOS EN ESA FAMILIA ERAN TAN RAROS!

-No deberías hablar en voz alta si aún quieres pasar de incógnita ¿No eras tú la que decía que escuchar detrás de las puertas era de mala educación? Sakura-chan… -Maldición… - Ella puede ser tan despistada, si un elefante rosado hubiera estado frente a sus narices no lo hubiera percibido.

-O-oye, no me compares con un elefante rosa…- Bien, no era el mejor día, ahora tan solo tenía que seguir gateando hasta la otra puerta y entonces sería suficiente para deshacerme de…

-Eh… Sakura-chan se ha portado mal espiándome hoy así que ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡SUELTAME IMBECIL! ¡NO ME TOQUES CON TUS HORRENDAS MANOS!- Patalee con todas mis fuerzas, aquella rara sensación se apoderaba de mi tan rápidamente que no podía detenerla, era ese enorme escalofrío que surgía al sentirlo cerca. -¡SUELTA MI TOBILLO O GRITARE!

-Mmm… - se hinco a mi altura mientras yo inútilmente trataba de alejarme arrastrando. – Sakura-chan se recogió el cabello, se puso una linda falda y una linda blusa solo para venir a espiarme.

-N-o, no ¡NO ME VESTI ASI SOLO PARA VERTE IDIOTA! –Mi corazón hiso bum cuando me arrincono a la pared. Estar sentada en el piso con él tan cerca, tanto que podía oler su cuello… solo me hacía querer desmayar…

-Sakura-chan es tan linda…- Acaricio mi mejilla y un choque eléctrico recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Mi mano instintivamente acaricio mi mejilla, la misma que el había acariciado mientras decía una estúpida palabra que no iba para nada conmigo… yo nunca podría ser linda.

-No te quedes ahí sentada, vamos que podrías enfermarte. – Tendió su mano y por ese pequeño momento me vi tentada a tomarla.

-Puedo sola, gracias.- Sacudí mi falda y saque esa hoja de mi carpeta.- No tengo la culpa de que tengas una escandalosa voz. Toma.- Lo miró un segundo y sonrió, era esa sonrisa la razón por la que no quería volver a verlo. Era por esa sonrisa que Hinata me odiaba, porque ella creía que yo terminaría quitándosela, era por esa razón que no quería toparme con él más, porque si lo hacía lastimaría a una persona enamorada.

Tal vez Luigi tenía razón, quizá era mejor alejarme de Naruto… por eso si no lo hacía ahora, no podría hacerlo nunca.

- Sakura-chan, yo te quería decir que…

-Miwako me espera, tengo que revisar algo y necesito aprenderme algunas cosas así que no tengo tiem-

-Por qué haces eso, - No respire más- siempre que estoy con Hina-chan te vas, cada vez que la ves venir te pones tensa y te vas, inventas una estúpida excusa y me esquivas ¿Por qué lo haces? Esta mañana de veras que quería estar contigo, de veras…

- Suéltame…- Yo no quería problemas, no los quería, no tenía ganas de causar celos, tampoco quería distracciones, por eso me pregunto ¿Por qué apareciste tu Naruto? –Esa chica no está cómoda cuando yo estoy contigo, es tu amiga y la tratas como si…

-¿Cómo sí que? ¿Cómo si no me gustara? –Frunció su seño y mi boca se llenó de un líquido dulzón que me producía asco.- Joder por que todo mundo quiere manipular mi vida ¿no crees que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber quién me debe gustar y quién no?

-Por lo menos debes ser un poco más respetuoso, esa chica está sufriendo cuando me ve cerca por algo que no tenemos, me hace sentir como una idiota.- Esta vez era yo la enojada ¿acaso no entendía que esa chica lo amaba mucho?

-Y yo que…- Sonrió cansado y yo me puse en guardia- entonces es mejor decirle que me gusta y andar con ella, claro, por supuesto, es mejor fingir que la quiero para que ella no sufra, que idiota soy Sakura-chan.

-Oye…

- Tienes razón, ¡Vamos a jugar con los sentimientos de la dulce Hinata!, voy a decirle que me gusta y besarme con otra el día en que ella quiera hacerlo. Por supuesto, me encanta ver la cara de idiotas que ponen las mujeres cuando juegan con ellas.

-No me refería a eso, podrías por favor dejar de…

-Oh sí, es verdad, se me olvidaba, cuando eso pase le diré que la quiero a ella aunque no lo sienta y saldré a escondidas con la chica que ame solo para no hacer sufrir a una chica que está enamorada de mí.- La bofetada sonó por todo el lugar, mi mano me dolía y me hacía cosquillas por el impacto.

-No juegues así conmigo, sabes a lo que me refería, si esa chica no te gusta simplemente acláraselo y a mi déjame en paz, no me involucres, no me sigas, no te preocupes por mí, no me defiendas, no me digas linda…- "No juegues con ella como jugaron con migo", era eso lo que quería decir, "porque ella se parece tanto a mí que siento que merece un poco de misericordia"

- Yo no estoy jugando contigo, nuca jugaría con Hina-chan.- Me miro con su mejilla aun al rojo vivo, no se movió ni un instante, seguía ahí, firme, como si esa bofetada que había sido un gran esfuerzo mío tan solo le hubiera provocado cosquillas.- es por eso que no oculto lo que siento, no la quiero y ella lo sabe, además Hina-chan hiso algo que me enfureció mucho – Sus ojos miraron algún punto del piso que yo no podía ver y esas pupilas azules se convirtieron en una tormenta gris y obscura.- ella dejo que lastimaran a alguien muy importante para mí.

-Hinata no es del tipo de personas que hace cosas malas… ella solo es una chica que ama demacia…

-Ella dejo que lastimaran a mi linda Sakura-chan…- Mis labios se entreabrieron y mis ojos odiosamente verdes le miraron sorprendidos… ¿Qué es lo que él decía?

-Ella te dejo en aquel callejón obscuro, dejo que te golpearan y no le importó aun cuando tú te arriesgaste para ayudarla.- Acaricio mis mejillas con sus dos manos, su piel era firme pero tan suave que se me antojaba deliciosa, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su contacto, era tan hipnótico que podría haberme quedado allí por días…

-Yo le pedí que se fuera, si nos hubiera pasado algo a las dos hubiese sido peor –Los abrí de golpe, no podía dejarme dominar por esas emociones.- Esa chica tan frágil no tuvo la culpa.

-Su familia sabe pelear Sakura-chan, que no te engañe su apariencia. Esa chica tan frágil ha sido campeona de Judo tres años consecutivos, por supuesto que ella sabe defenderse pero no lo hiso, no lo hiso y dejo que te lastimaran…- Me estaba mintiendo ¿verdad? Nadie podría ser capaz de actuar de esa forma ¿verdad? – Tú eras la chica frágil y a ella no le importó.

-Suéltame Naruto…- Ella en verdad lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no le hubiese importado mi vida, porque ella en realidad le quería, le quería y no podía perderlo.

-No, no llores Sakura…- ¿Quién estaba llorando? Las gotas cayeron una a una por mi barbilla, mi cara lentamente se fue dando cuenta de que estaba mojada.

-¡NO!- Me aleje sorprendida- Esto es absurdo ¿sabes cuánto tiempo tardo ese idiota en aplicarme todo este maquillaje? – Me gire y limpie mi cara con brusquedad, no podía permitir dejar verme llorar, no podía llorar por segunda vez delante de él.

-Tú en verdad me gus…

-¡Sakura-san! – Levante la vista mientras me limpiaba los mocos con la manga de mi saco.- ¿¡Sakura-san que tienes!

-No ocurre nada Miwako, me han puesto un maquillaje y yo soy muy alérgica a las sombras en los ojos.

-Oh… ya veo, ha sido mi culpa por forzarte a estar presentable ¡Lo lamento tanto Sakura-san!

-¡no, no!, no tienes la culpa – Hiso una reverencia tan exagerada que casi tocaba el piso con su frente, vaya chica…

-Na…Naruto-kun… ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Oh, era verdad, Miwako también estaba enamorada.

-Sakura-chan me ha traído el boceto de un diseño para el concurso Mi-chan, estaba a punto de llevarla a su casa así que la esperare en el estacionamiento.

-¡O-oye espera! Yo no aun no me voy a ir… cielos, detente cuando te hablo, demonios.- Le vi entrar al ascensor.-Miwako perdóname, no he podido leer lo que me has pedido, lo siento.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo en realidad quería hablar a solas contigo, solo un momento…

-¿Ocurre algo mal? – Su cara estaba roja y apretaba con fuerza mi mano, los tacones me hacían ver más alta, junto a mi ella en verdad parecía una niña pequeña. Por ese momento quise olvidarme de Hinata, no podía pensar en eso todo el tiempo, ya tendría un día nublado y lluvioso para ponerme triste.

-No, es solo que, bueno, creo que yo me porte muy mal contigo en la escuela, no tenía por qué desconfiar de ti Sakura-san, pero- Titubeo mientras acomodaba sus rizos tras su oreja – pero es que me gusta mucho Naruto-kun. Por eso, ya que ustedes son tan amigos y le ves todo el tiempo en clase me gustaría, me gustaría mucho que…- Mi pecho dolió y una desesperación fuera de lo normal inundo mis sentidos. Su cara sonrosada y sus manos temblorosas la hacían ver tan adorable, ella era apenas una pequeña mujer y ya despertaba el deseo de tenerla. – Me gustaría que me ayudaras a conquistarlo, ¡quiero ser la novia de Naruto-kun! ¿Podrías ayudarme Sakura-san?

Salí y el frio viento golpeo mi cara ¿Cómo es que cambiaba tanto el clima?, gire y me topé con su cara en la ventana, ella sonreía y me saludaba tan entusiasmada que no pude más que contestarle de la misma forma. Ella era tan linda.

...

Camine hacía el estacionamiento, las suaves luces de los faros iluminaban ese enorme lugar, al fondo estaba esa banana amarilla, no es como si fuera muy difícil encontrarla. Era un carro perfecto, demasiado llamativo y escandaloso pero era precioso, sonreí cuando vi un sapo grabado en la placa- cortesía Naruto-

-¡Naruto! ¡Oye Naruto ya estoy aquí! ¡Abre la maldita puerta joder!- Grite mientras mi voz hacía eco pero no obtenía respuesta, me acerque al vidrio del conductor con cuidado, cielos, porque estaba tan pegados los carros.- Naruto… oye Naru…- A través de los vidrios polarizados no podía ver mucho, pero ni siquiera ellos podían ocultar al ser precioso que dormía dentro. Basto tan solo un instante pegada en la ventanilla para quedar encantada; se veía tan tranquilo, no era ese rostro hiperactivo, no era esa sonrisa deslúmbrate, era esa serenidad la que lo hacía tan atractivo, se veía tan serio, con esas enormes pestañas espesas que descansaban y que en cualquier momento se abrirían dejando ver esas hermosas orbes azules que consumían el aliento y me dejaban idiotizada por varios minutos.

Se movió un poco y yo me sobresalte, ¿habría escuchado mis pensamientos? Tal vez el fuerte doki doki de algo en mi pecho lo había despertado. "Me gusta mucho Naruto-kun" Gire mi cabeza al escuchar su voz, pero Miwako no estaba en ningún lado.

-Sakura-chan ¿Terminaste ya?- Me sobresalte y me quite de allí lo más rápido posible, él abrió la puerta y me miro tranquilo.- Ahora podemos seguir hablando, así que escúchame bien - Algo dentro de mi dio un giro. Él me miraba serio, como pocas veces lo hacía pero eso no hiso más que intimidarme, por primera vez yo me sentía como una completa estúpida frente a Naruto y eso… eso definitivamente no estaba bien.

-Yo no puedo querer a Hinata, simplemente no puedo hacerlo, ya te lo había dicho antes ¿verdad que te lo había dicho? Desde el primer día en el que supe de tu existencia mi cuerpo me exigió estar a tu lado, ¿es tan difícil de entender que es lo que quiero?

Reaccione tarde, Naruto no movía nada en mí, no podía provocar nada en mí, ¿recuerdan? Yo odiaba a ese tipo de personas… yo lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto. Entonces, por favor que alguien me dijera entonces…

– Tu en verdad me gustas Sakura-chan – ¿Por qué dolía tanto?...

* * *

Jejeje, espero que haya sido de su agrado...(por favor, por favor, por favor! _)

yo queria subirlo desde hacia ya una semana pero algo pasaba que me salia error cuando trataba

de actualizar pero eso... ufff ya paso =)

bueno pues gracias por soportarme, dejen muchos reviews, (criticas, dudas, aclaraciones etc, etc, todo lo que se les ocurra ¬_¬ insultos no)

byebye besoso y cuidense mucho


	6. Pronostico del tiempo

¡Hola! Sé que no tengo excusas, no tengo pero aun así les pido disculpas por no subir rápido, espero que mi ritmo se apresure pero son los últimos parciales de mi semestre y me ahorcan con la tarea así que no puedo concentrarme y subir rápido, tengo la mente casi seca pues me la han exprimido con ensayos, exposiciones, reportes, entrevistas y exámenes, nada que me agrade así que después de varias semanas (creo que meses) por fin encontré un pequeño oasis en medio del desierto (que dramática ¬_¬)

Bueno entonces a lo que nos interesa. Espero terminar esta historia (que he dado largas y largas y largas) antes de entrar a la universidad por que no se, tal vez este exagerando pero creo que es ahí donde la mayor parte de mi tiempo será consumido, bueno también sé que les he dejado colgando la de Halo pero bueno u.u han ocurrido unos pendientes (aparte de la escuela) que me han provocado cierta mmmm falta de ¿inspiración? para escribir ese fanfic, pero lo terminare, no lo dejare y lo acabare eso es una promesa, aunque me muera en el intento (ok no tanto) o termine llorando, pero lo acabare. Ya, ya, ahora sí, la parte de abajo es la impórtate así que aquí se las dejo.

"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto."

P.D.: Perdón por mis faltas de ortografía =S

* * *

**_Pronostico del tiempo_**

"_Siempre es más sensato permanecer allí, justo donde estas, salvándote de una probable tormenta pero, cuando eres lo suficientemente idiota y crees que la tormenta no te mojara, lo dejas pasar y sales en medio de la lluvia … lo que ocurre después es ya inevitable."_

_..._

_...Capitulo anterior..._

"Yo odiaba a ese tipo de personas… yo lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto. Entonces, por favor que alguien me dijera entonces…

– _Tu en verdad me gustas Sakura-chan – ¿Por qué dolía tanto?..."_

_...  
_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe cuando mi nariz pudo olerlo: café, frutas, tostadas calientes y mermelada de… Me levante rapida y azote la puerta lo más fuerte que pude.

-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ NARUTO!

-Buenos días Sakura-chan ¿prefieres mermelada de fresa o de durazno?

-¡MALDITA SEA NARUTO DEJA DE FUGARTE A MI APARTAMENTO! ¡TU TIENES EL TUYO!- Y otra vez la misma discusión, después de tres semanas los insultos iban disminuyendo y cada vez cocinaba más rápido. El primer día me había despertado al escuchar la llama de la estufa, el tercero mis ojos se abrieron cuando él estaba acomodando la mesa y bueno, ya habían pasado tres semanas y ahora en el día número 22 Naruto había rompido record. El café estaba listo, las tostadas, la fruta y los platos en la mesa y por supuesto, el esperándome con una gran sonrisa.

-Hoy hace frio, deberías usar más ropa, aunque por mí, podrías seguir usando esa seductora camisa negra.- Ese era Naruto, sus comentarios siempre en doble sentido provocaban que mi corazón latiera "doki, doki, doki" y que mi cara blanca como el papel, se tornara roja como la mermelada. Pero aun en esos momentos, la presencia de ese chico de tez bronceada y ojos azules me resultaba animadora, siempre con su idiota sonrisa, con sus charlas entusiastas, con sus miradas furtivas y sus deliciosas tostadas.

El primer día que lo descubrí en mi cocina me enoje tanto que, como una niña chiquita bote todo lo que él había logrado colocar en la mesa y es que me molestaba, me molestaba que ante todos mis esfuerzos por alejarlo, él siempre estaba allí, de alguna forma cambiando mi rutina, cambiando mi perspectiva monótona y fría de la vida.

_Aquel primer día de trabajo con Miwako me había parecido eterno, su confesión no me había tomado por sorpresa, ya me la esperaba "La típica colegiala enamorada del Play Boy universitario" era común, pero lo que no tenía previsto era mi reacción. Mi estómago se había vuelto un nudo y mi boca no podía abrirse._

"_-¿Dije algo malo Sakura-san?"- Había negado con la cabeza más para mí misma que para ella y después de unos segundos sonreí. _

"_-No."-Conteste.-"Por supuesto que te ayudare Miwako"- Ella me miro feliz y yo estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto, pero todo se derrumbó minutos después._

_-"Tú en verdad me gustas Sakura-chan"- Lo odie, en ese instante lo odie ¡¿Quién le había dado el derecho de gustarle?- "Así que no esperes a que me aleje de ti"- Se metió dentro del carro y espero paciente. Después de eso el viaje de vuelta a casa había sido en completo silencio._

_-"Gracias… pero no me ames Naruto, no lo hagas."_

Había creído ingenuamente que se olvidaría de todo y dejaría de verme pero no. Y bueno, lo que había pasado después ya era más que sabido. Naruto había conseguido la forma de hacer todo lo contrario a lo que había planeado.

Por eso para el segundo y tercer día mi enojo disminuyo, no tiré nada pero tampoco probé bocado, la última semana ya no le gritaba tan fuerte y entre reclamos y uno que otro insulto me dispuse a probar sus platillos.

...

Las cosas no pintaban tan mal aquel día, el verano que aún no llegaba a su fin me regalaba tardes que hacía mucho no disfrutaba, el dinero me rendía de maravilla- Al decir maravila me referia a que ya no vivia en un barrio de mala muerte.- parecían lejanos los días en los que mi estómago no probaba bocado, los días en los que los desayunos solo eran gracias a Shikamaru, Ino o Ten-ten. Tenía que admitir que la mayor parte de mi suerte la había producido aquella chica de cabellos rizados. Ser la asesora o tutora de una modelo en pleno auge era bastante favorable para mi bolsillo, lo único que tenía que hacer era leer, leer y releer los contratos, dar mi punto de vista, discutir reglas y normas y avisar de infraganti todo lo que hacía Miwako a su querido padre. Este último era bastante agradable, se reía de mi "interesante torpeza"- como el la llamaba- para realizar negocios y decía que mi "atractivo extraño" podría ser encomiable para una que otra pasarela en Paris, claro está que, cada vez que lo decía las risas o más bien carcajadas no se hacían esperar de mi parte, yo, la madura y fuerte Sakura Haruno caminando en Paris con Prada o Chanel me parecía más una pesadilla que un sueño. Por supuesto primero llovería en verano antes que fingir ser modelo.

-Llegamos Sakura-chan- Su voz me despabilo, reaccione y voltee a verlo.

-Desde cuando me traes a la Universidad Naruto.- Le mire cansada.

-Desde que a tu carro le robaron el motor.- Si, claro, por supuesto se me había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-¿No te parece extraño que en las ultimas semas, mi carro se haya convertido en el único blanco para todos los ladrones, estafadores y saqueadores de la ciudad?

-No, esta ciudad está siendo atacada por un oleaje de crímenes Sakura-chan, así que es mejor que te traiga yo, no podría vivir pensando en que algo malo te pasara.

-Verdad…- Baje del auto y camine sin voltear a verle.

-Espera, ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿No creerás que soy yo quien saquea tu carro?¡- ¡No! Para nada, ¿Cómo podría yo si quiera pensar en semejante barbarie?- ¡Sakura-chan!

-Algún día pagaras todo mi sufrimiento Namikaze Naruto.- Me adelante a mi clase, avente mi mochila junto a Shikamaru y me senté de brazos cruzados. Él tan solo me miro y sonrió, yo bufe molesta.

...

Las clases fueron por primera vez aburridas y por primera vez me sentí irritada cuando Shikamaru se acercó y me miro sarcástico.

-Otra vez con tu mal genio, cielos Sakura comportante.

-Por qué no te fijas mejor en tus asuntos Nara.- Cortante, así se escuchó mi voz para con mi amigo que, por muy paciente que fuera no pudo evitar mirarme feo.- ¿Qué?

-Demonios, que problemática eres…- Suspiro mientras se sentaba - Creí que estar con Naruto te ayudaría un poco pero parecen más una pareja de casados apunto del divorcio…- Mi puño se estampo en el pupitre y pude sentir como las astillas se clavaban en mi piel.-… Esta…está bien…No lo decía para... cielos Sakura - Sonreí sádica.

-Namikaze… y yo… ¡NO ESTAMOS CASADOS JODER!- El silencio absoluto y la cara de miedo de mi amigo me devolvieron a la realidad… dios estaba en un salón de clases.

- Creo que debería calmar sus hormonas afuera.- Gire mi vista mientras Kakashi-sensei se acomodaba en su escritorio.- La espero la próxima clase más calmada Señorita Haruno-san- Asentí nerviosa y recogí mi mochila- Eso era como un dejabu de algun empisodio pasado- Cielos ¡Todo era culpa del idiota de Naruto!

...

Camine y respire fuerte, algo estaba mal en mí, algo no estaba funcionando como normalmente debeia de funcionar y eso me asustaba, me daba miedo.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como yo quería y si de alguna forma eso seguía probablemente yo explotaría.

-¿Qué?…- Dije a la par que me detenía. La vitrina de calificaciones me quito el aliento cuando pase junto a ella.- un…un momento yo…- Me pegue al vidrio y volví a leer la lista de calificaciones. – ... Haruno Sakura 900 puntos, Nara Shikamaru 999 y mención honorifica para…– Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi respiración se agito, eso no era normal, ¡EL NO PODIA TENER UN MEJOR PUNTAJE! ¿¡POR QUE!- "... Namikaze Naruto por obtener el reconocimiento a…" – Mis labios temblaron y un sensació caliente invadió mis orejas, eso no era justo, yo me esforzaba tanto, me desvelaba tanto y él… ese niño rico que tan solo jugaba, sonreía y filtreaba conmigo había obtenido un puntaje más alto. Él iba en otra facultad y aun así lo mencionaban en todas las listas de reconocimientos a la excelencia académica. ¡Como si fuera la gran cosa!

– Naruto es mi rival… es mi rival ¿¡Cómo es que ese idiota es mi rival!- "En verdad me gustas Sakura-chan" su voz sonó en mi cabeza como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía ya varias semanas. Voltee mi cabeza hacia todas las direcciones esperando ver su cara sonriente y fastidiosamente mona.

Suspire aliviada. No había rastro de Naruto, probablemente su clase aun no había terminado, siempre era bueno conocer el horario de un tipo tan impredecible y alocado como Naruto. Por fortuna Miwako había partido a Paris junto con su padre por cuestiones de familia, así que mi trabajo como de "Tutora-representante-niñera-administradora-consejara-casasolteras" estaba congelado, lo que no era muy bueno ya que cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Naruto. Su sonrisa era parte de mi rutina, sus chistes malos eran un clásico en mi vida que no podía evitar esperar con ansias y su "Sakura-chan" se había vuelto tan necesario como comer o respirar. Y eso era increiblemente malo, pues en terminos normales podría haberse definido como "amor"... ¡Diablos! ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?, eso no era amor, era una... costumbre, una rutina, lo era ¡Tenía que serlo!

-Te odio Naruto Namikaze-Susurre, yo solo hacia sufrir a Hinata, yo solo engañaba a Miwako, yo solo estaba jugando con él…- Eres mi rival Naruto… ¡Maldición lo eres!-Golpee el piso con mi pie.

-Mmmm Haruno Sakura …- Gire mi cabeza e inspeccione el lugar – Al parecer eres la única que lo ve como rival, Sakura.

-¿Quién está ahí?... contesta de un buena vez y deja de esconderte.-Mi corazón latió, si alguien había escuchado mi vergonzoso discurso estaría en problemas.

-No intento esconderme, que tu no me veas es una cosa completamente diferente Sakura.- Esa vocecita empezaba a cabrearme. Camine a la zona verde, los arboles hacían una fila como un pequeño parque en la universidad.

-Pues una banca no es un lugar para dormir Uchiha Sasuke.- Me acerque a la otra banca detrás de la suya y le mire por encima, su voz fría me enojaba de algún modo. El señor "egocéntrico tengo a todas la chicas comiendo de mi mano" me miraba acostado.- Además, esto no es asunto tuyo Uchiha.- Me senté detrás de él y aplaste mis manos en mi mochila, si abría la boca con Naruto… ¡No! ¡Cálmate Haruno Sakura! ¿Qué podría pasar? me dije no muy segura de mi respuesta.

-Entonces déjame dormir.-Su voz sonó somnolienta.-Puedes irte a quejar de Naruto a otro lado.- Trague saliva y reuní todas mis fuerza.

-Este es un lugar público, así que si quieres dormir puedes irte a otro sitio, el campus es demaciado grande.-Separe mis piernas y agradecí que estuviera usando vaqueros.

-Vaya…- Su voz se sintió helada por detrás de mí oído.- Eres la primera que me reta.- Una sensación desagradable recorrió mi espalada.

- Y seré la última que conozcas si no te mueves de ahí.- Podía sentir su respiración en mi oreja, pero no podía verlo.- Aléjate.- Me gire y lo encare, su cara sin ninguna imperfección estaba frente a mí, mirándome con sus fríos y obscuros ojos, contemplando cada poro de mi piel acalorada por la furia.

- Eres muy bonita.-Suspiro mientras volvía a su posición anterior.- Si dejaras de fruncir tus cejas y usaras ropa de mujer podrías llamar mi atención.

-Es lo que menos me importa Uchiha, llamar la atención de una persona absurda como tu.- Escupí su nombre, Sasuke Uchiha se las daba de gran conquistador, al igual que Naruto su único objetivo era filtrear y pasar un buen rato pero, oh no, conmigo eso era imposible, él señor "mírenme todo el mundo" no lo haría conmigo.

-Sakura Haruno, tu eres en verdad una persona interesante…- Abrí mis ojos al darme cuenta nuevamente de su cercanía, su aliento me rozaba la nariz y su mano de pronto empezó a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo suelto.- Eres diferente a las demás…- Enrosco el cabello entre su dedos y lo acarició suavemente ante mi cara perpleja, era inconcebible, totalmente humillante y repugnante.- Pero aun así eres muy tonta Sakura… .

-Suéltame imbécil.- Lo tome del cuello de su camisa desabotonada y lo acerque feroz, ¿Qué se creía para jugar conmigo de esa manera?- Como te atreves a llamarme tonta… ¡QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES!- Sonrió, satisfecho de mi rabieta.

-Eres más hermosa de lo que pensé, pero ya te lo dije, eres una tonta, una niña poco sensata.

-Gg…-No podía hablar, lo repetía en mi cara, con toda la intención de hacerme enfadar, con toda la intención de hacérmelo saber.- tú…

-Quieres ver como no te has dado cuenta de nada…-Se acercó despacio susurrando en mi oído, por un instante pude ver el brillo lleno de provocación en sus ojos, sus labios se acercaron y su aliento me pego de golpe, el viento que solo movía mis cabellos me empapo en su aroma…- Seré el primero y él estará muy enojado…Sa-ku-ra- Abrí mis ojos al mirar de frete, sus labios se posaron en mi cara marcando un beso húmedo y caliente… no era como esperaba un beso. Sin embargo no era eso lo que me tenía sorprendida. No. Lo que me tenía sorprendida era él, la persona que me miraba asombrado del otro lado del campus.

Sus labios se alejaron lo suficiente para que volviera a respirar, pero mi cuerpo seguía igual, quieto, frio y asustado.

-Que… que has hecho.- Dije al fin tratando de entender que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, en un momento él estaba llamándome tonta y al otro me besaba…-Que es lo que hiciste.

-Te bese.

-¡LO HAS HECHO A PROPOSITO!- Grite furiosa alejándome de él.

-Oh, valla, se ha dado cuen…-No terminó de hablar, el puño de Naruto se había estampado ya en su mandíbula lanzándolo lejos de la banca en donde estaba. La sangre había empezado a manchar su boca y una gota resbalo por sus labios, se limpió con el suéter azul marino y la manga blanca de su camisa se manchó. Aun así Sasuke sonreía satisfecho y odioso.

-Hmmp…- Mire a Naruto. Sus ojos azul cielo se oscurecieron, levantó su mirada y le vio con esos ojos de pronto afilados, sus pupilas eran alargadas y sus pestañas pobladas de pronto cayeron sobre sus parpados dejándole una mirada sombría y asesina, algo en mi pecho se agito.-Ella es mía teme…- Sasuke se levantó tambaleante y me miro como quien quería demostrar algo, su mirada se ocultó en su cabello y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más cuando Naruto comenzó a avanzar veloz hacia él. Sasuke no se movió.

-¡Naruto!- Corrí antes de tropezarme con la mochila que había tirado.

-¡Sakura!-La voz de Ino sonó a mis espaldas- Déjalo.- ¿Cómo es que había llegado ella allí? ¿Cómo es que todas esas personas habían llegado allí?

-¡QUE! Pero como se te ocurre, va a armar un pleito aquí en la escuela…debo, necesito….- Un golpe seco sonó y Sasuke cayó al piso nuevamente, Naruto estaba agitado, respiraba rápido y su pecho subía y bajaba furiosamente.-Naruto…-Susurre y como si me hubiese escuchado él camino hacía a mí.-Naruto que…- Jalo de mi brazo mientras Ino se quedaba quieta mirando a Shikamaru que estaba recargado en una máquina expendedora. Él se encogió de hombros mientras Naruto y yo cruzábamos el campus directo al estacionamiento. Yo solo trataba de ignorar las personas que nos miraban y al furioso y descontrolado latir de mi corazón.

Su mano estaba caliente, nunca lo había visto enojado. Yo caminaba a su lado como si fuese una idiota regañada por un idiota. Los estudiantes nos miraban sin decir nada, o por lo menos no lo gritaban, todos parecían compadecerse de mi puesto que hubiera querido o no, habían visto la bochornosa escena de unos segundos atrás.

Levante la mirada, yo no tenía por qué avergonzarme, no había hecho nada, era yo la afectada ¡Joder! ¡Entonces porque mi corazón latía y latía cortándome la respiración! Gire mi rostro en otra dirección mientras seguía tomada de Naruto, pero eso había sido una mala idea.

Allí estaba ella, con su cabello azulado mirándome dolida... no, no me miraba a mí, miraba a Naruto. Hinata tenía una expresión de gran pena y desconcierto, su boca entre abierta tal vez estaba pronunciando un lamento o una maldición, fuese como fuese ella estaba en frente viéndonos pasar, siguiéndole con la vista como con toda intención de atacar, fue entonces cuando me miro y su expresión triste cambio a una que no había visto nunca; frunció su ceño y vi sus puños apretarse a sus costados, el gesto era tan leve, apenas perceptible pero ahí estaba, sus cejas perfectamente delineadas estaban fruncidas, si no hubiese sido por la naturaleza mona y suave de la Hyuga tal vez podría haberme parecido amenazante pero no lo era, la dulce Hinata no provocaba en mi nada más que remordimiento y culpa, nada más, nada más…

La perdí de vista al doblar una esquina, nos habíamos alejado del campus desde hacía un rato sin siquiera darme cuenta. Él disminuyo sus pasos y empezó a andar suave y elegante como tan solo él podía hacerlo, esa manera de caminar despreocupada y tranquila me hiso creer por un instante que todo había acabado pero no, no estaba ni un pelín de cerca.

-Sakura-chan, te llevare a tu casa. Así que por ahora no preguntes a donde vamos- Obviamente no era un pregunta, su tono era firme y yo había aprendido a reconocer ese tipo de fuerza en su voz.-Sube al auto.- Asentí, no tenía nada más que decir, esta vez no tenía nada que decir, por alguna razón en ese instante no quería gritar y era por eso que sin más esperaría a que fuera él quien hablara primero… así tuviera que hacerlo todo el día.

Cuando subí el olor ahora tan familiar del carro me devolvió un poco de tranquilidad, no era un olor que me hubiese agradado siempre, nunca me había gustado esa fragancia moderna y cítrica que él usaba como desodorante para su mustand amarillo- o banana, como gusten llamarle.-, prefería mil veces los olores cálidos y naturales, pero con el tiempo le había agarrado cierto cariño a ese aroma y no tenía por qué negarlo.

El motor se encendió suave y al salir a la autopista me di cuenta de que no nos dirigíamos a la zona de departamentos. Me contuve de objetar recordando el breve discurso de "no preguntar", lo que era un gran progreso porque me era absolutamente casi imposible;voltee a la ventana y me entretuve en el paisaje, el mar estaba de frente y a los lados, parecía rodearnos, era casi infinito, los vidrios se bajaron dejando entrar el viento fresco y salado del mar.

...

La primera vez que había estado allí no me traía buenos recuerdos, incluso recordarlo ahora me causaba cierto dolor en la boca del estómago. Había pasado ya casi un mes desde que lo había visto en la playa, caminando con su sonrisa y serenidad característica, el rostro de Sai seguía igual que siempre, tal cual lo recordaba.

-Sakura-chan…- Su voz era pausada, al parecer estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarse.

-¿mmm?-No deje de ver por la ventana, sabía que cualquier movimiento o palabra en falso podría alterarlo, o alterarme.

-¿te gusta la playa verdad Sakura-chan?

-Por supuesto, ya lo sabías ¿no?- "Después de todo, tú me habías enseñado el mar por primera vez Naruto" me dije mentalmente…

Estaciono el carro y el silencio se volvió incomodo, estaba empezando a arrepentirme sobre esperar a que el hablara.

-Sakura-chan… de que estabas hablando con Sasuke.- "Sasuke", normalmente era "Teme".

-De nada…- Cosa que no era 100% cierta pero no quería discutir con él.

-Si yo te hubiera besado me habrías golpeado…- Mi mente se quedo en blanco...¡qué clase de conversación era esa!

Mi cara estaba roja y caliente, recordar a Sasuke me ponía nerviosa.

- Contéstame Sakura-chan… si yo intentara besarte ahora mismo ¿me golpearías?- Abrí mis ojos de par en par sorprendida. Sus ojos azules esperaban una respuesta… ¿¡Pero qué clase de respuesta! Respire profundo dándole tiempo a mi mente de procesar tanta información directa. Mi pecho subía y bajaba veloz, como si hubiese algo dentro de él que quisiese salir a toda costa. Uno, dos, uno, dos, uno, dos, unodosunodosunodos…

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE TE GOLPEARIA IDIOTA!- Dije al fin con un grito que podría haber destrozado los vidrios. Se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, los cuales me parecieron eternos porque Naruto raramente permanecía inmóvil.

Poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de la tensión en su rostro perfecto, apretaba los dientes tan fuerte que, casi casi podía oírlos rechinar por debajo de su sonrisa seria, sus puños duros descansaban en sus muslos, clavando sus uñas en la palma de sus manos. Solo se podía oír el chillar de las gaviotas y el arrullo de las olas del mar, todo confabulado para hacerme desear salir corriendo de entre todo ese ambiente de pesadez; fue entonces cuando su cabeza volteo tan rápidamente que me sobresalto y pegue un brinquito en el asiento. Me miro con su ceño fruncido y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca… me besó.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte

dejen sus comentarios, platiquenme de cosas, ya se que

mi estilo de narrar no es muy bueno,cambio los tiempor en cda capitulo ahy... como me odio por eso u.u

bueno, se cuidan y descanse, me estoy durmiendo tarde por essto pero vale la pena ...

Dejen reviews por favorrrrr! =) son como gasolina para mi... ok.. no sere tan dramatica

Besos y ByeBye


	7. Pronostico del tiempo Dias nublados

_HOLA! Gracias por dejar sus reviews estoy tan feliz, enserio que soy una de las espero muchas locas que se ponen a leer los comentarios una y otra vez mientras gritan "¡Me dejaron comentarios mamá!" hahaha bueno enserio que gracias por su apoyo, espero que este capitulo les recompense mi tardansa ok _

"_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto"_

* * *

_**Pronostico del tiempo**_

"_Días nublados"_

"_Siempre es más sensato permanecer allí, justo donde estas, salvándote de una probable tormenta pero, cuando eres lo suficientemente idiota y crees que la tormenta no te mojara, lo dejas pasar y sales en medio de la lluvia … lo que ocurre después es ya inevitable."_

...

No, no era la atmosfera rosa con flores que surge en los animes o mangas shojo, no, esto era diferente, por que cuando él me beso, todo, absolutamente todo, se volvió blanco, no habia flores ni esa musiquita romatica, tampoco había ese brillo especial, no habia nada por que yo era completamente consumida por esa luz y no queria escapar.

Mis manos temblaron y mis pensamientos se detuvieron, mi cuerpo solo podía digerir una palabra...

Naruto.

Sus labios aplastaron los míos con furia, eran suaves y tibios, no puse resistencia, ni siquiera una mínima muestra de recelo a que me tocara, lo cual me extrañaba. Me empujo contra el asiento mientras se acercaba a mí, sus manos tomaron mi cara y su boca poco a poco fue entre abriendo la mía, sentía que mi cuerpo empezaba a derretirse, a fundirse como la mantequilla, mis brazos se aflojaron a mis costados, podía olerlo y su aroma embriago mis sentidos de todas las formas posibles. Mi mente racional, la que sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal empezó a dormirse, era una sensación extraña, ya no sabía quién era ni en donde estaba y peligrosamente eso no me importaba, porque su sabor era exquisito, tan delicioso que no podía aguantar las ganas de probarlo más y más; era como cuando querías dormir en las mañanas, era tan placentero estar entre las cobijas que aunque supieras que llegarías tarde y aunque la alarma siguiera sonando no te levantabas, siempre querías un poquito más y entonces te quedabas dormida de nuevo.

Empecé a marearme cuando su lengua entró sin ninguna resistencia dentro de mi boca; se movía delicadamente invitándome a seguirla, me pegué a él tomando sus manos para que no dejara alejarme, mis labios se movian y mi lengua empezó a chocar torpemente con la suya en un vals que él dominaba guiándome a la perfección.

Empezaba a quemarme por dentro desde una parte que no sabía ni siquiera que se podía sentir, el calor subió lentamente a mi estómago, a mi pecho y se instaló allí, latiendo fuerte mientras mis pulmones me pedían aire... aun así yo ya no respondía, ya no obedecía, mi mente ya no ejercía autoridad sobre mí, ahora había alguien que daba las órdenes, ahora las acciones de mi cuerpo eran de alguien más, eran de Naruto, porque, en ese instante, mi cuerpo solo hacia lo que él quería que hiciera.

-Sakura…-Lo apreté de nuevo contra mí, me negaba a dejarlo, mis labios lo aprisionaron y él volvió a tomarlos con deseo.-Sakura-chan…-Se alejó de mi esta vez algo desesperado dejando mi boca quemando…- Tienes que respirar Sakura-chan y también debo hacerlo yo.-Su voz sonaba ronca y aterciopelada. La sensación de estar en el vacio permaneció por unos segundos, me sentia débil y mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos más de esa droga placentera. Sus manos acariciaron mi cara y su contacto era fresco para mi piel caliente, mi lengua aún saboreaba el sabor de la suya...

- Naruto tu... - No podía hablar fuerte, mi voz salía como un débil susurro por que mi cabeza seguia dando vueltas, su aroma no dejaba de perturbarme, sin embargo mi mente poco a poco se aclaraba– Nunca, nadie me había besado y de todos, de todos tenías que ser tu... - Dije al fin, aún no segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo.-Me has robado mi primer beso... - Abrí mis ojos como si hubiese dormido tres días seguidos, el aire frio golpeo mi cara y entonces caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho... sonrei.

-Me has robado mi primer beso... me has robado mi...- Mi mente racional volvió a la realidad golpeandome duro contra el pavimento.-¡ERES UNA BESTIA NARUTO!

-Saku...- Lo golpe tan fuerte como mi puño podía hacerlo y me baje a tropezones del auto. Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi pecho subía y bajaba -por lo regular eso siempre sucedia cuando me agitaba demasiado-. Limpie mi boca tratando de que la sensación de calor desapareciera pero lo único que lograba era que me picaran más.- ¡Sakura-chan!

-¡TU COMO TE HAS ATREVIDO IDIOTA!... Me has mordido los labios… -Mi corazón latía y latía, estaba segura que se saldría en cualquier momento de mi pecho ¡JODER! ¡JODER, JODER, JODER, JODER!- ¡ERES UN IMBECIL NARUTO! ¡Me has besado! ¡Has ultrajado mi boca y me has quitado mi beso! ¡Mi primer maldito beso a sido tuyo tonto!

-¡¿Qué?... pero…-Me miro confundido y atontado, estaba frente a mi dudando en acercarse o no.-Pero Sasuke…

- ¡Sasuke una mierda Naruto! ¡El me beso en la comisura de la boca animal!- Su cara se ilumino- ¡No estés tan descaradamente feliz!- Le apunte con mi dedo mientras me acercaba a él dispuesta a matarlo, me había, me había… ¡besado! ¡Y YO LE HABIA DEJADO!-Como es que tu…como es que yo- Apretaba mi cabeza estrujando mis ideas, no podía haberlo besado, no podía haberlo deseado, no debía haberlo disfrutado.

-Entonces tu primer beso te lo he dado yo.-Se señaló triunfal y me abalance contra él.

-¡Eres un….!- Odioso, vanidoso, escandaloso, presumido, hermoso, delicioso...¡NO!- ¡Cómo te atreviste a be-besarme!- Mis manos temblaban, para ser francos, toda yo temblaba.

-No dire que lo siento Sakura-chan...- Mi corazón se acelero.

-Naru... te voy a...- Caí al piso con él.

-Haber, haber ¿Qué ocurre…?- Una voz sonó a mis espaldas- ¿Sakura?- Giré mi cabeza hasta toparme con un chico alto con marcas rojas en la cara.- ¡SAKURA!- Solté el cuello de Naruto mientras el perrito se abalanzaba hacía mí.

-¿Ki-Kiba? –Me miró divertido.- ¿Qué haces…aquí?- Me olfateaba la cara mientras movía su colita, era un perro bastante adorable, aclaremos, no era a Kiba de quien me refería.

-Es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar a ti… ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Encima de… de quien estas?- Mire hacia abajo, había olvidado que estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de Naruto. Mi cara saco humo mientras me caía de espaladas y me levantaba rápidamente. Akamaru saltó fuera de mis brazos y ladró.

-¡No es nadie importante!- Me alejé lo más rápido que podía.

-Sakura-chan me golpeaste en la cara y me doli...- Me gire furiosa apunto de hacerlo de nuevo pero ellos se miraban sorprendidos. Naruto frunció el ceño.- Perro…-Escupió la palabra.

-Zorro…- Kiba hiso lo mismo.- ¿Cómo conoces a Sakura, Zorrito?

-Esa pregunta es mía, perrito- Torció su sonrisa y Kiba apretó la mandíbula. ¿Cómo es que ellos se conocían? Se miraron furiosamente y después posaron su mirada robóticamente a la mía al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Cómo le conociste!- Gritaron al unísono, ambos eran altos, uno con cabello rubio y otro con cabello café pero ambos eran igual de estúpidos. Joder este no era un buen día.

El sol se estaba poniendo y el atardecer hermoso pintaba el mar de un color morado con naranja. Mis pies descalzos jugaban con la arena, era cálida y rasposa, pero por lo menos tenía algo en que entretenerme antes de que el recuerdo de unos labios sonrientes consumiera mi cabeza.

-mmm, así que son amigos desde instituto.-Dije tratando de borrarlo de mi mente.

-No somos amigos.-Dijeron como si fueran un dueto a coro.

-Desde hace un mes no se hablan porque Naruto es un imbécil y Kiba un tramposo.- Me miraron ceñudos y me tape la boca para no reír, se veían tan estúpidos con esa cara de pocos amigos, era como ver un circo de payasos enojados.- perfecto…

Estaban sentados en la arena, ambos encorvados mirando sus pies. Empezaba a hacer frio y temblee después de estornudar, camine hacia mis zapatos. Kiba me siguió y Naruto no tardo en levantarse.

-Te estuve llamando Sakura, no contestabas.- Sus ojos castaños me miraron desilucionados.

-Quería evitarte por que estaba conmigo.- Kiba entorno sus cejas y lo miro de reojo.

- Naruto es un imbécil, te recomiendo que no le hagas mucho caso, el 99.9% de lo que dice es mentira.

-¡Oye!- Gritó y Akamaru mordió su pantalón jalándolo lejos de nosotros, al parecer el cachorrito quería darnos un poco de intimidad a su amo y a mí.

-Mi celular esta… fuera de disposición –Que en lenguaje común quería decir "había pasado a mejor vida"- no me dio tiempo de pasar tu número a mi nuevo teléfono, perdón por no contestarte.-Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

- Supongo que era eso- Me paso su celular y lo agregue al mío.- La final es la semana próxima, me gustaría que estuvieras allí ¿vendrás cierto?

-Te lo prometí.-Sonreí mientras Naruto intentaba alejarse de Akamaru -Yo nunca rompo una promesa.-Kiba devolvió la sonrisa.

-Dime Sakura...-Dudó incomodo mientras rascaba su cabeza. A lo lejos Naruto trataba de quitarse a Akumaru, era una escena bastante comica asi que mi boca se torició en una mueca que no conocía.

-Tu y él, ¿Son novios?-Deje de sonreir y le mire a los ojos, sus pupilas castañas me miraban con intensidad, Kiba se había puesto justo frete a mí impidiendome ver cualquier cosa que no fuera su rostro desepcionado. -¿Te gusta Naruto, Sakura?

-No,-Mi boca tembló.- por supuesto que no somos novios.

-Oh- Me sonrió aliviado.- Creí que ustedes estaban...

-Pues no, ¿como pudiste imaginar eso?, es, completamente absurdo.

-Pero hace un rato en la...

-No ocurrió nada- Agache mi mirada, por alguna razón no podía seguir viendo a Kiba.- Él no significa nada para mi, nada de lo que haga o deje de hacer significa algo para...- Kiba sonrió satisfecho pero mi voz dejó de fluir, Naruto estaba justo detras de él con Akamaru en sus brazos tratando de escapar.

-Se hace tarde Sakura-chan, debemos irnos.- No me miró, tan solo observaba a Kiba de una manera que no podía descifrar.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que te vere la próxima semana.-Asenti mecanicamente.-Te espero Sakura- Besó mi mejilla y su aroma masculino mezclado con la sal de mar entró por mi nariz haciéndome cosquillas.-Vamos Akamaru, despídete como se debe.- El perrito blanco ladró y siguió corriendo a su amo quien saludaba con la mano alzada dos metros lejos de mí. Yo seguía sorprendida y confundida mirando hasta que se había perdido completamente de mi vista.

-Jum.- Aclaró su garganta.- Es hora de irnos.- No me miró y siguió su camino, sus puños estaban cerrados. Agite la cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos mientras me ponía las zapatillas.

No habia dicho nada malo, era lo que sentía, o lo que debía de sentir, Naruto no significaba nada en mi vida y tenía que empezar entenderlo. Mi mejilla sentia cosquillas y sin mas remedio lleve mi mano hasta el sitio del beso, no había sido el beso de Kiba lo que me había dejado atónita y de eso estaba segura.

Subimos en silencio las escaleras que llevaban al malecón, quito el seguro del carro con un "pip-pip" y abrí la puerta del copiloto. Amarré mi cinturón y bajé mi vidrio, necesitaba aire fresco, mi cara estaba caliente. Él encendió el motor suavemente y arrancó.

Las luces en la ciudad obscura la hacían ver hermosa, de cierta manera me hacía recordar a la primera vez que Naruto me había llevado al salón de Luigi.

La tarde-noche estaba igual de iluminada y los vidrios estaban igual de cerrados, solo había una diferencia. En ese entonces yo "lo odiaba" con todas las fuerzas en las que podía ser odiado una persona. En ese momento maldecía la hora en la que me había topado con él, maldecía su escandalosa voz, su enfadosa sonrisa, su despreocupada actitud y sobre todo maldecía cuando filtreaba conmigo pero ahora era diferente, había una pequeña cosa que lo cambiaba, una pequeña palabra que cambiaba la frase y revolvía todo...ahora "No" lo odiaba

- Sakura-chan, ¿tienes hambre?, podemos pasar a un puesto de ramen muy cerca de...

- Deja de hacerlo Naruto...solo somos amigos.- Mi corazón latió tan fuerte que podía sentirlo aún sobre mi polera.

-Yo no te veo como una amiga.

-No puedo amarte Namikaze.

-Habíamos quedado en solo "Naruto" Sakura-chan, ¿lo olvidas?

-Si,porsupuesto los amigos se hablan por su nombre de pila.- Estaciono el carro y apagó el motor. Alcé la mirada al departamento de Miwako, estaba a obscuras y entonces recorde su rostro "... Me gusta Naruto-kun..."- Miwako se fue a Paris, quería que la acompañaras, tu sabes que a ella le gus...-Rió.

-Sakura-chan, Miwako también me gusta, pero no de la misma forma, la única que puede gustarme eres...

-Yo no te convengo- Sonreí al recordar a Luigi, él y su cara preocupada, tal vez tenía razón, Naruto era diferente a mi, para él era natural sonreir, él era la luz, su vida tenía un gran futuro y yo solo vivía para no morir, solo para eso.- Tu y yo, eso de que estes en mi departamento todas las mañanas también es incomodo, han empezado a murmurar sabes.- No le miraba pero aún así podía sentir su mirada fija en mi, sabía como debería estar su sonrisa ahora, su sonrisa triste que tanto dolía.

-Si es por el beso yo...

-No, no es solo el...- Temble al recordarlo- no es es solo eso,deberías olvidar este juego tonto, me has ayudado mucho pero no te veo de otra forma que no sea una distracción para mi soledad.

-Quiero ser tu distracción.- Abrí mis ojos y los clave en los suyos, ¿podía exisitir otra persona tan masoquista?

-No me interesas Naruto, ¿no lo entiendes? Si tanto te gusto entonces dejame en paz, dejame sola, ¡Quiero estar sola!

- Lo entiendo, no volvere a molestarte Sakura-chan.- Mis piernas perdían su fuerza, yo decía cosas tontas, decía muchas cosas tontas, cosas que no quería decir, pero esto no funcionaría de cualquier modo ¿verdad?

No, no lo odiaba, le queria mucho, ese idiota rubio se había metido tanto que mareaba, se había vuelto una costumbre verlo feliz todo el tiempo pero era hora de acabar, era hora de terminar antes de que alguien saliera lastimado y esta vez no era solo Hinata o Miwako, no era esa chica Francia del salón de belleza o esa exuberante playista a quien había salvado, esta vez era solo Naruto. _"No tienes pasado, ni presente ni futuro, ¿aún asi crees que me __haras feliz Sakura?" _Sonrei para mí al recorar sus palabras frías, Sai tenía razón, que clase de egoista era yo ¿Por que atarlo a mi si no iba a funcionar?

-Gracias por todo Naruto.- Despues de eso salí del auto en silencio. Subimos el elevador y los minutos con él fueron claustrofóbicos, su cara estaba fija en algun punto que no alcanzaba a descifrar pues en ese momento en lo único que pensaba era en lo mareada que me sentía. Cuando la puerta se abrió él salió y me saludo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al parecer lo había entendido.

Esa noche no podía dormir, su cara sin ninguna imperfección aparecía una vez, tras otra vez, tras otra vez en mi cabeza, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su boca…

Yo me había quedado parada como idiota depues de que se había ido. Mi corazón latía y sin darme cuenta había entrado a mi cuarto y me había puesto la piyama. Y ahora, estaba ahí, acostada sin poder dormir, recordando el sabor de sus labios y el dolor de sus ojos.

-¡Maldición Sakura duérmete ya!- Me revolví en la cama y destape mi blanca pierna derecha. En verano solo usaba shorts, me fastidiada tener que usar esos pantalones que sofocaban mis pies y puesto que vivía sola no tenía que andarme preocupando por mirones. Sonreí.

Naruto me había visto un par de veces en shorts, haciéndome sonrojar y olvidar que los humanos necesitaban respirar para seguir viviendo. Era por eso que enojada le lanzaba cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance, fuera una zapatilla, peine, almohada, libro, mochila e incluso el pequeño tostador plateado. Me gire nuevamente y mire la ventana. La luz de la luna se filtraba por ella haciendo que toda el aura blanca cayera en la alfombra y alumbrara tan solo un pedazo en el piso.

-Sai…- Me levante de un brinco, había pronunciado su nombre sin siquiera darme cuenta, lo cual me molestaba, Sai era parte de mi pasado, lo era ¡maldición!, ¿por que tenía querecordarmelo todo eltiempo?. Me deje caer y cerré los ojos, su cara blanca como el mármol, sus ojos negros sin ninguna expresión, su sonrisa simple y sin emoción, su aroma a… a nada.

_Las casas eran iguales, el vecindario era del mismo color pero aun así podía reconocer mi casa, color blanco y rejas rojas, el patio siempre verde y las flores mal recortadas. Pero esa ya no era mi casa, ahora estaba vacia y cada vez era más duro pasar frente a ella._

_-Sakura...- Gire mi cara y me encontre con la de él._

_-Sai, veniste.- Me acerque dispuesta a todo, tal vez sería él gran día._

_-Si, vamos rápido Sakura, hoy hay buen clima.- Las nubes obscuras se comenzaban a amontonar y yo asentí contenta, tal vez hoy mis labios serian por fin besados._

_Sai me retrataba una vez a la semana buscando inspiración, los dias soleados, nublados o lluviosos eran perfectos, mostraban sentimientos y todo pintor necesitaba de un tema y una musa, yo era su musa, yo era su novia, él era todo para mi._

_-Sakura, no, no tienes por que sonreir, no van con tigo ni con el cuadro, solo actua normal.-Volví a mirar al cielo y a extender mis manos como si algo cayera de él. Me quede quieta como lo hacía cada vez que el buscaba "La inspiración en mí"._

_-Sai, esta lloviendo, Sai._

_-Shh, no te muevas.- Las gotas caian en mis ojos y resabalaban por mis mejillas heladas, usar solo un vestido amarillo de tirantes no ayudaba.- Bien, Sakura has estado genial.- Valía la pena, valía la pena temblar de frio tan solo por verlo feliz._

_-Sai... yo...- Mis brazos temblaban, mis labios lo hacían igual, pero de ansiedad._

_-No Sakura, no lo arruines así.- Bufó mientras me daba una chaqueta.-Ponte esto y vayamonos de aqui, empiezo a tener frío.- Acerco sus manos a sus labios y respiro, tomó sus pinceles y sonrio al ver el cuadro. Era para su clase de arte, probablemente ella esatría feliz al verlo, su profesora siempre estaba feliz al verlo. Me acerque de nuevo timida, tal vez el primer paso tendría que darlo yo._

_-Sakura no, te lo he dicho miles de veces, ¿no lo entiendes?-Sonrió mecanicamente, como siempre lo hacía.-No tienes pasado, ni presente ni futuro, ¿aún asi crees que me haras feliz Sakura?- Miles de agujas se clavabaron en mi pecho en aquel momento, mi corazón se destrozaba y mi cuerpo masoquista aún lo seguía ¿Era estúpida verdad?_

_-Sakura muevete.- Sonreí, tal vez, despues de todo, estaba destinada a no ser besada._

...

Dentro del aula había un alarido, todos estaba emocionados por las vacaciones. Todos menos yo, había tenido una mala noche, recordar el pasado en sueños no había ocurrido desde hacía… bueno no valía la pena recordarlo.

-Sakura- Dijó Ten-ten cuando entré al salón. Ella estaba con Neji, lo que no me extrañaba pues ellos parecían unidos por la misma carne. Él tomaba solo una clase con nosotros, algo para aumentar sus créditos y ella solo estaba de paso, probablemente.- Ino me dijo que no vendría hoy y que iría a tu casa terminando las clases. Shikamaru le ha dado la dirección.- Sonreí forzada y agobiada, seguro que el chisme la estaba matando, para buscar mi dirección con Shikamaru debía estar desesperada.

-Enserio, eso significa que será una tarde pesada.- Neji me sonrió, él ya conocía a Ino y al parecer no se llevaban muy bien o por lo menos él nunca olvidaría la ocasión del helado con chispas de chocolate en su camisa.

-Cómo has estado Sakura, no te he visto por el restaurant, creí que ahora si te habías quedado en banca rota.-Continuó la chica de chonguitos siguiéndome hasta mi asiento.

-Oye, te pagué el dólar que te debía.-Dije en mi defensa.

-Si…- enarco las cejas sorprendida.- Neji se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije, nunca lo había visto reírse tanto.-Vaya… era bueno hacer reír a las personas de vez en cuando a costa de mi desgracia.

-Cómo va Rock-Lee, ¿se ha repuesto?-Intente girar la conversación en otro rumbo, si seguíamos por el mismo camino, la charla terminaría en mi aumento de efectivo y eso sacaría por alguna razón el nombre de Naruto, persona con la cual no me quería topar en absoluto.

-Por supuesto, ya sabes, una pierna rota no le impediría estar quieto, se le torció la muñeca ayer.

-¿Cómo?... se suponía que iba a guardar reposo por el baloncesto.

-Sí, baloncesto, se la torció en un juego de Ping-Pong con Neji- Suspire cansada, sus respuestas eran muy rápidas nada elaboradas como las de Ino. Con ella era más fácil desviar el tema, se ponía a platicar de cualquier cosa con lujo de detalle, como si hubieras estado allí, bueno tal vez ese era un punto bueno de Ino, fuera como fuera Ten-ten quería algo.-Oh… por cierto Sakura-chan- Alce la mirada aterrada mientras sacaba un cuaderno y lo ponía en el mesabanco.- has estado saliendo con Naruto últimamente- Mi lapicera se cayó al piso haciendo un ruido metálico. Todos voltearon callados a verme.- No sabía que se llevaban tan bien.- Trague saliva.

-Naruto y yo…

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo es que Haruno-san está saliendo con Namikaze-san?- Una chica de cabello rojo y anteojos me miro con malicia, comenzaron a amontonarse a mi alrededor como moscas a la miel.

-Pero… si él va en otro curso, uno adelantado. Escuche que se iría de vacaciones a Rusia. Su familia es millonaria y muy poderosa. Eso debe ser mentira.- Cuchicheaban al lado mío, conscientes de que podía escucharlos.

-¿Cómo es que Namikaze-san puede estar saliendo con ella?, no están al nivel- Susurró la misma chica de cabello rojo, la mire y ella se alejó azorada.

-Escuche que se había dado un beso con Uchiha-kun.

-Parece que Sasuke y Sakura han estado engañando a Naruto todo este tiempo.

- Parecía tan seria, los príncipes están peleados por su culpa.- Todos me miraban de reojo y los más valientes hablaban a mi lado sin mirarme, como si no les importara mi reacción. Apreté mi cuaderno con fuerza haciendo crujir sus hojas. Ten-ten me miraba sorprendida y entonces me levante furiosa.

-Ya es suficiente, si no les gusta díganselo en su cara, ella está ahí ¿Por qué no le preguntan directamente?- Dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos castaños. Estaba recargado a la puerta con su mochila colgando de un hombro. Me miraba bastante aburrido. Me volví a sentar.- Eh, que esperan, estaban bastante curiosos hasta hace un rato.- El silencio inundo el salón y la indignada multitud se alejó a sus respectivos lugares susurrando alguna que otra obscenidad.

-Ten-ten, tu clase ya ha empezado, tienes que irte.- Neji habló como siempre en su tono frio, aunque esta vez había un deje de disculpa, probablemente apenado por la acción de su novia. Tomó su mano y me saludo justo cuando Shikamaru se sentaba frente a mi.- Perdón por las molestias.-Dijo y la chica de chongos me miró acongojada y apenada. Le sonreí y con un gesto le dije que lo olvidara.

-Perdón por no haberte salvado antes.- Dijo mirándome. Algunas chicas a mi alrededor se alejaban de mi lugar como si yo les provocara nauseas.

-Supongo que te has enterado tú también Shika.- Él sonrió.

-Ino- Rio para si- tú sabes, ella es mejor que leer el periódico escolar. Entonces…

-Entonces ¿Qué?...-Le mire leyendo sus intenciones.

-¿No me vas a decir lo que ha ocurrido ayer?

-Que me hayas ayudado a alejar a toda esa bola de chismosos, -Algunos aclararon su garganta cuando los voltee a ver.- no significa que te tenga que decir algo al respecto.

-¡Oh vamos! Eso quiere decir que me he echado un par de enemigos a la bolsa ¿por nada?- Suspiro recargándose cómodamente al asiento.

-¿Acaso salvar a tu mejor amiga no es suficiente?-Sonrió y susurro un "Problemática" antes de que entrara el profesor. Ser el líder del grupo, jefe, capitán o el tío más inteligente del curso debería tener sus beneficios, era bueno que me fueran tan útiles en esa ocasión.

...

Suspire aliviada al terminar las clases, ese día había sido pésimo, como muchos otros, aunque en ese instante estaba segura no había otro peor. Las chicas y chicos me miraban y rehuían de mi como si me estuviese pudriendo; me olí varias veces para corroborar que no apestara pero seguía oliendo a mi perfume de flores, estornude y me enrosque aun más en el delgado sueter, tenía frio, mire la biblioteca y camine hacia ella, por lo menos me cubriría del frio.

Me quede parada en un estante, indecisa de tomar el libro de medicina para nivel avanzado, lo único en que podía pensar era que Naruto probablemente era la causa de mis problemas, no, no probablemente… ¡Él era la causa de todos mis problemas!, el alumnado entero recordaba la pelea que él había tenido con Sasuke y eso me afectaba, no había sido culpa mía, por supuesto que no.

Había sido aquel egosentrico señor "Tengo a todas las chicas comiendo de mi mano" quien me había besado - si es que a eso se le podía llamar un beso- porque el muy idiota lo tenía bien calculado, besarme en la comisura de los labios, apretando su cara a la mía dejaba mucho que pensar. Beso, ¡Eso no era un beso!, tan solo era una asquerosa unión de boca y piel, sin embargo la mayoría de los entrometidos universitarios se la habían creído, incluso el imbécil de Naruto…

Me estremecí. No quería pesar en él pero era inevitable, el ardor seguía en mi boca, lo que era bastante molesto pues había intentado de todas las formas posibles eliminarlo, mas mí mala fortuna había salido otra vez y lo único que había conseguido era descubrir que podía ser tremendamente alérgica a la menta pura y que el hielo solo ponía mis labios morados después de dos horas. Cerré mis ojos.

Su boca a comparación de la de Sasuke era tibia y acolchonada, el tan solo rose de su aliento me había provocado una pérdida parcial de conciencia y es que aunque en ese momento sabía que estaba físicamente ahí, con él, mi mente volaba en otro lugar, mis sentidos se perdían entre sus movimientos, no reconocían nada aparte de la sensación que me producía olerlo y sin embargo era fantástico y… ¡No! ¡No podía estar pensando eso!

-Que te está ocurriendo Sakura.- Me dije a mi misma. Mis monólogos en solitario estaban empeorando y eso era alarmante, había estado hablando conmigo todas las clases de la mañana haciendo voltear de vez en cuando a Shikamaru para callarme, pero mi mente volvía una y otra vez al estúpido beso.

-¿Es que acaso eres imbécil Sakura? No pueden ser más compatibles que el agua y el aceite- Exacto, él era el agua y yo el aceite, incompatibles hasta la médula, nacidos para odiarnos, no para... amarnos. Por que era inconcebible para mí, porque yo debía odiarlo, por que no podía amarlo.

"No dejes pasar lo bueno que tienes frente a ti, a veces es tan obvio que olvidamos que existe." Borre de mi cabeza la voz de aquella mujer, su sonrisa era igual a la de su hijo, alegre e idiota, sin ninguna preocupación, pareciera que para ellos nada importara más que tratar de ser féliz.

Respiré profundo y dejé salir todo el aire de mis pulmones lentamente, esperaba que Naruto no se hubiera enterado ya del encuentro casual con su madre. Ella era una mujer tan hermosa e hiperactiva que no podía imaginármela de otra forma que no fuera gritando y comiendo helado. Sin embargo ella había tenido un accidente por el acantilado, el mismo precipicio por el cual yo estaba a punto de caer, si no hubiera sido por Naruto en esos instantes estaría muerta.

-Auch…- Los libros cayeron al piso y yo me agache para ayudarle a recoger.

-Perdón –Dije mientras acomodaba un mechón tras de mi oreja para poder ver con claridad.-Estaba distraída, ha sido mi culpa.

-Claro que… que ha sido t-tu culpa.- Respondió una voz más tartamuda que furiosa mientras alzaba los libros.

-Per...- Me miraba con sus ojos perla tristes y desesperados, tenía marcas rojas debajo de sus parpados, Hinata Hyuga había estado llorando.

-Si no te importa Haru…no-san- Quitó los libros de mis manos con brusquedad y pude sentir el suave tacto de su piel. Mis dedos temblaron. Sus ojos vacíos eran hermosos, aún y con toda esa tristeza derramándose por su rostro de porcelana, ella se veía preciosa, como un hada de luna llorando por su amor perdido. Su expresión me recordaba tanto a mi pasado que el peso de esa carga tan solo me hacía agachar la mirada. Recordarlo solo me provocaba nauseas, sin embargo cada vez que miraba a Hinata, ahi estaba, ahi estabamos Sai y yo otra vez...

"_-Lo… siento- Mis ojos estaban llorando una vez más, mis ojeras eran moradas y mientras él solo estaba mirando cansado, yo deseaba con toda mi alma que me sonriera.- Sai, no quise hacerlo."_

"_-Pero lo has hecho, y no solo has hecho que se enojara, también has hecho que se enojara conmigo.- Sus ojos mostraban decepción y al notarlo el corazón se me hiso un nudo y la respiración se escapó de mis pulmones."_

"_-Perdóname Sai, pero…- Mis palabras se ahogaron en mi boca al recordar la escena._

_Él le había sonreído, sonreído como nunca lo había hecho conmigo, le había cogido de la mano frente a mis ojos y los de cientos de estudiantes y nadie, absolutamente nadie había dicho nada. Ella era una profesora después de todo, la más influyente, la más deseada, la más hermosa y yo, yo solo era una chica sin pasado, sin presente y sin futuro, yo no era nadie._

"_-Ella en verdad me gusta Sakura, no te amo y no puedo decir que lo siento, porque no lo hago."_

-¡Hinata! –Grité. Ella se había detenido para mi sorpresa. Los estantes de la biblioteca estaban vacíos, los últimos estantes de la enorme biblioteca siempre lo estaban.- ¿Te he molestado en algo? -¿Por qué era tan necia? ¿Por qué quería ver a Hinata feliz a toda costa? –Si tienes algo contra mí, solo…

-Aún lo preguntas -Hiso una pausa, no sabía si era de rabia o solo era una excusa para reponerse de su tartamudeo- tan desvergonzadamente me-me lo dices a la cara.- Apretó sus puños y le temblaron los labios.

-Si es por lo de Namikaze, puedes estar tranquila.- Me miro.- el no estara conmigo nunca más, no tenía ni tengo la menor intención de quedármelo, es como una peste, una que está conmigo todo el tiempo, si por mi fuera yo…

-¡Entonces deja de jugar con él! ¡Déjalo ir!

- Yo no lo estoy atando ¡No quiero su compañía!- Abrí mis ojos, mi voz se escuchaba tan lejana y fría, tan hipócrita…"Eres una mentirosa Sakura" "Eres la peor mentirosa por que no puedes creértelo ni tu misma"-Y no lo quiero cerca de mi… Él es el problema, todo él es el maldito problema.

-No. El problema eres tu Sa-Sakura. Desde que llegaste siempre has sido tú… todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo él se alejaba y se iba por ti.-Agacho la cabeza y una voz en mi interior me dijo que yo no quería ser la mala del cuento.- No había na-nadie más en su cabeza y-ya no existíamos ni S-sasuke-kun, ni yo, ni na-nadie más que… que t-tu. Y era horrible, era ho-horrible verlo así, porque t-tu Sakura-san no lo conoces como lo hago yo, Naruto-kun lo es… lo es todo para mi desde que tengo me-memoria, en cambio, para ti, él es solo tu bote salvavidas.- Retrocedí, sus palabras afiladas se clavaban en mi cuerpo como dagas y entonces me dí cuenta de que Hinata no solo era un hada blanca, era un hada blanca herida y eso, era peor de lo que imaginaba.-Y no te atrevas a decirme que no. ¡No lo hagas!-Hiso una pausa y respiro entre sus sollozos.

- Naruto-kun nunca me había gritado sin embargo lo ha hecho... y hubiera sido más fácil aceptarlo si no me hubiese gritado por ti. Nunca lo había visto triste, nunca lo había visto con la cara de furia. Él no se preocupó por nadie más que por ti, no le importó que estuviera asustada o muerta de frio aquella noche, tampoco le importó que le suplicara acompañarme a casa porque él ya había salido corriendo, corriendo como un demonio so-solo por ti, solo para salvarte, salvarte cuando tú te habías metido en problemas cuando nadie había dicho que lo hisieras.-El tiempo retrocedió hasta aquella tarde obscura en un callejón igual de obscuro, el tiempo me devolvió a aquellos hombres que me habían golpeado hasta sangrar y hasta aquella bestia que los destrozaba tal cual león a su presa. Sus lágrimas salían una tras otra y su voz tartamudeaba menos. "Ella dejo que lastimaran a mi linda Sakura-chan…", sus palabras resonaban en mis oídos y sus pupilas azules aparecieron de nuevo, Naruto había hecho tanto, ¡Maldita sea porque hacia tanto!

- Después de ese día solo estaba contigo...- Suspiro.- Y no te puedes dar cuenta de nada porque eres una egoísta que solo piensa en sí misma, en si misma porque cree que... que es la única que ha sufrido, la única que ha te-tenido que vérselas grises.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¡Claro que lo es!... ¿has pensado en alguien más aparte de ti Sakura-san?- Mis manos empezaron a temblar, algo dentro de mi empezaba a calentarse subiendo por mis palmas hasta mis ojos.- N-nunca se habían peleado Haruno-san, nunca le había gol… peado. N-Naruto-kun nunca le había envidiado n-nada a Sasuke-kun, nunca le había odiado y ahora… ahora lo hace.- Levantó su mentón y dejo de llorar.- Estás haciendo añicos nuestras vidas Sakura Haruno y aun así preguntas si tengo algo contra ti… ¡LES ESTAS SEPARANDO! ¡Lo estás matando! Lo estás…- Mis ojos miraban a la nada, ella tenía razón. No era más que una egoísta por qué solo lo había utilizado, utilizado para no sentirme sola, para olvidar los días monótonos, para olvidarme de Sai; había dañado una amistad sin darme cuenta y él lo único que hacía era elegirme a mí, a mí ante su mejor amigo, a mi ante su querida Hina-chan y entonces, entonces ¿Por qué yo no agradecía eso? ¿Por qué no lo valoraba? ¡¿Por qué seguía comportándome como una idiota haciéndome la dura?

Ahh… recordé, lo hacía por él, para no verlo sufrir por mi soledad, lo hacía por ellas, porque cada una me recordaba a un pedacito de mí, a un Sakura con ilusiones y anhelos, con todas las intenciones del mundo por conquistar al "gran amor de su vida" y yo no quería arrebatarles esa ilusión, esa oportunidad de vivir…¿Qué si era idiota?, ¿Qué Naruto ya me lo había explicado antes?... tal vez, pero era una idiota con toda la buena intención del mundo, porque quería un poco de compasión para él y para ellas como no habian podido tenerla nunca con migo, como tampoco habían podido tenerla con mamá y era por eso que yo lo trataba así, lo alejaba de mi de todas las formas posibles, pero él no hacía caso, era como un perro que siempre regresaba aun y cuando lo maltrataran, aun y cuando lo maltrataran Naruto regresaba, el estúpido perro siempre regresaba para ser maltratado una vez más, para ser alimentado con migas de pan rancias, sin sabor y viejas, como mis sentimientos, mis sentimientos sin ninguna luz terminarían por apagar a ese sol, a mi sol, al único que en verdad me importaba.

- Hinata…- Mí voz había sonado más dura de lo que yo quería que sonara.- No siempre vas a tener a alguien a quien atribuirle la culpa de tus propios fracasos.- Me miró herida mientras ahogaba un suspiro.- ¿Acaso no has hecho más que reclamarle sus faltas de atenciones para contigo?- Apretó sus labios para no llorar y aunque aquel gesto me ponía de nervios sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto.-Vaya, así que me das un sermón y me haces sentir la villana cuando tú no has hecho más que alejarlo con tus celos apáticos.

-Tu… tu n-no tienes dere…

-Pero claro que tengo, tengo derecho y mucho, después de todo me has insultado, me has llamado egoísta y me has estado gritando como se te ha dado la gana, así que ahora es mi turno.- Apretó sus libros a su pecho cohibida pero aun así me miro. Mi cuerpo instintivamente se había colocado en una pose puramente burlona y altanera, era algo tal vez que me salía natural, como defensa a mi dignidad con un fin más allá del propio, ayudarla.

-Yo no le he hecho daño, e-eres tú la que lo ha… lo ha lastimado y ale-alejado de nosotros.

-No sé qué causa más daño, el que una tipa "egoísta" lo ignore o el que su mejor amiga le reclame, ¿Tu qué crees Hinata?-Sonreí satisfecha al verla llorar. No es que disfrutara de su llanto… no, hablo muy enserio cuando digo que no disfrutaba de su llanto, en realidad eso sí que me hacía sentir como una villana pero, al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, pude darme cuenta de que ella lo estaba entendiendo.

-Yo amo a Naruto-kun, ¡lo amo!- Su voz sonó firme como pocas veces lo hacía, en medio del llanto podía escuchar su fuerza y su seguridad, ella no mentía y en ese momento me sentí indefensa, mi corazón se hacía pequeño hasta robarme la respiración, Hinata estaba segura de lo que sentía, estaba dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería, no le importaba nada más y si para conseguirlo tenía que utilizar las artimañas más sucias- Como dejarme con tres tipos locos apunto de violarme, lo digo solo como ejemplo- y mancharse las manos por ello… lo valía, Naruto lo valía.

-Entonces demuéstralo - guarde silencio mientras analizaba mis palabras, no quería meter la pata.- aquí mismo la única egoísta eres tu.- Sus ojos perla se abrieron de par en par.- Lo único que dices es ¡Naruto te amo! ¡Naruto no te alejes! ¡Naruto somos amigos! Naruto, Naruto, Naruto ¡joder! me tienes harta niña. Piensas en tu amor, no en el de Naruto, piensas en ti misma por que no te quieres quedar sola, y pones a su amistad como pretexto estúpido para ocultar tu egoísmo… ja…- Reí irónicamente y esta vez no me preocupo lo dura que había sonado mi voz.- y tú me haces llamar egoísta.-Sonreí satisfecha.- Ahora dime Hinata Hyuga ¡¿Quién es la más egoísta aquí?- Y antes de que su mano blanca se estampara en mi mejilla, pude ver la humillación y la vergüenza en su rostro. Salió corriendo con su cara roja, dejándome sola con los libros y los estantes silenciosos que aplaudían mi buena acción del día.

Hinata se había dado cuenta de su error y yo estaba segura que no lo iba a dejar así; que su enemiga número uno se lo hubiera expuesto en su cara ya era bastante y no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Me senté en un sillón de piel negra lleno de polvo y mire mi reloj apoyando mi mejilla adolorida en el apoyabrazos sucio. Eran las 6 de la tarde, suspire, hoy no me iría con Naruto, pensándolo mejor, tal vez nunca más me iría con Naruto.

Había sido demaciado dura con Hinata, golpee mi cabeza suavemente con mis manos, ¿Quien era la más egoista? ¿Quien pensaba más en sí misma?, tal vez las dos estabamos mal. Mi celular vibró y me odie al tener una leve esperanza sobre quien podría ser.

-Sakura…wof, wof…soy yo… wof, wof… espera Akamaru, déjame hablar con Sakura.- Se escuchó un "maldición" tras la bocina y varios ruiditos más antes de que su voz agitada me contestara. Mi esperanza se habia venido abajo al reconocer aquella voz.- ¿Sakura? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Por supuesto Kiba, me entretenía imaginando tu situación por allí ¿Está todo bien?

-¿Ah?... he, si, si lo está ehh… como has ¿estado?-Sonreí.

-Bien, supongo que bien ¿y…?...

-Oh, yo estoy muy bien gracias-Rio fuerte haciéndome alejar el celular de la oreja.

-Bueno, yo me refería a Akamaru, parecía que lo estabas torturando.- Me carcajee para mis adentro, tal vez después de todo si era una villana.

-Maldito perro…- Susurró tapando la bocina con su mano, por supuesto que eso nunca funcionaba.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Conteste "ingenua".

-¡No!- Dijo. Me levante de mi asiento y me encamine por la biblioteca vacía hasta la salida, irme a pie no me apetecía en absoluto pero no tenía otra opción, mi carro estaba descompuesto- por no decir desmantelado- y estaba segura que era casi imposible de arreglar, cerré cansada mis ojos al pensar en mi principal sospechoso.

-¿Sakura, sigues ahí?- No le había puesto atención.

-¡Ah, sí! Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

- Dentro de cinco días es la final, ¿vas a venir verdad?- Asentí aun sabiendo que él no me vería hacerlo.

-Por supuesto, solo dime en donde y a qué hora.

-Las finales se van a hacer aquí, en la misma playa, ya sabes, donde nos conocimos.- Su voz había sonado más dulce de lo normal y le conteste restándole importancia.

-Oh, sí, Naruto me llevó ese día, fue ahí también en donde se estaban peleando ¿no?

-No me lo recuerdes- Su tono haba cambiado y suspire aliviada.- Puedes llegar temprano, si quieres podría darte una vuelta antes de que inicie la carrera.

-¡Me has leído el pensamiento! Me encantaría ahogarme.-Rio alegre y después de decir "Me encanta tu entusiasmo", se despidió y colgó.

...

Cerré la puerta deseando que la repentina jaqueca desapareciera. Me dejé caer en el sofá y después de unos segundos me levante al refrigerador, tenía calor.

-¡FRENTONA!- Escupí el agua de limón y la hielera que estaba sosteniendo en la mano cayó al piso.- ¡ABRE la…!... Joder, ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!- Corrí y abrí la puerta de golpe, la jale del cuello de su camisa amarilla y la avente dentro.

-¡Podrías callarte Ino-cerda! – Ella me miró perpleja y después de unos segundos entendió que ella debería ofenderse.

- ¡Oye! ¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS CERDA CABELLO DE CHICLE!- Volví a la cocina.- No me dejes hablando sola SAKURA HARUNO, ahora mismo me vas a decir lo que ocurre. Porque cuando Shikamaru me lleva de compras es porque no quiere que le haga preguntas y cuando eso pasa es porque está ocultando algo sobre ti.

-No hay nada que contar Ino.- Por supuesto, no había nada que contar.- Son imaginaciones tuyas.- Claro, solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

-¡Claro! Imaginaciones mías… nada que contar, joder Frentona, eso no me la voy a tragar, has hecho demasiado escandalo todo este mes, eres el ojo de las habladurías y todavía me dices que son imaginaciones mías.- Se recargo a mi refrigerador de metal mientras remojaba mis manos en el fregadero, cogí una cuchara de color café y la metí en el frasco de mermelada de fresa, la verdad era que Naruto hacia un desayuno exquisito.

-Hinata me odia.- Jale una silla mientras me sentaba de una forma muy poco femenina.

-Hinata, ¿Estas hablando de Hinata Hyuga?

-Sí, la princesita blanca que se junta con ese par de imbéciles.

-Te recuerdo que uno de esos imbéciles te beso.- Mas bien habían sido los dos imbéciles.- ¡Te pusiste roja! ¡No me digas que…!

-¡NO! Sasuke Uchiha es un egocéntrico imbécil que filtrea con cualquiera que se encuentre, lo odio.

-Entonces es Naruto, por supuesto, ¡Naruto!

-¡NO!-Grite desesperada cayendo por detrás.- Él es el doble de imbécil.-me levante mientras ella sonreía.

-No te pongas así, los dos son guapos, por lo menos deberia gustarte alguno de ellos... o es que es verdad lo que dicen.- Abrí los ojos sorprendida, su cara picara solo significaba una cosa…problemas.

-Que… que es lo que dicen.

-Que andas con los dos…-Su ruidosa risa me aturdió.- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso Frentona?, tu eres todo menos zorra.-Vaya, eso me alegraba tanto "todo menos zorra"

-Entonces, bien ya te lo he dicho.

-Eso no es todo, que Hinata Hyuga te odie solo significa que siente muchos celos por ti.

-Eso ya lo sé.

-Entonces es Naruto verdad.- Agache la mirada.- Lo sabía.-Cruzo sus brazos y me miro ¿feliz?

-Saber qué.

-Se ha enamorado de ti.

-Qué tontería, ademas todo ese estúpido juego de gustar y no gustar se ha acabado, le he dicho que se fuera y a él no le gusto en serio...

-Vaya, has contestado más rápido de lo que esperaba, creí que me gritarías o que…-Me miró con los ojos abiertos

-No seas tonta, no soy tan agresiva.- Esa idiota, decía cosas idiotas…

-Sakura…- Camine sin mirarla.- Sakura estas… ¿Cómo puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta?-La mire aun sorprendida.- Estaba tan claro que creí que… aquella vez cuando Naruto golpeo a Sasuke, él estaba celoso, celoso de ti creí que ya lo habías…

-No… no lo sabía… ¡joder él le dice "me gustas" a todas las chicas! ¡¿Cómo querías que me imaginara siquiera que estuviera hablado enserio?- La voltee a ver desesperada.

-¡Te ha dicho que le gustas! ¡Y le has corrido! ¡pero que idiota eres!

-No lo amo y ese beso no significo nada.- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza al descubrir lo que había dicho. Lo del beso no era necesario.

-Espera, ¿Te ha besado?... wow…- se dejó caer en la cama ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a mi cuarto? No lo sabía- Me he perdido tantas cosas, dime- Alcé la mirada- ¿Shika sabe algo de esto?- Negué con la cabeza.- ¡ESTUPENDO! ¡ja! ¡He sido la primera! Esta vez seré yo la que tenga un secreto.-Puse en blanco mis ojos. Eso había sido absolutamente innecesario.- ¿y que le has dicho?

-Basta ya, me has dicho tonterías y media desde que llegaste no pienso seguir.

-Eres ridícula, tan ridícula y cabezona. No eres la misma, tan solo mírate, por quien sea que no eres la misma. No te imaginas las veces en las que te he oído pelear con Naruto, gritas y tú nunca gritas, te ríes entre clase de cosas que nadie sabe y aquella vez, cuando entraste a la cafetería furiosa ¿Qué era? ¡Oh sí! Tus llantas nuevas estaban ponchadas otra vez, Naruto te seguía como quien quisiera calamar a un demonio y tú… tú parecías tan feliz aun diciendo maldiciones. Es que eres imbécil Sakura, él te ha cambiado tanto.- Sus ojos azules me miraban con ternura, era la primera vez que le veía así, con esperanza.

-Yo no puedo amarlo Ino, no puedo, mi carrera es…

-Te has enfrascado tanto en esa palabra que dudo mucho que en verdad sientas su valor, nunca te había visto así frentona, no desde el maldito de…

-¿Sai?...- La mire fijo.- lo he vuelto a ver.-Reí melancólica mientras un nudo se posicionaba en mi garganta

-Sí, que Sai, el maldito de Sai que has vuelto a… ¿Qué?- Abrió sus ojos azules de par en par.- No me lo habías dicho ¡Maldita sea Sakura no me has contado nada!- Se acercó a mi furiosa e indignada, ver a Ino así de cierta manera me recordaba a los viejos tiempos, la extrañaba.

- Fue hace… aquella cita con Namikaze- Alzó una ceja y cruzo sus brazos al nivel de sus pechos.- Sai estaba con su "profesora", Naruto me vio llorar y…

- Naruto lo sabe… cielos tardaste como un año en contarme y a Naruto se lo sueltas en la primera cita.

-No fue una cita

has dicho cita. -Suspiró.- Maldita sea que te da ese chico…

-¡No fue así! fue una apuesta y entonces él me trajo a su apartamento y… ¡No! ¡Oh no! ¡No es lo que tú…! Pervertida…- La almohada había caído en su rostro antes de que ella pudiera quitar esa estúpida sonrisa pícara de su rostro ¡JODER POR QUE ELLA SIEMPRE TENIA QUE PENSAR EN CITAS QUE TERMINABAN EN SEXO!

-Sakura dime por favor que lo has hecho.

-¡CERDA PERVERTIDA! ¿Cómo puedes pensar en…?- Y entonces recordé, recordé su torso desnudo y su linda piel bronceada y su cabello despeinado, recordé su sonrisa diciéndome buenos días y la sensación de su camisa en mi piel-...

-¡AH! ¡FRENTONA! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar escapar una oportunidad como esa?, yo no paso ninguna, Shika y yo tenemos ahora poco tiempo para vernos, papá está totalmente celoso luego de que le he dicho que quiero casarme, bueno hacerlo a escondidas también tiene su atractivo… ¡Pero! ¡Pero si estas roja!- Su dedo golpeo mi enorme frente y entonces reaccione.

-¡no es verdad!- me gire y choque con una pared antes de verme en el espejo… ¡Maldita Ino-cerda!

-Valla que te gusta, dime Sakura, nunca has deseado sentir sus manos en tu piel.- Trague pesado sin mirarla -… oh que me dices de que te susurre en la oreja lo sexy que te ves usando tu piyama, que te tome de la cintura y que te haga gritar de…

-¡YA BASTA! -La empuje lo más fuerte que podía, mis brazos por alguna razón temblaban.- No hise ni hare nada con Naruto, primero muerta, primero llovera...

-¿En verano?, cielos, no te puedes inventar algo mejor como "Cerdos cayendo del cielo"

-Tu eres un cerdo, que cayó desde hace mucho así que no quiero arriesgarme.

-Sakura...- Apretó mis mejillas y cayó encima de mi, rodamos por la alfombra y nos quedamos así, abrazandonos la una a la otra, yo encima de ella.

-¿Recuerdas cuando fue eso?

- Por supuesto, Shikamaru estaba conmigo cuando el gran cerdo aparecio en mi vida.- Ino apreto mis mejillas y sonrió enojada.- Solo bromeaba.

- Eres una cabezona de frente mutante, nunca arreglas tu cabello- Tomó un mechón de mi pelo y se lo enrosco en sus dedos, lo jaló y lo alizo- tenías el cabello largo en ese entonces.- Sonrei.

-En ese entonces tenía muchas cosas, creó que me veo mejor así.- Volvimos a rodar, tome su mano y ella la mía, aquellos dias habían sido difíciles para las dos.

- No dejes que el maldito recuerdo de ese desgraciado te maté Sakura, existen personas que te aman.- Sonrió y entrelazo más fuerte sus dedos con los mios. Era tan fácil decirlo.-Deberias dejartelo largo otra vez.

-Tal vez... supongo que algun día va a crecer. Lo corté el mismo día en el que él se largo con ella. Tu estuviste conmigo.-Apreté su mano lo más fuerte que pude, recordarlo era como volver a vivirlo y yo había vivido muy mal.

-Y lo voy a estar siempre, quiero verlo crecer, quiero verte crecer a ti frentona, por eso dame rápido un cuñado sexy como Naruto.- Naruto, recordarlo dolía, dolía mucho. Esta vez no tenía por que gritar, si todo fuera así de simple, seguro que se adelantaria el invierno.- Casi lo olvido, tenemos que irnos.

-¿A donde?- Me levante con cuidado.

-No puede ser que lo hayas olvidado...-Sonrió tan despacio que apenas y podía notar el cambio en su cara.- Hoy es el día en que visitaremos a tu madre por onceava vez.- Recogió mis llaves, una chamarra y mis zapatillas deportivas. Ese día no usaba nada especial, habia alcanzado a ponerme pants antes de que Ino llegara. Tomó mi mano, abrió la puerta, la cerró y me encamino al cementerio. Mi mirada continuaba perdida en los recuerdos como lo hacia cada 31 de agosto. ¿Cómo podía ser que lo hubiera olvidado?

...Cogidas de la mano el viento soplaba fuerte, las hojas rosas de los arboles caían en la piedra gris de aquella lápida.

"_Por su sonrisa que siempre estara con nosotros, sigue viviendo en nuestros corazones querida madre"_

Mis dedos tocaban la placa cada año, recorrían cada letra bajo la mirada azulina de Ino, era ella la que siempre se encargaba de llevarme, por alguna razón yo no podía permanecer sola en aquel lugar.

-Gracias Ino, lamento no haberte ayudado esta vez.- Sonrei dejando caer las flores anaranjadas en la tumba, los petalos habían sido removidos y ahora, con aquel ramo fresco, el lugar parecía un poco más alegre.- Se me pasó por completo, yo, no se en que estaba pensando.

-No estabas pensando, lo que es muy bueno Sakura, esta vez no te has torturado por esto.- La mire, su mano en mi hombro de alguna forma me reconfortaba, ahi, hincada en el pasto Ino parecía muy grande desde arriba, tan grande y fuerte.- No te preocupes Frentona, ella estaría feliz de que empezaras a tener una vida propia, si te has olvidado por completo de la fecha es por que estas sanando.- Me levante sin dejar de sonreir, tal vez, podría ser que estubiera sanando. Fuera como fuera eso ya había acabado, el juego de Naruto se había terminado antes de que alguno de los dos saliera lastimado, y yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que el dolor de mi pecho no significara que ya había alguién lastimado... Como te necesitaba ahora madre.

El cabello de Ino se meció violento junto con algunos petalos secos que volaban.

-Hace frio.

-Si, las nubes se amontonan, es hora de irnos Frentona.- Mire el cielo más gris de lo normal y aprete mis manos a los bolsillos para calentarme un poco, necesitaba un cafe caliente y el olor de mi departamento vacio.

...

Era una sensación rara, no podía decir que era el mejor día, pero tampoco era tan malo, había pasado casi toda la semana sin ver a Naruto y eso era... lo mejor. En las mañanas no exisita alguien que me molestara ni que gritara, tampoco había alguien que me llevara a clases por lo cual tenía que recurrir a mi querido amigo Shikamaru. Mi carro estaba en el taller, tenian que poner y quitar para que mi viejo amigo de 4 ruedas volviera a andar. Afortunadamente los saqueos clandestinos de mi vieja carcacha se habían acabado, el ladrón en cuestion no había vuelto a desmantelarlo desde hacía ya una semana.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Volte a verle, manejaba muy lento, hoy no tenía ganas de hablar.

-No, solo date prisa.- Shikamauro entorno los ojos y aceleró.- ¿Que?

-Sakura, me levantaste a las 6 de la mañana, si mal no recuerdo iniciaría a las 10.

-Dios madruga y se ayuda, Así dice el dicho ¿no?.-Cruzé los brazos.

-A quien madruga dios le ayuda... Así dice el dicho, ¿que ocurre?

-Nada.-Dije cortante, odiaba equivocarme.

-Mentirosa, has estado odiosa toda la semana, tiene algo que ver con...

-¡No!, es solo que me pegó... diarrea.- Suspire.- Algo me hiso daño, creo que fue la carne, cuando fui al baño era verde con...

-Eso es repugnante Sakura, Joder solo me preocupo por ti.- Sonrei.

-Lo sé y para que lo sepas, lo de la diarrea era mentira.

-Estaba apunto de dar media vuelta y buscarte un doctor-Dijo sarcastico aunque en el fondo sabía que no bromeaba.- Entonces, si no es diarrea... o cualquier cosa asquerosa¿que te ocurre?- Nada, no me ocurria nada, en realidad era la mujer más feliz-No podía decir del mundo, eso solo era para los que se casaban... tonteria verdad- era libre, nadie me perseguia y mi boca había vuelto a la normalidad.

-Me ha estado doliendo el estomago, me han dado ganas de vomitar. Y no, no estoy embarazada, asi que puedes decirselo a Ino y dejar de estresarte pensando en eso.- Suspiro aliviado, maldición ¿Que ahora cualquier dolor estomacal era a causa de un embarazo? Rei por debajo, Ino probablemente le había mandado a investigar.

-mmm...- Si, mmm... asi me sentía yo, con el cuerpo cansado y una ansiedad tremenda de hacer algo, quería volver a dormir tranquila pero no, habia estado dando vueltas en la cama buscando algo, prendiendo y apagando la luz, abriendo y cerrando el refrí e incluso había dejado de estudiar y de ir a la biblioteca.

El punto era que mi cuerpo actuaba raro, brincaba sorprendido por cualquier tontería, se sentía cansado frecuentemente y las ganas de leer o tomar café se habían ido al carajo... tal vez necesitaba a Miwako, ella aún no había regresado de Paris.

-Gracias por traerme Shika.

-Ino ha estado muy rara ultimamente... ¿Que ha ocurrido?

-Se paso toda una tarde tomando café conmigo y despues ha vomitado tanto que ha tenido que ir al doctor esa misma noche ¿Por que?

-Olvidalo, vuelves a tu antiguo humor de siempre.

-Vamos que te encanto así, a que me veo mas sexy con el humor negro, dicen que eso atrae a los chicos.

-Joder, no digas sexy, por alguna razón cuando tu dices sexy me imagino a Chouji en traje de baño.

-Eres un pervertido, dime ¿Ino sabe de tus gustos?- Su mandibula tocaba el pavimento, su cara sorprendida se había puesto tan roja como pocas veces lo hacia.

-Jodete Sakura -Arrancó despues de bajarme de su auto.

-Yo tambien te amo Shika.- Le salude con el brazo antes de que pisara el acelerador.- Vamos que solo bromeaba-Susurre para mi riendome.

La playa estaba más vacia de lo que imaginaba, tal vez había llegado demasiado temprano y la carrera aun no comenzaba, perfecto, tendria que sentarme en la arena como una ostra hasta que iniciara el concurso o me perdiera y buscara ayuda.

Baje del malecon y camine sin rumbo, el ruido de unas personas acomodando lo que parecia ser un pequeño auditorio habia llamado mi atención, al parecer no estaba tan sola despues de todo.

El cielo no era tan azul como pensaba, habia nubes grises y el ambiente era muy sofocado lo cual era muy extraño en esa epoca del año, las olas estaban algo agitadas por lo que mi preocupación por un Tsunami creció... cielos, estaba muy paranoica ultimamente.

El mar azúl siempre me habia encantado, de pequeña lo veía en fotos o en la televición, el gran sueño de mamá había sido concerlo y ahora, yo estaba allí, contemplandolo sola. La primera vez que lo había visto había sido gracias a Naruto y su tonta apuesta, la cita que me había propuesto no perder. Parecian lejanos los días en los que luchaba contra la corriente, ahora solo me dejaba llevar, si luchar ni ceder, simplemente me amoldaba y me escondía, esperando que nada pasara, esperando que todo se acomodara y volviera a ser yo misma, la misma Sakura Haruno enfocada en su carrera, en sus metas y en largarse de aquella maldita ciudad de recuerdos dolorosos.

Despues de una hora mirando a la nada me tumbé, me levanté, caminé en circulos, perseguí a las olas, me volví a tumbar, rodé en la arena, me cruzé de piernas, aventé maldiciones y bulgaridades al océano, golpeé la arena con mis pies, me queje e hise puchero y despues de gritar por 10 minutos "Te odio Naruto" el imbécil se volvía a aparecer en mi cabeza, era en esos instantes en los que no pensaba en nada, cuando él volvía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y sus miradas pervertidas, era en esos momentos cuando creía estar tranquila que depronto aparecían él y su boca, su acolchonada boca delicio...

-¡Imbécil! ¡Te odio!- Solo pensaba en el delicioso aroma de su cama aquella vez en su apartamento, en silencio recordaba el mes de gritos y pataletas, reí.

- ¡Eres insoportable!- Su sonrisa torcida aparecío al igual que su "Maldición… ¡tenias que usar negro con encajes!"... ese era Naruto.- Si pudiera matarte...-Cada una de sus palabras, sus gestos, sus movimientos, todo lo recordaba...- ¡Eres un maldito creido! ¡Te crees mucho por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza!- El mar sonrió y entonces me dí cuenta de cuan estupida podía ser-¿Por que diablos le estoy gritando al mar?- Me reí de mi misma al nota que podía llegar a ser bastante estupida, lo peor era que me lo permitía y lo hacía siempre y cuando fuera estúpida solo por Naruto.

"¿Tienes miedo Sakura-chan?", aquellas palabras solo habían sido interpretadas como un reto, solo una declaración de guerra, pero significaban algo más, algo que en aquel momento no podía entender...

-Claro que tengo miedo...- Susurre y una ola rompió contra una enorme pared de roca.- Eso es lo que querias decir verdad, sabías que no podría resistirme por mucho tiempo...- Me dejé caer en la arena otra vez, me gire boca abajo colocando mis barbilla en mis brazos cruzados, me había sentido mal ultimamente, la ansiedad de algo que no sabía me tenía preocupada, tal vez debería ir al medico.

-¿Sakura?...

-Wof, wof...- Me levante apenada y atontada lo más rápido que podía. Akamuro lamió mis pies dezcalsos y yo me sacudi los vaqueros llenos de arena.

-¿Ki-Kiba? Yo, yo estaba...- Mire a todos lados, había puestos a mi alrededor, gente caminando y susurrando cuando me miraban y un pequeño niño con un helado y gorra roja mirandome.

-Perdón por haberte hecho esperar pero no creo que puedas tomar el sol con este clima.- Reí nerviosa.- Deberías estar por allá, la carrera comenzara en un hora...

-¿Allá? Pero si apenas estaban poniendo el audi...- ¿Como había llegado toda esa gente ?-... claro, ya debería estar allí verdad.- Sonrió amigable.

Caminamos lo más pegados posible, las personas eran tantas como un enjambre de abejas a la miel. Kiba se reía de todo y de todos, jugaba con su perrito blanco quien esquivaba agilmente a toda esa manada de mamuts. Desde que lo había conocido, él nunca me había mostrado una mueca triste o aburrida, todo para él era el mar, las motos de agua y su perro.

El auditorio estaba lleno de gente; chicas en bikini, shorts cortos, tops y ombligos desnudos.

-¿No tienes calor Sakura?- Me gire a verlo, él llevaba un bermudas café y unas sandalias verdes, su camisa era del mismo color con un estamapdo que decia "Yo amo el rock" con letras gruesas y negras.

-No...¿Por qué?- Me miró en un parpadeo de pies a cabeza y después de unos segundos se giró avergonzado.- Tú... se puede saber en que estas...- Agudize mis ojos.

-¡NO!... es decir, creó que te verias bien si usaras... ¿No te da calor esa ropa?- Me mire buscando algo en particular.

-Los tenís no son muy comodos pero supongo que eso no debe representar ningún problema.- Señale los Convers* negros con agujetas rosas que llevaba.

-Me refiero a tu- Indicó con su dedo timidamente mi pecho, yo le seguía con la vista. Tragó saliva.- sueter, es, es que ¿Por qué no te lo quitas?- Ah, así que era eso. Le mire seria y despues me lo quite. Tenía que admitir que me sentía mejor así, el viento marino refrescaba mis brazos desnudos.

-Ya, no me gusta mucho la camisa, el blanco no va conmigo y mis poleras estaba suci...- Su cara estaba roja, roja, sus ojos no dejaban de mirar la camisa de tirantes y sus labios temblaban.-¿Ocurre algo? -Probablemente era el ambiente sofocado.

-...N-No, se-se te ve b-bien.- Se rió nervioso y yo le seguí el juego.

-No seas ridiculo y caminemos, si no me siento en este instante terminare por quitarme los vaqueros también.- Kiba ahogo un grito ronco mientras colocaba su brazo en su boca.- S-solo bromeo...- Le mire confundida.- Vámos no seas tonto no me quitaría los vaqueros frente a tantas personas.- Le tomé la mano y le jalé, se había quedado tieso y de pronto su piel se había puesto fria.- ¿En donde dijíste que teníamos que sentarnos?- Señalo tembloroso una hilera desocupada en la parte mas alta del auditorio, ¡Perfecto! Vería todo el panorama desde ese lugar.

Subimos mientras las personas chocaban, tire una botella de soda y uno nachos salireon disparando cuando un tipo me aplasto un pecho, le grité un "Estupido hijo de mierda" y despues de decir "Lo siento señorita" huyó del lugar.

-Sakura, por, ,por aqui...- Volvió a cojer mi mano y la apretó confiado.

-Kiba...- Me ignoro, siguió subiendo mientras las personas miraban, me sentía incomoda. Su mano era grande y aspera, no era suave ni fuerte, tampoco se amoldaba perfectamente a la mía y eso de alguna manera me hacía querer golpearlo, si, si, se que la agresividad nunca era buena pero ¡No podía evitarlo! Algo en mi cuerpo me hacía querer rechazarlo con furia.

-Llegamos ¡A que son los mejores lugares!- Alzó nuestras manos unidas antes de que pudiera decir nada.- Sakura.

-Sueltame Kiba.- Me observó sorprendido por un instante, sus dedos soltaron los mios y mi mano descanso en mi muslo. Una aura tensa envolvió el ambiente y yo hise un tremendo esfuerzo por sonreir.

La musica empezó a sonar fuerte, el DJ movía sus manos invitando a la gente a bailar, yo quería huir. Kiba no me había dirigido la palabra.

-Y bien...ejem-Tosí.- ¿crees que puedas ganar?- Me miró molesto.

-¿Parece que no podré?- Tragué saliva lento y pesado, rayos, ¡Qué le ocurría!

-Y tu familia... ¿No vendran a verte?- Su rostro se relajo, sonrió para sí mismo y luego me miró mas tranquilo, saque todo el aire que estaba conteniendo.

-No podran en esta ocación, mis hermanas estan ocupadas en la veterinarea de la familia, papá esta en algún lugar buscando insectos exoticos con un amigo y volvera el próximo mes y mamá no ha podido venir, pero lo vera en televición.

-Vaya, ¡Saldras en televición!- Se carcajeo y yo lo hise con él, había vuelto a la normalidad.- ¿Y tus papás no quieren que sigas con el negocio de la familia?

-Si y no, mi madre quiere que estudie veterinaria y lo estoy haciendo pero bueno, papá me apoya en lo que realizo,quiere que haga lo que me gusta y mis hermanas ... la mayor ya esta casada.- Me reí para mis adentros, su familia parecía tan unida, podía verles sentados en una mesa de madera riendo y comiendo frutas al aire libre en una terraza, Akamaru correría y Kiba se levantaría a perseguirlo.

-Sakura... ¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo pensaba.

-¿En que?

-En que me gustaría corretear a Akamaru contigo.- Me miró desconsertado y yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Y tu?, tu familia es de las que te impone ¿algo?.- Mi garganta se hizo nudo y la imagen de mamá amenazó con tirar lagrimas.

-Ellos fallecieron.

-Oh...- Se rascó la nuca desesperado por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, todo mundo tendía a ponerse así ¿por que?, solo bastaba con decir "Lo siento" y poner una cara de compadecencia fatal.

-Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

-No tiene importancia, además yo pregunte primero y era justo de tu parte.

-Supongo y... ¿por que fallecieron?

-Prefriría no hablar de eso.- Asintió y me recargue al respaldo del asiento satisfecha de haber eliminado la tensión.

Giré mi cabeza al ver al pequeño niño que me había estado mirando hacía un rato, estaba parado viendo a la gente salir y entrar del area de asientos unas filas más abajo cuando depronto, le ví entrar.

Su cabello estaba desordenado, como siempre, se veía tan suave y sedoso, aveces me preguntaba si el rubió era natural. Llevaba un sueter gris entreabierto, las mangas estaban recogidas hacía arriba y sus vaqueros como siempre eran ajustados, sus piernas seguan igual de largas y torneadas. Mi corazón palpitó tres veces seguidas y mi boca dejó de secretar saliva, mis labios volvian a arder con fuerza una vez más y todo el cansancio de la semana pasada desapareció como agua que se evaporaba. También regreso el dolor agudo.

Naruto siempre destacaba, fuera cual fuera su ropa o se encontrara en el lugar que se encontrara, Namikaze llamaba la atención, no sabía lo que era, tal vez su presencia, su porte despreocupado y atractivo, su personalidad explosiva y alegre o tal vez todas esas cosas juntas, en fin no importaba mucho intentar descubrirlo porque al fin y al cabo terminabas apantallado por él, siempre bajo su hechizo. Siempre.

-Que Sakura, por que te has quedado así...- No lo había visto en una semana, ni un hola ni un adios, no lo había mirado en el campus y aunque fingiera perderme nunca me lo topaba, por eso, en ese intante, verlo así, volvió loca mi respiración, sacudió mi cabeza y me llenó de algo que no podía explicar.- Sakura... que...- Naruto movió su cabeza y entonces sonrió, sonrió como nunca había sonreido, como nunca le había visto sonreir, pero no era yo la causante de su sonrisa, no era yo quien lo tomaba de la mano ni quien le miraba enamorada, era Hinata Hyuga.

La joven chica le tomaba fuerte,parecía feliz. Empezaron a caminar hasta unos asientos vacios. Ella llevaba su cabello azulado largo que parecía infinito, su vestido era de un rosa tan palido como ella, tenía unas hermosas flores estampadas y llevaba un gorrito playero muy coqueto uno que a mí nunca me sentaría bien.

Se miraban extremadamente bien juntos, los dos eran guapos y resaltaban, tenían ese porte de "Amame pero yo no te amare", se veían tan inalcanzables...

-Hynata...- Un voz a mi lado sonó sorprendida y entonces volteé. Sus ojos castaños la miraban, la deseaban, la anhelaban, no había otro sentimiento más que ese, Kiba no miraba a nadie más, su boca entreabierta lo decía todo, le había sorprendido, sorprendido tanto o más que a mi.

-Kiba tú, ¿conoces a Hynata?- Me miró y entonces suspiró y se acomodó en el respaldo de su asiento, cruzó sus manos en su pecho y rió.

-Sí, supongo que si.- La gente se amontonaba, la carrera estaba apunto de comenzar.-Parece que te ha sorprendido a ti también.- Me sonrió picaro y entendí la indirecta.

-No imagines cosas que no son, el es un idiota.

-A él le gustas... puedo notarlo, él no trata de ocultarlo.- Le mire furiosa, ¡¿A que se referia con "Él no trata de ocultarlo"?

-No le gusto, no somos nada, solo es un idiota que se ha topado conmigo, pero ya acabo y me siento feliz por ello.

-Si, es un idiota, el tipo más idiota- Suspiró melancólico.- No puede ver lo bueno cuando lo tiene tan cerca...- Sus ojos volvieron a buscarla, había algo extraño, como un lazo, algo que lo ataba a ella y yo no sabía que.

Su mirada se perdía entre la muchedumbre buscando a la dueña de los ojos blanquesinos, le seguí con la vista deseosa no por encontrarla, por lo menos no a ella.

¿Sería acaso que había hablado con Naruto? y si así fuera ¿Que le habría dicho? No tenía por que pensar eso, ahora debía consentrarme en el presente, Naruto era mi pasado, ya no existía, solo había sido un capricho, besarme había sido su capricho y despues de haberlo cumplido, como era obvio, se marcharía y yo para no volver a caer en la trampa lo alejaría de mi vida tanto como fuera posible, él no tenía por que sufrir, yo no tenía por que volver a hacerlo.

Nos quedamos callados durante varios minutos, Kiba intentando encontrarla disimuladamente y yo intentando no hacerlo, sabía que si Namikaze y yo nos volviamos a encontrar, las preguntas surgirian y no quería saber las respuestas, ¿Que quería el conmigo? ¿Qué quería yo con él? Pero mis divagaciones se vieron como siempre interrumpidas cuando alzé la mirada.

Ella me miraba sin expreción alguna, no había sentimientos en sus blancas orbes y cuando se levantó moviendo su vestido con el viento, me dí cuenta de que caminaba hacía nosotros y no venía sola...

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el cápitulo, tengo que decirles que es el que más trabajo me ha costado hacer -si, si, se que no es el mejor, ni tampoco es tan bueno y esas cosas pero me costo - no tanto por la ortografía -ok, admito que es muy mala- si no por como tenía que ir cada pensamiento,que es lo que pensaría ella, que es lo que pensaría él, de que forma no sería tan patoso o aburrido -no se si lo logre, por favor decirme.-_

_Bueno pues el cápitulo seis se va a dividir en 3 partes, ya he subido dos yuju! me falta una y despues de eso esperemos que haya mucho, mucho Narusaku yeah! XD seee _

_Bueno pues entonces nos leemos la proxima byebye y besos  
_


	8. Pronostico del tiempo Días de lluvia

Hola! jejeje gracias por sus comentarios, n/n me animan a seguir escribiendo yuju! jajaja bueno bueno, espero seguir siendo de su agrado jejeje, para el siguiente capitulo me convertire en investigadora sobre esta ciudad hermosa que durante tanto tiempo solo estuvo al alcanze de unos pocos pero que ahora se pude ir solo ahorrando un poco... para mi desgracia no tengo dinero por que no trabajo (En pocas palabras me mantienen mis papás) por eso Paris mi sueño dorado no sera hasta dentro de uffff, uff y uffff de tiempo XD.

Para todos aquellos que sepan de moda, alta costura, Paris, Milan, etc. etc pues hehe disculpen si la información que trasnmitiré en los próximos cápitulos no es muy acertada pues mi única fuente de información es el internet (Que venga no es ni un 80% confiable) y algunas novelas en donde sale mencionado Paris aaa y por supuesto la cancion de **Carla Brunni -Quelqu´un M´a Dit** jajaja pero bueno eso sera en el proximo capitulo, mientras, disfruten =D

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

P.D.: Disculpen mi mala ortografía y acentuación y bueno ya saben n_nU

* * *

**Pronostico del tiempo**

"_Días de lluvia"_

"_Siempre es más sensato permanecer allí, justo donde estas, salvándote de una probable tormenta pero, cuando eres lo suficientemente idiota y crees que la tormenta no te mojara, lo dejas pasar y sales en medio de la lluvia … lo que ocurre después es ya inevitable."_

...

...

Le había dicho que se fuera y en pocas palabras había dado fin a nuestra amistad. Pero en ese momento tenía la extraña sensación de tener que recordarmelo otra vez.

Naruto sonrió cuando me vió, sonrió como siempre sonreia cuando yo despertaba en las mañanas y él ya esta allí haciendo el desayuno o cuando venía corriendo hacía mi despues de clases para volver juntos a casa. Era una tonta, había pasado apenas una semana desde la última vez que lo había visto y me sentía en ese instante como si no hubiese sabido de él toda una vida.

Hinata caminaba a su lado moviendo suavemente sus exuberantes caderas mientras la tela suave las acariciaba a cada paso.

Kiba se levantó despació fingiendo no importarle mientras sus dedos temblaban y se secaba el sudor de las manos embarrandoselas al pantalon.

-Kiba-kun...- La voz suave de la morena golpeó mis oidos, la ultima vez su voz estaba quebrada y su llanto no la dejaba hablar bien.- Sakura-san ¿como has estado?- Lo que hiso despues me dejó petrificada. Sus brazos suaves me rodearon y beso mi mejilla, me soltó y rió cantarina, yo solo atinaba a mirarle ¿Que rayos le había ocurrido?- Me alegro tanto de verte, Naruto-kun y yo venimos para ver a Kiba-kun participar, me da gusto verte a ti también... con él.- Abri mis ojos a más no poder, estaba siedo amable... ¿conmigo?

Acto seguido abrazó a mi nervioso amigo de marcas rojas, él temblaba y tenía que ser uno muy estúpido para no notar que tremendo busto no le hacía ningun bien a ese chico. Suspire al darme cuenta como comenzaba a tartamudear, ese chico era un idiota enamorado, ¿pero como se había enamorado? Seguí observando hasta que una voz se escuchó a mi lado.

-Sakura-chan ¿Como estas?- Sonó suave y dulce, sus ojos eran tan calidos que en ese momento me olvide de que Hinata había dejado de prestar atención a un entusiasmado Kiba y ahora nos miraba seria, al parecer su amor por mi se había esfumado.

-Naruto...- Mi voz sonó tan debil que no la creí mía, pero que rayos pasaba.-Tu... es decir yo, estoy, estoy bien.- Sonrió angelicalmente y mi lengua se trabó, diablos ¿que ocurría conmigo? Solo era Naruto.- y bien em,- tosí nerviosa mientras me retorcía de ansiedad en mi asiento.- tu, tu ¿como estas?

- Estupendo, he ganado la semifinal del consurso de diseño- Oh, el concurso, había estado hablando de eso por mucho tiempo, realmente tenía ganas de verlo.

-Enserio, bien eso es... fabuloso yo, me alegro por ti.- Sonreí desepcionada... esperen, ¿desepcionada? Él se dió cuenta al instante.

-No te perdiste de mucho Sakura-chan, los jueces no dieron mucho de que hablar y la pasarela no fue gran cosa, revisaron mis diseños y me hisieron crear uno allí, fue más fácil de lo que parecía. Las finales seran en Pa...- Sonrió nuevamente enseñando sus perfectos dientes mientras se acomodaba su pelo alborotado. Yo le miraba embobada, ese gesto era diferente, ese gesto tan bonito no había estado allí antes ¿verdad?- Ocurre algo mal Sakura-chan...- Se acercó a mi y antes de que pudiera tocarme, mi cuerpo reacciono y se hizo a un lado, Naruto me miró sorprendido, por un breve instante y tan solo por un segundo, un pequeño segundo creí haber visto desepcion en sus ojos.

-Sakura-san, va-vayamos a caminar antes de que i-inicie la carrera, Kiba-kun, te estaremos animando desde... aqui.- Le sonrió y me tomó de las manos como si fuesemos amigas de toda la vida.

Hinata se movía lento y suave, tan delicado que parecía romperse, bajamos ante la mirada de un Kiba apenado y la sonrisa sarcástica de Naruto... ¿Sarcástica?, me giré de nuevo sorprendida, él nunca sonreía sarcástico, por lo menos no con su Hina-chan, le miré de nuevo, había vueto a la normalidad, tal vez habían sido imginaciones mías.

...

Las personas se lucían en la playa, sobretodo las mujeres, ¡oh las mujeres!, maldito sea quien repartió los mejores atributos en algunas y en otras no, yo por supuesto era parte de esas "otras", mi cabello corto y asquerosamente rosado siempre se desacomdaba, era lacio a más no poder y mis ojos ¡Oh cielos! Que decir de mis ojos, ese verde jade me hacían ver como un asqueroso gusano, vaya que si. Y después de eso estaban mis piernas, eran inmensamente largas y flacuchas, si, escuálidas y nada bonitas, tenían raspones por todas partes y les faltaba broncearse, una buena sesión con el señor sol. Alzé mi mirada exasperada hacia arriba, ¿Por qué había tenido que nacer tan poco atractiva? Es decir, tal vez eso explicaría el que Sai no me hubiera querido pero vamos, si fuera un misero más bonita podría elevar mi autoestima.

-Sakura-san, ¿te duele algo?-Sonrei forzada, definitivamente Hinata era parte de esas "algunas" que habían recibido el don de la belleza, claro ¿como podría no serlo? Era esbelta, su figura era suave y abrazable, no tenía un cabello extraño como el mío, en cambio era sedoso y suave, tampoco era plana como tabla y no tenía esas piernas de jirafa y sus caderas, sus caderas eran pequeñas, nada comparadas con mi mutante parte baja, en pocas palabras, Hinata Hyuga era perfecta, y su perfección se veía realzada más que nunca al caminar junto a una plebeya escuálida y deforme como yo.

-No, estoy bien...- Considerando que "bien" significaba arrastrar por los suelos a mi autoestima.

-Me da gusto.- Me miró de reojo temerosa de mi reacción, caminar en silencio por toda la playa se estaba volviendo incomodo, en primer lugar por que yo era su "enemiga" autonombrada y en segundo por que caminar junto a una top model no era nada agradable.-Sakura-san yo.. sobre lo de...

-Lo siento, no debí haberte tratado como te trate- solte de golpe, era mejor acabar con eso, no quería problemas.- es tu vida y la de Naruto, pueden hacer con ella lo que quieran, prometo no causarte mas molestias Hinata.- Se detubo en seco y alzo la mirada, lo que ví no me gusto.

-Lo se y es por eso que... que n-no me dare, no me dare por vencida con Naruto-kun. Me le declarare Sakura-san – Mi boca se abrió suavemente mientras trataba de respirar, mi cuerpo sentía en ese momento un escalofrío inigualable.- Por eso Sakura-san, te-te pido que no interfieras más, por-porfavor no vuelvas a acercarte nunca más a Na-Naruto-kun...- Sí, lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que había sido yo misma la que se había propuesto eso antes, no volver a verlo y bla, bla, bla... entonces, por que sentía que mis piernas y mi boca no respondían, sería acaso que tendría que ver a algun doctor.

No podía responder y no pude hacerlo por varios minutos, minutos eternos que me producían un sabor amargo en la boca. Mi corazón palpitaba freneticamente pero no era de emoción o alguna otra cosa parecida, esta vez era diferente, había algo en las palabras de aquella mujer que me habían caido como un enorme balde de hielo en la cabeza, pero no sabía que era, sería acaso ¿"Me declararé" o "No vuelvas a acercarte a Naruto"? Reí nerviosa, algo había cambiado en esa semana, algo que pintaba mal, muy mal.

...

Me moví por cuarta ocasión en el asiento mientras cruzaba los brazos. El cielo seguía nublado y espeso, algo muy raro en pleno verano. Suspiré, no había forma de evitar sentirme incomoda, Naruto miraba serio al frente como si hubiese algo más entretenido allí, yo estaba a su lado, a tan solo unos centimetros de distancia y eso me ponía la piel de gallina, su aroma me rodeaba y el recuerdo de su boca besando furiosamente la mía me rocorrio la mente como relampago, eso no podía estarme pasando.

-¡Sakura! -Kiba alzó la mano mientras llegaba corriendo con una sonrisa canina, yo respire profundamente aliviada de la interrupción.- Sakura, anunciaran a los ganadores en unos minutos... ¿eh?, ¿donde esta Hinata?- Vaya, al fin se había dado cuenta.

-No ha regresado.- Naruto habló cortante mientras bostezaba, parecía un pequeño minino desperezándose, era tan lindo verlo así...- ¿No sabes a donde ha ido Sakura-chan?- Sonrió de medio lado dandose cuenta de que lo observaba embobada ¡Diablos! ¿Qué ocurría conmigo?

-No.- Dirigí mi mirada hacía otro lado haciéndome la tonta, no podía mirarlo, no podía sostenerle la mirada, si lo hacía las palabras de Hinata me atravesarían de nuevo el corazón.- Por que tendría que saberlo yo.

-Pues podría ser por que fuiste tú la última persona que la vio. -¡Perfecto, y ahora se enojaba!

-No es mi culpa que haya sido la ultima y si tanto te preocupa por que no vas a buscarla.- Le conteste furiosa, él parecía disfrutarlo. No había hecho otra cosa más que molestarme desde que había regresado sola de la playa.

Hinata no había vuelto conmigo. Recordar su conversación me revolvía el estomago.

Despues de haberme preguntado que sentía por Naruto y haberle contestado toscamente que no era algo que le importase se había marchado con una sonrisa en la boca. Joder, no tenía por que haberle contestado así, pero mi mente en ese momento no estaba pensando lo mismo, había abierto la boca antes de que me hubiese si quiera dado cuenta, no sabía por que pero sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar y gritar de furia.

-Bien, ire a buscarla.-Se levantó consiente de que yo evitaba su mirada y sonrió de lado al percatarse de lo rigida que me había puesto por sus palabras.

-Idiota, ¿acaso cree que le he hecho algo a su querida Hinata? Es ella la que me ha insultado a mi.- Dije una vez que lo había perdido de vista. Lo que sentía por Naruto era mi problema, yo no me le cercaba a preguntarle que es lo que sentía ella por él.

Kiba pegó una carcajada y entonces me devolvío a la realidad.

-¡Que es tan gracioso!- Me levante enojada para quedar a su altura, se limpiaba los ojos de la risa y entonces Akamaru hiso su aparición.- Venga ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo amigo? Sakura esta molesta, pero de alguna forma se ve hermosa de esa manera.- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el cumplido ¿Le parecía hermosa?- Oye, te gustaría ir conmigo, despues de la premiación daremos un paseo con un acompañante ¿quieres probar?

-No.-Dije aun si procesar lo que yo en otro momento llamaría burla, me había dicho hermosa ¿Era hermosa?

-Vamos Sakura, te gustara, sera divertido.- Reaccione, por supuesto que no iria, tendría que ser lo bastante idiota para subirme a esa cosa que él llamaba "moto acuática"

-No, existe una gran probabilidad de que me mate.

-Eso no ocurrira Sakura, estaras conmigo no vas a ir sola.

-Eso me tranquiliza.-Rió.

-No seas así, Naruto se ha subido cientos de veces en el pasado y no ha ocurrido nada, estoy seguro que si lo encontramos le encantaría la idea. Entonces que dices ¿Vamos?- Naruto, ¿a quien le importaba Naruto?, probablemente estaría como loco buscando a Hinata, por supuesto, no me importaba, en algún momento ella le dería que lo amaba y él...y él...- Oh, parece que ya la ha encontrado.- Sin darme cuenta de mis propias acciones voltee la mirada hacia él. Estaba de nuevo sonriendo mientras ella le sujetaba el brazo, reía de igual forma, se movía suave y mi corazón deseo con todas sus fuerzas, por primera vez, que se detuvieran, por primera vez caía en la necesidad de salir huyendo.

-Vamos.

-Sakura no ocurrira na... ¿Vamos? -Mi corazón latía y cada vez era más y más doloroso, me pesaba, me pesaba mucho.- ¿Enserio que vas conmigo?- Asentí inquieta, ellos estababan cerca, Naruto lo estaba y me miraba, podía sentir sus ojos azules observandome fijamente y también los de ella.

-Llevame allí... quiero, rápido.- Kiba sonrió de oreja a oreja y yo le correspondí poco entusiasmada, lo único que quería era estar lejos de la playa el mayor tiempo posible. Si volvía a verlo mi pecho explotaría, si volvía a estar cerca de él me rompería y entonces algo muy dentro de mi pecho saldría y yo no podría detenerlo más.

-Bueno, pues, vamos...- Tomó mi mano y me jaló feliz.

...

Kiba estaba recibiendo su medalla, para un segundo lugar la gente lo había recibido muy bien. Ademas era de esperarse que el novato perdiera contra el veterano de la última temporada, sin embargo aquel principiante desprendía grandes esperanzas para el siguiente campeonato.

Yo volví a sonreirle mientras le miraba a un lado de el area de posiciones. Kiba sostenía aquel pedazo de plata circular, sonreía y alzaba las manos saludando a la gente fanática que le gritaba "Nuestro verdadero campeón"

-Parece que Kisame Hoshigaki no esta muy contento con ese recibimiento, para ser el campeón por cuarta ocasión no lo estan alabando bien.- Mi piel se erizó al sentir su aliento calido en mi oreja, su voz era inconfundible y aunque hubiesen miles de estéreos a todo volumen y aunque Ino estubiese gritando reconocería la voz de Naruto en todas partes.

-Kiba merece todos los aplausos posibles, lo ha hecho muy bien.

-No te veo aplaudir, seguro que se sentiría satisfecho aunque fueras tú la única en aplaudirle.- Me giré exasperada quedando juste frente a él. Error. Su cara estaba demaciado cerca de la mía y podía verle perfectamente, su piel, sus ojos color mar, sus pestañas espesas y largas y sus labios, sus deliciosos y peferctos labios.

-¿Me extrañaste?- Dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.- ¿no me extrañaste ni un poquito toda esta semana?- ¿Como lo hacía? ¿Cómo hacía que mi corazón se acelerara féliz o latiera dolorosamente?

-No, creí que había dejado claro lo de...

-¿Qué?, la conversación de la noche en la que te bese.

-Si, y no fue en la noche, fue en la tarde.-Abrí mis ojos y me tape la boca, él sonrió.

-Lo recuerdas.

-Tiendo a recordar todas las cosas malas.- Dije rápidamente tratado de remediar la metida de pata, odiaba cuando hablaba demaciado.

-Por supuesto que recuerdo la conversación.-Continuo volviendo al tema y esquivando mi comentario.- No creiste que me rendiria tan fácilmente.-¿Rendirse... tan fácilmente? Me miró resignado.- Me costó mucho hacercame a ti Sakura, no te perdería por algo tan tonto como "No ser compatibles" o los chismes de las personas.

-Pero tu dijiste que...

-¿No volvería a molestarte?, por supuesto pero no dije hasta cuando.- Rió y yo le miré incredula ¡Acaso era un niño!- No te pongas así Sakura-chan, estabas bastante alterada, así que decidí darte tiempo, tal vez así me extrañarías.- Mi boca se abrió levemente, todo era una estrategía, un pla de él, para provarme ¿Qué?- ¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Donde esta Hinata?- La voz de Kiba salvó mi vida por segunda ocación, ¡Oh bendito seas impertinente Kiba!

-Fue a comprar fruta, tenía hambre.

-¿Y la has dejado ?- Kiba le miró furioso.

-Ya esta grandecita para cuidarse sola, no se perdera.- Me sonrió cómplice y yo cruzé mis brazos alejandome de él, cielos ¿Por que tenía que estar tan jodidamente sexy cuando sonreía?

-Eres increible, un estúpido al dejar a una mujer sola ¿Sabes cuanta clase de hombres idiotas como tú pueden atacarla?

-Ella sabe defenderse, además no le ocurrira nada, el puesto esta muy cerca ¿Crees que si corriera peligro la hubiera dejado sola? No seas paranoico Perrito, ¿acaso te pone nervioso el agua? - Naruto le miraba divertido, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos y sonreía mordaz, podía verlo bien, estaba mofandose de él, había aprendido a conocer sus gestos, por supuesto, lo único que había estado haciendo ese último mes había sido observarlo mientras desayunabamos en las mañanas.

-No y a ti zorrito ¿Como te va con la fobia a mar?- ¿Fobia? Naruto se había puesto serío tan solo mencionar la palabra fobia, ¿Naruto le tenía miedo al mar?

-Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun gracias por esperar.- Hinata llegó con dos bolsas de cocos y sandías en trocitos, una tenía picante y la otra no.- Naruto-kun, no, no m-me mires así, yo, yo no m-me lo comere t-todo.- El perrito blanco empezó a dar circulos alrededor de la Hyuga

-Akamaru suele perderse en la playa, vuelve cuando tiene hambre o sueño.

-¿Come frutas?- Pregunté tratando de evitar de nuevo la penetrate mirada de mi "amigo" rubio.

-Los mangos le producen gases.- Reí para mi sorpresa.

-¡A todos los que deseen subirse a dar un paseo con los participantes, se les espera en unos cuantos minutos cerca de los arrecifes!

-Sakura-chan, tengo que hablar contigo, a solas.- Sus ojos azules me traspazaron, tenían una intensidad hipnotica que me hacían perder el aliento, eso no podía estarme sucediendo.

-Sakura va a subir conmigo a dar un paseo en moto.

-¿Qué?- Dijo incredulo y serio.

-Que se diviertan Ki-kiba-kun, Naruto-kun y yo nos quedaremos en, en...

-¿Estas loca? De ninguna manera vas a subirte con él.-Frunció su ceño y me miró.

- No me vas a decir que y que no debo hacer, no eres mi dueño.- Le miré de la misma forma, ¿quien era el para darme ordenes?

-Te prohibo que subas Sakura, estoy hablando enserio.

-¡No eres nadie para prohibirme Naruto!- Giré en mis talones dispuesta a marcharme.-Vamonos Kiba.- Sujetó mi brazo con fuerza.

-Sakura-chan por favor...- Sus ojos me miraron suplicantes y algo en mi me hizo querer quedarme.

-Naruto-kun, tengo que decirte algo, deja que Sa-sakura-san vaya con...- Hinata se colgó de su brazo, lo miraba angustiada y a mi me miraba... me miraba de una forma que me hacía sentir fuera de lugar. Mi corazón volvió a desear salir huyendo y esta vez le iba a hacer caso.

-Hinata tiene algo importante que decirte, Naruto sueltame.

-Puede decirme luego, ahora necesito hablar contigo.- Le mire deseando que se cayara, ¿Acaso no sabía que cualquier cosa que me dijera en esos instantes volvería loco mi corazón?

-Sakura-san ¡Lo prometiste!-Hinata habló y yo lo recordé.

-Lo siento Naruto, me lo tendras que decir en otra ocasión.- Kiba estaba apunto de golpearlo, lo sabía, sus ojos lo miraban con furia, solo que en ese momento no estaba segura de por quien lo hacía, si por mi o por Hinata.

...

Era negra con rojo, un monstruo terriblemente grande. Había niños subiendose entusiasmadamente mientras yo temblaba de nervios y miedo, cielos, era patética y era estúpida también por que solo podía pensar en él. Me colocó un chaleco y unos lentes antes de indicarme algo que no alcanzaba a oir, el ruido de los motores furiosos y el agua chisporreando de los demás competidores no me dejaban escuchar.

-Sakura, agarrame de la cintura, fuerte y pase lo que pase no me sueltes.- Asentí nerviosa, la moto se movía despacio por las olas y entonces, lo escuché.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Y mi corazón bricó desesperado y ansioso, esuchar su voz era como volver a respirar.¡Joder ! Mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, como si fuera él el eje de sus movimientos, ¿como había ocurrido eso? Se suponía que debía estar con Hinata, ella apenada declarandole su amor y él... el debía amarla, mi corazón se encogío de dolor, un dolor que no alcanzaba a comprender, uno que me había seguido toda la semana y que había aumentado al entender lo probable que era el que Hinata y él terminaran juntos. Su sonrisa no sería mía, así como no había sido aquella hermosa risa cuando los había visto llegar juntos.

-Vamonos Kiba.- Mi cabeza empezaba a doler y el malestar en el pecho empeoraba, me faltaba la respiración de tan solo pensar que nunca me volvería a mirar a mi. ¿Por que me comportaba así?

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Perro vuelve aquí con ella!- Su voz era inconfundible, cielos, si volvía a gritar mis manos dejarían a Kiba y nadaría de vuelta a la playa.

-¡Vamonos, Vamonos!

-Pero Sakura...

-¡Ya!- Asintió entusiasmado por mi "interes" y arrancó, volteé la cara y lo ví, lo ví como si no lo hubiese visto en años, su cara, su pelo, su cuerpo, todo, todo en él hacían que el dolor desapareciera y aumentara a la vez, era como una epecie de maldición. Hinata estaba a su lado, no podía ver sus ojos pero sabía que mostraban pena y frustración. Cerré los mios intentando inutilmente que el dolor disminuyera... pero me era totalmente imposible

El agua salpicaba a nuestro alrededor, se dibujaba un camino blanco detras de nosotros por la velocidad y el viento golpeaba mi cara, empapandola, refrescandola.

Las olas salpicaban la moto y una carga de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo, era indescriptible lo que sentía, me sentía libre, viva, volaba en aquel manto azúl y aunque el agua salada mojaba mis labios la sensación era placentera. Quería gritar, alzar las manos y sentir la furia del mar en mi, quería que mi cuerpo se empapara por completo.

-¡A que es genial Sakura!- Gritó mientras aumentaba la velocidad, sus cabellos volaban y las gotas salpicaban en mi rostro, reí, reí como no había reido nunca, olvidandome por un instante del dolor que oprimia mi pecho, las cosquillas en la pansa no se detinían y aunque no sabía muy bien si eran a causa de Naruto o la adrenalina, lo disfrutaba y no querían detenerme a pensar en eso, ahora solo disfrutaría de esa experiencia nueva y refrescante.

Deje caer mi cuello hacía atras mientras cerraba mi ojos, el viento entraba y salía de mi, mi respiración se agitaba y las cosquillas aumentaban, me empapaban, el azúl del mar me empapaba, el azúl del mar y sus ojos, el hermoso azúl de sus ojos, ¡oh como quería que me empaparan!... _"Me le confesare a Naruto-kun... No interfieras Sakura-san..."_ Mis orbes jades se abrieron de repente.

- ¡Sakura! ¡No aflojes tu agarre Sakura!- El motor rugió y mis manos se aflojaron, los lentes habían salido volando y ahora no podía ver nada, el agua ya había entrado y me ardian de sobre manera.

-¡Kiba!, ¡Regresemos ahora!

-¡Qué!, ¡Sakura no te sueltes!- Dimos una curva y en ese instante me estremesí.

-¡Kiba me siento mal! ¡Kiba!.- No podía gritar más fuerte, el ruido de la moto acuática chocando con el mar era estridente.

-¡SAKURA NO TE SUELTES, NO!- Llevé mis manos instintivamente a mi cara y sin darme cuenta me solté.-¡SAKURA!.

Salí disparada como un bolido mientras el viento me ahogaba, sentí que el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones y mi cuerpo se partía en pedazos, me quemaba cada parte de mi piel y entonces me impacte contra aquel manto azúl que tanto me gustaba.

Por un instante floté y entonces el agua entró con potencia a mis pulmones sacando todo el aire que tenían, la corriente me succionaba y mis brazos y piernas estaban inmoviles por el frío, mis ojos se mantenían abiertos y podía ver las burbujas que rapidas salían de mi boca y subían a la misma velocidad hacía la superficie.

Me ahogaba y no podía hacer nada, mi cuerpo no contestaba a mis suplicas mentales por salir de allí, tenía frió y no podía respirar, empecé a desesperarme y el pánico me envolvió lento, como un manto gris.

Mis manos se adormecieron y entonces caí en cuenta de que había estado dando manotazos por salir más era inutil, ya no tenía fuerzas y ahora succionada por el agua no tenía oxigeno, mis pulmones hinchados de sal me quemaban, me quemaba y el mar por debajo dejó de parecerme bello...ahora me asustaba por que me mataba lenta, lenta y dolorosamente. La luz se extinguió de mis ojos.

Soñando entre la obscuridad azúl marina pude ver su figura, alta e imponente, tan fuerte que me hacía parecer una niña. Pude ver su sonrisa con claridad, sus ojos azules y por raro que pareciese pude sentir el calor de su piel. Me sentía flotar, esta vez sin ningun dolor, por que él estaba allí, tomando mi mano y apretandola con fuerza, sin embargo sus ojos de pronto se tornaron desesperados y su voz gritó mi nombre una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

-Naruto...- Alzé mi mano que pesaba lo mismo que una roca gigante arrastrada por la gravedad mientras intentaba tocarlo, se alejaba cada vez más y el dolor volvía a aparecer, muy dentro de mi pecho algo surgió desesperado e impotente, salió anhelando su sonrisa y entonces, respiré.

-AHHHHH...- Tosí con fuerza y escupí agua salada, mis labios me dolían y no podía dejar de temblar, mis ojos parpadeaban rapidamente y cuando una bocanada de aire recorrió dolorosamente mi cuerpo, me dí cuenta de que estaba viva.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Su voz melodiosa se colaba por mis oidos tapados, quería seguir escuchandola, no quería que parara, por que si lo hacía estaba segura que volvería a ahogarme.-¡Sakura!.- Tosí otra vez y sentí la arena de nuevo en mis piernas, tocaba a ciegas por todas partes no creyendome que estaba a salvo.

-¡Naruto!- Mis oidos se destaparon y mi cabeza me dolío locamente. Lo agarre de los brazos mientras deseperada intentaba sentarme en la playa firme.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!...¿Como esta Naruto?- Abrí mis ojos y volví a escupir esta vez llena de asco y nauseas, temblaba tan horrible que asustaba, parecía que iba a convulsionar allí mismo, otra bocanada de aire y entonces me retorcí de dolor.

-Naruto... Naruto no me dejes.

-Cayó en el arrecife, esta sangrando.- Su voz estaba tensa, sus manos me sostenían fuerte haciendo que todo mi peso se recargara en ellas.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un doctor, tenemos que traer a uno, voy a traerlo ¡Akamaru acompañame!- Kiba salió corriendo.

-Sakura-chan, tranquila, todo esta bien linda, todo esta bien, respira lento, lento.- Sus ojos desesperados me miraban directamente, el dolor era insoportable y me costaba respirar.-Hinata toma mi sudadera y rompela en tiras con esto.

-Naruto... no me dejes Naruto.

-No te voy a dejar Sakura-chan, no voy a ir a ningun lado.- Estaba incomoda, sentía todo el peso de mi estomago en mi boca, quería vomitar y aunque él me sostenía fuerte tenía que levantarme o caer rendida.

-Quiero vomitar...

-Es normal, tragaste mucha agua de mar.- Asentí y como si estubiera leyendo mi pensamiento, me acosto. Cerré mis ojos aguantando la quemason de mi pierna derecha.- Esto detendra la sangre, no te muevas.- Sentí la tela seca en mi pierna y entonces el dolor disminuyo poco, muy poco.

- Tengo frio Naruto... joder hace tanto frio.- Sonrió y mi cuerpo se sintió extrañamente mejor.

-Sa-sakura-san... Kiba-kun traera a un doctor enseguida, no te p-preocupes.- Sonreí, o almenos intentaba hacerlo.

-Vamos, ¿que ocurre?- Un tipo musculoso con shorts pegados y verdes se acercó a mi.- Vaya, vaya, ¿alguna vez te has roto o torcido tu tobillo?- Negué con la cabeza.- Felicidades, es tu primera vez entonces, no esta tan mal, ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo en el agua?

-5 minutos.- Su voz era firme y precisa, no titubeaba y parecía poderosa.

-Bueno, te ha ido bien chica, si hubieses estado más tiempo allí bebiendo como una golosa, el mar y tu estaría extintos.- Sonreí, a Naruto no le había causado gracia.

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san ya esta a salvo y yo, te-tenemos que irnos el... el avión...- Mire a Hinata con un esfuerzo enorme, ella me miraba acongojada mientras apretaba su vestido. Aquel tipo fuerte me había dado algo que por lo menos me hacia respirar mejor.

-Yo me quedare con ella.- Mire a Naruto, seguía a mi lado, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba empapado. Kiba se giro hacía él.

-No, tienes que llevar a Hinata a su casa, Sakura es mi responsabili...

-¡Ya has probado que no puedes ser responsable!- Su voz sonó furiosa y fuerte, Kiba esquivo su mirada, el hombre que había llegado se levantó rápido.

-Debe tomar esto cada vez que le duela, se sentira mejor en unas cuantas horas, no es nada grave y su tobillo estara bien en unas semanas, les recomendaría llevarla a un doctor, aunque si no lo mueve sanara rápido. Chico si la hubieras dejado unos segundos más en el agua ella estaría muerta.- Se despidió cordialmente. Sonreí mientras agradecía despacio y entonces supe que Naruto había sido muy idiota al haberme salvado, no merecía ser salvada.

-Sakura, perdoname.- Kiba me miró apenado pero no era su culpa.- No voy a dejarte sola otra vez...

-Por supuesto que no.- Lo miró retandolo, Naruto estaba molesto y eso causaba miedo, si no hacía algo golpearía al chico castaño.

-Estoy bien...- Mi voz me había sorprendido, sonaba cansada y rasposa.- Naruto, no es necesario que me cuides, ya oíste lo que dijo el doc...

-No. Me quedare, Hina-chan, puedes llamar a Sasuke, te alcanzaré despues.

-Naruto.- Dije intando levantarme.- Te digo que ya estoy...

-¡He dicho que no Sakura!- Hiso una pausa tratando de calmarse, Hinata le miraba con los ojos abiertos y yo le mirba igual. Respiró cerrando sus ojos.-, la última vez no hisiste lo que te pedí y mira como terminó todo, así que esta vez, obedece.- Mis labios temblaron, estaba enojado, parecía cansado y angustiado, tenía sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas.

-Perdoname Naruto.-Dije en mi defensa no muy segura de haberlo dicho fuerte.

-Ki-kiba-kun, podrías acompañarme por favor.- Mire de reojo a Hinata, sus ojos veían a Naruto resentida, esperando a que la mirara pero eso no ocurrió, él estaba observando fijo el arrecife por el que había caido.

Los pasos suaves de Hinata y los ladridos de Akamaru se alejaron dejandonos solos, yo aún permanecía acostada recordando lo que Kiba había dicho sobre la fobia al mar.

- Que tal estuvo el viaje.- Su voz tenía un leve y casi imperseptible deje de ironia.- Parecias ansiosa por irte cuando me viste.- Tragué saliva, esto iba mal. Me incorpore lentamente y recargué mi espalda a la pared de roca que había justo detras de mí.

- Si no me hubiera ido me habrías bajado.

-Aseguralo. ¿Como pudiste soltarte?- Su mirada estaba seria, casi lamentando no haberme detenido antes. Me levante para poder mirarle, ya no me dolía tanto la pierna, aún así, seguía el dolor en mi pecho.- Eres una idiota... - Esquivé su mirada, él tenía razón.

-Gracias por...- Tragué saliva y pose mis ojos hacía el arrecife, desde aquí parecía bello, el agua tan azúl y el cielo tan nublado volvían el paisaje hermoso.- bueno, gracias por salvarme, si no hubieras estado allí yo...

-¿Estarías muerta?- Asenti aún mirando los arrecifes, no tenía cara para verlo.- Pero no lo estas, demos gracias por eso.

-Kiba...-Suspiró.- él dijo que tu le tenías fobia al mar, pero no es verdad por que despues de todo fuiste tu quien me trajo aqui por primera vez y me salvó de morir por segunda...- Me había salvado otra vez, que idiota era.- ocasión.

-Cuando era pequeño mis padres y yo solíamos venir muy a menudo, en realidad venía casi todos los fines de semana y rentábamos una pequeña cabaña.- El paisaje pasó a segundo plano en ese momento, Naruto nunca me había hablado de su infancia, las nada o casi pocas cosas que sabía de él las había leído de una revista, me las había dicho Lugi o las había concluido yo misma.- Aún me gusta venir aquí a pensar… si, aunque no lo creas un idiota como yo puede pensar.-Sonrió mirándome de reojo para luego volver su vista al mar. Mis mejillas estaban calientes y no dudaba del rojo de mi cara.- El risco por el que estabas apunto de caer en esa ocasión... -Hiso una pausa, su voz se volvía a agitar.- Fue en ese mismo lugar por el que mi madre cayó al agua, estuvo en coma casi un año.-Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.- No pude ver el mar durante cinco años –Sonrió quedo.- me dijeron que me había recuperado muy rápido del trauma pero aun así le tengo un poco de… desconfianza.

-Naruto yo…- Sus ojos azules volvían y venían del pasado y entonces el mar me pareció tan aterrador como a él le había parecido en quel momento. La furia y la determinación de aquella vez en el risco disfrazaban muy bien el miedo que tenía mientras me sostenía para no dejarme caer.-…lo lamento tanto.- Dije más para mí misma que para él. Mi poca sensatez lo había llevado de nuevo al lugar que había provocado el coma de su madre y lo había enfrentado ahora con su más grande verdugo, aún así el había olvidado sus miedos y me había salvado de morir ahogada, inconscientemente yo le había hecho daño.

Por eso sentado allí, con su ropa húmeda y su mirada perdida entre recuerdos supe que él era importante, de una forma diferente a lo que normalmente era importante un amigo, él me importaba demasiado, tanto que asustaba. Al darme cuenta de cuanto le había dañado mis brazos lo rodearon instintivamente y mi cuerpo se amoldó perfectamente al de él, de rodillas lo apreté contra mi pecho y mi tobillo adolorido se quejó en silencio por la posición, ¿Pero que era un tobillo lastimado contra el recuerdo de su madre en coma?

-Sakura...chan.

-Mi madre murió despues de estar en coma un año.- Hundí mi rostro en su cuello aspirando su aroma lentamente, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir pero de alguna forma estando con él me sentí... libre. Levanté la cabeza dispuesta a separarme pero sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza.

-Aveces no podemos evitar las cosas, por muy malo que paresca, en muchas ocaciones salvar la vida de las personas que amamos no esta en nuestras manos, podemos lamentarnos por ello pero no podemos pasar toda nuestra vida haciendolo.- Y como si fuera por arte de magia, la palabras que por años había deseado escuchar, aparecieron de la boca de mi peor enemigo, surgieron como balzamo para mis heridas, el chico que seguramente había nacido para odiarlo me estaba curando. Él no había dicho lo siento, por que las personas que estan fuera de nuestras vidas no pueden sentir nuestro dolor, sobre todo si no lo han vivido, en cambio me había dado permiso de lamentarlo, un permiso que ni yo ni nadie me había dado.

-La extraño -Para mi sorpresa lo único que podía y pudé hacer despues, fue llorar en silencio. Abrazada de Naruto me quedé sollozando por minutos como no había hecho nunca. Realmente extrañaba a esa mujer de sonrisa hermosa y cuerpo bonito, extrañaba sus pocas atenciones para conmigo y aunque costara trabajo extrañaba sus silencios eternos frente al televisor con algún programa infantil. Nunca había llorado y nadie nunca se había preocupado por eso, solo él.

-Hinata esta apunto de venir. -Dije separandome de él con pocas fuerzas, mi cuerpo quería seguir abrazandolo.- Malinterpretara las cosas y no quiero eso.- Pegó una carcajada descarada aún abrazandome y caimos en la arena, él encima de mi.-¡No le veo la gracia Naruto! ¡Quitate!- Bueno, lo había abrazado si, pero esto era diferente... él estaba tan cerca que mi corazón se había acelerado y dolía. Ahí estaba otra vez, el dolor agudo y las palpitaciones furiosas, podía olerlo: mar, arena, algas y Naruto, el delicioso aroma _Eau de Naruto_ y mi cuerpo no podía rehursarse,no quería rehusarsele, volvía a ser felismente dominado por él.

-Quitate de encima Naruto.- Mi voz sonaba nerviosa, no tenía fuerzas para hablar o para contradecirlo ¿Acaso era normal?

-No importaría que Hina-chan nos viera así.

-Eso si quieres hacerla sufrir, alejate Naruto.- Dios como habían cambiado las cosas, hacía unos segundos estaba llorando y ahora solo quería golpearlo.- Supongo que Hinata ya habló contigo y estas consiente de sus...

-¿Habló?

-¿No lo hizo?- Se levantó dejandome libre... respiré.

- Supongo que por eso no quería que los buscara. -Llevó sus manos a su cabello y lo peino hacia atras.- Solo vine para hablar contigo y cuando ella lo supo quiso venir tambíen, dijo algo acerca de pedirte perdón por el accidente en la biblioteca, ¿Ocurrió algo?- Si, me había sermoneado y yo le había devuelto el golpe, depués me había dado una bofetada para agradecer mi consejo pero nada importante.

-No

-Seguro- Dijo riendo de lado.- No la escuché, solo podía pensar en el estúpido de Kiba manejando una moto acuática. Es un novato con suerte, siempre se caía cuando eramos niños.

-Al parecer siguen actuando como niños- Me miró.

-Depronto le tomó gusto y se encaminó al mundo profecional, aún así es muy descuidado y tú como su carga no pintaba nada bien, cuando ví como salías disparada... no supe nada más hasta que te tuve tosiendo entre mis brazos.- Un nudo se apodero de mi garaganta, no había sido una sensación muy placentera.

-¿Así que Hinata y tu no hablaron?- Mi cuerpo se sintió más ligero y depronto me sentí extrañamente aliviada, era algo así como volver a respirar.

-¿Tenía algo importante que decirme?- Me miró directo a los ojos y por ese breve instante tuve la sensación de querer besarle la boca.

-No se, ¿por que debería saberlo?- Se encogío de hombros.- Y ¿que era lo que me querías decir?

-Había pensado que sería de una forma diferente. - Le mire confusa. Rió.- Un atardecer dorado y una sonrisa sensual como las que te hacen temblar.- Me sonroje abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

-Yo no tiemblo.-Conteste firme y el se acercó curioso.

-Por supuesto que sí, lo haces ya mismo.- Retrocedí nerviosa... ¡alerta! volvía el Naruto sexy.

-¿Y bien?- Maldijo por lo bajo y me miró decidido.

-Me voy a Francia hoy a las 5.- Desee no haberlo oido.

-¿Qué?...- Mi voz apenas era audible, mi boca empezaba a saber amargo... otra vez.

-No se cuando regresare Sakura-chan.- Aguante las ganas de hacerle un millón de preguntas que no me correspondían y ahogando mi sentimientos asentí.

-Que te vaya bien.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-A un lugar lejos de ti ¿Por qué te interesa?

-No he terminado...- Su mano se aferró a la mía y una corriente eléctrica doblo mis piernas, depronto ya no podía sostenerme.- Estas molesta.

-Por supuesto que no.

-No fue una pregunta, lo estas-Sonrió- Creó que te empiezas a enamorar Haruno Sakura-chan - Reí y él frució su ceño ¿Enamorada yo?... eso era imposible ¿verdad? Mi estomagó se hiso pequeño. Me soltó y despues caminó hasta mojar sus zapatos deportivos en el agua.

- Los bocetos que me llevaste son para participar en un concurso. Yo te dibuje a ti.- Mi boca se abrió formando un pequeño ovalo, acaso había escuchado bien...

-Estas tomandome el pelo.- Me observó de reojo unos segundos y después se giró quedando justo frente a mi.- Como puedes hacerlo, deja de hacerlo.

-No podía dejar de pensar en ti, tú estabas en cualquier lugar al que mirara, cada uno de tus gestos, tus movimientos, tus estados de animo eran arte para mi.- Se encogío de hombros como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Inclusó ebría eras hermosa-Sonrió soñador.- te veías tan etérea, tan irreal moviendote torpemente y chocando conmigo, parecías una diosa de otro mundo mostrando su belleza de una forma bizarra que solo tú podías entender. Todo lo que he hecho se basa en ti, en ti por que no había nadie más que tú, lamento informarte que tu has sido mi musa.- Me congele, ¿donde había escuchado eso antes?

-De que va todo esto.- Le encare, ¿asi que de eso se trataba todo? Solo era "su musa"

-Escucha, tenía los dias contados, necesitaba inspirarme y...

-Basta.- No podía ser, todo había estado planeado, todo había sido un juego para su maldito consurso.- Yo... a mi no me importa.

-Sakura-chan...

-NO Naruto, no tienes que explicarme nada, si tanto querias retratarme podías haberte ahorrado muchas molestías, con un simple "Puedo retratarte por favor" bastaba.

-De que estas...- Me miró confundido, patetico ¡Patetico! ¡¿A quien quería engañar?

-Sueltame Namikaze

-Aún no entiendes verdad, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo?...- Su risa quebró las pocas esperanzas que tenía, ahora se burlaba, en mi cara, se burlaba por que sabía que había caido como tonta, por que mis sentimientos se desbordaban y ya no podía frenarlos.-Sakura...-Sus manos quemaban, traspasaban mi piel, quemandola, derritiendola.-No intentes compararme con Sai- Mi cuerpo se quebró, ¿Sai? ¿Quien le había dicho lo de Sai?

-¿Como conoces a Sai?

-Tengo mis contactos Sakura-chan, se que te retrataba, pero yo no estoy jugando así contigo, dime ¿Te he obligado alguna vez a posar para mi?- Negué temblorosa con la cabeza, mencionar a Sai era como volver al pasado, no quería volver al pasado.

-Sai no tiene nada que ver...

-Yo no soy él y no permitiré que te vayas hasta que termines de escucharme- Me tomo de la mano otra vez, parecía encantado con mis manos y yo me dejé por un instante caer bajo su embrujo. Simpre era así, estar cerca de Naruto me hacía temblar como encantada y él lo sabía.-... he estado a punto de perderte, por que siempre estas haciendo alguna tonteria impulsiva. Eres una tonta atrabancada.

-¿Eso es todo?- Dije reaccionando.- ¿Solo me ibas a decir lo tonta que soy?

-¡Joder Sakura! ¡No entiendes que si a ti te pasa algo no se que haría?-Aflojo su agarre- y he estado apunto de perderte tantas veces que... ¿Podrías cuidarte un poco más?¿Es tan difícil de entenderlo? - Levantó mi menton con su dedo, lo hacía tan suave como si pudiera romperlo.-Cuando tu estas cerca no puedo pensar bien, lo único que quiero es abrazarte y no soltarte nunca pero tú te metes en problemas y me haces más difícil el trabajo, si pudiera encerrarte en mi habitación para que te mantuvieras a salvo lo haría, seguro que sí.

-No he pedido que me salves.- Suspiró cansado. Sus ojos me miraban de nuevo, esa mirada era igual a cuando me daba sermones por haber ayudado a jovenes damiselas en apuros.

-Bien ,no, no lo has pedido. Pero lo he hecho, y te guste o no lo seguire haciendo.- Mi corazón latió descaradamente feliz. - Quiero que vengas conmigo Sakura-chan, quiero que seas mi modelo en Paris.

-Te has vuelto loco.- Me alejé de él y su encantadora mirada.

-No se cuanto tiempo este fuera ya te lo dije, no se cuando regresare, no quiero arriesgarme a perderte solo por no estar cerca de ti.- Sonreí, sus ojos me hipnotizaban... no, el me hipnotizaba, me hacía sentir tan indefensa y valiosa al mismo tiempo, me hacían querer abrazarlo y golpearme por desearlo, ¿como había sucedido todo eso?

-No quiero pasar por eso otra vez.- Mi voz tembló.- Lo siento Naruto pero no puedo ir contigo.- Aceparlo solo sería el inicio de mi ruina, una ruina que disfruaría pero que al terminar, acabaría matandome por completo, ¿si era diferente a Sai? Por supuesto que lo era, era tan diferente que parecía irreal, no era yo la etérea, no era yo la diosa, era él.- Yo... no sirvo para esto, si voy solo...- Sus ojos me observaban ansiosos, desesperados.- sería una gran perdida de tiempo.- Yo había sido utilizada como fuente de inspiración otra vez, y si seguía con eso terminarían lastimados todos.-¿Te has imaginado a Sakura Haruno con Dior o Chanel?

-¿Que te parece la linea Namikaze Naruto?- Sonrió infantil. Su mirada se cruzó con la mía y mi corazón latió desbocado, quería gritar y tumbarlo a mi lado, quería creerle y besarlo tan locamente hasta que se me cansaran los labios pero mi estúpido miedo amenazó con devorarme, la mirada de Sai, las iluciones de Hinata y Miwako se cruzaron una vez más atormentando mis deseos, anteponiendose ante ellos y entonces me dí cuenta de que yo no podía ser feliz.

-Espero que ganes ese concurso Naruto- Al soltarle la mano todas las fuerzas se esfumaron.- Espero que te vaya bien.

- Entonces es definitivo que no iras - Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis suplicas y esta vez era doloroso, mi corazón ardía y mi boca temblaba, no podía amarlo, no debía.- Mi vuelo saldrá a las 5, si cambias de opinión, te espero a las 4 en mi departamento.

-Por que lo haces ¿Por qué me elegiste a mi idiota?

-¿Por qué? ¿Por que te cuesta creerlo tanto?

...

Mire el cielo una vez más antes de subirme al auto de Kiba, Akamaru corría persiguiendo su cola, reí entre dientes, que perrito tan tonto, ¿no se daba cuenta de que nunca podría alcanzarla aún estando tan pegado a él?

- Parecé que va a llover Sakura subamos rápido.- Asentí y monte el carro negro junto con Akamaru. No era nada parecido a la banana amarilla y su olor cítrico, dentro olía a pino y extrañamente eso no me agradaba.

Las luces de la ciudad empezaban a encenderse, estaba obscureciendo ¿O sería el cielo nublado que hacía verlo todo diferente?

Después de que Hinata me hubiera sonreido y que Naruto se hubiera ido mi estomago había rugido y Kiba, como buen caballero me había invitado a comer al restaurant más caro de la ciudad, por supuesto, tenía que celebrar su segundo lugar.

-Sakura, pide lo que quieras.- Asentí, no sabía que elegir, el pollo a la francesa o la pasta italiana, había un platillo especial.

-¿Qué contiene este?

-Oh, usted se refiere a _Le premier amour, _es nuestra especialidad- Miró a Kiba y luego a mí con cierta picardía.- el chef es de Francia, Paris, la ciudad del amor, es un delicioso platillo con especies y...- Francia, mi gran sueño era ir a Francia, tenía tantas ganas de conocer el hospital de mi sensei favorita, quería recorrer cada calle y llenarme del aroma de esa ciudad hermosa, pero ahora mencionar Francia solo era algo doloroso y que no me podía permitir.

-Dos por favor.- Kiba le sonrió al mesero y este se marcho con una reverencia.-¿Sakura?-Probablemente a esta hora estaría organizando sus cosas, a esta hora tal vez estaría preparado para marcharse.-¡Sakura!

-¿Eh?- Levanté la mirada, él me observaba impaciente.- ¿Ocurre algo Kiba?

-¿Ocurre? Has estado distraida todo este tiempo, no prestas atención a lo que te digo.

-Yo...

-Basta, dejemoslo así.- Sonrió.- La comida de aqui es buenisima, me gusta, es por mucho algo paresida a la clásica y verdadera comida francesa.- Sonreí.- Oh... -suspiró y despues de unos sengudos el silencio que había estado reinando el ambiente se rompió en un enorme, enorme suspiro figido.- Naruto se va a Francia.

-¿Eh?- Levanté la mirada más interesada.- Bueno ¿y?

-Hinata va con él...- Mi corazón se agito.- Ella siempre ha estado enmorada de él, lo sabías ¿verdad?.

-¿Desde cuando la conoces?

-Desde que era una niña y dependía de mí.

-Yo siempre creí que Naruto, Uchiha y ella se habían criado juntos, tu sabes en la escuela paracen...

-¿Piel, uña y mugre?- Asentí.- Supongo que así han de parecer ahora.- Se recargo a su silla y cruzó sus brazos, me miro por un momento y luego maldijo por debajo.- Desde pequeña su familia y la mía han estado unidas, aún así Namikaze tiene más poder y fortuna que la de nosotros juntas, los comprometieron cuando ni siquiera habían nacido, es algo que ocurre de generaciones, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Mmm...- Familia, era un termino que aún no alcanzaba a entender, pero si los lazos de la familia eran tan fuertes como se decía tal vez Hinata estaba destinada a él.

-Yo absolutamete no creo en esa tonteria- Su mirada había cambiado.- Y aunque fuera así, nadie debería elegir el destino de las personas, eso solo le corresponde a cada uno, si no eres tú no va a ser nadie.- Esas palabras las había escuchado de algun lugar, un lugar que me sonaba a Naruto diciendome la realidad sobre la frágil Hinata. Hinata, perdida por un amor mientras habí alguien que la quería po sobre todo.

Se podría decir que Kiba en esos momentos me parecio un chico guapo y es que, viendolo bien, él era bastante apuesto, su cabello castaño revuelto y más corto que el de Naruto le hacían ver salvaje y travieso al igual que su sonrisa, tenía una bonita boca y unos ojos agudos y juguetones, era más alto que yo y su cuerpo era fuerte y proporcionado, una espalda ancha y una cintura pequeña, esas marcas rojas de cierta manera lo hacían ver... ¿sexy?

-¿Qué?- Me dijo observando mi cara y gustandole mi expresión.

-Nada.- Giré mi mirada, ¿que chica sería tan estupida para no notarlo?

- Son las 3:30 ¡Que pasa con la comida!- El cielo estaba gris, tan nublado que no se podía ver ni un rastro de sol... y eran las 3:30, ¿que estaría haciendo? ¿me estaría esperando?

"_Me le declarare a Naruto-kun, no interfieras Sakura-san" _Su voz volvía a mi cabeza y mi corazón dolia cada vez más de solo recordarlo..._"Hinata irá con él... sabías que ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él" _

-Aqui esta su plato, disfruten.

-Gracias, comamos Sakura.- Y entonces la comida no me supo tan rica.

Ella disfrutaría de su compañia todo el tiempo, le sonreiria cada vez que algo saliera mal y entonces parecería que las cosas irian mejor, él estaría allí para ella, siempre llegando en el peor momento, en el peor por que aquel idiota la vería llorar cuando no quisiera ser vista, la salvaría cuando no quisiera ser salvada y la besaría sin previo aviso furioso de celos y ella caería completamente a sus pies, deseando no terminar, deseando siempre más y él correspondería devorando su boca, después de eso no podría dejar de pensar en él y en su delicioso aroma por que ella ya estaría enamorada y cuando se lo dijera el correspondería por ser un gran caballero, se casarían como su famlia lo esperaba desde antes de nacer y yo me quedaría sola, sola sin él y sin su risa, sin todo lo que a ella le haría feliz...

- Hinata tenía 5 años cuando conoció a su prometido sin saberlo -Giré el tenedor envolviendo la pasta- Nunca olvidare su cara sonrojada- Rió e hizo el mismo gesto con el tenedor que yo.- Naruto era un niño travieso, no tenía normas, ni reglas y le encantaba pelear, sobretodo cuando lastimaban a alguien, ella se cayó por que no podía jugar pelota conmigo y por que miraba al chico nuevo y no me hacia caso, yo la empujé y Naruto me golpeó dos veces hasta sangrar. El maldito niño levanto su pulgar y dijo "No obligues a las personas a gustarle algo perro" Era un idiota muy listo para sus 6 años. Sus palabras son muy ciertas Sakura y aún mantengo la promesa que le hize en ese entonces.

-¿Qué promesa?- Comió un bocado y me miró satisfecho.

-Come Sakura, tu comida se enfria.- No me contesto, Naruto era un misterio, un misterio que quería descubrir con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Por que me dices todo esto?

-Nadie puede elegir tu destino, si no eres tú no va a ser nadie, no puedes vivir en el pasado todo el tiempo, debes aprender a perder y a ganar.

-Pero si es por tu bien, si tan solo te preocupas por su bien esa persona debería estar agradecida.

-Pero no esta en ti hacerlo, esa persona al final elegira lo que es bueno y malo para ella... aunque sea muy malo para ti.

-Kiba yo... El Naruto de la playa era algo muy bueno, su sonrisa cálida y sus palabras de aliento habían llegado en el mejor momento, a una semana del aniversario de mamá me había curado, él ejercía una fuerza en mí difícil de ver y difícil de evitar, yo sedía ante él, siempre ante él, él era el único que podía verme y yo no podía verlo a él.- tego que ir al tocador.- Dije al fin y él asintió.

El espejo solo mostraba a una Sakura desesperada, me había mojado la cara tres veces y mi cuerpo aún no respondía, habian pasado 5 minutos y yo aún no sabía que hacer. Hinata sabía muy bien lo que hacía, esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderme, parecía tan frágil y delicada pero era más fuerte que yo, no dudaba e iba a con todo.

-Naruto...- Sería volver al pasado, arriesgarme a perder, arriesgarme a decirle a Ino que mi tumba estaba cavada y olvidar por completo el poco juicio que aún me quedaba y entonces mi corazón volvía a latir y decía una vez más "Vale la pena" Él me lo había querido decir tantas veces que no podía recordarlas, ¿Era eso a lo que se refería? ¿Era acaso eso lo que debía entender?

Traté inutilmente se sacarlo de mis pensamientos pero no podía, su cara con esas marcas en sus mejillas aparecían segundo tras segundo nublando mis pensamientos, por que cada vez que aparecía su imagen podía ver la sonriente cara de Hinata, podía verlos como una pelicula de terror, abrazados, tomados de las manos, besandose, casandose y...

-Basta- Me dije- Basta, Basta Sakura, no pienses en eso más, no lo hagas- Pero no funcionaba, seguia viendo las mismas imagenes y seguia viendome a mi misma sola, como ahora, sola en un baño elegante con azulejo dorado y con esos jabones de tocador caros. Y entonces me pregunte, ¿Si el destino depende de nosotros mismos? ¿Que estaba haciendo allí?

_"Cuando tu estas cerca no puedo pensar bien, lo único que quiero es abrazarte y no soltarte nunca pero tú te metes en problemas y me haces más difícil el trabajo..." _Mi cabeza volvió a la playa y me ví ahí, mirandolo como una idiota mientras él me decía todo se lo que se tendría que decir en una escena romantica pero yo no entendía por que ese idioma era frances para mi. Naruto era importante, era importante de una forma difernete a un amigo y eso no podía ocultarlo más.

Miré mi reloj y mi cabeza dió con la respuesta, una respuesta que había estado oprimiendo desde el mismo instante en el que lo había visto partir.

Salí corriendo del baño antes de toparme con él.

-Kiba que... haces aqui este lugar es para...

-La comida se enfría, volvamos rápido, juntos.- SU voz era suave, casí como un susurro y suplicante, tan cruelmente suplicante.

-No puedo- Agaché la mirada, no podía verle.- No puedo Kiba, lo he intentado y no puedo, esta vez es más fuerte que yo.

-Estaba casí feliz esta mañana cuando aceptaste comer comigo pero debí saber que no iba a ser para siempre.

-Kiba si tu la quieres que diablos estas haciendo aqui.

-La quiero y es por eso que estoy aqui.- Alzé la mirada entendiendolo todo, él sabía que Naruto se iría, también sabía que Hinata partiría con él y aún así se había quedado conmigo.

-No vas a determe...

-No voy a hacer absolutamente nada, si lo quieres corre de una vez Sakura, hazlo pero no cuentes conmigo por que antes que tú esta la felicidad de la mujer que amo.-Fue ahí cuando al fin lo comprendí, no había palabras, ya nada más tenía que ser dicho por que no había dudas.- Si quieres ser feliz Sakura, corre con todas tus fuerzas.- Le miré por ultima vez y despues de eso salí corriendo como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

...

...

Había escuchado en algún lugar que "Amor" no significaba grandes poemas o besos ardientes, no significaba restaurantes caros o lugares romanticos. Amor era correr hasta que los pulmones te ardiesen por no poder respirar y por no encontrar un jodido taxi, amor era salir disparada bajo el agua, desesperada por llegar a tiempo sin importar las 10 manzanas de distancia y sin importar vomitar la comida de más de 100 dlls.

Si eso era amor, el mío se había convertido en amor del bueno, por que aunque las gotas golpearan mi cara con fuerza y aunque mi tobillo estuviera sangrando otra vez, yo seguía corriendo por él.

En medio de todo el frío y con el agua empapando mi cuerpo, sus recuerdos pasaban a mi alrededor como una cinta de pelicula vieja; Naruto sonriendo, Naruto saludandome, Naruto gritandome o pidiendo perdón, Naruto enojado y callado, Naruto mirandome sensual, con su sonrisa torcida tramando algo, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, todo era Naruto, todo era Naruto.

Y por él seguía corriendo, por él intentaría olvidar ser madura, olvidaría mi sano juicio y me volvería una demente enamorada, una enamorada capaz de correr sin inhibiciones en medio de la calle, capaz de dejar plantado a un chico que había pagado una costosa cena y que había hecho todo lo posible para que su amor fuera feliz. Pero para mí, amor se había vuelto Namikaze Naruto, y yo estaba enamorada de él.

Doblé varias esquinas y me salté varios semaforos, incluso provoque un pequeño choque con un bote de basura y un conductor enojado, lo miré mientras maldecía mi nombre y seguí corriendo. La gente con paraguas se compadecían de mí y susurraban a mi paso, me gritaron niña loca y yo sonreí al comprender lo bien que se sentía estarlo. Cuando resvalé al volver a doblar una esquina supe que no existía dolor más satisfactorio que el que tenía un proposito, el mío era llegar antes de las 4 y gritarle "Te amo" al dueño de los ojos azules, dos palabras que no gastarían más aliento del que había estado gastando al maldecirlo y rechazarlo. Por eso cuando doblé la última esquina mi corazón se detuvo preparado para la ocasión y entonces... caí de rodillas mirando el vacío sepulcral del estacionamiento.

De rodillas en el asfalto mojado comprendí que la lluvia en verano si existía, entendí que esa lluvia mojaba mi cara lavando lagrimas de coraje y también entendí que yo estaba más que enamorada. Me levanté y cojeando caminé hacía la entrada de los departamentos, estaba lluviendo, lluviendo en verano y el mustang amarillo no estaba, él se había ido.

...

...

...

Serví el agua hirviendo en mi taza de café instantaneo y descolgué el telefono.

-Hola, Hola, habla Ino.

-Hola Ino, soy yo Sakura.

-¡Sakura! Espera... estas en el alta voz.

-Hola Shika...- Sonreí.

-Dijo hola, el tonto saludo con la mano...- Risas y reclamos se escucharon del otro lado de la bocina, ellos nunca cambiarían.- ¿Que pasa Frentona? Viste el pronóstico, lluvias toda la semana ¿En verano? ¡Eso nunca había ocurrido! El calentamiento global, siempre lo he dicho.

-Ino, Naruto se fue a Francia ayer.- Bebí tranquila un sorbo de café antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

-Donde estas.

-En mi casa.

-Que ocurrió Sakura, voy para...

-Dejé plantado a Kiba en un restaurant 5 estrellas y corri como loca en la lluvia

-De-de que estas hablando, ¿Quien es Kiba?

-Después me puse a llorar como no lo había hecho desde que Saí se largo con su profesora.

-¿De que estas hablando Sakura?- Escuché a Shikamaru decir maldición preocupado del otro lado, amaba a mis amigos. Sonreí.

-Voy a viajar cerda, dejo las llaves debajo de la alfombra, riega un poco a Cleopatra, es una flor bonita y no quiero que se marchite.

-Cleo... Cleopatra estara bien y tú no te muevas de allí ya vamos y... dile algo...- Reí, probablemente estarían armando un revoltijo.

-Sakura, ¿A donde piensas ir? Puedo acompañarte- Su voz fuerte tapo los grito histericos de Ino, ella decía algo así como _"¡Esta completamente idiota!" y "¡¿Algo le paso?_!"

-Voy a Francia Shika, no se cuando vaya a regresar, por eso cuiden bien de mi casa mientras regreso, nos vemos.

-¡Sakura espera!

-¡Frentona ,Frentona! Sakura que crees que...- Colgué y cogí el directorio, bebí otro sorbo y apreté mi maletin rojo.

-Buenos días, agencia _All Nippon Airways _certificados para su comodidad en vuelos internacionales ¿Con quien tengo el gusto?

-Habla Haruno Sakura, quiero una reservación para hoy a las 12 de la mañana.

-Por supuesto ¿A que destino?

-Francia, Paris.- Levanté mi rostro cuando escuché el claxon del taxi, seguía lloviendo y el paño en los vidrios me hiso querer dibujar caritas como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

-Su boleto esta listo, 12:00 de la mañana este una hora antes, ¿pagara en efectivo o tarjeta?

-Tarjeta.- Abrí mi monedero y vi la pequeña foto de Miwako, la deje en la mesa.

-Muy bien, gracias por viajar con aerolineas _All Nippon Airways, buen viaje._

La carita feliz con bigotitos en las mejillas quedó dibujada en el vidrio empañado junto con la taza de café humuante... nunca volvería a apostar contra la lluvia.

* * *

UFFFF estaba corriendo por subirlo, estaba ansiosa por subirlo pero tenía que salir a un mandado y pues no pude hasta las 8 de la noche, después me puse a corregir mi ortografía y aunque se que seguramente se mee escaparon muchos errores bueno, esta mejor que cuando lo terminé.

AAAAA ya, jajaj son las 11 y ya quiero seguir escribiendo y ver que pasa con Sakura hahaha debera sufrir por hacerlo sufrir a él u-u o no se, tal vez, bueno, espero que les guste este cápitulo así como me gusto a mi.

Sugerencias, comentarios, criticas constructivas o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra -Eso no incluye cosas malas como amenzas- seran bienvenidas, gracias y nos leemos luegO...

Byebye y besos. XD


	9. Color rosa

Hola como estas, espero que bien y descansados, comentarios al final de la pagina =)

**_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Perdonen falta de ortografía y si se revuelve, lo subí rápido =(  
_**

* * *

**_Color Rosa_**

"_Las perspectivas cambian… el corazón no"_

Las calles de Paris estaba limpias, en el aire corría un tipo de aroma diferente al de mi hogar, este era una especie de vino, café y... perfume, la ciudad del glamur, la ciudad en la que había iniciado "La alta costura", había sido la cuna de grandes diseñadores, la casa de Chanel y Dior, los museos más exquisitos y el mejor lugar para perderse. En pocas palabras era Francia, Paris.

La ciudad de los sueños

Doblamos otra esquina y entonces pude ver un enorme hotel crema, parecía brillar, las puertas, los arboles, el personal... todo, todo era como bañado en oro y pedrería fina. Gire mi rostro mirando hacia la calle por la que habíamos llegado y entonces mi corazón se disparo a mil por hora.

-Detén el auto.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-Al me miro de reojo.

-¡Detenlo!- Freno en seco justo al llegar a un estacionamiento, la miré por última vez antes de bajar corriendo. Todo era como en cámara lenta, todo se había detenido, el sonido de la música suave, el de las personas que bajaban de autos brillantes con ropas hermosas y el del agua cayendo cerca en alguna fuente.

Corrí atravesando la calle justo por donde lo había visto, corría con todas mis fuerzas buscando su rastro pero ya no estaba. Me detuve en una esquina agitada y con el tobillo tieso de dolor ¡Diablos! Me había olvidado por completo del jodido tobillo.

Parada justo entre la esquina y una calle busque desesperada alguna pista que me indicara en donde estaba. Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir más tranquila, si no me calmaba no lo encontraría nunca. Le había visto al doblar la esquina, había sido solo un segundo pero tan solo eso había bastado para saber que era él, algo en mi me lo decía.

Caminé hasta llegar al parque frente a mí, la calle estaba manchada con pequeñas hojas secas de los enormes arboles que se alzaban, había un farol en cada esquina del parque, caminé hasta detenerme justo frente a uno de ellos. El parque era inmenso, gigante, más que el que se encontraba frente a mi hotel. Me recargue al farol negro con un diseño curvo, tan bonito como el cuello de un cisne mientras miraba sin mirar, el dolor de mi tobillo se había detenido y justo cuando estaba a punto de agacharme a mirar el morete que me había surgido, le oí.

Su risa encantadora y melancólica se colaba por mis oídos más hermosa que nunca...

Su cabello rubio y sedoso se movía suave por la brisa o por lo menos para mí lo hacía, su cuerpo perfecto estaba parado debajo de un enorme árbol de flores con hojas anaranjadas y verdosas, miraba al cielo buscando algo y mis ojos desearon con todas sus fuerzas que me mirara. Verlo allí solo logro que mi cuerpo temblara y se agitara emocionado, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Pero mis palabras no salían, nunca me había percatado de lo apuesto que era, era demasiado, debía ser ilegal ser así de perfecto. Usaba un gabán negro y un pantalón que se pegaba sus piernas deliciosamente. Me sonroje, nunca le había visto vestido completamente de negro y eso... eso le sentaba muy bien, para mi desgracia entendí cuanto me encantaba ese chico, había pasado toda una semana anhelando sus labios y después de casi dos días sin saber de él no podía resistir más.

Naruto, todo el tiempo había sido él. Caminé mientras mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto...

-¡Naruto!- Su cabeza giro lentamente y sus preciosas orbes azules me miraron sorprendidas, su boca se abrió levemente y mi cuerpo no reacciono, estaba a tan solo unos pasos y me había quedado parada como una total idiota.

-Sakura-chan.- Dijo incrédulo y el tiempo se detuvo. Le había encontrado.

**Naruto Pov.**

Cuando pise el aeropuerto mi cabeza dio una vuelta repentina, estaba mareado, cansado y furioso.

-¿Te... te encuentras bien Naruto-kun?- La suave voz de Hina-chan me hizo girar a mirarla. Ella me veía preocupada como lo había estado haciendo últimamente.

-Si Hina-chan, no es más que un simple dolor de cabeza.-Asintió nerviosa y yo estaba seguro de que mi respuesta no la había convencido. Bufé, era estresante tener que estar poniendo buena cara cuando lo único que quería hacer era tirarme en una bañera de agua helada o golpear al primero que se me pusiera enfrente.

La escena se había estado repitiendo durante el transcurso de todo el jodido viaje, no podía quitarme sus palabras de la cabeza, ¡Por dios como si fuera tan fácil quitármela a ella de la cabeza!

Recordarlo aún tensaba mi cuerpo bruscamente, _"No me vas a decir que y que no debo hacer, no eres mi dueño..."_ sus palabras me habían atravesado como dagas; directas, frías y furiosas. En ese momento lo único que quería hacer era tomarla de sus hermosos cabellos y esconderla en mi auto para no dejarla escapar, de veras que sí, sin embargo no podía y había tenido que aguantar como se negaba y se volvía al imbécil cara de perro. Pude ver la furia en los ojos de Kiba y lo único que me había detenido de golpearlo allí mismo había sido la cara de Sakura mirando a Hina-chan. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, Sakura parecía ceder ante las suplicas de Hinata, Miwako y cualquier otra tía que Sakura supusiera más débil que ella, poco importaba lo que ella misma sintiera y eso me llenaba de furia ¡Joder por qué no se cuidaba un poco más!

-Naruto-kun...- Me gire a verla.- Ya... ya ll-llegamos.- Sonreí olvidando momentáneamente los recuerdos que atosigaban mi cabeza. Asentí pagando el taxi y abrí la puerta, estaba en casa.

…

Había subido las maletas hasta la segunda planta cuando Maria y Charlenea saludaron cortésmente despidiendo al taxista.

-Naruto-sama, Hinata-san, Kushina-san les espera en su estudio.- Inclino su cabellera rubia sujetada en un peinado demasiado formal para mi gusto.

-Gracias Charlenea, Maria, lleva a Hina-chan a su habitación.- Sonreí disfrazando el dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento, me explotaría de un segundo a otro.

-Naruto-kun... creo que debería sa-saludar a Kushina-san primero.

-Vamos Hina-chan, seguro que me esperara con un par de palizas y no te convendrá para nada tener que presenciar eso, a menos que quieras sufrir en la cocina con ella.- Solo basto mencionar la cocina para que Hinata asintiera frenéticamente. Mamá le había hecho probar cada uno de sus deliciosos -O venenosos- platillos la última vez que se había enojado conmigo por llegar tarde.

Caminé por el corredor victoriano que Papá había mandado a confeccionar él mismo, hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de madera.

-¡Naruto!- La puerta se abrió antes de que yo pudiera entrar.- ¡Cómo pudiste hacerlo Naruto idiota!- Suspire mientras me tiraba en el sillón crema.- ¡¿Cómo que no pudiste convencer a la modelo? ¡JODER!... No podemos conseguir a una modelo en tan poco tiempo ¿En que estabas pensando?- Se movía de un lado para otro logrando marearme, su cabello largo se mecía y deseé con desesperación que mi madre loca se callara.- ¡Naruto es pasado mañana!- Me miró y después llevó blancas manos mortales a su cabeza roja.- ¡PASADO MAÑANA!

Caí muerto de la risa, cielos esa mujer me hacía reír tanto.

-¡No le veo la gracia niño bobo!

-Para ya madre... tan solo es la presentación.- Dije riendo, ocultando la frustración que sentía.

-Tan solo... diablos, solo tenemos a Hinata y no la quieres usar como modelo principal, si fuera ella podríamos...- Deje de reír mientras me levantaba del sofá.

-No va a ser ella madre.- Me miro seria, ya habíamos tenido esa conversación. No podía ser Hinata.

-Naruto.

-No empecemos...- Camine hacía la puerta, debía salir del estudio antes de iniciar una tercera guerra mundial con Kushina de rival.

-¡Es una emergencia! Es la final Naruto.-Pero no funcionaba así, jajaja, no con el habanero sangriento.

-No.

-Naruto, no sé cómo es esa modelo tuya- Me gire en mis talones mirándola.- no tengo idea de que tan buena es pero creo que Hinata es lo bastante buena para modelar, ella es la mejor y nadie como ella podrá hacer lucir esa línea. Hijo se que suena algo apresurado pero es ella o na...

-Ella no será madre, no puede haber ninguna otra más, Hinata no podrá lucirlos.

-La estas subestimando.

-No, tú me estas subestimando a mí, son mis diseños. Solo puede usarlos una persona por que fueron pensados para ella.

-Pero ella no está.- Dijo firme y mi cuerpo se tenso.

-Entonces no participare.- Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la casa se sumió en un silencio total, era estúpido e infantil pero si no era Sakura no podía ser nadie más. Cada detalle, cada color, cada corte y cada tela habían sido pensando en ella pero mi madre no podía entenderlo, ni ella ni Sakura-chan. Los diseños valdrían mierda en cualquier otra mujer.

El concurso sería unos días después de la apertura que se realizaría en un hotel. Allí se lucirían las mejores casas de alta costura dentro de la semana de moda en Paris. Era simplemente una mera forma de criticar y ser criticado, era conocer los talentos y estrategias del enemigo y dar una buena impresión.

Coco estaría allí y si no se me ocurría algo me aventaría a Shion como suplente y eso era jugar con fuego y diez mil litros de gasolina. Definitivamente tendría que ocurrírseme algo.

Me había escapado de Kushina y entre las habitaciones del personal de limpieza me había escabullido por la ventana. Salte el pequeño balcón y salté al enorme árbol en el que de niño trepaba y baje veloz al pasto, me apoye en una rodilla y levante mi cara deseando que nadie me hubiera visto.

-¡Naruto! ¡Namikaze Naruto donde rayos estas!- Trague saliva mientras miraba frenéticamente a mi alrededor, un escalofrió descontrolado invadió mi columna vertebral provocándome una serie de temblores que me habían hecho encogerme de miedo, cuando me encontrara estaría muerto. En cuclillas me arrastre hasta la puerta de servicio y tropezando con macetas bien regadas y floreros brillantes entre a la casa de nuevo corriendo por mi vida.

Cuando entre a mi cuarto la cabeza me dolía y aseguraba por mil Kushinas que me iba a estallar, me aventé a la acolchonada cama con sabanas azul marino y rodé hasta quedar boca abajo, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar con ella.

Sakura.

Cerré mis ojos deseando verla. Deseando tenerla. Y ella apareció.

Sus ojos jade me observaban, esas grandes orbes que mostraban todo y decían nada me miraban como siempre, lejanas y a pesar de todo eso me miraban, solo a mí.

Ella, Haruno Sakura era la razón por la que había abandonado Paris y me había inscrito en Konoha a costa de los reclamos de Kushina y a costa de la mirada reprobatoria y sonrisa orgullosa de papá. Pero verla a ella era lo único que había querido hacer desde la tierna edad de 8 años, ver a mi musa. A la única que había creído en mi.

Por eso había logrado colarme en esa maldita prueba de medicina. Convencer a Sasuke no había sido fácil, pero era la mejor manera de despistar.

-Hey Naruto, no sé qué rayos hacemos aquí, ni siquiera te gusta medicina.- Su enfado era insoportable, demasiado gracioso para verlo, lo peor era que Sasuke no se daba cuenta del escándalo que provocaba con las chicas. No podía parar, deberás que no, Sasuke era exageradamente susceptible.

-Joder dobe, todo el mundo te mira.- Abrí mis ojos conteniendo mi risa, Sasuke me miraba divertido.-Incluso ella.- Dijo y yo deje de reír.

-Hey, no empieces pleito de acuerdo.- La voz de Shikamaru se escucho a mis espaldas. Volteé.

Me miraba de una forma que me hacía temblar de miedo, sus ojos de un raro color verde desprendían llamas de furia. Ella se giro ignorándome, siempre lo hacía, pero esa vez ella se había fijado en mi más tiempo de lo habitual.

-Te odia dobe.- Sonreí.

-No más que a ti.- Rió de medio lado antes de que Iruka entrara y empezara a acomodar a los estudiantes.

Me giré incomodo en la cama cuando volví a abrir mis ojos. Ese día había iniciado todo.

Sakura-chan había sido la chica más atrabancada, orgullosa, enojona y gritona que había conocido, retroceder a mis recuerdos era... era...diablos era como tenerla cerca por que el miedo que me provocaba con sus miradas asesinas recorría mi espalda como si fuera real. Sin embargo ahora estaba a Kilómetros lejos de mí, miles y miles de metros lejos de mi mirada, de mis brazos... de mis labios.

-¡DEJA DE MOLESTAR! - Los recuerdos volvieron al mismo salón en silencio, volvieron a ese día en el que todos nos miraban por los exagerados gritos de la señorita Haruno. Tal vez la palabra linda no era un cumplido lo suficientemente decente para ella, ¿Preciosa tal vez?

La miré fijamente antes de darme cuenta de que había cometido un terrible error.

Allí estaban otra vez esos enormes ojos verdes, de un verde tan extraño y tan irreal que cortaban el aliento y esa piel tan blanca y cremosa que te hacía querer probarla centímetro a centímetro... Sakura no había cambiado nada, bueno, a decir verdad había cambiado mucho para fortuna de ella y para desgracia mía.

Y es que Sakura-chan era endemoniadamente linda; sus piernas interminables y delgadas tras esos pantalones me volvían loco, era una especie de adicción verla en la biblioteca mientras trataba de alcanzar los libros del estate más alto o cuando sin darse cuenta picaba los botones más bajos de la máquina expendedora mostrando sus redondos y perfectos glúteos que... ¡Demonios era jodidamente sexy! Y lo peor de todo era que ella no se daba cuenta y daba gracias a dios que no se diera, porque de haberlo hecho me hubiera vuelto más loco aún. Lo único que me hacia poder dormir bien por las noches era saber que su genio de mil demonios alejaba a cualquier imbécil que osara mirarla y hablarle siquiera. Esa era mi Sakura-chan, reservándose para mi aunque no se diera cuenta... porque ella era mía, de nadie más.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió ruidosamente y la cabeza castaña y alborotada de un niño se asomo por el pequeño espacio. Su bufanda verde se arrastraba en la alfombra y su enorme pantalón le seguía.

-Que haces aquí Konohamaru.- Murmure adormilado. El niño me miraba ceñudo mientras me aventaba un libro a la cabeza.

-Loneliness es estúpido Naruto-niichan.-Levante la cabeza para mirarle mejor, Loneliness era un libro que me hacia recordarla.- el abuelito me dijo que me tenías que cuidar tu, Kushina me dijo que me llevarías al McDonald y solo te la pasas tirado como idio...

-Vuelve a tu cuarto y no molestes.- Me gire, quería volver a soñar con ella.

-Idiota.- Bufó y salió corriendo, suspire enfadado, maldito enano, quería ahorcarlo ¡Deberás que si!

…

Cuando la alarma sonó habían sido apenas las diez y cuarto de la mañana... del día siguiente... ¡Demonios!

-¡Naruto!- Suspiré cansado mientras me rascaba la nuca, mamá me miraba desde arriba con los brazos en jarras.- Coco-chan me dijo que tenías que confirmar tu asistencia y la de tu acompañante para mañana.

-Si.-Conteste antes de bostezar, me levante aventando las cobijas mientras estiraba mis brazos para quitarme lo entumido.

-Naruto...- Volteé a verla, me miraba enojada y sonrojada.

-¿Qué?- Cada vez que mamá me golpeaba estaba a un paso más cerca de mi muerte y hoy estaba seguro que había dado otro más.

-¡Joder Naruto no andes en bóxers! -Gemí de dolor.- ¡Y levántate ya que no te golpee tan fuerte!

-Que... ¿Que más quería Coco-chan?- Giro sus ojos y cruzó sus brazos. Me cruce de piernas en el piso mientras me sobaba la cabeza... dolía.

-Solo tienes un día para confirmar tu acompañante, si no te apresuras tendrás que decidir entre Hinata y Shion.- Me miro retadora por un segundo y luego... bufó.- yo...- Se revolvió la cabeza antes de hablar.- no debí de hablarte de esa manera pero, Naruto ¿Sabes lo que está en juego verdad?

-¿Mi sueño o la presidencia de papá?- Gateé hasta el armario.

-¡No me contestes con una pregunta maleducado!- Cerré mis ojos con fuerza antes de impactar contra el piso. Era una patada de una tonelada en mi pobre cráneo adolorido ¡Tenía la fuerza de mil Sakuras!

-¡Eso duele! ¡¿Como es que mi padre se enamoro de ti?- Dije riendo en medio del dolor aún con la cara pegada a la alfombra.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA NARUTO!- Sonreí resignado esperando el golpe... lo único que me consolaba en ese instante era saber que había alguien peor que mamá.

…

Sus manos temblaban cada vez que se metía una gomita a la boca y la masticaba, la masticaba con esos labios carnosos sin llegar a lo vulgar. Mi corazón había latido en busca de esa mujer enojona que carecía de sentido del humor, ¿Quien se enojaba por decirle linda? Ella, solo ella y ahora estaba temblando de coraje y frustración por que la habían sacado de la prueba pero, cielos, ¡Se veía realmente linda así!; con sus mejillas rojas por la furia y su pequeño ceño fruncido mordiendo sus labios.

Mientras tanto yo seguía parado como idiota mirándola, observando embobado escondido de tras de el edificio por el que había salido corriendo. Su cabello rosa moviéndose con el viento y pegándose a su cara enfadada me parecía lo más irreal que había visto en mi vida.

Después de ella saliera furiosa le había gritado a Iruka reclamándole su falta de consideración y su falta de respeto para con ella, después de todo Sakura-chan era una chica inteligente y con una intachable reputación. Claro que eso no había bastado para volver a hacer la prueba, había tenido que mover cielo, mar y tierra por toda la universidad para que pudieran aplicárselo a ella y a mí por supuesto.

Y había valido la pena, verla feliz, brincando como una niña y riendo era lo más hermoso que hubiese imaginado. Sakura, la Sakura-chan que me había gritado no era ni la sombra de esa Sakura que estaba brincando de alegría con Shikamaru tieso de desconcierto. Idiota ¿A caso no se daba cuenta de la deidad que estaba riendo para él? Su cantarina risa retumbaba en mis oídos como la melodía perfecta que calmaba mis sentidos, podía haberla oído toda la jodida vida y nunca me habría cansado. Fue en ese momento, viéndola sonriendo como una niña, viéndola bailando como un hada que mi cuerpo involuntariamente había decidido por sí mismo, protegerla.

Pero joder si protegerla era casi como una misión imposible, era morir en el intento o morir a manos de ella. Porque Sakura-chan nunca se mantenía a salvo seguro...; era una terca, atrabancada, obstinada y corajuda señorita que no doblegaba su orgullo ni siquiera frente a un asaltante, frente a un trió de hijos de mierda que la golpeaban.

-¡Naruto suéltalo! ¡Por favor Naruto los vas a matar!- Miré a los bultos de carne ensangrentada en mis manos y poco después reaccione. Me había desarmado, solo bastaba oír su voz para saber que si ella estaba a salvo ya nada importaba más, nada más que verla a ella. Se veía tan indefensa, con la ropa rota y la boca sangrando, sus opacos ojos jade me habían roto en pedazos, si hubiera sabido que ella estaba sola, si Hinata no se hubiera largado. Quería abrazarla con fuerza, quería besarla hasta borrar la sangre de sus labios y sin embargo no podía, lo único que hacía era verla de lejos para no tocar y romper su frágil caja de cristal.

Mi amor había crecido tan rápido que no me daba tiempo para pensar, asustaba saber que era una obsesión querer saber más de ella, era como una droga a la que me había vuelto adicto en poco tiempo y estaba desesperado por conseguirla. Mi desesperación por tenerla me había llevado a recurrir al chantaje, a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad patética que se me presentara para tenerla cerca y para poder decir que ella era mía.

Parecía un macho en celo, salvaje e irracional, Sakura me había quitado miles de años de civilización devolviéndome a la era de piedra por que solo reaccionaba por instinto, era mi instinto verla, olerla, tenerla. Rescatarla del risco no había sido lo difícil, lo difícil había sido abrazarla porque no podía soltarla, tenerla tan pegada a mi calmaba mi cuerpo y lo encendía a la vez ¡Maldita sea era una tortura! En ese momento Luigi era mi única salvación, tenía que llevarla con él o encerrarla en la habitación de mi departamento el resto de la noche.

Me levante adolorido de la cama topándome con la mirada de mamá ¡Diablos era alguna especie de dejavú!

-Naruto.- ¡NO! ¡Era un jodido dejavu!

-Madre por favo...- Tapo mi boca empujándome hacía las almohadas. Se acomodo un largo mechón rojo que lo único que me decía era _¡Estas es una jodida platica madre e hijo así que no lo arruines imbécil! _

-Quedaste inconsciente como todo una marica, por dios si solo fue un golpecito.

-Madre tu fuerza es brutalmente...-Tragué saliva, su aura furiosa emergía como una ola de color rojo.- Eres fuerte Kushina-chan.-Suspiro y se giró hasta mi guardarropa.

-Habló Sasuke.- Mi cuerpo se tenso.- Me dijo que vendría a la final, que quería ver que tan bueno era tu trabajo.- Aparto su mano de la cerradura oxidada del mueble victoriano. Me levante lo más rápido que podía, mi cabeza estaba sufriendo los estragos de los golpes de Kushina y Sakura-chan.

-Que bien.- Cogí la piyama amarilla de patitos ante los ojos abiertos de la pelirroja.

-Naruto es Sasuke.- Caminé a la cocina.

-¿Y?

-Han sido amigos desde que nacieron Naruto y no le has dirigido la palabra.- Me encogí de hombros, no era como si me importara.- ¡Dios Naruto es casi tu hermano!

-Es un idiota.-Abrí el refrigerador y Charlenea salió de la cocina entendiendo que Kushina estaba peor que en sus días.

-Cielos que... no sé qué ocurre, porque ¿Es una chica?- La mire serio.- Lo es ¿Ah? ¡Que ocurre Naruto! Dímelo porque si es una jodida chica es algo estúpido e infantil y...

-¡La amo! ¡Joder eso es lo que ocurre! la amo exageradamente, tanto que enferma y Sasuke la ha besado.- La lata de soda reventó, sacudí mi mano enojado dirigiéndome en grandes zancadas al fregadero, Kushina me seguía con su larguísimo cabello meciéndose tras ella.

-Te has enamorado, te has enamorado de una chica que ha besado a Sasuke

-No es así.-Sabía que conclusión había sacado.

-¿No? Me vas a decir que a esa chica ¿no le gusta Sasuke?

-No.- Dije aguantado las ganas de gritar.

-Pero le ha besado.

-No es así de simple, ella no lo beso a él, él la beso a ella.

-Oh, que complejo, él la beso y ella le correspondió.

-No lo habría hecho ni aunque estuviese muerta, le habría golpeado. Solo le beso en la comisura de su boca.

-Y por eso es el alboroto, Naruto es una idiotez.- Se llevó las manos a su cabellera roja y suspiro cansada.

-El sabía lo que sentía por ella, lo ha hecho a propósito y su jueguito le ha salido mal.

-Naruto solo... solo es una chica, además sabes que tenemos un acuerdo con la familia Hyuga, ya hemos platicado de eso.

-¡Al carajo la familia Hyuga madre! ¡No pienso casarme con Hina-chan entiendes!- Kushina abrió los ojos de par en par y yo me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo bocazas que era.

-Naru... Naruto-kun.- Sus ojos estaban acuosos y sus mejillas rojas, apretaba sus manos blancas a la suave tela de su cazadora de encaje y me miraba dolida.

-Hina-chan yo...

-No... No es nece-necesario que digas n-nada.- Agacho su mirada y salió lentamente hacia la calle. Joder, el tono que había usado era el de un completo estúpido.

-No pienso casarme con Hinata madre.- Salí corriendo tras ella antes de que pudiera escuchar los gritos de mamá.

…

Las calles de Paris estaban limpias y viejas, las callejuelas y vecindades victorianas eran lo que más me impresionaba, su arquitectura era buena y sin duda era una de las ciudades más aclamada de todos los tiempos, miles de historias se relataban tras los muros de sus castillos y las guerras y victorias francesas aún continuaba oyéndose.

Pero eso me venía valiendo un reverendo cacahuate.

Perseguí a Hinata por toda una calzada rodeada de edificios crema y amarillos, dobló una esquina y entonces corrí en dirección opuesta, giré otra esquina y entonces choque con su cuerpo tembloroso como gelatina.

-Hina-chan.

-No Naruto-kun... yo, no debí, n-no debí venir a-aquí.

-Sabes perfectamente que no nos pueden obligar a amar a nadie Hina-chan, ni tú ni yo podemos permitir esto.

-¡Como estas...!- La miré sorprendido, Hinata nunca alzaba la voz.-Como estas tan seguro Na-Naruto-kun. Sa-Sakura-san no es la adecuada pa-para ti.- Bajo su mirada e inconscientemente llevé mis manos a mi frente.

-¿Y tú sí?- Levanto la vista y sus ojos perlados me dieron la respuesta que tanto temía.

-La quiero.

-Pero ella a ti no.- Me miro frunciendo su ceño.- Si ella te-te quisiera, estaría, estaría aquí.- Se giró en sus talones y volvió a correr ante mis ojos sorprendidos, era la primera vez que Hinata-chan me miraba así. Suspire dejando el aire salir con fuerza mientras pateaba al aire. Si tenía alguna esperanza de mantener los lazos con los Hyuga, estaba equivocado.

Hina-chan había nacido siendo la hija mayor y también, por lo menos para Hiashi, la más débil. Pero vaya que nunca se daba por vencida, no señor, Hina-chan había ganado concursos internacionales de judo y a su edad figuraba como toda una líder del clan Hyuga, pero su padre siempre quería más y su ambición lo había llevado peligrosamente a mi familia. Puff, y papá había aceptado gracias a los consejos de Ero-senin, el viejo pervertido y malamente el sensei de Minato. Maldito Jiraya y su fetiche por las mujeres Hyuga.

En piyama y con el torso desnudo camine a casa, mamá estaría furiosa, Coco estaría haciendo llamadas y Konohamaru me molestaría, para terminar no tenía modelo y el concurso se estaba yendo al traste, todos mis problemas eran color rosa.

…

Abrí la puerta y una bofetada se estampo en mi cara ¡Todas las mujeres del mundo querían matarme!

-Ingrato, me has tenido aquí esperando por horas.

-La puerta está demasiado grande, podrías haberte marchado.- Tomó mi brazo y apagó su cigarro en mi piel.- ¡Estas loca!

-Juntarte con esa Tsunade te ha hecho daño imbécil, si no fuera porque mi querida Shizune estudia con ella...- Suspiró como siempre lo hacía cada vez que hablaba de su amada sobrina y de Tsunade, su eterna rival.- Ella tenía tanta madera para modelar, podría haber...Oh, no, Shizune ¿Por qué elegiste el mal camino de la Psicología?

-Deja de quejarte Coco y la próxima vez asegúrate de apagar bien tus porquerías, dejas apestando la casa.

-Desvergonzado, atreverte a hablarme así, eres...si fueras cualquier otro Naruto... si fueras cualquier otro.

-Si, echarías mi carrera a perder pero me amas Coco, soy tú más grande amor, pero lo nuestro está prohibido y lo sabes.-Sonreí mientras llevaba mis manos a mi nuca.

-Puedo eliminar a cualquiera que te miré, no dejare a ninguna viva.- Sonrió y su vestido negro y pulcro se arrugo mientras ella se abrazaba de una forma provocativa. Mademoiselle Coco era toda una dama de sociedad.

-No hagas eso, es asqueroso. Naruto no puede ser de una sola mujer, sería un crimen si eso llegase a pasar.- Sonrió sensualmente mientras me abrazaba por detrás, su cabello rubio ceniza olía a vainilla.

-Shion, niña malcriada, ¿Es que no puedo si quiera divertirme un rato?

-No con mis favoritos.- Solté sus manos y la empuje suavemente antes de mirarla.

-¿Favorito?- Levante una ceja.- ¿No fuiste tú la que dijiste que era muy poco hombre para ti?

-Eso fue antes de que volvieras al día siguiente con una sonrisa diciéndome:"Quiero ser lo suficientemente hombre para una mujer y esa no eres tú"- Cerré mis ojos analizándolo, no recordaba haberlo dicho ¿Lo había dicho?

-Entonces no era broma.- La voz de Coco me había vuelto a la realidad.- Estas enamorado.- La sonrisa de una chica en particular apareció en mi cabeza, una chica con la sonrisa más hermosa de todas.

-Si.-Los ojos lilas de Shion se abrieron como quien se hubiese enterado de una desgracia.

-Increíble, por un momento creí que Kushina me estaba tomando el pelo.

-Eso no puede ser.

-O-oigan... ¿P-por qué les cuesta creerlo tanto?

-¿Bromeas?- Sus voces a coro habían sido, por un instante, aterradoras.

-Eres Naruto.- Shion tomo mi cara aplastando mis cachetes.

-Un diseñador de tu talla no puede enamorarse, no aún, no antes de probar el triunfo en una copa de oro.- Sonreí forzadamente. Coco me observaba calculadora con sus afilados ojos azabache, esperando el momento para hablar y herir.- Pero es tu vida hijo, no puedo hacer nada.- Saco un cigarrillo se su bolsa y lo coloco elegantemente entre sus largos dedos delgados, la pequeña y esbelta Coco con su vestido negro y sus tacones altos dieron un paso hacia mi.- Preséntame a la pecadora Naruto.- Sonrió y su piel levemente morena se arrugo en el entrecejo.- Tu limite es mañana, esos diseños son buenos así que no los arruines; Shion, cierra la boca antes de que tu mandíbula caiga al piso, tienes muchos defectos y no pienso lidiar con otro más.

Coco salió de la casa justo cuando Marie entraba a la sala con una charola de té y galletas.

-¿En verdad cuesta creer que me haya enamorado Marie-chan?- La mire fijamente esperando su respuesta, ella me miraba atónita y nerviosa.

-Na-Namikaze-kun...- Su cara estaba tan roja que por un aterrador segundo creí que se desmayaría.- U-Usted no de-debe estar semi-semi desnudo por la casa.- Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que apretaba sus hombros con fuerza y que mi única prenda visible era el pantalón de piyama que me había puesto en la mañana.

Sonreí y deposite un beso en la mejilla de Marie-chan.

-No le dirás a mamá ¿Verdad?- La miré suplicante mientras ella negaba furiosamente sosteniendo la charola con fuerza.- Gracias, te lo compensare después Marie-chan.- Salí corriendo y antes de subir los peldaños de la escalera, se escucho el fuerte sonido de metal cayendo al piso. ¿En verdad costaba creer que estaba enamorado?

…

Mamá me había perseguido poco después de que Coco se marchara y luego de una extensa platica había logrado por fin convencerla de que me dejara hacer las cosas a mi manera.

-Minato llegará mañana después de una revisión con Tsunade.

-Que ocurre.

-Solo chequeo, supongo que es estrés.- Kushina era una mujer enojona y obstinada y papá se había encargado extrañamente de hacerla cambiar hasta convertirla en una hermosa mujer menos enojona y menos obstinada. Su historia de amor me la sabía de memoria, mi curiosidad la había asaltado cuando yo había cumplido los 6 años y entre sonrojos y nervios logró contármela. Al final de la historia había llegado papá con su sonrisa "encantadora" según Tsunade y mientras abrazaba a su esposa muerta de nervios me había contado el final que curiosamente concluía con un niño rubio exigiendo a su madre la historia de amor de sus padres.

Entré al estudio con las manos en mi chaqueta, bostecé y gire hasta toparme con la sesión fotográfica de Shion. Había ropa botada por todas partes, olía a maquillaje y se respiraba perfume en el aire. El escenario era la habitación resplandeciente y estrafalaria de María Antonieta, con sus peinados esponjosos y los coloretes al rojo vivo. Había salido hacia uno hora de la casa y ahora me encontraba en el enorme edificio Chanel.

-Dame esa mirada linda, vamos, vamos, más sensual, más dominante Shion.

-Maito Gai es un estrafalario insolente.- Volteé.

-¡Lui-chan!, no esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Querido como puedes decir eso, he venido para ayudarte, no creerás que serás el único que se divertirá estando en un lugar como este. Además estoy ansioso por conocer a la modelo de la que me hablaste, ¿Esta por aquí? No la veo.

-¿Coco sabe que estas aquí?

-No.

-Se enojara.

-No es de su importancia, Naruto.

-¡Shion podrías sonreír un poco más, esfuérzate! ¡Y tu fotógrafo idiota, ese no es su mejor ángulo!- Tragué saliva, Coco estaba justo frente a nosotros.

-Si mademoiselle Coco.- Gai la miro de reojo enojado, Luigi se ponía tenso.

-Naruto quien...- Se detuvo en seco, Mademoiselle Coco volvía a ser una colegiala nerviosa y atolondrada, tartamuda y miedosa, volver a ver a su antiguo amor causaba siempre el mismo efecto.- Que haces aquí.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, vine a ver a mi lindo Naruto-kun.- Coco me miro ceñuda y sonrió, como era de esperar ella siempre atacaría dos veces peor.

-Ya veo, Naruto te usara como estilista.- Asentí nervioso, estaba a punto de armarse una batalla y yo estaba en medio.- Que pena, tu debut no será como lo esperaba.

-Cuidado con tus palabras Gabriela.- Luigi la miro desafiante.

-Solo digo la verdad, mis preciosas modelos nunca se atreverían a dejarse maquillar por ti, ¡escoria de color azul!

-¡A quien le dices escoria cigarrillo!- Luigi le ganaba por una cabeza y cabello azul y Gabriela Coco no podía soportar eso.

Su amor había sido tan fugaz y tan apasionado que _Titanic _se queda a la mitad, habían sido radiantes, feroces y fuertes, ambos con sueños y habilidades, pero tan hinchados de orgullo que no podían tolerar los errores, errores que ellos mismos, par de ciegos cometían una y otra vez. Por eso la relación de la pareja del año se había derrumbado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la fama y el poder los había consumido poco a poco dejando una gran llaga dolorosa y enferma, el amor continuó intacto pero su confianza se rompió en pedazos irreparables, por lo menos para ellos.

Y ahora estaban frente a mí, discutiendo por algo tan vano como maquillar y modelar, la misma discusión, los mismos sentimientos ardientes, la misma ira orgullosa, el mismo dolor.

-¿De-de que querías hablarme Coco?- Dije abrazándola ante los ojos rabiosos de Luigi.

-Gr... pues, pues... estúpido imbécil.- Escupió y después dio la vuelta furiosa.

-No deberías hacerla enojar.

-Esa vieja fumadora querido, es una tonta.- Había sido de la única mujer que había estado enamorado, con ella era bastante normal... en lo que cabía ser normal para él.-Que asuntos tenías que tratar con ella.

-Confirmar, ajustar algunos detalles de la ropa y hacer unas cuantas modificaciones a las medidas por si algo ocurriese.

-Creí que ya tenías a la modelo querido.- Asentí.

-La tengo.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te jode Gabriela?

-Por qué no está aquí.

-¿Perdón?- Con sus manos en jarras me miro casi, casi impresionado. Le había agarrado desprevenido, eso no se lo esperaba.- No está ¿Aquí?- Negué lentamente, despacio, no debía alterarlo.- Y donde esta Narutito. ¿La conozco?

-¡Por supuesto que si Lui-chan! Ella es la mujer más hermosa que hubieses visto, mi musa, la mujer que amo.

-No me digas que...- Abrió los ojos tan grandes como podía y saco un cigarrillo de su bolsa del pantalón.- Esa niña. ¡Ese diamante bruto! Te has enamorado ¡Enamorado!

-Quien es el diamante bruto ¿Eh?

-Shion deja de... oh perdón Al, creí que...

-Está bien, siempre me confunden con ella cuando me pongo su ropa.

-Siempre he creído que el azul te favorece más que esos rojos que usas, no van contigo Al, lindura.

-El maestro del color, tomare tu consejos Luigi-sama.- Su cabello rubio ceniza caía en sus hombros como una cascada de luz pálida. Al y Shion, hermanos de sangre lo poseían todo; talento, dinero y belleza.- Y entonces ¿Quien es el diamante en bruto?

-Una niñi...

-Mi modelo, este año debutara solo con mi línea, Al.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Por supuesto que si Naruto-kun. Ella, Hinata y yo seremos buenas amigas... te deseo suerte en las finales, nos estaremos mirando.-Rió antes de darse la vuelta.

-Su belleza es impactante.

-Es solo el cascarón Lui-chan, no te dejes engañar. Ahora mismo se dirige al aeropuerto a esperar a su contratista.

-Contratista... oh, tu rival ¿Los conoces?

-Aún no, mañana será el único día en el que podre darles un vistazo.

- Aún así Al es un fino diamante Naruto lindo y su hermana, ella es igual de hermosa.

-No como Sakura-chan, a ella todavía no la hemos pulido.

-Esa obsesión tuya puede traerte problemas. Tu Sakura-chan, no pertenece a esto.

-Ella es mil veces mejor que esto.- Sakura había nacido para ser admirada, lo sabía, desde el momento en el que ella me había mirado sabía que lo llevaba dentro. Su orgullo, su porte fuerte y sensual, su mirada llena de elegancia la hacían resaltar como ninguna, aún en sus sombras, en su sufrimiento y en su pena ella brillaba, renacía con cada caída, su soledad la volvía misteriosa, inquietante y preciosa. Sakura había nacido para algo más que ser amada.

-Naruto ella no es para ti, no está a tu nivel, nunca se acostumbrara a este mundo. La desgarraran, ¿Entiendes lo que...? ¿Me estas escuchando?

-No subestimes a Sakura-chan, nunca lo hagas porque terminaras mordiéndote la lengua Luigi.- Caminé hacia el estudio de Coco dejándolo atrás. Sakura no debía sufrir más, nunca debía haberlo hecho y ahora estaba yo para encargarme de eso.

…

Me senté esperando paciente, había estado allí casi media hora, jugando con el Ipod o husmeando entre sus fotos. El estudio de Coco era una maravilla, todo perfectamente ordenado, tan pulcro y tan maravilloso, como un museo de arte, vanguardista y soberbio, con colores opacos siempre contrastando con los vivos, el negro y el blanco eran los más simbólicos.

-Naruto, deja ese porta retratos en su lugar.- Entro con pasos elegantes y bien calculados, su pie derecho nunca se atrasaba al izquierdo y viceversa. Gabriela Coco era una soberana en la alta costura, había creado una nueva tendencia activa y dinámica, siempre siguiendo las pautas de su antecesora. Siempre.

-No te dije lo hermosa que te ves hoy.

-La elegancia es lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor niño, cuando la elegancia se pierde tu orgullo te mantiene a flote, y si no pues... solo te queda hundirte.- Entre cruce mis dedos a la altura de mi abdomen y la mire fijamente.

-Que ocurre Coco.

-Tienes posibilidades Naruto, tu trabajo es exquisito, siempre supe que lo sería pero existen muchas personas con la misma meta que tu. Quieren un lugar entre los grandes, tú eres grande pero ellos no juegan limpio.- Sonreí, ella cruzó sus piernas dejando ver sus medias de red. Tomó un sorbo de té y siguió leyendo las miles de hojas que tenía frente a ella en su enorme escritorio negro.

-Sabíamos que eso sucedería, lo teníamos previsto Coco, no veo cual es el problema.-Sonreí confiado, todo estaba calculado, cada corte y cada tela habían sido elegidas por su calidad, no había trampas y mi juego era limpio, tenía a las mejores influencias en mis manos; el alumno de Coco Chanel daría su entrada.

-El problema, el problema es que ellos tienen una estrategia y tienen a sus modelos listas, debes saber hijo de Minato que, más del 50% de tu calificación depende de tu modelo, si ella falla, todo se irá al voladero.- Mi ceño se frunció, quería gritar y tirar todo el estudio acomodado, quería romper cada cuadro para liberar mi frustración y mi rabia. La culpa era mía.

-No es necesario que la modelo se presente mañana.-Dije acomodándome en el asiento blanco, desabotone los tres botones de mi camisa y comencé a jugar con el collar que Tsunade me había regalado.

-Estarás en desventaja, criticaran tu atrevimiento, te harán preguntas y eso no es bueno para tu imagen.

-Al diablo con la imagen.

-Al diablo con tu sueño y al diablo con la oportunidad de demostrarle a Minato de lo que eres capaz.- Enmudecí, Coco me miraba seria y fría, no había duda en su rostro, ni una pizca de compasión para mi desesperada mirada. Apreté mis puños y golpeé el escritorio, me levante y patee con todas mis fuerzas la maldita silla. Ella estaba allí, mirando mis movimientos sin decir ni una palabra.

Entonces miré el enorme cuadro con marco negro, allí estaba ella diez años más joven, radiante e imperturbable, segura y con la barbilla en alto.

-Tu madre y yo nos conocimos a esa edad, ella ya brillaba y yo forjaba mi propio camino de diamantes, nunca se me dio fácil, nunca tuve el apoyo de mis padres y cada cosa que tengo ahora me valió lagrimas de decepción y días de romperme la cabeza.

Tus sueños son altos Naruto y tienes talento, nunca había visto a alguien de tu potencial, se te da natural, es como si tuvieras un lienzo en blanco en cada rincón, tu imaginación y creatividad rebasan mis expectativas pero en nuestro mundo existen ratas, una bola de ratas y estafadores.

-A donde quieres llegar Coco.

-Te doy hasta mañana para traerme a esa niña tuya, si no lo haces no arriesgare mi capital en ti, te daré a Shion si no apruebo a tu modelo.- Mi cuerpo se había tensado desde hacia varios minutos, Coco era mi principal beneficiaria de material y publicidad, si ella se iba lo perdía todo.

-No necesitare a Shion, así que es mejor que vayas olvidando lo de retirar tu capital. Si eres un poco lista Coco, sabrás apostar a mi favor.-Estalló a carcajadas y se levanto, sus tacones negros sonaban en el piso blanco de vidrio.

-Siempre supe que eras diferente, desde el primer momento en que me dijiste que tu color favorito era el rosa.- Sonrió.- Eras diferente a los demás y no tenía nada que ver con tu orientación sexual, eras autentico, no te gustaba lo mismo y sabías manejar a las masas, eras un bribón encantador. Confiare en tu buen gusto Naruto, pero si para mañana no está ella aquí, Shion ocupara su lugar. A y esa silla te costara caro Namikaze.

-Te compare cuantas sillas quieras Coco-chan.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. Ahora, vayamos al atelier, quiero ver como esta tu bebé.- Asentí y acomodando la silla salí detrás de ella.

La enorme puerta azul se abrió. Mi mundo mágico, mi inspiración; me había partido la cabeza pensando en su diseño, me había saltado las clases de estadística y calculo y había regresado en un vuelo apresurado un día anterior a un examen tan solo por terminar mi estudio. Y era estúpido sacrificar tanto solo por "decorar" una habitación, pero esta era también parte de mi obra de arte, en ella encontraba paz y me sentía libre, libre de ser yo mismo y no seguir reglas que la línea Namikaze me había asignado.

Estaba orgulloso, tenía una pequeña recepción y una escalera en forma de caracol con escalones de vidrio y metal negro que llevaban a una habitación para huéspedes que tenía una cómoda terraza con una vista exquisita a un departamento de señoritas... ajam bueno no es lo que parecía ¡Deberás!, procuraba siempre mantener las ventanas cerradas y no salir cada vez que una chica se cambiaba, si había visto algo era solo por accidente. Volviendo al tema a excepción de eso-La terraza con vista exquisita- todo lo demás eran enormes ventanales de cristal brillante con la vista de la mágica ciudad de las luces.

Cerré la puerta tras dar un último gran suspiro de alivio reconociendo el aroma particular de las telas y el perfume que embriagaban el lugar.

-Vaya, te has gastado todo el dinero de papi en esto.

-Mi dinero, mi padre no tiene nada que ver en esto.

-Sin tu padre no habrías conseguido el prestigio que te precede niño.- Apreté los dientes y mordí mi lengua para no hablar, lo último que quería era una pelea como mi tutora.-Bien muéstramelo.- Avance y me tumbe en mi sofá girable, apunte con el dedo al maniquí que estaba frente a un gran ventanal. Coco abrió sus ojos como platos mientras se colocaba una mano debajo para apoyar la derecha enguantada que acariciaba su barbilla, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba pensando.

-Aún me faltan algunos ajustes. No sé si la cintura está muy pequeña ¿Qué ocurre?

-No, es... es perfecto para Shion, Al se vería como...

-No es para ninguna de... es un modelo único, me costó casi un mes pensar en el diseño de este y del que usare para la final, son especiales.

-Creo que te has superado, el color, los elegiste muy bien, algo romántico para ti diría yo.

-No es para mí, yo no lo usare Coco-chan. Pero es lo suficientemente romántico para que le guste a mi modelo.- Me miró con sus severos ojos por un instante y volvió la vista al vestido que brillaba con un suave halo de luz.

-Esa pecadora tuya ¿Cómo es?-Sonreí, me encantaba hablar de Sakura-chan, describirla era como volver a tenerla cerca de mí, era como tener frente a mí su suave y encantadora sonrisa, su delirante aroma y su delicioso sabor.

-Sakura-chan es...- Sakura-chan era...- como una flor con delicados pétalos y un fuerte tallo con espinas ¡Si! ¡Como una delicada flor con tallo fuerte! Ella tiene los ojos más hermoso que hubiese visto en mi vida, jades e inalcanzables, nunca te aburres de mirarlos... y su sonrisa ¡Oh Gabriela su sonrisa!

-Me has llamado Gabriela...- Abrió sus ojos sorprendida y con un aire de ofendida pero ya me había dado la vuelta ignorándola.

-Su sonrisa es deliciosa ¡Deberás que si!, no hay un número definido para cada uno de sus gestos, todos son tan diferentes, infinitos; sus sonrisas siempre tienen algo nuevo, algo encantador, sus labios nunca están demasiado curvados y ni demasiado planos y ella nunca deja de sorprenderse, a veces es un acertijo descifrarlos, pero aún así, en medio de todo ese revoltijo de muecas y gestos puedo identificar que significa cada uno.- Sakura era, era...

-Naruto creo que es suficien...

-Y su cabello, un rosa tan seductor y... Dios mío sus piernas son tan...- Sakura-chan era tan hermosa.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Reaccione, mi cara estaba levemente sonrojado, si recordarla me ponía así, no quería imaginar cómo me pondría teniéndola cerca otra vez.

-¿Piernas deliciosas?

-¡No! Antes, su cabello, su seductor cabello...

-¿Rosa?- Coco me miraba interesada, con ese tono calculador en sus ojos fríos.

- Yo, hace mucho tiempo conocí a una mujer con cabello rosa.

-No, eso no puede ser Coco-chan, Sakura-chan es mucho más joven.- Su cara palideció y sus ojos llenos de ira se clavaron en los míos, su tacón había presionado con fuerza mi pie.- ¡JODER!

-Irrespetuoso.- Aclaro su garganta mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus piernas en un sofá con rueditas.- Hace algunos años... - Me miraba llorar mientras me acurrucaba en el piso.- conocí a una mujer hermosa, ella era una diseñadora novata, no tenía fama ni mucho dinero pero le sobraba belleza, su cabello era esponjoso y suave, tan largo como el de tu madre y sus ojos eran de un aguamarina brillante. No tardo mucho en tener su propia sesión de fotografías. Salió en la portada de algunas revistas y justo cuando comenzaba a volverse famosa desapareció.- Me senté en el piso recargándome al escritorio con las piernas cruzadas, había comenzado a entretenerme con la historia.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Ya te lo he dicho.

-¡Oh vamos Coco! Te besare si lo haces.- Sonreí de lado mirándola a los ojos, nunca lograba ponerla muy nerviosa. Suspiró.

-Creó que se enamoro, se caso con un arquitecto en banca rota pero supongo que ahora es feliz, nunca más la volví a ver.- Se levantó y antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta beso mi mejilla.- No quiero que eches tu vida a perder por estar enamorado, por experiencia propia y ajena no cometas locuras.

Pero no era una locura, era lo más cuerdo que había hecho en mi vida, enamorarme de esa niña era lo más sensato que me había pasado.

Ella me entendía a la perfección, con sus silencios eternos me daba la oportunidad de ver las cosas de otra manera, sus sonrisas furtivas eran el motivo de que mi lucha constante por hacerla reír valiera la pena, ella me había enseñado lo que era el esfuerzo, la dedicación y sobretodo la entrega.

…

Cuando alcé la vista era más del medio día. El sol pegaba de frente y al estornudar las palomas que caminaban en la explanada volaron presurosas. Frente a mi estaba Hinata con un hermoso vestido Armani color champagne, el top brillaba por el delicado lienzo de pedrería fina y su cabello azulado se movía suave por el viento.

Mirándome con sus lindas gemas blancas sonrió.

-Naruto-kun.- Sonreí frente a esa chica que había sido mi amiga por más de 10 años, Hinata era una mujer hermosa y ahora estaba dispuesta a demostrármelo. Sin embargo para mi vista azulada ella estaba muy lejos de serlo.

-Hina-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me gusta venir a-aquí, me gusta este lugar.

-El arco es bonito. Pero no encuentro lo entretenido.- Ella rió.-Sobre lo de esta mañana creo que fui un imbécil, las cosas no... perdona Hinata-chan.

-No... no pidas disculpas, yo me esforzare.- Abrí mis ojos sorprendido.- Por favor, Na-Naruto-kun dame una oportunidad de demostrar de lo que soy capaz. Mañana antes de la pre-presentación, en ese enorme parqué, yo, yo quiero verte.- Nos miramos por un instante, ella queriendo descifrar mi expresión y yo queriendo no descifrar la suya ¡Maldita mirada de mujer!

-Está bien Hina-chan.- Era mi amiga ¿No? O por lo menos para mí lo era y ¡Oh diablos! Tratar con asuntos peligrosos no era mi fuerte, prefería atacar, actuar, si seguía conteniendo mi estrés estallaría.

Asintió alegre.

-Oh.- Se detuvo.- Creo que… creo haber visto a Al con Sa…

-¿Con quién?- Dirigí mi mirada hacía el punto que ella estaba mirando pero lo único que podía ver era una enorme arquitectura llamada "El arco del Triunfo"

-Na-Nada Naruto-kun.- Apretó mi mano con fuerza y continuo caminando jalándome como si quisiera huir de algo.

-Hina-chan.

-Naruto-kun… si, si Sakura-san te-te quisiera…- Me detuve en seco.- Naruto…kun.

-Que tratas de decirme Hina-chan.

-Na-nada yo solo esta, es-estaba.- Sus ojos me miraron suplicantes, pidiéndome que no continuara pero era inútil, la había mencionado.

-Si Sakura me quisiera que Hinata-chan, ¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme acerca de eso?- Apretó mi mano.- La miraba fijamente, tratando de descubrir que era lo que me ocultaba. Hinata era una chica lista, poco después de que le dijera que Kiba estaría con Sakura-chan se había apuntado a acompañarme a esa carrera acuática. Había hablado con Sakura-chan a solas y estaba seguro que ella había tenido que ver con la cara angustiada de mi querida niña rosa.

-Nada. Ella nu-nunca te podría que-querer Naruto-kun.- Afloje su agarre. Sonreí. Que se suponía que era eso.- Sakura-chan es una mujer muy agradable pero… pe-pero ella no puede querer a nadie más que a Sai-kun.

-¿Qué sabes tú de Sai?- Mis puños se cerraron.

-Te, te escuche hablar con Sasuke-kun, querías ir a ese museo en Inglaterra.

-No creí que te atrevieras a escuchar conversaciones ajenas Hinata-chan.

-No fue mi intensión.-Trató inútilmente de tomar mi mano pero mi cuerpo como siempre reaccionaba solo.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer.- Su voz temblorosa y dolida no causaba efecto.-Nunca menciones a Sai frente a ella.

-Pero…

-No te atrevas a hacerlo, si la haces sentir mal no te lo perdonare Hina-chan.

-Has cambiado, Naruto-kun n-nunca se había enojado conmigo o con Sa-sasuke-kun.- Y mi paciencia se había acabado, ¿Enojado? ¿Quién estaba enojado? Estaba furioso y decepcionado.

-Nuestro distanciamiento no es tu problema.

-¡Son mis amigos!

-¡Es la mujer que amo!- Su rostro palideció, la gente nos miraba y si Hinata se ponía a correr yo ya no la detendría.- Vete a casa Hinata.

-Sakura-san te ha c-cambiado N-naruto-kun, p-poco a poco v-vas p-perdiendo a t-tus amigos…

…

Me desperté extrañamente feliz, cubierto de paz infinita y una deliciosa fragancia que empapaba la habitación. La luz se colaba por las ventanas abiertas iluminando la cama y cegando mis ojos odiaba despertarme con los rayos del sol golpeado mis ojos. Bostece estirándome, estaba enrollado en las sabanas y entonces me di cuenta de que mi cuerpo no podía moverse. Algo lo aplastaba, algo suave y tibio.

Abrí mis ojos olvidándome de los rayos del sol y lo entumido que me encontraba y mis manos se colaron dentro de esa frescas sabanas azules, las levante y entonces descubrí el bulto rosa que estaba encima de mí mi pecho. Este subía y bajaba conforme mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, sus cabellos sedosos caían en mi piel, revueltos y libres. Mi cuerpo poco a poco iba reaccionando, reconociendo la nueva textura que se integraba a mi piel como si fuera propia, mis sentidos lentamente salían del transe. Sus piernas largas y torneadas estaban enredadas en las mías, sentirlas pequeñas y delgadas era maravilloso, sus manos abrazaban mi cuerpo como si fuese un oso de peluche-Un muy, muy grande oso de peluche.- enterrando sus uñas en mi carne bronceada, aferrándose para no caerse del cuerpo en el que estaba serenamente dormida.

La mujer de cabellos rosas dormía literalmente encima de mí, aplastando sus senos perfectos y suaves en mi piel, descansando como una especie de ángel dormilón. Su piel era fresca y firme, piel enteramente desnuda chocando con la mía, podía sentirla respirar y removerse encima de mí como un minino inquieto intentando encontrar la mejor postura sin apartarse ni un instante.

-Sakura…- Su nombre en mis labios me sonó fascinante, era agradable oírme susurrándole. Una fantasía vuelta realidad y por esa realidad mis manos no podían contenerse más, querían sentirla real, querían sentirla suya, poseerla. Mis brazos abrazaron su pequeña cintura, la estrecharon hasta que me di cuenta que podía lastimarla y sin embargo mi cuerpo desnudo se volvió uno con el de ella. El suyo reaccionaba a mi tacto, despertándola.

-Naruto.- Sus gemas verdes me miraron aun adormiladas, sus abundantes y largas pestañas la hacían ver tan irresistible que instintivamente atrape su boca con la mía. Sus labios y los míos encajaban como si hubiesen sido siempre alguna pieza de rompecabezas falto de la otra. Saboreaba embelesado cada rincón de su cavidad, quería probarla toda y dejarla exhausta.

La boca de Sakura era mi anhelada utopía, tan exquisita, tan suave y tan exigente. En ese instante tan mía.

- Buenos días amor.- Dijo después de tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Sonrió y mi corazón se hincho de alegría, la tenía entre mis brazos, exhausto por haberla amado tanto la noche anterior y extasiado de su belleza, su olor exquisito y su sabor.

-Buenos días Sakura-chan.- Abrase a mi dulce fiera y su pequeño y curveado cuerpo me intoxico de deseo, un deseo que encendía cada parte de mi anatomía y que me hacía querer repetir la noche anterior, quería volver a sentirla porque no quería que se acabara, porque nunca me saciaría por completo de esa mujer y porque me había hecho el hombre más feliz, sentir sus nervios, oler su piel erizada y su respiración entrecortada me volvían cada vez más y más a la locura.

-Naru…to.- Besé su cuello y mordisquee su piel suave, estaba impaciente, ella lo estaba también, podía sentir mi deseo al igual que yo el suyo, una sincronía perfecta, un anhelo mutuo y una pasión incontrolable… Estimulándola poco a poco quería volver a poseerla.- Más, Naruto n-no te de-detenga…¡ah!- Besaba sus senos, lamiendo, mordisqueando, aferrándome a ellos como fuente de vida, mis manos recorrían su espalda, sus glúteos, esos glúteos que tanto me había fascinado y sus piernas ¡Oh sus piernas! Interminables, me volvían imbécil una y otra vez.

-Sakura-chan… te deseo ya…-En un arrebato había entrado en ella, fuerte y preciso, ansioso. Ella lo pedía, lo exigía y mi cuerpo no podía negársele, yo era de Sakura, mi voluntad se quebraba y mi pasión me abrumaba, era ilegal sentir el deseo que yo sentía por aquella chica.

El vaivén seguía, cadera con cadera, piel con piel y en el fondo sus melodiosos gemidos entrecortados y encendidos, no había pudor o cordura, haciéndole el amor lo único que flotaba era pasión, locura, un placer desquiciante que envolvía y encendía mi cuerpo.

Que me hacía flotar.

-¡Levántate!...- Su piel sudorosa se pegaba a la mía, estaba a punto de llegar a ese cielo y envolverme de placer.- ¡Levántate!- Su voz entrecortada me empujaba a acelerar el ritmo, se pego a mí y me empujo con fuerza siguiendo mis movimientos, su cuerpo y el mío arrollados en locura y entonces sentí el filo del colchón, su cuerpo temblar entre el mío y un fuerte gemido.- ¡Levántate Naruto!- Y caí.

-¡NARUTO LEVANTATE!- Mis ojos se abrieron al sentir el impacto del piso. Mi cuerpo se tenso y el dolor en mi cabeza aumento. ¡Maldita sea porque!

-Son las once Naruto, llegas tarde ¡Tarde!- Abrí mis ojos y reconocí la habitación, no había ningún bulto rosado ni alguna piel suave enredada en la mía, solo había una mamá enojada, una alfombra que no amortiguaba nada y una excitación excesiva bajo mis bóxers. Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna ¡Joder si Kushina la veía!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- Levanto mis cobijas y en un intento desesperado me lance bocabajo. Me castraría, seguro que me castraría.

-¿Q-Q-que haces aquí m-madre?

-¿Que escondes Naruto?- Me revolví, mis manos estiraron mi camisa a más no poder pero mi amiguito seguía feliz en su propia fiesta, el idiota no se había dado cuenta de que solo había sido un maldito sueño como muchos tantos en los que acababa en la misma posición comprometedora, ¡Joder si Kushina no se largaba estallaría!

-T-tengo que cambiarme m-m-madre por-por favor…- Me miró de reojo sospechando algo y después de abrir y cerrar su boca para decir algo se marchó. Suspire aliviado y mire a mi compañero de vida.

-Tenemos que bañarnos tigre, hoy es el inicio de un pésimo día.- Odiaba cuando me pasaba eso, maldito iluso tonto, era tanta mi desesperación que mi cabeza había creado métodos para fingir tenerla.

Cuando salí del baño chorreaba en agua, tenía poco tiempo antes de conseguir los boletos de avión, tenía que viajar en el jet privado y volver en menos de 5 horas, todavía tenía tiempo.

-Bueno, habla Luigi.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor Lui-chan.

…

Los últimos dos días en Paris me la había pasado entre sueños deliciosos y recuerdos preciosos que me mataban porque no podía hacer que me mirara, Sakura solo tenía cabeza para Sai, su recuerdo la seguía como una sombra que me costaba la vida derrotar y ¿si no la podía vencer? tal vez, después de todo ella nunca podría amarme. No de la forma en la que yo lo hacía, no de la misma forma en la que yo no podría dejar de quererla. Y era un imbécil, un idiota atolondrado que no se había dado por vencido pues aún y cuando dijera no, mi estúpida esperanza aparecía y volvía hacia ella, intentando inútilmente hacerla feliz, verla sonreír e intentar hacerla olvidar deberás que sí, lo único que quería era volver a ver su chispa, su alegría a flor de piel, deseaba con toda el alma ayudar a esa persona, brindarle un poco de esperanza como ella algún día me la había brindado a mi pero cada vez parecía que terminaba mal.

Mis métodos no funcionaban. Naruto Namikaze no sabía mecánica, no sabía robar ¡Y había aprendido en menos de una semana! Con el estúpido pretexto para tenerla cerca había caído en el robo, la mentira y el chantaje. Ella comenzaba a sospechar pero mi treta funcionaba tan bien que estaba seguro que pasando el mes ella al fin se olvidaría… pero que equivocado estaba ¡Seguro que lo estaba!

Sakura no era tonta, era asquerosamente inteligente, sabía con claridad que su auto era el único saboteado y era lógico, ¡Joder que no había pensado en sabotear a los demás para disimular! Y como era natural en ella, al descubrirlo había salido enojada.

La había buscado por todo el campus, corriendo por los pasillos y tropezando con los profesores para llegar antes que ella escapara y entonces… quise matarlo, como nunca había pensado en matear a alguien. Era un sentimiento nuevo, no sabía que podía existir algo así hasta que lo había visto a él besándola, tan cerca, oliéndola y permitiéndose derechos que ni yo podía permitir, fue ahí cuando mi cuerpo acostumbrado a actuar solo, por primera vez se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo una oleada de calor intenso que se instalaba en mi pecho latiendo furioso, mis músculos tensos se apretaban en mis puños y mis dientes rechinaban sacando un ser que no sabía vivía en mi. Mi conciencia perdió la noción del tiempo y cuando menos me lo esperaba ya le había golpeado, el descargue de adrenalina me había resultado satisfactorio, satisfacción que había aumentado al verle sangrar.

-Hmmp...- Sonreí, lo miré por lo bajo y mi sonrisa se ensancho.- Ella es mía teme.- Mi boca se había movido sola, hablando posesivamente, asumiendo algo que no era pero no importaba. Estaba dispuesto a dejarle en paz pero sus ojos negros se clavan aún en ella, no le había importado ser golpeado, no podía despegar su vista de la mujer que amaba y entonces mi corazón se enfermo al grado de querer vomitar, solo podía escuchar su voz angustiada a lo lejos y de sonido de fondo.

-¡Naruto!- pero era demasiado tarde, mi cuerpo no quería detenerse, yo no quería hacerlo; me abalancé contra él tumbándolo al piso y entonces respire. Sasuke había caído como un costal de papas.

Después de eso y de manejar como un demente hasta la playa la besé.

Con furia, con enojo y con toda la frustración que había estado aguantando, primero besé su boca, delineé sus labios y entonces la saboreé completa, agitándola y poniéndola nerviosa. Sus labios suaves me calor, apaciguando las ansias y provocándome más. Por un breve instante la había sentido entregada y fascinada, tan encantada como yo… como siempre me había equivocado.

Pero aún así, sabiendo que todo estaba en mi contra y faltando 3 horas para la presentación, quería verla, quería verla una vez más, no importaba ya si modelaba o no, tan solo quería volver a besarla.

Faltaba una media hora para que Hinata llegará, debía acabar con eso, no podía seguir muriendo por dentro, lo había decidido poco antes de llegar a Paris, la última tarde en que la había visto, el último atisbo de esperanza que no se quería rendir y mi última proposición pero su respuesta había sido _"Espero que te vaya bien"_

_Derrotado_ y sin fuerza me había marchado hacia Paris, ¿Tal vez podría olvidarla? ¿Tal vez Hinata o Shion podrían hacerme olvidar?

Reí. Como si eso fuera posible…

-¡Naruto!- Aún podía escuchar su voz, su hermosa voz llamándome agitada… llamándome… agita…

Mi cabeza giró en aquella dirección en cámara lenta, guiado como un imán lo hacía a un polo, solo que esta vez el imán eran mis ojos y el polo era la voz de Sakura.

Estaba allí, parada con el cabello revuelto y la ropa desacomodada, una bufanda roja se arrastraba por el piso y su pecho se movía agitado. Era una ninfa sucia y sudorosa, mi Sakura.

¿A caso Era una ilusión? O ¿Aún seguía dormido en mi cama?

-Sakura-chan- Dije al fin cuando caí en cuenta de que no era un sueño, era real y Sakura estaba hermosa y sucia frente a mí.

* * *

Bueno es, no es lo más genial lo se pero quería que vieran un poco desde la perspectiva de Naruto, el en la historia también tiene sus defectos por que venga que no podemos encontrar a nadie perfecto, sus defectos ya los habrán descubierto algunos o se los verán más adelante pero eso es parte de crecer como personas, ver nuestros errores, superar nuestros traumas y vences nuestra propia soledad a la que casi, casi siempre nos auto imponemos.

El capitulo no tiene muchos términos difíciles, es como muy sencillo y vaya tal vez pobre pero en verdad me esfuerzo para que vean el nuevo y raro mundo de la moda que no creo que sea solo anorexia y bulimia o modelos desnutridas, creo que es más bien arte y creación, un juego de colores y diseños y aunque tal vez no pueda describirlas con lujo de detalle por lo menos are el intento =D

Eh estado muy ocupada por que acabo de entrar a la universidad XD see al fin, quería sufrir pues aquí lo tengo y por lo mismo me atrase en actualizar, pido disculpas y también para los de HALO, me han llego mensajes de cuando la actualización pero la verdad no sé, quiero terminarla, créanme que si pero a veces no me alcanza el tiempo.

Mil gracias a todos los que me comentan:

**narusaku2504, leonardo, kami, Monse, Cherry, germino, shikamarusan, shikamaru, Kazehaya-kun, Akatsukihime, Kari, Fernanda Marchi, puchii, katarata, ahsayuni15f, leonel, Tsukune-kun, gerson, reikonel, OOANDISAOO, sil17, Sayukira, GenesisSakuritax, LadySuzume-Chan, CaMyLa, elinnar, MARITIMA, Antharez , AliceTedy-chan, Hana No Himitsu, LittleMonsterStick, Mio AyshelHaiass, Ezmeraldha, Antotis y a yanitza04 (Muchas gracias chicos )**

Quisiera responderle a todos pero ya es tarde y tengo sueño =)

Bueno, sugerencias, consejos lo que sea coméntenlo, les gusto o no, en que puedo mejorar, algunos tips o paginas de moda, si alguien sabe de modas y esas cosas pues bien recibidas sus sugerencias ok

Byebye y Besos cuídense ;)


	10. París

Bueno, para no dejárselas más largas aquí esta…. Aaa y antes de que se me olvide, las excusas, los agradecimientos y respuestas a sus comentarios al final del capítulo ok. =)

_**P.D.: "Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto"**_

* * *

**_París_**

_"La ciudad del amor, la ciudad de las luces... la ciudad de los sueños rotos"_

_..._

_..._

_...  
_

Bajé temblando y con las nauseas en la boca, mi maleta en cuestiones de segundos sirvió de apoyo para mi torpe y mareado andar. Vaya, así que esto era París.

-Bien, veamos 2F...donde esta.- Alcé la mirada ¡Bingo! Caminé lo más rápido que podía hasta la sala 2F y me encontré con gente que me miraban burlones. Cielos eso era un mal comienzo. Tragué saliva y después de un rato entendí la causa de sus miradas, mi bufanda roja estaba arrastrándose en el piso un metro atrás y el pequeño hilo causante de todo colgaba coqueto en el botón de mi blusa.

El Aeropuerto de París _- Charles de Gaulle me - _según decía el panfleto me recibía con el olor a café, turistas, frio y pasos apresurados, era jodidamente grande y limpio, si hubiese tenido un poco más de seso antes de llegar allí habría por lo menos llevado un cámara fotográfica.

Mis pequeños botines negros hacían "pu-puc" al caminar por el piso blanco de la sala, las personas prendían y apagaban sus portátiles, miraban y hablaban con sus conocidos palabras que poco entendía, París no solo era _oh~lala._

-Bien.- Dije parándome frente a la gran puerta de vidrio. Eran las 12 del medio día, al parecer había perdido dos días completos.

Después de haber subido al avión, el miedo se había apoderado de mi como el resfriado la primera semana de invierno, había comenzado con una pequeña vacilación que en poco tiempo había dado fruto a un enorme cosquilleo en la barriga, después de unos segundos de espera se había transformado en un nudo en la garganta convirtiéndose en nauseas y mareo, para cuando el avión había aterrizado había ocurrido todo un proceso de transformación para terminar en aquella pregunta que surgía sin cesar... ¿Cómo le encontraría en París?

Idiota, mil veces idiota, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Cielos, París era grande, grande... ¡Grandísimo! Y lo peor de todo era que no lo conocía, está bien, algunas fotos y el panfleto "Mi primera experiencia en París, lugares por conocer" ayudaban pero por favor ¡Era absurdo!

Salí empujada por un tumulto de personas y el frio viento golpeo mi cara, estornude y solté la maleta roja que llevaba.

-Cielos, esto no podría estar pasándome...- Necesitaba un teléfono, al menos uno que sirviera, el mío había quedado fuera de línea y no hacía llamadas. Mi trabajo comenzaba aquí, ¿Donde podría estar? Tal vez debería iniciar en alguna agencia de modelaje, algún salón de belleza… también podría buscar en un tienda de comida o…

-_Bonjour mademoiselle, besoin d'aide?_

- ¿Qué? - Levanté la mirada mientras me ponía de pie.

-Oh... mmm ¿Necesita ayuda señorita?- Le miré, era más alta que yo, blanca como el mármol y delgada, llevaba su cabello rubio recogido en una coleta baja con una boina negra y un saco tipo sastre del mismo tono, llevaba lentes obscuros y una pequeña arracada en la oreja derecha.

-¿M-me dice a mi?- Sonrió encantadoramente y mi cara ardió, dios, ¿Acaso todos los franceses eran hermosos?

-¿Es tu primera vez aquí?- Asentí nerviosa mirando para todos lados, ¿Habría alguna cámara escondida?- hehehe, no te pongas nerviosa, no pienso secuestrarte.

-Yo no estaba pensando eso.- Bufé molesta y avergonzada.

-Por supuesto que no.- Le miré de reojo, ella seguía mirándome curiosa o por lo menos eso parecía hasta que un ruido interrumpió su concentración.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-No...- Caminé alejándome de ella con mi maleta roja y mis botines haciendo puc-puc. Miré hacia arriba, el techo era una telaraña metálica, nunca había visto algo parecido, figuras geométricas de metal color blanco. El aeropuerto era increíblemente enorme pero tenía que encontrar la salida o por lo menos un McDonald porque estaba segura que podría comerme por lo menos 5 cajitas felices.

-¿Segura que no tiene hambre?- Mi estomago volvió a rugir... ¡De donde rayos había salido!

-Por... por supuesto que no.- Mi estomago rugió, no había podido comer nada durante todo el viaje ¡Y como rayos iba a comer algo si me la había pasado teniendo nauseas!.-Bueno... ¿Sabe en donde puedo encontrar algún McDonald?- Me miró perpleja abriendo su boca rosada, luego se carcajeo.

- Maldición eso me pasa por intentar confiar en alguien.- Mascullé molesta mirando hacia otro lado.

- Espera, es decir, espere.- Se acomodo su traje sastre y cogió mi maleta.- Te llevaré a un lugar mejor que McDonald.

...

Los edificios eran hermosos, nunca terminaría de conocer a París en todo su esplendor, la ciudad de los sueños, la ciudad del amor.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Fue delicioso...- Contesté, ella sonreía, no habíamos platicado mucho, las palabras a veces no eran necesarias cuando podía disfrutar de una comida tan deliciosa y tan cara... nunca entendería esa cosa de los euros.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado.

-¿Siempre son tan solidarios los Parisinos?

-La mayoría del tiempo. ¿Vienes de visita o de negocios?

-Creo que ninguna de las dos cosas- Asintió, no era la típica chica entrometida, la gente Francesa prometía una agradable compañía. Caminamos un rato por entre las calles, los edificios tenían una fachada entre barroca y victoriana, que de alguna forma me hacían recordar a la época de los vestidos de seda y encaje.

Los techillos rojos de los restaurantes por los que pasábamos desprendían un aura melancólica y bohemia, el olor a café se olía por doquier y cuando salimos de esa callejuela hacía la avenida más cercana, respiré el olor a perfume, tierra y flores.

-Es la principal avenida de París. _"La plus belle avenue du monde"_

-¿Qué?

-La avenida más bella del mundo, Los campos Elíseos, deberías ver este lugar en invierno, se vuelve mágico. Vamos.- Tomó mi mano y sus dedos largos y suaves me provocaron escalofríos. Los arboles susurraban con el viento, había paz y tranquilidad, todo parecía tan lento y tan vivo, estaba caminando en años de historia Francesa.

-¿Cuánto mide?- Susurré, el camino parecía infinito, entre arboles y un aire diferente mi boca hablaba por sí sola.

-1880 metros, podemos ir al arco del triunfo si quieres, es uno de los lugares más visitados por los turistas. Pero tardaríamos horas, podemos coger un taxi, es más fácil y más entretenido.

-La verdad es que...- Miré mi reloj, las 3:30 de la tarde. Suspiré.- no puedo, viene a buscar a una persona y tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible.

-Así que después de todo si viniste por negocios.- Me miró al mismo tiempo que yo y después de unos segundos se quito las gafas. Sus ojos eran tan profundos y tan verdes que por un momento me perdí en ellos, eran afilados como los de un gato, su cara angulosa y hermosa sonrió.

-No.- Dije atontada y temblorosa.- no son negocios, lo que tengo que hacer es bus…

-Negocios de amor.- Me revolvió el cabello, empezaba a hacer frió, sus dedos se acercaron a mi cuello acomodando suavemente mi bufanda roja.- Desde que te vi supe que estabas enamorada, es fácil saberlo con solo mirarte.- Enrojecí ¿Era tan fácil saberlo?-¡Oh pero si estas roja!- Gritó con picardía y su voz sonó más profunda de lo que parecía.

-Por...-Dije mientras me invadían los nervios.- por supuesto que lo estoy, nadie me había dicho eso y sobretodo una persona que apenas conozco.

-Oh pero que mala educación la mía.-Sonrió.- Me llamó Al… Antonette

-Antonette- Asintió.-Bien Antonette yo me llamó Sakura, mucho gusto en conocerte. - Le tendí la mano y ella me dio un abrazo, tal vez los Parisinos no eran tan conservadores y reservados como decía el panfleto.

- Sakura, esta es tu bienvenida oficial a París, la capital del amor.- Se giro admirando su alrededor, inhalando el aire exageradamente; ella parecía modelo, una de las más hermosas... un momento.

-Tu ropa es…- Se giro, me miraba extrañada, yo no podía creer lo afortunada que era.- es de marca, no es de segunda mano.

-¿Segunda mano?, es alguna tienda en especial.

-No, segunda mano es ropa usada y en buen estado que otras personas compran a un precio accesible.

-Oh, yo... siempre creí que las personas tiraban la ropa después de que la temporada terminara, no uso la misma ropa todo el tiempo así que no es muy importante.

-Pues no, existe gente pobre. Como yo por ejemplo. Dime algo Antonette, ¿Eres modelo?- Me miró entusiasmada...

-¿De casualidad conoces a la familia Namikaze?

-¿Namikaze? La familia Namikaze ¿Los conoces?- Asentí tragando saliva.- Son una familia muy influyente.-Dijo pensando para ella misma.

-Sabes...- Respiré lentamente ahogando mi emoción…- ¿Sabes en donde los puedo localizar...?- Me miró fijamente buscando algo en mí, mi corazón podía detenerse dependiendo de su respuesta.

-"Oui"

-Eso es un sí.- Asintió.

-Te llevaré mañana.-No podía esperar tanto.

-Si podrás Sakura -Maldición, odiaba cuando mis pensamientos no se quedaban en mi cabeza.- además ellos nunca se pierden el desfile de modas, mañana podemos ir a tomar un delicioso café en uno de los mejores lugares del mundo, Familia Namikaze y café ¿Existe algo mejor que eso?

-No.- Siempre y cuando él estuviera allí.

-Entonces ¿Que tal un recorrido por el arco del triunfo?- Mordí mis labios ansiosa, no me haría ningún daño verlo antes, tendría un tema del cual hablar con Naruto.

...

Empezaba a tener frio, lo que era muy extraño porque mi bufanda me cubría lo suficiente y porque mi sudadera era lo bastante gruesa como para tenerlo, aun así estornudé.

-Uy, será mejor que te llevemos a un lugar donde pasar la noche.- Asentí recordando lo fatigada que estaba, no había dormido muy bien la noche anterior y es que la había pasado en vela, llorando por lo inútil que podía llegar a ser, llorando por entender que Naruto estaría con Hinata, que ella tenía todas las posibilidades de confesársele y que él, no podría decir esta vez que no. Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar en eso.

-¿No que Sakura?

-¡Nada! Es-estaba pensando en que no le había encontrado mucha gracia al arco.- Me tapé la boca, era un monumento Francés, había insultado a Antonette.- Lo lamento, no quise decirlo.

-No tiene importancia.- Sonrió mientras me acomodaba un mechón de cabello.- Eres linda cuando te preocupas.- Me sonroje, sus dedos fríos rozaban mi mejilla.

-Sobre, sobre lo de buscar un hotel, ¿Me podrías decir de alguno barato?

-Barato no encontraras… -Continuamos caminando, como viejas conocidas, entre el murmullo de la tarde y los susurros de la gente, con ella a mi lado no me sentía tan sola.- París tiene los mejores hoteles pero su calidad roza con su precio, así que espero que no tengas que dormir mucho toda tu estancia aquí.- Rió y metió sus manos en su saco sastre.- Puedes dormir en mi apartamento.

-¡No!...- Grité sorprendiéndola.- es demasiado, gracias pero preferiría pagar un hotel carísimo antes que incomodarte, ya te he quitado mucho tiempo Antonette.

-Como quieras- Se encogió de hombros.- Buscaremos uno bonito.- Sonrió de lado en un gesto bastante masculino. Borré ese pensamiento, estaba alucinando, tomaría nota de eso, jamás volvería a desvelarme.

-¿Segura que no hay ninguno a buen precio?- Ella me miró y después bufó.

-Buscaremos uno barato.- Sonreí y ella devolvió la sonrisa.- Pero dudo mucho que encontremos uno. ¿Sabías que la familia Namikaze tiene una cadena hotelera aquí y en Viena? – Le miré sorprendida, ella no estaría pensando en… ¿O sí?

...

Desperté oliendo a jabón de rosas y entre sabanas de seda me levanté perezosa y dejé escapar un sonoro gruñido despabilándome, abrí la ventana dejando entrar los hermosos rayos de sol.

Había tenido un raro sueño en donde viajaba a París a buscar a Naruto. En fin, ya se me pasaría, ahora tendría que comenzar a vestirme y preparar un enorme taza de café, buscar mi billetera y comprar materiales para el regreso a la Universidad, llamaría a Ino quien estaba enojada conmigo por dejarla colgada en el teléfono al avisarle que viajaría a París para… Volví a abrir los ojos y el olor a pan recién horneado y vino embriago mi nariz. Corrí desesperada al enorme espejo dorado con diseños góticos y me miré, miré mis ojeras y mi piyama negra con vaquitas rosas y detrás de mí vi una enorme cama con sabanas doradas y cortinas suaves con toques plateados, sentí la alfombra fina entre mis dedos del pie, corrí de nuevo a la ventana y miré otra vez. Las calles estaban pavimentadas y ordenadas, todo parecía tan cálido y suave, los arboles eran altos y el aire cantaba aún "Bienvenida a París"

No lo había soñado. ¡No lo había soñado! Temblé.

Ino si que estaba enojada conmigo.

Bajé aturdida y salí del hotel de 5 estrellas. Antonette me había jurado y perjurado que no me había llevado a un hotel Namikaze después de haber sido casi, casi, casi atropellada por una limusina negra que viajaba a toda velocidad. Antonette tendría que pensársela dos veces antes de volver a jugarme la bromita de que la familia Namikaze se encontraba en el Hotel al momento en que yo salía despavorida.

Tallé mis ojos con fuerza. Había pagado una fortuna por la habitación más sencilla del lugar así que esperaba encontrar a Naruto antes de que volviera a quedarme en banca rota y durmiendo en el parque. Con pereza y algo de hambre caminé fuera del hotel hacia un pequeño parque, justo en frente. Perfecto, tal vez debería comenzar a apartar la banca en la que dormiría esa noche.

Me senté junto a un enorme árbol viendo los minutos pasar, volteé a mi derecha para cubrir mi cuello con la misma bufanda roja y fue entonces cuando miré por primera vez, fascinada, el enorme edificio que se alzaba por entre los árboles.

Su estilo era entre lo antiguo y lo moderno, alguna extraña combinación entre pasado, presente y futuro, el pasado clásico y conservador, el presente dinámico y vivo y el futuro tecnológico y vanguardista. Me levanté sin darme cuenta y corrí hasta llegar allí, entré en la enorme puerta giratoria de vidrio grueso, pise el piso de mármol brilloso y mis zapatos sonaron cuando el pequeñísimo tacón azul marino de gamuza chocó con él.

Miraba boquiabierta aquel lugar, era enorme y espacioso, olía a limpió y a los típicos químicos de limpieza que la esterilización solía usar, no podía creérmelo, tal vez si estaba soñando.

- _Avons-nous aider?_

-¿Eh?, oh no, yo no hablo... es decir mmm- Diablos, debería comprar un diccionario francés.

-Oh, usted no habla francés, disculpe, no parecía un turista.- La enfermera me sonrío de oreja a oreja. Me había quedado tan embobada que no me había dado cuenta de que estorbaba el paso a las personas que si necesitaban pasar.

-Yo solo quería ver por primera vez este hospital... es mi más grande sueño.

-Entiendo, pero, lo lamento no está permitido entrar si no es para tratar asuntos o no tiene una cita previa.-Asentí apenada mientras me giraba en mis talones dispuesta a salir cuando mi cuerpo cayó azotando el piso de mármol a un paso de la salida. La enfermera había dado un gritito.

-De...monios...- Dije intentando levantarme pero algo me impedía moverme.

-_Excuses...-_Le miré a los ojos y mi corazón se detuvo.

- Naru…- Me miró extrañado y entonces sonrió.

-¿No hablas Francés?- Negué con la cabeza y el hombre se levanto, llevaba una bata blanca de doctor y un cubre bocas medico, sostenía una pequeña libreta negra bastante profesional. Me levante ignorando su ayuda.- ¿Te he lastimado?

-No –Dije firme antes de volverle a mirar a la cara.- yo…- Aquel hombre era alto, rubio y por alguna razón estaba bastante… nervioso. Tal vez no tenía una cita previa como yo, entonces eso explicaría el por qué de sus constantes miradas hacia el pasillo del que había salido.

-¡JODER DONDE TE HAS METIDO IDIOTA!- Asomé mi cabeza hacia la dirección de aquella estridente voz. Parecía estar agitada y enojada, muy enojada.

-Demonios-Susurró nervioso y divertido, le miré de reojo justo en el momento en que se quitaba el cubre bocas médico. Mis mejillas se calentaron, él me había mirado cómplice, con una suave y cálida sonrisa me había cortado la voz.

-¡Donde estas! ¡BUSQUENLO AHORA MISMO!- La misma voz se escuchó pero ahora más cerca, fuera quien fuera, aquel hombre estaba huyendo de ella.- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ MINA…!- Y antes de que aquella fuerte voz terminara la frase, el hombre me había tapado la boca y me había sonreído alarmado, empujándome hacía la puerta me había jalado corriendo.

...

Respiré antes de caer de rodillas al piso, mi boca estaba seca y mis piernas no podían sostenerme más.

-Dios, gracias.- Dijo recargándose a la pared de piedra rojiza.- ¿Estás bien?

-Usted, ¡Por que ha hecho eso!

-¿El qué?

-¿El qué?, usarme como escudo y hacerme correr 4 manzanas.

-Lo siento señorita pero era la única opción para escapar de ella, mi médico de cabecera no quiere dejarme ir, dijo que el resfriado podría convertirse en pulmonía.

-Pues debería hacerle caso, los doctores saben lo que hacen.- Sonrió cálidamente y mi corazón se agitó- de nuevo- , su cabello rubio me recordaba tanto al de Naruto. El hombre aparte de alto tenía una sonrisa encantadora y madura, su voz era profunda y cálida, pero, eso ya lo había dicho.

-Perdóneme, en agradecimiento por no delatarme ¿Qué le parece acompañarme una taza de café?

-Oh, yo, estoy ocupada, ya tengo una cita para un café.- Sonrió mientras yo me disponía a partir.

-Pero qué diablos hago aquí.- Susurré. El humo flotaba en el aire, había una canasta pequeña con panecillos de diferentes sabores, una botellita de vidrio con miel, servilletas, crema y tazas de porcelana con decorados floreados.

-Así que, ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura-chan?

-Negocios.- Conteste no muy segura de parecer convincente.

-¿Negocios? ¿De qué empresa?

-Una... muy conocida.- Él me miró pensativo y después asintió no muy convencido de mi respuesta.

-Y por qué entraste al hospital ¿Tenías un familiar allí?

-No, solo quería, quería conocerlo, mi más grande sueño es trabajar allí, estudiar alguna especialidad aquí y trabajar con Tsunade-sama.

-¿Tsunade? –Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y luego desvió la mirada, sus ojos parecían compadecerse de mi.- Jum.-Carraspeo, volviendo a su postura anterior. - Tus expectativas son altas, si sueñas vas por buen camino, empéñate en ello y lo lograras Sakura-chan.

-Gracias.-Dije mientras revolvía mi café y el bebía el suyo, habíamos estado platicando del clima, los turistas y por supuesto París.

-Oh, bien creó que debo irme, tengo que estar a las 11 para una presentación de alta costura.

-¿Alta costura? ¿Sera...? ¿Usted se refiere al desfile de modas?

-Sí, eso, es solo una apertura, mi hijo participara allí…- Volvió a sentarse, suspiró y me miró.- Dime Sakura-chan, él es mi único hijo, quiero lo mejor para él, pero creó que últimamente se ha enfrascado en eso del diseño y las modelos ¿Raro no?- Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho, ya no tenía esa bata medica, ahora usaba un traje negro con pequeñas rayas blancas.- No sé si eso funcione, no estoy completamente de acuerdo.- Sonreí, si mi padre hubiese tenido un poco de instinto paternal como la de ese hombre, tal vez, solo tal vez mi vida sería diferente.-¿Qué opinas tu?

-Yo creo que debería...- Me callé por un momento.-...dejarlo...- Él reacciono.- yo creo que no debería interponerse.

-¿Enserio?- Sonrió de lado y me miro mientras apoyaba su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas, recargando sus codos en la mesa, parecía como si estuviera tramando algo. De alguna manera ese hombre me hacía sentir cosquillas… ¡Pero qué idiotez!- ¿Enserio crees que debería dejarlo?- Le miré sorprendida. ¿Qué si debía?... _"…su padre es un grandioso accionario, no tiene más hijos que Naruto-kun así que como unigénito de la dinastía Namikaze no le queda más que hacerse cargo de todas la acciones…" _Su sonrisa apareció ante mí, parecía tan real que podía jurar haber escuchado su risa. Estaba segura que él sufría por tener que hacerse cargo de toda una dinastía de empresarios, Naruto tenía que seguir un camino impuesto por alguien más, por el bien de la dinastía Namikaze, por eso por tonto que pareciese, el hijo de aquel hombre se parecía a Naruto. Reí mientras levantaba un mechón de mi cabello rosa.

-Él, a él realmente le gusta el diseño verdad…- Susurré por lo bajo llamando su atención.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Me miró ansioso.

-Creó que lo debería dejar cumplir su sueño…- Respondí firme y después recordé que no era de Naruto de quien estábamos hablando.- E-es decir, c-creo que no puede decidir si él se ha enfrascado o no con eso, esa decisión solo le corresponde a su hijo, usted lo ha dicho ¿Verdad? me ha dicho que si tengo sueños voy por buen camino, que si me empeño en ello lo lograré y yo también lo creo así. –Aquel hombre me miraba interesado, sus ojos azules seguían mis movimientos.- Alguien, alguien me dijo una vez que no debíamos obligar a las personas a gustarle algo, que debíamos mostrar nuestros sentimientos tal cual y como eran, ¿No creé que su hijo lo está haciendo ahora mismo?

-Pero él tiene una responsabilidad Sakura-chan, es algo difícil de entender, no podemos evadir nuestras responsabilidades.- Suspiró cansado, podía ver lo afectado que estaba, ese hombre solo se preocupaba por él.- Además es por su bien, ese mundo no le ayudara a ganarse la vida ni tampoco a mantener a una familia.

-Yo estoy segura… que no evadirá ninguna responsabilidad- Apreté la taza de café que tenía en las manos. Se había enfriado.- Seguro que él saca las mejores notas, seguro que él es el mejor en cualquier materia-Como Naruto, él siempre sacaba buenas notas, él siempre se esforzaba…- su hijo está dando el doble de esfuerzo que los demás por que en verdad quiere diseñar, él nunca se rinde y siempre lucha, él está en donde está por su esfuerzo y le aseguro que nunca lo ha defraudado.- Sus ojos azules me observaban sin ninguna expresión, tal vez había hablado de más. Aún así levante mi barbilla. -¿En verdad piensa que su hijo esta evadiendo responsabilidades?- Y después, rió.

-Bien, bien, creó que tendré que reconsiderar algunas cosas. Parecería que conocieras a mi hijo.- Enrojecí, me miraba sonriente con su barbilla aun recargada a sus manos cruzadas. No había sido mi intensión hablar de su hijo, ni siquiera estaba pensando en él, lo único que había estado haciendo, era defender a Naruto, lo único que tenía en la cabeza era la imagen de Namikaze.

-No creo conocerlo señor, pero conozco a una persona que piensa que para cumplir con lo que deseamos no solo basta con esperanzas y trabajo duro, hace falta interés y fuerzas, fuerzas para luchar contra quien quiera oponerse.

-Deberías presentarme algún día a esa persona Sakura-chan, pareces muy enamorada de él.- Reí levantándome de la silla y respirando con fuerzas renovadas.

-Lo estoy señor.-Rió.

-Estoy seguro de que él es un chico muy afortunado al tener a una señorita tan segura y madura.- Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y apenada, negando con la cabeza apreté con fuerza mi bufanda.

-La afortunada soy yo, fue él quien me enseñó mucho de lo que soy ahora, si no fuera por él yo no estaría aquí contándole todo esto.- Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta él me había acariciado la cabeza con suavidad, me encogí instintivamente y cerré los ojos, cuando los volví a abrir su mirada había logrado que mi corazón se apretara.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte a ese jovencito de la mejor manera, ha sido todo un gusto platicar contigo Sakura, estoy seguro de que serás una gran doctora, tienes una fuerte determinación.

-...-No surgían palabras, mi boca no respondía, nunca me habían hablado así, era la primera vez que me sentía de esa manera con una persona... no, la primera vez había sido con Naruto, pero esto difería mucho, con Naruto era un latir furioso, deseoso, pero este era lento, tranquilo, no había atracción ni amor, había agradecimiento y estima.- No soy tan fuerte como usted creé pero supongo que tengo que serlo.

Mi madre nunca me había dicho lo mucho que me quería, tampoco me había dicho que estaba orgullosa o que tenía alguna fuerza interior, lo único que había recibido de su boca era «Nunca te alteres Sakura» y aún así la amaba, con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Pero ese hombre me había dicho, en unas cuantas horas todo lo que hubiera deseado de mamá... y todo lo que hubiera imaginado de papá.

-Estaría muy agradecido si mi hijo se encontrara a una chica la mitad de buena de lo que tú eres.- Besó mi muñeca como todo un caballero del siglo XVIII y se despidió pagando. _«À bientôt»_ había dicho.

...

Caminé como idiota dándole vueltas al restaurante al que habíamos entrado, me senté en alguna banca que no podía recordar y una lágrima rodó solitaria por mi mejilla. Estar sola nunca me había gustado pero había tenido que aceptarlo después de algunos años. Mi ciudad natal era una peste de sueños rotos y traumas, por eso en París quería encontrar lo que había vuelto a darle luz a mis días obscuros, el único sol por el que estaría dispuesta a pelear, no importaba si tenía que luchar contra mi pasado, si tenía que luchar contra Sai, contra Miwako o contra a Hinata.

Hinata… era esta última la que más se parecía a mí, con tantos sueños, con tantas ilusiones y tantos anhelos. Cuatro años atrás yo había sido así, una chica con ilusiones y anhelos ¿y después?, después todo había ocurrido tan rápido que mareaba.

Aquella ocasión yo me había quedado a esperarlo, esperarlo con ansías de decirle un «Te amo» pero no había resultado así, luego de horas parada como tonta me había cansado y me había dirigido al salón de artes y entonces lo había visto.

Ella estaba sentada en el escritorio y él le estaba besando la boca con furia, ella estaba casi desnuda y él la continuaba besando como nunca me había besado a mí, fue entonces cuando mi inexperto corazón se rompió y se sello al instante. Después de eso lloré una única vez después de un año de no mencionar palabra alguna. Y era absurdo, porque muy dentro de mí sabía que era una estúpida al llorar por él, pero a mis 15 años -Edad más que suficiente para entender- y después de un «Noviazgo» de más de 2 años no podía comprender porque me había traicionado. Por supuesto que para los 15 yo ya había vivido más tiempo sola del que hubiera esperado; a los 8 años la prima de papá había pagado un instituto femenino y me habían votado allí, a los 13 había regresado y me habían anotado en una escuela pública barata, Ino había conseguido que los fines de semana me quedara en su casa pero los demás días tenía que vivir con más niños en la pequeña casa hogar del lugar. Y fue en ese entonces, cuando más deprimida me encontraba, que Sai había aparecido con su sonrisa simple y sin emoción, había aparecido con su «Eres una flor hermosa» y me había flechado.

Pero eso era leche pasada y yo no podía seguir viviendo así.

Me sequé la gota escurridiza con la manga de mi jersey azul marino con hoyitos, aspiré profundo tratando de olvidarme del pasado para concentrarme en el presente, estaba en París, buscando a Naruto y eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

Me levanté y caminé de vuelta al hotel, Antonette debería estar desesperada ya. Doblé una esquina y luego otra, caminé recto, doblé otra vez y maldije mi suerte por haberme perdido. ¡JODER, JODER, JODER!

-Es tu culpa imbécil.- Gemí pateando el piso, si Sai no se hubiera metido en mi cabeza, si no estuviera perdida por culpa de Naruto.

-¿Quién es ese pobre desgraciado?- Giré en mi tobillos dispuesta a golpear a quien respiraba tras mi nuca.

Era un chico alto y delgado, tenía el cabello rubio, tan rubio que parecía blanco y largo hasta tocar sus hombros, usaba zapatos cafés y un chaleco vino que hacía juego con un cinto del mismo tono, usaba pantalones de lana color gris y un saco de una tonalidad más baja, su corbata era gris perla al igual que el cuello de su camisa pero sin los pequeños grabados crema. Era desgraciadamente… deslumbrante para mí.

-Hola.-Dijo feliz.- Soy amigo de Antonette y vine a recogerte.- Su piel era blanca como el mármol y sus ojos afilados como los de un gato, tenía orbe grises y me miraba coqueto.

-Como se que no me estas mintiendo.- Sonrió y tomó mi mano.- Como sabes que soy yo.

-No es difícil reconocer a una chica con ese hermoso tono de cabello y esos preciosos ojos jade, Antonette me dijo que eras hermosa y no se ha equivocado.- Me solté y retrocedí unos pasos.- Alecj Pectij, _Bonjour Mademoiselle Sakura_.- Sonrió de medio lado y besó mi mano, sus dedos eran largos y fríos, parecía un modelo.

...

Me subí en su BMW Cabrio color vino y me ajuste el cinturón, el viento movía mis cabellos y yo me golpeaba mentalmente por subirme al auto de un extraño que había besado mi mano y me había dicho "buenos días señorita Sakura" en francés. Al parecer me debilitaba ese idioma.

-Y ¿cómo es que conoces a la familia Namikaze?- Me miró de reojo esperando mi respuesta.

-He escuchado hablar de ellos... una amiga esta... ella necesitaba hablar con un integrante de esa familia así que...

-No sabes mentir y dime Al- Le miré enojada.

-En cualquier caso no es tu problema.-Crucé mis brazos, ese chico eran un metido.-No pienso llamarte Al.- Miro de reojo mis ojos ignorando el comentario.

-Por supuesto que lo es, yo te llevaré con ellos después de todo, además siendo una de las familias más influyentes de París debo saber qué tipo de personas les presento.

-No soy una asesina serial si es lo que te preocupa

- Como voy a saberlo, las asesinas siempre son sexys y misteriosas.- Sonrió, ¿Me había dicho sexy y hermosa?

-Dije misteriosa, aunque hermosa también va.- Me sonroje, ¿Ya les había dicho que odiaba cuando mis pensamientos salían de mi cabeza?

Apreté mi jersey azul marino y giré mi cara hacía las calles, debía estar demasiado desesperada o demasiado imbécil como para subirme al auto de un desconocido. Pero había dicho que conocía a Antonette ¿No?, Demonios ¿Dónde había quedado todo mi rasocinio? ¿En dónde estaba mi sentido común? Gemí mientras me golpeaba la cabeza, sería estúpida, tenía que encontrar una excusa para bajar de allí ¿pero dónde?

Las calles de París estaba limpias, en el aire corría un tipo de aroma diferente al de mi hogar, este era una especie de vino, café y... perfume, la ciudad del glamur, la ciudad en la que había iniciado "La alta costura", había sido la cuna de grandes diseñadores, la casa de Chanel y Dior, los museos más exquisitos y el mejor lugar para perderse. En pocas palabras era Francia, París.

La ciudad de los sueños

Doblamos otra esquina y entonces pude ver un enorme hotel crema, parecía brillar, las puertas, los arboles, el personal... todo, todo era como bañado en oro y pedrería fina. Gire mi rostro mirando hacia la calle por la que habíamos llegado y entonces mi corazón se disparo a mil por hora.

-Detén el auto.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?-Alecj me miró de reojo.

-¡Detenlo!- Freno en seco justo al llegar a un estacionamiento, la miré por última vez antes de bajar corriendo. Todo era como en cámara lenta, todo se había detenido, el sonido de la música suave, el de las personas que bajaban de autos brillantes con ropas hermosas y el del agua cayendo cerca en alguna fuente.

Corrí atravesando la calle justo por donde lo había visto, corría con todas mis fuerzas buscando su rastro pero ya no estaba. Me detuve en una esquina agitada y con el tobillo tieso de dolor ¡Diablos! Me había olvidado por completo del jodido tobillo.

Parada justo entre la esquina y una calle busqué desesperada alguna pista que me indicara en donde estaba. Cerré mis ojos y los volví a abrir más tranquila, si no me calmaba no lo encontraría nunca. Le había visto al doblar la esquina, había sido solo un segundo pero tan solo eso había bastado para saber que era él, algo en mi me lo decía.

Caminé hasta llegar al parque frente a mí, la calle estaba manchada con pequeñas hojas secas de los enormes arboles que se alzaban, había un farol en cada esquina del parque, caminé hasta detenerme justo frente a uno de ellos. El parque era inmenso, gigante, más que el que se encontraba frente a mi hotel. Me recargue al farol negro con un diseño curvo, tan bonito como el cuello de un cisne mientras miraba sin mirar, el dolor de mi tobillo se había detenido y justo cuando estaba a punto de agacharme a mirar el morete que me había surgido, le oí.

Su risa encantadora y melancólica se colaba por mis oídos más hermosa que nunca...

Su cabello rubio y sedoso se movía suave por la brisa o por lo menos para mí lo hacía, su cuerpo perfecto estaba parado debajo de un enorme árbol de flores con hojas anaranjadas y verdosas, miraba al cielo buscando algo y mis ojos desearon con todas sus fuerzas que me mirara. Verlo allí solo logro que mi cuerpo temblara y se agitara emocionado, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Pero mis palabras no salían, nunca me había percatado de lo apuesto que era, era demasiado, debía ser ilegal ser así de perfecto. Usaba un gabán negro y un pantalón que se pegaba sus piernas deliciosamente. Me sonroje, nunca le había visto vestido completamente de negro y eso... eso le sentaba muy bien, para mi desgracia entendí cuanto me encantaba ese chico, había pasado toda una semana anhelando sus labios y después de casi dos días sin saber de él no podía resistir más.

Naruto, todo el tiempo había sido él. Caminé mientras mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho.

Naruto.

Naruto.

Naruto...

-¡Naruto!- Su cabeza giró lentamente y sus preciosas orbes azules me miraron sorprendidas, su boca se abrió levemente y mi cuerpo no reacciono, estaba a tan solo unos pasos y me había quedado parada como una total idiota.

-Sakura-chan.- Dijo incrédulo y el tiempo se detuvo. Le había encontrado.

Y eso me aterraba ¿Qué cómo podía estarlo? No lo sabía, de lo único que estaba consciente era el que mis piernas temblaban y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, mi boca estaba sellada y mi corazón latía desenfrenado.

-Sakura-chan- Su suave susurro llegó a mis oídos en medio de aquel desorden de emociones.

Sus ojos azules me miraban escéptico, como si frente a él hubiese algo irreal o algún ser de otro planeta.

Los minutos parecían alargarse, no había ningún movimiento, tal vez estábamos en un estado de shock, tal vez solo él no esperaba encontrarme allí.

Toque mi pecho que ardía como fuego y sonreí como tonta, intentando con todas mis fuerzas de no verme nerviosa. Aguante la respiración, di un paso y entonces una cabellera azul se movió con el viento. Apreté con fuerza mi bufanda roja.

-Naruto…kun…- Sus labios cremosos aventaron las suaves palabras como cuchillos a mi cuerpo mientras los hermosos zafiros de Naruto volteaban a verla.

Vestía un precioso vestido azul pálido con un listón en la cintura, su piel color leche parecía fresca, suave y sus ojos opalinos brillaban al mirarlo, ella parecía un dulce algodón de azúcar. Su mano izquierda lo sujetaba del abrigo negro, suplicando, impidiendo que se marchara. En ese momento algo en mi se hacía añicos, aferré mi mano a mi pecho, parecía que se iba a desprender de mi cuerpo, como si ya no perteneciera allí.

- Hina-chan…- Di media vuelta y antes de que pudiera cruzar la calle, gritó.

- ¡Sakura-chan! - El sonido de un carro frenando impidió que siguiera avanzando, una limusina negra bloqueaba mi paso. ¡Yo conocía esa endemoniada limusina!

-Niña, deberías tener más cuidado, no siempre traemos a Edward como chofer.- El vidrio polarizado bajo suavemente, aquella mujer sonrió.

-¡Sakura-chan! - Estaba sorprendida, enojada y avergonzada ¡Haberme caído frente a ese idiota rubio era imperdonable! ¡Me habían robado mi salida orgullosa!

-¡Sakura-chan!- Tirada en la acera lo vi acercarse, sus zafiros volvían a pertenecerme a mí por completo… cielos, ¿desde cuándo me había vuelto tan egoísta?- Sakura-chan. ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo?

-Ah…- Mi voz no salía de mi garganta, Naruto ¿Por qué seguía preocupándose por mí?

-Estas herida, ¡Seguro que lo estas!- Acelerado, incorregible, tan atento, ¡Dios mío!, no quería que mi corazón se saliera.

-No, estoy bien.

-¡Tu tobillo! ¡Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital rápido! ¡Una ambulancia, Hinata una ambula…!

-¡Naruto estoy bien!- Estaba tan cerca que no me dejaba respirar, su aliento golpeando mi cara, sus manos aferrándose a mis hombros, ¿Qué si estaba herida? ¿Cómo podía estar herida teniéndolo tan cerca?

-Vaya… bueno entonces, venga Sakura-chan.- Se había levantado ágilmente y ahora me tendía su mano.- ¿eh?, ¿No puedes levantarte?

- NO, es decir… si.- Sonrió de oreja a oreja, mis manos dudaban ansiosas.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Se encuentra b-bien Sakura… san?- Hinata tomo su gabán negro de nuevo, aferrándose como una niña pequeña.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Me levanté de golpe mientras limpiaba mi pantalón sucio, la mano de Naruto seguía extendida. Volteé a verle, sus ojos no se apartaban de mí. Por favor que no me mirara así ¿Acaso quería partir mi corazón?- Naru…

-¡Naruto!-Giré en mis tobillos, había olvidado a la mujer que había intentado acabar con mi vida y mi huida de cine. La dama observaba a Naruto ¡Que acaso nadie sabía que yo estaba allí!

-¡Oiga señora puede manejar con más cuida…!- Levanté un dedo señalándola antes de que me ignorara por completo…

-¡Te he buscado por todo París niño, donde has dejado tu móvil!- Aquella mujer de delicados rasgos y mirada dura me… había ignorado ¡Pero que se creía!

-Coco, que sorpresa verte aquí…yo em, Hina-chan me ha pedido que viniera.- Hinata había hecho una reverencia bastante formal, se había puesto justo al lado izquierdo de Naruto ¿Hinata lo había citado? Él había asistido allí por ella.

-Perdóneme C-Coco-san, y-yo que-quería hablar con N-Naruto-kun antes de la p-presentación.- ¡Maldición! mis ojos me picaban como si les hubiese entrado un puño de polvo, ¿Estaría enferma?

-Supongo que has olvidado nuestra conversación de ayer, creí que te lo había dicho claramente, si no pones de tu parte retirare mi capi…- Naruto carraspeo y aún sentada en la limusina, poso sus pupilas en mi… error.

Mi cuerpo instintivamente se tenso, había algo en aquella fuerte y fría mujer que me ponía nerviosa, me miraba examinando cada detalle, ¡Demonios y el escozor de mis ojos no se quitaba!

-Naruto, no me has presentado a la señorita.- Apreté mis dientes.

-¡Pero si has estado a punto de atropellarla Coco! ¡Por lo menos pídele una disculpa!

-¡Hpm! Estúpido, soy yo quien debería recibir una disculpa, esa señorita rosa ha estado a punto de dañar mi nueva adquisición, ¡¿Sabes cuánto me ha costado importar este cacharro? ¡Y cómo te atreves a alzarle la voz a tu maestra!

-Esto… Coco-sama… mmm, ¿N-no debería estar en el h-hotel ahora m-mismo?

-¿Y tú?, ¿no deberías estar vestida adecuadamente en este momento?- Hinata respingo, apretaba sus manos a su vestido azul.- Bien, nadie está en el lugar en el que debería estar. Abre las puertas Edward…- Tragué saliva, no quería que me mirara, estaba segura de que algo malo ocurriría. Instinto de supervivencia.

Coco, bajo del carro tan elegante como un gato, su ropa era pulcra y de color negro con blanco en líneas paralelas, el pequeño sombrerito y los guantes de seda le terminaba por dar ese toque de formalidad de una señora de antaño. A comparación de Coco, Naruto y Hinata, yo parecía una pordiosera sudorosa y probablemente, maloliente, eso sin contar que mi cara se convertiría en una mueca torcida y mojada en lagrimas en cualquier momento.

-Y bien, ya me he bajado.- Naruto la miraba enfadado, suspiró y me miró sonriente.

-Sakura-chan…- Y deseé desaparecer con todas mis fuerzas.- Sakura… que tienes ¿Dime donde te has lastimado?- ¡No! No quería que me mirara así, maldición ¡Yo nunca lloraba! ¿Por qué habría elegido ese mal momento para hacerlo?

-No, es solo que, m-me, me… estoy bien.

-¿S-Sakura-chan? –Hinata sujetaba mis manos con fuerza, sus dedos blancos como leche se veía hermosos entrelazados con los míos.

-Perdón, creo se me ha entrado una piedra en el zapato y me la he clavo en el pie.- Reí nerviosa.- Perdón por causar una mala impresión.- Naruto sonrió, no me había creído.

-Bien, estoy esperando Naruto-KUN.- Volteó inflando sus cachetes mientras la miraba enfadado.

- Te presento a Coco, una vieja ami…-El fino tacón de Coco se clavo en su pie izquierdo, Hinata se congelo y yo le mire asustada ¡Le había pisoteado!

- Este estúpido- Sonrió encantadora… y amenazante.- Estará bien, así que por favor, levanta la mirada señorita, no muerdo.- Apreté mis manos despegando la vista de aquella masa agonizante y rubia. Contuve la respiración mientras daba mi mejor sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.-…y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Hasta ahora no me había percatado de lo pequeña que era, tal vez 20 cm. más baja que Naruto, unos centímetros más baja que yo. Era delgada como un pequeño alfiler y sus ojos que en un principio me parecieron fríos y calculadores ahora me demostraban cuan blandos e increíblemente sorprendidos podían estar. ¿Tan mal me veía?

-Bien.-Dudó sin despegar su vista de mí.- El gusto es mío. Es lo correcto para mi pedir una disculpa, aunque haya sido usted la causante de todo este enredo… mi pequeña pecadora.- Sonrió autosuficiente, apenas y podía percibir sus cambios de ánimo, parecía imperturbable y… ¿Pecadora?

-¿Eh…?

-¡COCO!

- Oh pero si estás bien, te has levantado como un resorte, al parecer no te ah dolido Naruto.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE ME HA DOLIDO JODER! ¡No soy de roca como tu…ahhh! ¡Mi oreja, mi oreja, mi oreja! ¡Sakura-chan!

-Deja de quejarte mocoso imbécil, hmp, te has tardado más de lo que imaginaba, faltan unas pocas horas ¿Crees lograrlo? Niño.

-P-por supuesto que si.- Sonreí, él se sobaba la oreja roja mientras le apuntaba con el dedo y los ojos hechos una cascada de lagrimas, dramático e idiota, venga que me había enamorado de alguien así ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-S-Sakura-san, ¿Por qué has venido a-aquí?- Su voz me había tomado por sorpresa, Hinata jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?...yo quería-Dudé.- quería verle Hinata- Sus ojos perla se habían abierto sorprendidos.- Aun no lo entiendo pero creo que quiero repa…

-¡Basta Sa-Sakura-san!- Sus ojos se habían cerrado con fuerza, apretaba su pecho, temblando esquivaba mi mirada. No sabía cuándo pero la ganas de llorar se habían desvanecido, esfumado como si una enorme ráfaga de aire la hubiera espantado, sin embargo, algo me decía que ese llanto solo había cambiado de dueña, porque el mismo escozor que yo había sentido, lo estaba sintiendo ella.- Creí que, creí que ya había quedado muy claro. –El murmullo del viento se llevo los gritos de Naruto y Coco por algún lugar, ahora solo estábamos ella y yo.- Creí que habías entendido cuanto lo amo Sakura-san, así que… por-por favor Sakura-san, por favor.-_ "¡Por favor-sensei! Por favor deje en paz a Sai-kun y a mi… ¡Por favor!" _ No podía hablar, Hinata había dicho las mismas palabras que yo.

-Hinata… no me odies.- La miré y por primera vez vi terror en sus ojos… _"Desde que te vi supe que estabas enamorada, es fácil saberlo con solo mirarte" _ Hinata lo había descubierto.

-Niña, podrías venir aquí por favor.- La voz de Coco sonó a mis espaldas.- Creó que necesitamos hablar, un momento.- Sonrió antes de posar su severa mirada a la Hyuga.- Hinata-chan, entra a mi limusina.

-P-pero Coco-sama.

-Ahora Hinata, debemos apresurarnos.

-Coco, no debes ser así con Hina-chan, todavía tenemos tiempo.

-No, no lo tenemos, vamos contra reloj. Ahora debes darte prisa Naruto, tienes cinco minutos, cinco para llegar antes de nosotros y arreglarla…si es que te da tiempo.

-¡QUE!...

-¡Cállate Naruto!, 5 minutos antes de que ponga mis manos en ella.- Un momento… ¡5 minutos para que!

-¡Pero Coco! ¡Sakura-chan es mí…!

-Has perdido medio minuto Naruto.- Sus ojos azules me miraron indecisos, yo le miré asustada.

-Que, ¿Qué ocurre Naruto?- Sonrió más animado que nunca ante el reto, suspiró fuertemente y después apretó mis hombros.

-No dejes que ella te intimide Sakura-chan, tu eres perfecta.- Mi corazón se había detenido, ¿No se cansaba de quebrar mi corazón?…

-Que… que haces… No me dejes sola…-Su sonrisa se ensancho y después se alejo de mi corriendo.- ¡Naruto!

-¡Recuerda lo que te dije Sakura-chan!

-¡No me dejes sola con…!- Giré robóticamente hasta toparme con ella.

-Sube.- Sonreía autosuficiente, mirándome desde arriba, aún y siendo más pequeña que yo.

-No.- Rió colocando una mano en su boca.

-Haruno Sakura ¿A qué has venido aquí?-Abrí mis ojos de par en par, Coco me sonreía, sonreía diciéndome "Se tu secreto"

-Yo…

-La escusa perfecta, mi pecadora, es hacerte la inocente y fingir compasión. Si has venido aquí es por algo más que ser su musa.

-No se dé que… no la conozco.

-¡Oh ya tendrás tiempo para conocerme! Por ahora, sube… a menos que quieras que sea él quien te meta a bañar.- Mi sangre me había traicionado subiendo a mis mejillas, esa mujer… esa mujer lo sabía, lo sabía apenas me había visto y eso, asustaba.- Si no te das prisa Haruno Sakura, Naruto tendrá el gusto de desvestirte.

Corrí al auto que ya tenía el motor encendido, sin saber que dentro nos aguardaba un silencio helado. Coco no tenía al parecer ningún gesto, era, en cierto modo como un hombre poderoso y estoico, por otra parte, el que Hinata estuviese frente a mí, no ayudaba en nada.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Coco no despegaba su vista de Hinata, ésta, solo agachaba la mirada.

- A darte una ducha con agua fría.- Fruncí mi seño mientras me volvía a la ventana, viajar en limusina brindaba una nueva visión de París.

Era una ciudad elegante y hermosa, toda su arquitectura era la que le atribuía el encanto fantástico de ciudad de glamour. Era increíble que yo estuviese allí. Suspire, no esperaba que pasase eso, ¡Como rayos había terminado así!

-Mmmm, ustedes dos están muy calladas. Creí que eran amigas, como estaban platicando tan íntimamente hace un rato.- Fruncí mi ceño. Ella nos había visto.- Venga ya, sonrían un poco, tengo entendido que van en la misma clase en la universidad, ambas, junto con Naruto.-Sonrió cuando Hinata se apretó los labios.

-Sa-Sakura-san y yo no, no vamos en la misma clase.

-Ehhh… ya, entonces ¿Cuántos años tienes jovencita?

-Diecinueve.-Conteste enojada, era más que obvio que esa mujer conocía los sentimientos de Hinata y aún así…

-Dime ¿Acaso no sueles sonreír?

-Solo cuando la situación lo amerita.- Hinata me miraba sorprendida.

-¿Y no crees que esta es una situación que lo amerite?

-Hasta hace unos pocos minutos lo hacía.- Podía sentir su mirada, estaba segura que sonreía, o por lo menos su boca estaba arrugada en una mueca graciosa.

-¿Cuánto mides preciosa?

-No lo sé.- Le mire de reojo mientras cruzaba mis brazos, ¡Que no se hiciera la inocente conmigo!

-¿Cuánto pesas?- Apreté mis manos a mi bufanda roja. Esa anciana me estaba molestando.

-Como lo primero que encuentro cerca. Tampoco es que le importarse.

-No, a mi no, pero a Naruto, tal vez si le importaría.- Hinata se removió incomoda.

-Por qué habría de interesarle a él.- Mi voz sonaba intranquila, Hinata estaba a punto de llorar o salir del auto en pleno transito.

-¡Venga!, así que no te has dado cuenta…- Coco sonrió, miraba de reojo a la peliazul, parecía que lo hacía a propósito. Cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, Hinata estaba roja.

-C-coco-san, quiero, quiero bajarme.

-No.- Su voz sonó firme.- No puedes, tienes un contrato Hinata, debes arreglarte, eres la segunda de nuestras modelos, Naruto no lo lograría sin ti.

-¿L-la segunda?, pensé que, tal vez… -Hinata la miraba perpleja e insegura. Coco no dejaba esa fastidiosa sonrisa que empezaba a odiar.

-Ahh, ¿Naruto no te ha dicho quien es su modelo principal? Ese niño, ¿Te lo ha dicho a ti, Sakura Haruno?- Recargando su barbilla en palma de su mano enguantada sonrió como minino a punto de atrapar un ratón.- Por que no le dices a Hinata.- Mordí mi lengua para no gritar.- ¿Pareces sorprendida?- No pensaría que yo era esa modelo… _"Quiero que vengas conmigo Sakura-chan, quiero que seas mi modelo en __París__" _No. No era una broma, Naruto quería que fuera yo su…

-Sakura-san, ¿T-tu sabes quién… es?- La miré deseando que ella no hubiese hecho esa pregunta, Coco tenía toda la intensión de ver a Hinata llorar, ¿Por qué?, ¿Acaso la odiaba?- Sa-Sakura-san.- Sus manos aferradas a su vestido azul colmaron el vaso.

-No.- La gran dama elegante me observaba interesada.- Mi estatura no es el de una modelo y estoy exageradamente gorda para entrar en uno de esos vestiditos y caminar como idiota. Por eso no sé quien sea esa modelo, Coco-san.- Ella me devolvió una sonrisa satisfactoria, le había atinado, ella me estaba probando.

-Oh, pero que aburrido, esperaba encontrarme con esa ansiada pecadora.

-¡Podría dejar de llamarme así!

-No, te has ganado el apodo y con meritos. –Abrí la boca para replicar pero su voz sonó adelantándose. - Edward por favor puedes ir más rápido, ahora tenemos poco tiempo. Dime PECADORA.- Lo había enfatizado, maldita sea.- ¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí?

-Mis padres, justo ahora no saben muchas cosas.- Sonreí. Ella no volvió a dirigirme la palabra el resto del camino.

...

El lugar era enorme, alrededor de lo que parecía una mansión estilo barroco, estaba una gran reja negra cubriendo el lugar.

Coco caminaba recta con sus finísimos tacones negros y su finísima ropa pulcra, Hinata le seguía junto conmigo.

-Vamos al atelier de Naruto.

-¡Esto es el atelier de Naruto!...-Dije sorprendida, Hinata rió por debajo… ¡Rió por debajo!

-¿Ah?, ¿Ocurre algo Sakura-san?

-Amm, no, es solo que has…hehehe, nada.

-Gra-gracias Sakura…san, por defenderme de Coco… san.- Sonrió encantadora dejándome paralizada.

-El atelier esta dentro de este lugar lindura- Coco volvió a hablar despejando mis pensamientos.- Naruto decidió establecerse aquí temporalmente.

-Oh…- Busqué con la mirada a Hinata pero esta se había adelantado y se había sentado oliendo un enorme arbusto de flores lilas.

-¿Sabes lo que es un atelier?- Negué acomodando la bufanda en mi cuello nuevamente.-Es un estudio o taller, como quieras llamarle, ahí realiza todas sus obras.-Asentí. Me preguntaba si ese lugar estaría lleno de objetos de Naruto, tal vez un cuadro de su infancia o una foto con sus padres. De pronto un enorme nudo se había formado en mi estomago, caí en cuenta de que era la primera vez que vería algo privado de Naruto, y es que su departamento no contaban, en aquella ocasión yo estaba demasiado ebria y demasiado enojada para conocerlo bien. Extrañamente estaba emocionada.

-¿Por qué te has detenido pecadora?- Levanté la vista sonrojada y con el seño fruncido. Hinata y Coco me miraban en la entrada de aquella mansión elegante, las enormes puertas de vidrio me recordaban a las puertas del hospital de Tsunade-sensei sin embargo aquel hospital no me hacía temblar de nervios, tragué despacio y acomodándome el cabello lo mejor posible entre a aquel lugar… en ese mismo instante mi mundo cambiaría.

...

Mi madre había sido una mujer hermosa, la recordaba alta y con un cabello tan largo como el de Hinata. Su pelo era de un rosa mucho más obscuro que el mío. El odioso color lo había heredado de su madre y yo tenía la firme esperanza de no tener una hija a quien arruinarle la vida de igual manera. Los colores siempre me hacían perder los estribos, estar en un lugar demasiado brillante me hacía sangrar por la nariz, era como una alergia especial a lo colorido, de ahí mi inclinación a todos los matices obscuros y opacos. Sin embargo, al entrar en aquel lugar, mi inclinación y preferencias se vieron desplomadas, conocía al fin, el cuento de las hadas.

-_Le nettoyer, elle est notre modèle…_ - Coco hablaba en francés, pero eso no me importaba, el lugar era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, había vidrios y estantes por todas partes, ropa en maniquíes preciosos y muebles de vidrio con perfumes de colores cálidos.

-Sakura-san ¿O-ocurre… algo ma-malo?- Negué mientras 10 personas se acercaban rápidamente a nosotras. Hinata me miraba atenta.

-Lady Coco…- Hicieron una reverencia y después tomaron mi mano.

-Pero que rayos…- Hinata sonrió y despidiéndose, siguió a una mujer de mediana estatura.

-Hina… Hinata ¡No me dejes!- Grité temblorosa y con las lagrimas de miedo a punto de salir, eso no me olía a nada bueno.- ¡Eh! A donde… ¿A dónde me lleva?

-Déjala, te llevara al estudio, en un momento estaré contigo.

-Pero… Pero y Hinata… ¡COCO-SAN! ¡Qué va a hacer conmigo!

-Preocupándote por tu rival, mi pecadora, no deberías dejárselas tan fácil niña. Además, Naruto no tardara en llegar.- La miré entre sorprendida y asustada ¡Esa mujer era escalofriante! Sin más, asentí resignada.

Dejándome guiar dentro de aquel enorme lugar me di cuenta de que no era una mansión cualquiera. Había telas en todas partes –aparte de ropa- y había cuadros como en un museo, también podía ver maquinas de coser color madera y vitrinas con accesorios y relojería.

-Emm… dime ¿puedes entenderme?- La joven mujer sonrió.

-Señorita.

-Oh, yo, que es todo esto, ¿alguna tienda de moda?

-Es la sede de la casa Chanel, creí que ya lo sabía, ¿Es la nueva modelo verdad?

-¿Nueva modelo ?... Oh no, me están confundiendo, solo he venido para ayudarle a un amigo, no soy modelo ni nada por el esti… ¿A dicho Chanel?

-Si, Chanel.- Chanel, el brillante nombre aparecía por todos lados, Chanel, Coco Chanel…Chanel, París y ¡COCO CHANEL!

-¡Coco Chanel! ¡Esa señora es la diseñadora… es COCO!

-Señorita, podría soltarme ¿Por favor?- Aparté impresionada mis brazos de sus hombros y caminé idiotizada entre toda esa maravilla de ropa colgando, había pasillos por doquier, era un lugar increíblemente elegante y caro. La sede Chanel, la famosa y cara marca Chanel, si Ino estuviera aquí… casi podía oírla.

-Señorita, por favor, podría acompañarme, debemos prepararla, la presentación de modelos será en unas cuantas horas…

-Yo no soy modelo.-Dije mirando absorta un cuadro con una enorme foto de una hermosa mujer.

-¿Perdón?- Mis dedos rozaron el vidrio que lo cubría y resbalaron hasta lo senos de aquella modelo, era perfecta, un cuerpo perfecto, cara perfecta y piel perfecta, tenía un porte encantador y una mirada matadora, era sensual.

-Es decir…-Yo no podía ser así, con ese escote tan pronunciado y esa pedrería que apenas cubría sus pecho, la tela de su vestido flotaba alrededor de ella como un halo mágico, esa mujer parecía una especie de ángel y yo solo era Sakura Haruno…- solo soy amiga de Naruto y no modelo.- Apreté mi puño alejándome del cuadro. Debía encontrar a Naruto, no era modelo…no lo era -donde esta Coco, quiero ir con Coco, es un mal entendido-¡Ese idiota! Él en verdad pensaba… ¿¡HABLABA EN SERIO!

-No, no, no, me temo que no se puede, el joven Namikaze nos ha informado de su visita, usted es su modelo señorita.

-¿Eh?- Así que se lo había tomado en serio.

-Sí, el joven Naruto nos ha informado que tuviéramos todo preparado para su llegada, él nos lo ha ordenado desde hace ya un m…- ¡PERO MODELAR! ¡MODELAR DE VERDAD!

-Ese idiota… ese idiota…

-¡Señorita pero tengo ordenes!

-¡Al diablo con las ordenes iré a buscar a Naruto! ¡ESE IDIOTA! ¡Déjame! Necesito encontrarle… ese… ese ¡IDIOTA, IDIOTA, IDIOTA!- Si yo modelaba, lo arruinaría, totalmente y si eso ocurría, yo, terminaría por lastimarlo más. Eso había pensado en aquel momento en la playa y ahora, por las inmensas ganas de verle, podía terminar estropeándolo todo.

-Señorita por favor, hay sesiones fotográficas a nuestro alrededor, las interrumpirá, por favor ¡Cálmese!

-¡Que ocurre aquí!- Giré en redondo.

-¡Jiraiya-sama!- Y caí de sentón con la bufanda enredada en el cuello ¡Demonios, París me odiaba!

-¿Quién es la… señorita?- Levanté la vista enojada, la mujer joven me miraba apenada, como compadeciéndose de mí.- Yo eh preguntado quien es la hermosa dama.-Le miré.

Era alto, un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos años, bastante robusto, como un enorme tronco, si, como un anciano roble, tenía el cabello largo y blanco con unas curiosas marcas rojas en su cara, algo estrafalario, un rico excéntrico y me miraba… me miraba… ¡¿Por qué diablos estaba sonrojado?

-Ella es la modelo del joven Namikaze, Jiraiya-sama.

-No soy su modelo… yo no soy modelo.

-Pero señorita, usted es la modelo principal…

-Ehh, ese idiota lo consiguió ¿Cómo te llamas dulzura?

-Definitivamente no me llamo dulzura.- Me levanté sin mirarle, me había ensuciado el pantalón.

-Tienes carácter.- Levanté la vista, se había acercado a mi más de lo normal. Olía a puro y alcohol.

-Supongo que sí, ahora, si me permite….

-¡NO! –Tomó mi brazo, era fuerte.-Una lindura como tú no pude irse sin decirme su nombre.

-No me llame lindura, ni aunque sea una persona mayor crea que me voy a dejar manipu…

-¿Persona… mayor…?

-¿Erika que pasa? … Jiraiya qué diablos haces con esa niña, porque la tocas y qué demonios haces aquí.

-Gabriela… ella… ¡Me ha llamado mayor!

-Lo que faltaba…- Coco suspiró resignada, aquel señor de cabello blanco la abrazaba llorando de la cintura… Ese sujeto, de alguna forma, me recordaba a Naruto.

-Coco-san tengo que aclarar un mal entendido, yo no soy modelo, solo vine aquí para hacer que Naruto pudiera inspirarse…o algo así, pero no pienso modelar frente a un público, no estoy preparada, no sé cómo hacer eso, yo no soy una profe…

-Cállate niña. Erika, podrías llevártela ya, no tenemos tiempo y Naruto está por llegar. Ahora, Jiraiya, podrías soltarme, no tengo ni la mínima intención de llamar a esa vieja rubia para quitarte de encima.

-¡No lo hagas!... ella, ella volvió a enojarse conmigo.

-¡Por supuesto, si se ha conseguido al socio más pervertido de la historia! ¡Maldición, quedan menos de dos horas! ¡A donde crees que vas Sakura, vuelve aquí!- Maldición, me había descubierto.- Naruto me lo ha explicado todo.

- ¡Pero no me lo ha explicado a mí! ¿Quiere tener una modelo? ¡Tiene a Hinata-chan, estoy segura que París tiene a modelos hermosas! Me acabo de topar con una ayer en cuanto aterricé del avión.- Joder ¿Acaso era tan difícil de entender?

-Dime pecadora, ¿Realmente te gustaría que Naruto le prestara atención a alguien que no fueras tu?- Me congele.- ¿Te gustaría que Hinata fuera la modelo oficial de Naruto?- Yo no había dicho eso, lo único que quería era no arruinarlo todo, si algo malo ocurría por mi culpa, lo lastimaría de nuevo. Lastimar a Naruto, yo ya no podía ni considerarlo.

-Si yo arruino todo, no podría perdonármelo nunca.- Miré mis zapatos, mis pies estaban rojos por correr y había sangre seca en uno de ellos, si continuaba así, me lesionaría el tobillo otra vez.

-Pero si ese estúpido niño te ha elegido a ti, tampoco es que se pueda hacer mucho para que cambie de idea.- La voz de Jiraiya me hizo voltear a verle. Estaba observando el mismo cuadro que yo unos minutos atrás, al parecer había recuperado la compostura.- Naruto, rara vez se equivoca en este tipo de cosas, me pregunto ¿Si lo habría hecho en esta ocasión?- Coco rió encantadora, ¿Por qué me daba tanto coraje?

"_Tú en verdad me gustas Sakura-chan" _

Le debía tanto, tanto, tanto que no podía ni recordarlo, ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cuándo había comenzado a preocuparme así por él? Reí.

-Sakura, yo también he pensado en eso. Eh invertido mucho en este concurso y no permitiré que Naruto lo arruine solo por un capricho como tú, no puedo llamarte ni siquiera novata. –Coco me miraba firme, no había burla ni juego, estaba hablado en serio, tratándome como cualquier otra persona.- Pero, esta es una prueba para él, lo ha hecho todo por su cuenta, el diseño, la elección de ropa, el maquillaje, el escenario completo, todo lo ha elegido él y es increíble que haya llegado hasta aquí tan solo con unas cuantas clases al mes.- El lugar se había vuelto silencioso, tan solo se escuchaba una música leve de fondo y el sonido de cámaras fotográficas en algún lugar de la enorme mansión.

-Minato me ha enviado para dar un vistazo pero ha sido suficiente, le informaré a detalle.-Coco abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Eres un maldito espía… ¡Erika!... – Naruto, era un idiota cabeza hueca, preocupándose por mí, llegando siempre en el momento indicado, manejando mis sentimientos a su antojo, ese imbécil sabía cómo hacer que mi corazón latiese y dejase de hacerlo al mismo tiempo, con cada acción o palabra, él…me quebraba. – Erika busca a Hinata, dile que…

-No… no le digas nada a ella.- ¿Qué yo era su musa? Ja, Una musa debía ser hermosa ¿No?, debía ser dulce y generosa ¿Por qué me había elegido a mí? _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te cuesta creerlo tanto?" _No lo sabía, absolutamente no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que la idea de que él mirara a alguien más me hacía volver a sentir ese terrible escozor en los ojos y dolía, dolía mucho. -Yo lo aré, por favor conviértame en una novata brillante.- Rió a carcajadas.

- Sakura-chan, eres una persona interesante. Erika, saca a ese maldito de aquí.

-Como usted ordene Coco-sama.

-Coco, un gusto volver a ver tu hermosa cara, espero con ansias la presentación.- Coco tomo mi mano, la entrelazo en sus dedos y la beso suavemente.

-Puedes llevarle el reporte que quieras a Minato y saluda a Tsunade de mi parte.- Mis ojos se habían abierto instintivamente, estaba segura que se podrían salir de mi cara en cualquier momento.

-Te veré luego lindura.- Me guiño un ojo y tomando la mano de la joven asistente, salió del lugar. Yo por mi parte, continuaba sorprendida… ¿Había dicho Tsunade?

-¿ocurre algo lindura?- Tragué lentamente, Coco continuaba tomándome de la mano.

-Co-coco-san, u-usted, ¿m-me podría s-so-soltar?-Sonrió elegante y después le dio unas palmaditas a mi cabeza.

-Vamos, no querrás que Naruto te vea así.

...

La habitación a la que habíamos llegado no era, definitivamente un atelier. Y no lo era porque mi sentido común me decía que una taller de moda no tendría una enorme cama blanda estilo victoriano, ni tendría un enorme closet café, ni tendría un tocador o un diván, ese lugar definitivamente no era un atelier. Pero si que era enorme como una habitación de reyes o príncipes.

-Quítate la ropa.- Descolgó el teléfono beige de una mesilla contigua a la puerta mientras me miraba y apuntaba con sus dedo mis vaqueros y mi jersey.- Dile a Francia que venga inmediatamente.- Dejé mi bufanda en el piso y comencé a quitarme el jersey azul marino… un momento ¡POR QUÉ ME LO QUITABA FRENTE A ELLA!

-¿Eh?... no te lo quieres quitar, somos mujeres después de todo ¿Eres así de pudorosa?

-P-pero, pero así, sin nada más que…

-Venga que no tenemos todo el maldito día.- Me bajo los vaqueros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y grité, grité tan fuerte como podía al sentir el aire frio del ambiente.- Por favor niña, cállate, no empieces a quejarte.- La miré furiosa apunto de gritarle lo heladas que estaban sus manos, cuando la puerta se abrió, y un rostro vagamente conocido apareció ante mí.

-Coco-sama, permítame por favor…- Era una chica un poco más baja que yo, tenía el cabello largo y negro, y su cara era idéntica a la de…-¡TÚ!

-¡Italia! –Grité… un momento ella no era Italia, ella era…la otra gemela... ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-¡Me llamo Francia pelo de chicle!

-¡¿Pelo de… eh? No me digas que Luigi esta… ¡ese tipo raro esta aquí!- Giré mi vista hacia ambos lados de la habitación mientras buscaba urgentemente un lugar donde esconderme.

-¿Se conocen Francia-chan?

-Esa señorita le ha causado muchos problemas a Namikaze-kun, es una salvaje, una bruta, ha ofendido a Luigi-sama diciéndole afeminado, estilista pasado y…

-Muy bien pecadora, ¡Tienes buen gusto para identificar a los perdedores!- Sonrió mientras daba unas palmaditas a mi hombro intentando tranquilizarme ¿Acaso ella conocía a Luigi? Mi último encuentro con él no había sido del todo cordial que digamos.

-¡Coco-sama! ¡No diga eso de Luigi-sama!

-Ah, lo había olvidado, ese idiota es tu maestro, ya te lo he dicho Francia-chan, aquí puedes aprenderlo todo, tu sabes que mi oferta sigue en pie.

-Lo siento Coco-sama, pero Luigi-sama me…

-¡Ehh, yo sigo aquí desnuda, podrían por favor dejar de hablar! – Las miré temblando, bueno, tal vez no hacia frio pero, dios, no era muy agradable estar semi desnuda frente a ellas.

-Cierto, Francia, prepara la ducha ya, ah y lo demás… ya sabes que hacer. La dejo en tus manos.- Coco sonrió.- Pecadora, más vale que cooperes antes de que ese idiota vuelva, cuando tiene una motivación, no sabes lo increíble que puede llegar a ser.

-P-pero…

-Ese niño tiene unas enormes ganas de verte…- La sonrisa sarcástica de Naruto apareció frente a mí como un vivo recuerdo. La puerta de la habitación se había cerrado con un sonoro portazo.

-Sakura…san.- La voz forzada de Francia me alerto. Me volví robóticamente y con el miedo en mi rostro la miré… ella era un demonio.

...

Frio, frio, frio, frio, ¡Por qué tenía que bañarme frente a ella! Peor aún. ¡¿Por qué tenía que bañarme ella?

-Si no te vas a quitar esa ridícula toalla, lo haré yo misma.- Mis ojos la observaron aterrados, con un pie en la enorme bañera de lujo estaba a punto de comenzar la tortura.

-No lo harías.

-No me retes pelo de chicle.

-Mocosa psicópata no te me acerques… ¡NO! ¡Francia estás loca!- Sus manos tomaron la toalla azul que cubría mi piel temblorosa, me había desenrollado en un parpadeo y había caído girando dentro del agua.

- ¡ESTA HELADA JODER!

-¿Acaso quieres tener una piel flácida? Cielos, no entiendo a Naruto-san, teniendo a jóvenes hermosas a su disposición, haberte elegido a ti.

-O-oye, perdón p-p-p-por no s-se-ser her-hermos… ¡Ashuuu!

-¿Qué tipo de estornudo ridículo es ese?

-¡P-pue-pues es el único que te-tengo!

-¡Bien!- Contesto enojada.- terminemos con esto.- Tragué saliva mientras ella se volteaba de espaldas.

-¿Q-que escondes…?- Se giró en redondo con una canasta enorme que había dejado caer en el piso- ¡Hey, me acaba de entrar en el ojo! ¡Te cuidado!

-¡Cállate y cierra los ojos! -Me estaba aventado –literalmente- lociones de distintos olores, había frascos rosas y azules, unos más cafés y otro tantos amarillos, ¡Qué tipo de experimento estaba haciendo conmigo!

- Deja de temblar que aún no he lavado tu cuerpo.

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

-¡CREES QUE PARA MI ES AGRADABLE!- Sus ojos brillaron llenos de maldad y entonces entendí que eso era peor que morir.

-¡SUELTAME!- Sus manos rozaron mi piel desnuda.- ¡NO TOQUES ALLI!- El cielo de París era azul claro, no hacía tanto frio y se pronosticaba un buen día, sin embargo para mi, el cielo estaba manchado de rojo...- ¡Francia no me toques allí! ¡NOOOOOOO!- correría sangre en cualquier momento.

...

Había salido de la bañera –No quería recordar aquella tortura… tendría traumas después de eso.- con la cabeza dando vueltas y la nariz sin sentido del olfato, apenas y podía ver, mis ojos irritados lloraban y mis piernas temblaban. Odiaba a Francia.

-Maldición, nos ha tomado un 15 más de lo que esperaba.

-¡15 minutos! ¡Pero si no han pasado ni diez minutos allí dentro! ¡Es increíble el daño que me has causado en menos de diez minutos!

- Cállate y sécate con esto.- Gemí cuando la toalla blanca cayó en mi rostro.- Y ni se te ocurra tallarte los ojos, te veras más horrible aún.

-Maldita mocosa.- Después de enseñarme su lengua rosa en un gesto grosero dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cogí la tolla que se resbalaba lentamente y seque mi cabello lo más rápido que podía; miré a mí alrededor buscando algo de ropa, no había nada a excepción de una bata de seda. Después de secarme y ponerme la bata, caminé a un enorme espejo con marco dorado.

-¿Qué…que ocurrió conmigo?- Era Sakura, de eso no había duda, aún tenía ese horrible color chicle – Por alguna razón tenía la leve esperanza de que tantos menjunjes podrían cambiar el color de mi odioso cabello.-, pero había algo más, algo… diferente. Mi piel se veía suave y fresca, sin ninguna impureza, casi ¿perfecta?

-Bien, ahora tienes que acompañarme.- Francia había interrumpido mis pensamientos, me gire hacia ella y sonreí.

-¿Qué cosas has usado en mi?- Mi entrecejo se frunció.

-He hecho lo mejor que pude, que tu cara sea el de una bruja horrible no es mi culpa.

-¡Tu mocosa bocona!

-¡A quien le llamas bocona! – Y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarme a ella, la puerta se abrió de par en par… otra vez.

-Pecadora, déjame verte.- Volteé mi vista hacia la pequeña mujer que había entrado y sonrió, como lo había estado haciendo desde que me conocía, ella sabía algo que yo no. - Bien, me agrada.- Ella me observaba…no, no, me EXAMINABA, de pies a cabeza como si hubiera encontrado algo.- Entren chicas. Sakura, ellas son Nicole, Natasha y Domi.

-¿Domi?- Todas vestían igual.

-Dominica, pero no le llames así por favor. Ellas te tomaran las medidas y corroboraran mis dudas.

-¿Dudas sobre qué?

-Dorso, tiro, busto, cintura, cadera… todo, todo. Date vuelta.- Giré.- Alza los brazos.- Los levanté y la tortura inicio de nuevo. Cientos de manos tocaban mi cuerpo con cintas y más cintas, una de ellas anotaba en una libretita y en francés pronunciaban palabras indescriptibles, Coco por su parte fruncía y relajaba su expresión a cada instante, el espejo que tenía frente a mi no mentía, ella daba miedo.

- Sakura.- Me giré de nuevo.- tú has…- Su cara era un signo de interrogación total.- Tú te has acostado con Naruto ¿Verdad?- … … … … … … - Naruto y tu ya han tenido sexo.- Estaba segura que miles de imágenes estaban a punto de asaltarme la cabeza ¡Cielos me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida! ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

-¡POR-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!- Naruto sonreía en mi cabeza, esa sonrisa tan provocativa…

-No mientas, no es que sea algo malo.- Negué frenéticamente, estaba consciente de que mi cara competía con una la cabeza de un fósforo.

-¡No me importa si es algo malo! Es decir… ¡Nunca he tenido sexo con Naru…Naru…!- ¡No podía siquiera decir su nombre, tan solo evocarlo con la mente me ponía como gelatina!

-Oh querida, no has dormido con él ¿Ni siquiera solo unos cuantos minutos? Naruto suele ser muy rápido y eficaz en pocos segundos…

-¡Basta!- Francia había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, ¡Le debía la vida! Si no gritaba ella las imágenes volverían a surgir como espuma de champagne.

-¡Cielos! no tienen por qué gritar. Pero, ¿no estás mintiendo pecadora?, Naruto suele salirse con la suya cada vez que le gusta una muje…

-¡No me interesa lo que Naruto suele o no hacer!- Aspiré profundo antes de soltarlo todo de golpe, debía calmarme o sacaría humo de mi cabeza en cualquier momento.- Él y yo no tenemos ese tipo de relación.- Francia me observaba curiosa, ansiosa y Coco, ella solo se había quedado callada, sin un fragmento de emoción en su rostro.

-Pueden empezar a bajar al salón sin mí, las alcanzo después, necesito hablar con ellas a solas- Con su dedo largo y delgado apunto a las chicas que habían tomado medidas. Francia asintió y con su cabeza me dirigió hacia la puerta.

...

Naruto vestía de negro, se había acercado a mí como una especie de zorro provocándome, sus ojos zafiros me absorbían y su sonrisa lasciva me hacía temblar. Podía sentirlo, mi cuerpo lo sentía, me deseaba, me quería para él, yo era de su pertenecía, era mi dueño, era suya y él lo sabía y ahora… ahora lo reclamaba.

-Sakura…- Su voz lleno mis oídos.

-Naruto… -Su cara estaba cada vez más cerca, más y más y más.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Ah!- Respiré hondo mientras me levantaba torpemente de la silla.- ¡Aléjate de mi pervertido! -Te he intentado despertar desde hace 5 minutos, pero lo único que haces es ponerte roja y gemir su nombre… ¡Eres una pervertida después de todo!

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Grité furiosa más para mí misma que para ella. Levanté el cabello rosa pegado a mi cara y me recargué en un enorme tocador blanco. Había luces alrededor de él, como el de los camerinos de actrices en el teatro, o por lo menos así lo pintaban las películas antiguas.- ¿Que este lugar?

-Aquí hacemos magia- Giró emocionada con una crema en su mano.- Es donde volvemos a las princesas en reinas, usamos magia- Se detuvo en seco.- en tu caso Sakura-san, esperamos hacer un milagro.

-O-oye… mocosa.- Era cierto que no era hermosa pero…Bueno, está bien, había que admitirlo, no era ni linda, ni bella ni mucho menos hermosa, no me parecía a aquella modelo del cuadro y vestido blanco, tampoco me parecía a Hinata, ni a Ino o Ten-ten, ni mucho menos a la mujer pelirroja que había roto mi celular- en pocas palabras, la mamá de Naruto.-. En aquel momento no hubiera imaginado estar en París.

A quien quería engañar, esto era más que una farsa, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza intentar ser modelo, ella lo había dicho ¿no? Que no podía llamarme ni siquiera novata.

-¿Eh?, pero si te has quedado callada.- Me había dejado caer de nuevo en la silla de rueditas, giré dos veces antes de darme cuenta de lo bonitas que estaban las uñas de mis pies. Miré de reojo a Francia, ella acomodaba un estuche de peines, maquillaje, perfumes y bueno, miles de cosas que normalmente no usaría. Levanté mis manos frente a mí y las miré, no eran suaves como las de Hinata ¿Dónde estaría ella?

-Si Coco, ha estado así desde hace tiempo, le apliqué el tratamiento hace más medio minuto y lo único que ha hecho después es girar en esa silla mientras mira sus pies y sus manos, creo que le ha dejado un shock emocional el saber que Naruto no ha tenido sexo con ella.

-¡QUE COÑOS DICES FRANCIA!- Me giré furiosa en la silla de rueditas en la que estaba sentada y Coco se carcajeo a más no poder.-Pe-pero cuando has…

-Estabas perdida en tus pensamientos pecadora. Tengo que hacer mi magia.- Asentí. Naruto estaría aquí en cualquier momento.

-Está enojado, me ha marcado por el móvil, lo que me ha sorprendido bastante porque él nunca me marca por el móvil. Le he dicho que tiene que arreglarse también, no puede estar pendiente de todo. Voltea a verme Sakura, debo intentar encontrar un tono para ti.- Acomodando el cabello tras mis orejas le miré y ella comenzó a soñar despierta.

Escuchaba su voz a lo lejos, daba órdenes, pedía cosas con nombres franceses, hablaba rápido y me decía "Mantén los ojos cerrados" En medio de la obscuridad de mis parpados cerrados podía percibir olores, aromas que en mi vida podía haber olido, fragancias suaves, como flores de cerezo y otras fuertes como esencias de frutas.

-No te muevas Sakura.

-Pero me hace cosquillas ¡Y no puedo ver nada!

-Cielos…- Suspiró dejando salir todo el aire de golpe, el aliento de esa mujer olía a chocolate y canela. – Ya, puedes abrirlos, pero no te puedes mirar al espejo.- Giró mi silla con brusquedad mientras era cegada por cientos de luces, ¿Habían estado allí todo el tiempo?- No te sorprendas querida, el mundo que observaras en unos instantes es mucho más luminoso que esto.

-Coco-san, aquí está el colorete. Quiere este labial o aquel color frambuesa.- Francia traía un enorme estuche negro en sus manos, sin siquiera percatarme había otras dos personas más.

-Rebaja el frambuesa, quiero uno acorde a este tono.- Francia salió corriendo.- Estarás lista pronto, solo falta el labial.

-Aquí esta Coco-san.- Coco sonrío, la barra labial estaba fría y Coco me la untaba fuertemente.

-Bien, creo que, está bien así…- Detuvo su mirada en mi y sonrió, pero no era esa sonrisa de satisfacción, era una sonrisa de… de…

-Descubrimiento…- Aquella voz era sensual y delicada, pero no podía voltear a verla, ahora mismo estaba de espaldas a la puerta.- He planeado una manera de ser la modelo principal Coco, lo he descubierto y él no pondrá objeción, así no tendré que irme con… ¿Quién es ella?- Coco rociaba agua en mi cabeza, con un peine intentaba desenredar mi cabello.

-Shion, creí haberte dicho que cuidaras a Hinata.- Aquella fría mujer tiraba mi cabello con fuerza ¡Acaso quería dejarme calva!- Shh, no te muevas niña.- Puse mis ojos en blanco, quería terminar ya, no soportaba estar callada. La habitación estaba llena de espejos, podía verlos pero ninguno alcanzaba a reflejarme a mí, fue entonces cuando la miré…se parecía mucho a la modelo del vestido blanco en el cuadro.

-Ella está muy bien. Actúa como siempre, ya conoces a Hinata, es tan torpe.- Aquella sexy mujer era alta y esbelta, tenía curvas suaves y unas piernas largas y torneadas. Usaba un vestido negro con encajes que le cubría lo suficiente para no quedar expuesta, su zapatos eran altísimos y negros, con tachas en el tacón, un estilo ochentero y revelador. Miraba curiosa el lugar e intentaba inútilmente descubrir mi rostro, Coco me estaba bloqueando.

-No quiero problemas Shion, sabes que no quiero ningún error en esta presentación.

-¿Cómo te llamas lindura?- Su cabello lacio, largo y rubio caía como cascada, cubriendo sus hombros desnudos y formando una delicada curvatura en su cuello de cisne, sus ojos eran de un curioso color lavanda y sus pestañas tan largas que por un momento me considere miserable.- ¿Eh?, ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?

-No tienes permitido estar en este lugar y ella no tiene permitido moverse.

-Que estricta, solo quiero saber su nombre, ¿De qué agencia viene?- ¿Agencia?, diablos, había viajado en _All Nippon Airways__ ¿_eso contaba?

-Ella no viene de ninguna agencia, es nueva- La mirada de Coco se clavo en las pupilas lavanda de Shion.- esta bajo mi cuidado.

-Tú ¿Cuidado?, ¿Desde cuándo? - Los ojos de aquella rubia mujer se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiese escuchado la peor de sus pesadillas.- ¿Quién es? - Coco había vuelto a ocuparse en mi cabello y no le miraba, más bien, la ignoraba.

-Has estado aquí demasiado tiempo ¿No tienes ahorita mismo una presentación con Al?

-Al podrá esperar…

-Pecadora, si continúas moviéndote no terminaremos nunca.- Apreté mis dientes ¡Qué rayos estaba haciendo con mi cabello!

-¿Cómo le has llamado?...- Coco bufó.

-Adiós querida.

-¡Le has llamado pecadora!- Y por un momento no se escucho ni una sola respiración. Coco estaba quieta, como si se hubiera congelado, como si fuera una estatua y Shion… por el espejo solo podía ver su rostro indignado y lleno de rabia, después, se marcho.

-Coco-san, de-debemos terminar.-La voz de Francia salía temblorosa.

-Tienes razón dulzura, tráeme el vestido.- Francia suspiró aliviada y yo solté todo el aire que estaba guardando… un momento, ¿Desde cuándo había contenido la respiración?

-Estas lista, solo falta la ropa y el calzado. Ponte de pie.- Asentí y me levante de la silla con rueditas temblando, temblando como gelatina.

-Me duele el cuerpo, siento que no puedo ni mover la boca ¡¿Qué me has puesto?

-Venga ya, por un momento creí que en verdad estabas enferma, no habías dicho ni una sola palabra durante más de 15 minutos.- Coloque mis brazos en jarras.

-Tú dijiste que no podía hablar…

-No, yo dije que no podías moverte.- Sonrió como un gato y se giró, aquella mujer me hacía ver como una tonta simplona.- Hace mucho que no me emocionaba tanto…

-¿Qué?

-Nada.- Francia entró en ese mismo instante junto con las dos chicas que habían estado intentando complacer junto con Francia la distribución del color de Gabriela Chanel. Llevaban una especie colgador de ropa con ruedas, en el había un solo color predominante, el rosa.

-Aquí está el…- Francia me observaba perpleja, sus pupilas brillaban de una manera que asustaba.-… vestuario.

-Usaras esto Sakura.- Asentí sin despegar la vista de Francia, ella me miraba casi fascinada y cuando me di cuenta de lo que cargaba en sus manos, las mías comenzaron a temblar.

...

"Mi musa" aquella palabra resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, yo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que parara, deseaba con toda mi alma que su recuerdo se esfumara… pero seguía ahí, apareciendo como un molesto zumbido, su voz seguía en mis oídos esperando el momento oportuno para dejarse oír y allí, mirando a esa extraña frente al espejo, le oí.

-Sai…-Los labios de la persona frente a mí, murmuraron su nombre.

Su musa había aparecido al fin en un vestidor de París.

La musa frente al espejo tenía el cabello esponjado y suave como el algodón, los mechones de un hermoso color rosa delineaban su fino rostro de porcelana y enmarcaban esos bien definidos pómulos sonrosados, no había ninguna imperfección en aquella cara. La joven mujer tenía unos enormes ojos jade y unas pestañas tan pobladas e infinitas que la hacían ver irreal, irreal…. Así era ella, irreal, mágica, como el hada del dibujo que le había llevado a Naruto hacia ya, mucho tiempo, con las mismas ropas y el mismo porte distinguido con la que estaba plasmada en el papel, solo que ahora, la bella ninfa era de carne y hueso.

El vestido era vaporoso, apenas y cubría sus muslos, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, la tela rosada que las adornaba parecía volar, como el velo de una gitana y la parte del busto, cubierto por piedrecillas brillantes lo realzaban, no era grande ni pequeño, era simplemente ideal, no le desentonaba para nada; el cuerpo en sí era delicado y suave, ella parecía hecha de cristal, parecía frágil y sin embargo, sus ojos verde jade demostraban fuerza.

Cerré mis ojos y me senté temblando en el pequeño banco de madera, levanté mis pies juntos lo suficiente para verme los botines y no caerme. Eran negros con detalles rosados, la puntera estaba abierta dejando ver las uñas jade de mis dedos. Suspiré, si volvía a levantarme me caería como lo había hecho la primera vez que había visto el espejo. Esa mujer no era yo, no podía ser yo. Mordí mis labios.

La musa de Sai había aparecido por primera vez frente a mí, su musa había aparecido y él no podía verlo, no podía verlo…

-Coco ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?- Una voz agitada retumbo en mis oídos, era tan lejana, tal vez estaba alucinando.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Abrí mis ojos de golpe.- ¡Donde esta ella Coco!- No estaba alucinando, esa voz era de, era de Naruto.

-Aún no termina de vestirse Naruto. Creí que estarías arreglando ese problemilla con el idiota de Luigi.- Coco sonaba indiferente, como enojada o alterada.

-Él ha cancelado su viaje. ¿Qué vestuario eligió?- Mientras aferraba mis manos al vestido, pude notar como mis vellitos comenzaban a erizarse. Estaba nerviosa. La voz de Naruto sin embargo, sonaba fuerte y decidida.

-Ella no estaba en derecho de elegir.- Un silencio similar al que había en la limusina de Gabriela se sintió por un breve instante, me había pegado a la puerta del gran vestidor sin darme cuenta.

-No habíamos quedado en eso Coco.- Su voz estaba tensa, estirada.

-Ella no tiene derecho de elegir, ni siquiera es una modelo, ella no sabe nada de lo que está pidiendo la temporada o lo que exigen los jueces. Elegí lo que consideré que era necesa…

- ¡La única consideración que valía aquí era la de ella!

-N-Naruto-kun…- Mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que casi podía oírlo hacer eco en el vestidor, la voz de Hinata no lograba calmarlo, Naruto estaba enojado.

- No voy a decir que lo siento niño, ella está ahora bajo mi cuidado, no he perdido el don Naruto, aun puedo mirar a una estrella, ella crecerá, así que no permitiré que lo arruines con cosas absurdas, ¡Nunca le haría daño!

-¡La dejaste sola!, No hiciste lo que te pedí que hicieras, no la conoces ¡Cómo pudiste dejar sola a Sakura-chan!- Sonreí, mis manos temblaban y algo muy dentro de mi comenzaba a calentarse.- Dime donde esta.

-En el vestidor.

-Voy a entrar.- Mi labios se entreabrieron sorprendidos, él no se atrevería ¿O sí?

-Na-Naruto-kun… no c-creo que Sakura-chan este l-lista t-todavía…

-¡Esta asustada!- Abrí mis ojos de par en par.- Esta temblando y no puede levantarse, no puede ni mirarse al espejo…- Mi sangre se había congelado - ahorita mismo… ella no puede creer que es ella misma…- Su voz estaba tensa, estaba segura que apretaba sus dietes fuertemente y que sus ojos azules se habían vuelto opacos.- Por eso te dije, ¡Te dije que no la dejaras sola Gabriela!- Y mi corazón comenzó a latir furioso. Mis ojos me picaban, los sentía aguados y extrañamente eso no me molestaba, no lo hacía, de alguna manera eso me hacía sentir… feliz. Agache la mirada.

-¡Niño espera!- Lo sabía, él siempre lo sabía, me conocía incluso más que yo misma, siempre observándome cuando no quería ser observada, salvándome cuando no quería ser salvada y sonriendo cuando no quería ser deslumbrada. Mis manos habían dejado de temblar y mis pies instintivamente se había levantado, como siempre él había llamado y mi cuerpo había respondido solo, por instinto, por necesidad mi cuerpo respondía así con él.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan…!- Miré el espejo una vez más y la musa me devolvió la sonrisa. Abrí las puertas del vestidor de par en par y entonces lo miré.

Y sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos.

-Saku…ra- Mi respiración se había detenido, me miraba de una manera que hacía que mis pies se volvieran mantequilla, entre la sorpresa, el miedo y el… el deseo.

-Namikaze…- Gemí débil, mi boca estaba seca.- Naruto…-No podía hablar, verlo allí me hacía sentir aliviada, como si todo fuera más fácil.

-Sakura-chan tú…- Tocó mis mejillas con miedo, como si un simple rose me quebrara. Mi cara ardía y la piel que había sido tocada por sus manos me hacía cosquillas.

-Tú eres… es decir, te vez… - Podía sentir las miradas en nosotros, podía sentir la mirada de Hinata en mi y sin embargo mi cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes de golpearlo o empujarlo, solo estaba allí, quieta, observando lo apuesto que era con esa ropa negra y ajustada, observando sus delineados músculos por sobre la tela de su camisa, mirando con detalle aquel chalequito de vestir que acentuaba lo grande de sus hombros, ya no llevaba el gabán, usaba algo más formal, más provocativo ¡Por Dios si él solo tenía 20 años! ¡¿Cómo podía estar tan… tan… bien?

-¿Ya han salido del encanto?- La voz de Coco me hizo voltear a verla.- Es hora de irnos Sakura.- Mis manos temblaron levemente.

-No, no aún.- Naruto había tomado mi mano sin darme cuenta.- Ella no esta lista.

-Naruto, ¿Acaso estas ciego? Ella es…

-Dije que no Gabriela- Hinata lo miraba con los ojos sorprendidos… bueno, realmente todos miraban a Naruto con los ojos sorprendidos, al parecer nunca les había hablado de esa manera.- Vamos Sakura-chan.- Me disculpe con Coco y Francia quienes aun tenían la cara de sorpresa, le di un último vistazo a Hinata. Su cabello caía en su espalda ondulado y suave, usaba un vestido negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca y unas botas que aun siendo cafés no desentonaban ni un poquito con su atuendo, tal vez nunca entendería el mundo de la moda.

Caminamos por un pasillo estrecho lleno de cuadros de modelos, todas hermosas y con ropas preciosas, todas con algún objeto que indicara Chanel. Él sostenía mi mano y yo embobada tan solo miraba el ancho de su espalda, la perfecta de su cintura y sus elegantes pasos de felino.

La primera vez que lo había visto así había ocurrido una noche en el club. Usando zapatos de tacón y ropa pegada, empujada por la multitud y media sorda, él había permanecido frente a mí, mirándome de vez en vez para corroborar que estaba bien. Suspiré ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo? La primera "cita" o mi primera batalla había resultado un fiasco, mis defensas no habían resultado tan bien como esperaba.

-Coco no te ha llevado al atelier verdad.- Negué con la cabeza consciente de que él no me observaba, daba gracias de que no lo hacía, mis ojos comenzaban a picarme y estaba segura que sudaba como puerco debido a los nervios.

- No volveré a dejarte sola Sakura-chan.- Su voz temblorosa me volvió a la realidad.

-Estoy bien Naruto, no me ha ocurrido nada.- Se detuvo de golpe.- Diablos mi nariz…- Susurré sobado mi cara, me había sorprendido.- Que pasa contigo Naru…oh…- Continuó caminando, tirando de mi mano otra vez, ¡Dios hasta cuando terminaría esa tortura!

...

...

...

* * *

...

Hola chicos, ¡agg! No sé ni por donde iniciar, ok, está bien, fue mucho tiempo, tengo reclamos de fanfiction y de personas que me dijeron "¡Yo también leo fanfics, sabes lo horrible que es esperar porque una autora no se puso las pilas y subió otro capítulo!, yo te abandonaría"… ¡NO ME ABANDONEN POR FAVOR! sé que soy descuidada y bueno, tal vez tengan todo el derecho de abandonarme y dejar de leer Loneliness. No tengo excusas, lo sé, pero puedo decir a mi favor que los profesores me dejan mucha tarea y me la paso todo el día haciéndola, la noche de 12 a 1 es para fanfiction, pero a veces las ideas no fluyen así. Perdón, no es excusa pero perdón.

Bueno, después de tantos capítulos de "Sakura idiota", "Naruto es tan lindo date cuenta", "Te odio Sakura" y "Naruto es sexy" al fin, ¡Al fin! Iniciara el romance.

Como se pudieron dar cuenta, este es el capitulo más largo que he escrito, creo, jajaja. NO se, diganme, ¿es mejor que ponga capitulos cortos más seguido o capitulos largos aunque me tarde un poquito?

Bueno, haber que opinan =) espero que me tengan paciencia con el tiempo y la ortografía jajaja, espero que no hayan sido muchas esta vez, no me gustaría arruinarles tanto la lectura.

Pero bueno...

ANTE TODO gracias por comentar, por que aunque sea un "hola me gusto", brinco de alegría, y bueno, gracias a ustedes mi inspiración dijo ¡Eres idiota Chiaki-chan13, date prisa! Jejeje

...

Les prometo que contestare a sus comentarios, es algo que desde el capitulo anterior he querido hacer pero pues a falta de tiempo tenía que apurar el paso:

***CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn*: **oh soy… tan ¡Feliz de que pienses eso de mi!, cielos, enserio, gracias, no soy profesional ni nada por el estilo pero me da gusto que opines eso de mi, existen mejores que yo, está más que claro pero gracias y bueno, que genial que hayas escrito tu propia historia, por favor, no sigas mis pasos y actualiza XD, ok no, tomate tu tiempo, así las ideas fluyen mejor. *_* gracias por decirme que eres mi admiradora, es lo más bonito que me han dicho .

***Mio AyshelHaiass*: **Hola, gracias por comentar, y si, la mejor etapa de mi vida es la universidad –aunque apenas la este iniciando- pero pues es disfrutar lo que haces y esforzarte por ello, ganar y caer por tu propio esfuerzo es algo que no se compara, te impulsa a ir por más. Ah y con respecto a la ortografía… pues…, tengo que mejorar y disculparme, seré boba, pero gracias por decirme ;) y a mi tmb me encanta el tierno de Naruto XD.

***Antotis*:**El punto de vista de Naruto fue como un flash, no tenía pensado hacerlo, de hecho quería subirlo como un one-shot, al igual que el tiempito en que Naruto le hizo el desayuno a Sakura, creo que es algo muy importante y debería ser contado pero por ahora, no corramos tanto la voz vale XD.

***Antharez*: **El sueñito… bueno XD jajaja la verdad me dio mucha vergüenza, es decir, creo que fue algo aburrido no sé, nunca he hecho un lemon, no es lo mío pero quería ponerle algo de testosterona a la perspectiva de Naruto XD ok, no, no fue un buen comentario eso de la testosterona XD, esperemos también que se le haga realidad jajaja ¿Qué pasara? =O

***AliceTedy-chan*: **Que mal lo de tu universidad, es feo perder tantas clases, ahora lo entiendo u_u y si… Sasori e Itachi aparecerán cada vez más, igual que uno que otro personaje extra XD, que bueno que te haya gustado la versión de Naruto, no crees que en ocasiones es un ¿"cursi dramático"?

P.D.: Yo también amo Soul Eater.

***MARITIMA*: **Naruto ha dejado de que hablar, me alegro por que por ahora tendrá que callarse para que Sakura relate, está bien no tanto así, Naruto intervendrá en muchas ocasiones más.

***OOANDISAOO***: Siii Sai… grrr lo odio, lo que le hizo a Sakura… u.u pero ya verás cómo le va a ir jajaja ¡Naruto exige venganza!

***Aika Kuso*: **Si, no me importa si me has dicho que estuvo increíble cientos de veces, jajaja brinco de solo leerlo, gracias, me seguiré esforzando ¡Yei!

***SINJU*: **Ahh, gracias, gracias, gracias, que te haya gustado así, me emociona, es, genial enserio, es muy gratificante para mí también. Tienes razón en lo de la ortografía, se ve muy feo y te interrumpe en la lectura. Sasuke es, a mi me cae bien pero a veces comete errores, como todos, ese es después de todo, la finalidad de Loneliness, cada uno con su forma de ser se aleja, se excluye a sí mismo, por malas acciones o por miedos las personas nos encerramos pero debe de existir alguien que termine con todo eso, desastrosamente no a todos nos sale bien dar el primer paso, Sasuke, Hinata y Luigi –Son los más latosos por ahora jajaja- aprenderán su lección tarde o temprano, habrá que ver si logran dar ese paso para ser felices, Sakura lo dio al fin ¿no? =) gracias, muchas gracias por comentar**.**

*******Sakura**** sanin*: **GRACIAS POR LAS RECOMENDACIONES ¡Me ha encantado the one! Aaaaaa hermoso… Lele es genial y Eros… cielos, ahhh, bueno que puedo decir es…*¬* sexy jajaja demasiado, demasiado, no, no puedo verlo mis ojos se queman waaa! jajaja, si esta genial, me dio muchas ideas nuevas, atención, no plagiare, no, no y nooo! Algunas cosas coincidieron casualmente pero no las plagie = ) Y Paradise kiss esta hermoso, ya lo había visto, de hecho sacaran una película ¡Quiero verla ya! Me baje su tema principal "Hello de Yui" esta genial, anotare esa canción para el playlist de Loneliness XD, si tienes oportunidad escúchala XD y gracias por lo de la uni, le echare ganas para actualizar pronto.

***LittleMonsterStick*: **Hola, que bueno que te gusto leer la perspectiva de Naruto, no fue detallada pero quería abarcar los puntos más importantes –aunque estoy segura que se me escaparon algunos.- yo también disfrute de escribir esa parte, fue… refrescante. Y si, dime ¿Cuando deja de ser adictivo Naruto? *¬*

***Belky*: **¡Hola! Gracias por pasar a leer el finc XD, que bueno que te gusto ¡Yuju!, te doy la bienvenida =D y si, cumpliendo tu petición actualizare –Espero ¬_¬- Loneliness

***ikari-narusaku*: ¡**Cielos una noche! Creí que era la única que hacia eso jajaja y el sueño, si, u.u lo sé, es feo sobre todo cuando tienes que levantarte para una exposición –como me suele suceder =I En fin… ¡Te doy la bienvenida a ti también! Espero que disfrutes de este fanfic tanto como yo disfruto de escribirlo. Gracias por leer.

...

Y bueno, aquí acabamos con la sección de respuestas –Que cutre suena eso ¬_¬-

Ok, eso es todo, gracias a todos por comentar, por decirme que aunque les guste el Sasusaku se toman la molestia de leer Loneliness, gracias por ver un Narusaku cursi de esta autora.

Está bien, me voy, vemos luego -o nos leemos luego-

"Dejen reviews, amenazas, comentarios buenos o malos, críticas constructivas y no tan destructivas son bien recibidas. =)"

Besos y byebyebye.


	11. Ambientandome

Hola a todos chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Cómo la pasan con estos fríos? Jajaja, yo muy mal, me da gripa una semana si, una semana no, Tijuana es un lugar muy frio en invierno (Bueno, para alguien tan friolenta como yo, si.) así que ya se imaginaran.

Bueno, antes de comenzar el capitulo tengo algo que decir ya que me entristeció bastante algunos comentarios de ciertas personitas, no de fanfiction, creo que aquí son más que respetuosos con los gustos de otros, como sea.

Yo escribo Narusaku por el simple placer de escribir sobre esta pareja –Que a mi parecer es muy bonita e interesante, más que divertida.-. No me ciego tontamente a lo que ha de pasar en el manga de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin al final, los personajes se quedan juntos pues que mejor. No creo que tenga nada de malo crear fanfics de nuestros personajes favoritos se queden juntos o no -como ya he dicho-, al final de la serie. Tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que debería dejar de escribir "bobadas cursis" sobre esta pareja que no tiene ni fa, ni fu, porque el Naruhina es más real que el Narusaku –No quiero insultar a los que les guste esta pareja, están en todo su derecho.- y que Hinata se merece más el amor de Naruto.

Me dirán necia o loca pero, le veo un poco más de realidad al Narusaku; Hinata es mona, si, pero Naruto no la quiere, no, para nada, es solo una amiga en cambio con Sakura es, puff, diferente. Él la ama, y ella comienza a sentir algo por él, allí hay amor. Espero que Masashi Kishimoto deje algo más claro entre estos dos. Y mientras eso sucede ¿Tiene algo de malo escribir fincs Narusaku? No, no tiene nada de malo y le pese a quien le pese, seguiré escribiendo y creyendo en el NarutoxSakura.

Uff… bueno, habiendo aclarado esto, les dejo este capítulo. Respuestas y demás al terminar =)

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

**Ambientandome**

_**" **Debía haber aprendido que los comentarios inesperados de él, siempre tenían una reacción negativa en mí, como el que me temblaran las manos, [...], se tambalearan las piernas o se quebrara mi voz, sin embargo no aprendía."_

_...  
_

No sabía cuál de los dos adjetivos calificaría mejor aquel sitio ¿Divertido o Intrigante? Fuera como fuera estaba segura que esos adjetivos se quedaban cortos al describir ese extraño lugar.

Tenía una buena distribución del espacio interior –Bastaba con decir que era grande, muy grande.-, había una enorme ventana del tamaño de dos puertas que llenaban la estancia en un baño de luz mágico, las paredes estaban adornadas por cuadros con relieve y justo en medio de una, había una repisa llena de diminutas estatuas, entre las cuales destacaba una hermosa figura de cristal en forma de un zorro, con nueve colas rojas que parecían desprender fuego.

Sonreí, de una manera un tanto bizarra, el zorro me recordaba a Naruto; astuto, inteligente y seductor.

-Sakura-chan.- Levanté la mirada, había olvidado que no estaba sola.- Pasa.- Me giré hacia él.- ¿No piensas quedarte allí o sí?- Negué con la cabeza mientras avanzaba, estaba nerviosa y saber que estaríamos solos lo empeoraba, mis manos comenzaban a sudar y las ganas de quitarme los zapatos crecía como las de quitarme aquella maldita pesadez en mis ojos ¡Joder si quedaba ciega o mi columna vertebral se deformaba me las iba a pagar! ¡Quién podía usar unas pestañas postizas tanto tiempo y caminar con semejante tacón!- Siéntate donde quieras Sakura-chan.- Asentí dando gracias internamente, mi tobillo me dolía mucho y lo menos que quería era que comenzara a sangrar, ya había tenido suficiente con correr esa mañana. Caminé lo más lento que podía hasta un pequeño sillón con rueditas de color blanco, me deje caer mientras mi vestido se levantaba suavemente.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso.

-¿El qué?- Le miré desconcertada.

-Tú sabes, eh visto tu ropa interior Saku…

-¡Cállate idiota!- Le aventé lo primero que encontré a la mano. Un enorme libro blanco.- ¡Pervertido!- Mis manos habían sujetado instintivamente el vestido, bajándolo hasta las rodillas ¡Ese imbécil!- ¡Pero si la culpa es tuya!-Por supuesto, yo no tenía la culpa de que el vestido fuera tan corto, no tenía la culpa de que fuera tan ligero y volátil.- ¡YO NO LO HE DISEÑADO, NI SIQUIERA LO HE ESCOGIDO!

-P-perdón Sakura-chan es solo que… no creí que fuera tan… tan…- Abrí mis ojos enfurecida, sus ojos azules me miraban de una forma tan poco… tan indecente ¡Joder! Mis venas estaban a punto de reventar…

-¡Sakura-chan, yo… no me mires así!- Rio nervioso antes de volver a verme.- Por un instante empezaba a creer que estaba soñando.- Sonrió adorable mientras se sentaba en el piso con los pies cruzados.- No podía creérmelo Sakura-chan, el que estuvieras aquí.- Tan solo basto que levantara su mano para que pudiera acariciar mi cara y miles de recuerdos se me vinieran a la cabeza. Estaba allí por él, de una forma inesperada me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba estar a su lado.

-Emmm…- Carraspeé aclarando mi garganta. Necesitaba enfriar mi cabeza antes de cometer una locura… como besarlo.- Coco dijo que teníamos que…- Quitó su mano tan rápido que por un instante creí que su caricia solo había sido imaginación mía. Pero mi piel cosquillaba y eso solo significaba que había sido verdad.- Coco me ha dicho que teníamos que apresurarnos, estuvo diciendo que teníamos poco tiempo, tal vez deberíamos darnos prisa y…- Se levantó. No había sido buena idea iniciar con Coco.

-Te has vuelto muy amiga de ella- Su voz helada me hizo querer salir huyendo, pero no había marcha atrás, había abierto la bocota.

-No- Fruncí mi ceño… hmp, ¡¿Hacerme amiga de ella?- pero me ha dicho algo interesante. –Sí, bendito humor, en momentos como esos enojarse era lo mejor, por lo menos ocultaba muy bien lo nerviosa que estaba.- ¿Quieres saber lo que me ha dicho?- Levantó sus hombros en señal de no importarle en absoluto. Crucé mis brazos mientras él se daba la vuelta y entraba a una puerta corrediza.- Pues ha dicho que modelare para uno de sus aprendices, un novato. Pero no modelar frente a pocas personas… - Se escuchó el agua correr, estaba haciendo bastante ruido allí dentro.- ¡Me dijo que sería frente a miles de personas, a muchas Naruto!- Grité furiosa mientras intentaba entrar.- Y también me dijo que yo era tu…-La puerta se corrió de golpe.

-¿Qué tú eras mi que, Sakura-chan?- Abrí mis ojos de par en par cuando su cuerpo alto apareció frente a mí. Su cabello mojado se pegaba a su cara perfecta, las gotas resbalaban por su cuello perdiéndose en su camisa entreabierta y...

-Que yo era tu…- Levantó una ceja confundido y gemí internamente ¡Maldita sea, si volvía a hacer eso iba a desmayarme!-¡Joder que yo era tu modelo principal! ¡¿A qué se refería con eso?- Grité frustrada, si no alzaba la voz caería bajo su embrujo.

-Perdón Sakura-chan, te lo explicare, pero vamos a sentarnos ¿está bien?- Secó su cabello con un bonita toalla azul marino que se veía perfecta en su piel, tragué saliva enrojecida hasta las orejas.

-Estoy perfectamente bien aquí mismo.-Sonriendo como siempre volteo a ver mis pies… ¿Mis pies?

-Yo no lo creo así… Sakura-chan, por favor.

- Bien.- Asentí y caminé de vuelta a la silla. Los zapatos en verdad que me estaban matando.- ¿Y Bien?, contéstame ahora, ya estoy sentada…- Pasó a mi lado sin voltear a mirarme, había arremangado las mangas de su camisa negra y cogía rápidamente un montón de papeles del escritorio.

-Primero…-Dudó.- contéstame algo tu Sakura-chan.- Volteó a verme mientras yo contenía el aliento. - ¿Sakura, porque has venido aquí?- Se rascó la cabeza y sus ojos azules me observaron impacientes, ansiosos y con miedo.

-Y-yo, p-pues…- Tartamudeé, lo único que podía faltar era empezar a temblar frente a él- Pues yo he venido porque…- Tragué despacio. De alguna manera no había imaginado que las cosas terminarían así. Suspiré.-Yo…

-Está bien Sakura-chan –Sonrió de oreja a oreja, lo mejor que podía.- entiendo, perdón por obligarte a hacer algo así.- Bufó. Apreté mis manos al vestido rosa.- Sakura-chan, mírame, no voy a hacer algo que tu no quieras que haga. –Sin darme cuenta se acercó hasta donde yo estaba, levantando mi mentón con suavidad había conseguido quitarme las palabras.-Le diré a Hinata o a cualquier otra que modele. Estas temblando, nunca debí pedirte hacer esta locura, lo siento mucho Sakura-chan y tu tobillo, cielos, deberías estar dormida en tu cama ahora mismo, deberías estar en tu casa a miles de kilómetros de aquí.

-Pero Coco…- Mi voz se ahogaba, sus palabras hacían que mi sangre dejara de correr y se volviera pesada, sentía una especie de frio en mi estomago. ¿Y si algo había pasado entre Hinata y él? Acaso había llegado ¿demasiado tarde?

-No importa Coco, ahora mismo le diré que consiga un boleto. No. Ahora mismo conseguiré un boleto a…

-NO…- Sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos, yo misma me había sorprendido. Mi voz había salido por voluntad propia, mi corazón latía de una forma extraña, de una forma que nunca había latido antes, dolía, pesaba y hacia que mi garganta se volviera nudo.-… es decir no, ¡No seas idiota acaso crees que viaje como una estúpida solo para que me regresaras a casa!...- Resoplé levantando uno de los mechones que tenía pegado a la cara ¿Quién podía creer semejante mentira?- Prometí ayudarte.-Mordí mis labios no muy segura de lo que iba a decir.- a lo único que le tengo un poco de pánico es a modelar frente a muchas personas, digo solo…

-¿Solo?

-Es decir, esta ropa, este maquillaje, el peinado. Mírame Naruto, no van conmigo, me veo, me veo tan, tan…-Levanté la mirada buscando la suya, al instante me quede sin palabras… una vez más. Porque una vez más Naruto me miraba con una intensidad indescifrable, de una forma en la que mi piel solo atinaba a temblar.

-Bonita.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja al mismo tiempo en que mis dudas crecían como espuma de champagne.

-Pero que dices… ¿Has visto a…?- Tragué mis palabras cuando la sonrisa de Hinata cruzó por mi mente. Agaché la mirada esperando recuperar mi cordura. Naruto tenía todas las posibilidades de ganar con ella… o tal vez con aquella modelo Shion, incluso con Antonette, pero yo, yo no tenía ni una posibilidad. Coco lo había dicho ¿No?

-¿Sakura-chan?- ¿Entonces porque quería seguir siendo su modelo sabiendo que no podía ganar? Era un sentimiento tan enfermo que me hacía querer vomitar.

-¿En verdad crees que puedo modelar?- Tal vez, simplemente era amor...- Si esto no funciona y termina en el voladero no podría perdonármelo porque yo… no soy hermo…- No pude terminar la frase, Naruto se convulsionaba de risa, sus carcajadas hacían eco en todo el atelier, mis mejillas estaba rojas de rabia y furia ¡Por qué coños se reía si estaba hablando tan enserio! -¡Pero qué es lo chistoso aquí! ¡Mierda, me estaba portando seria! ¡Naruto idio…

-Basta ya Sakura-chan…- Rió entre pequeñas lagrimitas mientras atrapaba el puño que iba directo a su cara… ¿Desde cuándo era tan, tan… ágil?- Lo que has dicho ha sido muy gracioso ¡Deberás que sí! –Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par aún no creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo ¡El imbécil se estaba burlado de mi!- ¡Espera, espera Sakura-chan! No me golpees, espera…- Esquivaba mis golpes como si estuvieran en cámara lenta, se movía de un lado para otro haciendo imposible golpearle, lo que me cabreaba aún más.

Tiré dos estantes y tropecé tres veces antes de golpear la pared, la pintura había quedado en mis nudillos, mi mano estaba roja y Naruto parecía preocupado. Caí de rodillas, agitada y con mi cara ardiendo por el calor, mis pies me dolían a morir.

-Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien?- Se acercó despacio, cauteloso, como quien se acerca a un animal herido.

-¡De que iba tanta risa! ¡Lo único que hacía era preocuparme por ti y tu idiota…!- La puerta del atelier se abrió de golpe. La mirada furiosa de Coco se cruzó un leve instante con mis ojos, después fue a parar de lleno a los de Naruto.

-¡Qué diablos es ese escándalo! ¡Acaso quieren que todo Paris les oiga! – Yo seguía en el piso, sosteniéndome de un pequeño sillón con los cojines tirados alrededor, Naruto permanecía de pie a un lado mío, ignorando a Coco por completo.- Y tú, Sakura levántate. Ni siquiera intentes creer que he pasado muchos problemas contigo tan solo para que te vieras un poco decente. Ese vestido no servirá si lo maltratas de esa manera, tu maquillaje se ha escurrido en el contorno de ojos ¿Sabes qué significa?- Negué mientras me levantaba del piso. Estaba tan avergonzada.- Significa que tendré que removerlo y volver a delinear, eso significa y lo peor de todo, estas agitada, sudada y sucia, tus rodillas están rojas y tu boca seca como una…

-Cállate Coco.- Coco se giró sorprendida, caminó hacía Naruto y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, lo abofeteo.

-No vuelvas a callarme.- Naruto mantenía la mirada baja, sus puños estaban tensos y apretaba su mandíbula.- No cuando sabes que tengo razón.- Rió y me tomó del brazo.- Mocoso estúpido aún te queda mucho por aprender, si quieres ganar debes ser firme con tus modelos, impartirles tu propia confianza y si no, no sirve de nada.- Mis pies me dolían y mis manos temblaban, Coco estaba enojada, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan cruel y directa, ella asustaba.- Ahora, levanta la mirada Sakura y ve directo a la limusina que esta fuera, sigue el pasillo en línea recta hasta llegar a los jardines y espéranos, Naruto y yo iremos en un momento.- Asentí sin saber realmente lo que hacía, de reojo podía ver a Naruto, seguía en la misma posición, con la misma tensión en su cuerpo que por un momento mis pasos dudaron en seguir, quería voltearme y tomar sus manos entre las mías, sin embargo, la idea se esfumó de inmediato.

-¿Sakura-san?- La suave voz de Hinata llamó mi atención, me esperaba en el marco de la puerta, tímida, curiosa pero llena de miedo para entrar. Tal vez Coco ya la había asustado lo suficiente.- Si-sígueme por favor.- Asentí sin voltear a verlos, lo último que había alcanzado a escuchar había sido la voz de Naruto. Lo siento, había dicho.

…

Me removí incomoda en el asiento. Naruto no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino. Y es que él casi nunca era así, y decía casi por que la última vez que lo había visto así, había ocurrido aquel día, aquella ocasión en la que Sasuke me había "besado" y Naruto le había golpeado. Ese día yo estaba enojada, pero me sentía demasiado culpable como para contradecir las órdenes que Naruto me había dado, quedarme callada había sido mi elección. Miré hacía la ventana, se hacía tarde y el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de los colores nacarados que tanto me gustaban.

Naruto no había vuelto a mencionar a Sasuke, no desde la última vez que habíamos hablado, en esa playa cuando estaba a punto de ahogarme. Si él no hubiese estado allí yo estaría muerta, siendo comida para tiburones o cualquier otro pez con dientes del tamaño de mi mano. Exhalé con fuerza. Naruto era como un guardián que acudía cada vez que lo necesitara, era como un demonio dispuesto a atacar, tal como lo había hecho con Deidara, el ex novio de Miwako y Sasuke… Sasuke.

¿Maldición y si ellos ya no se hablaban? Apreté mis manos, tenía que intentar pensar en otra cosa, si el silencio seguía igual, me rompería por la presión.

-Sabías que Los Campos Elíseos miden 1880 metros.

-Si.- No despegaba la vista de la autopista, sus dos manos iban aferradas al volante.

-Y sabías que la llaman…

-La plus belle avenue du monde.-Sonreí. Por supuesto, como si no lo supiera, no era extraño que el viajara tanto, era rico, un hijo de papi.

-H-Hinata se ha ido con Coco ¿Verdad Naruto?- Asintió sin dejar de mirar el camino. Eso no estaba andando nada bien.

-Sakura-chan…- Salté levemente en el asiento de copiloto, le miré de reojo conteniendo el aliento.

-¿Q-qué? – El bonito Mercedes frenó despacio en un estacionamiento inundado por luces y Valet Parking que nos recibían amables.

-Tenemos que corregir el delineador y limpiar un poco el exceso de maquillaje. Ve derecho y entra por la puerta izquierda, toma.- Me dio en la mano una especie de identificación con un logo demasiado lujoso para describirlo.- En un momento te alcanzo.- Asentí sin dejar de mirarle, ¿Qué le había dicho Coco?

-Naruto…- Me miró por el rabillo del ojo antes de bajar.- Perdón. No te quería causar problemas con ella…- Desvié la mirada segura del color escarlata que inundaba mis mejillas calientes. Naruto sonrió, su semblante tenso se relajo y sus ojos azules recuperaron su brillo.

-No es tu culpa, perdona por hacerte preocupar Sakura-chan.- Rió suavemente mientras se estiraba como minino, sus ojos se perdieron en un punto que no podía identificar y luego suspiró con una angustia poco común en él. –Ella tiene razón, no estoy lo suficientemente confiado.

-La has regado con migo, eso es lo que ella quería decir.-Rió de nuevo, pero ahora no importaba, tenía suficientes razones para reírse. Me baje del auto y cerré con fuerza. A veces no me gustaba no ser bonita.

-¡Espera Sakura-chan! ¡No es lo que tú piensas! Es decir…- Se rasco su cabeza con las dos manos desesperado, cielos, venga que no debía hacer tanto drama, era solo la verdad y había que ser francos, no era hermosa y no lucía bien, si perdíamos…-¡No! ¡Espera no me golpees!

-No pensaba golpearte idiota…- Respiré tanto como mis pulmones podían retener y manteniendo el equilibrio, comencé a caminar. Habíamos entrado en un estacionamiento exclusivo, donde los carros eran lavados y encerados. No habíamos entrado por la puerta principal como se hacía en las películas, cuando la muchacha pobre descubría un mundo de hadas de cuento junto a su amado millonario cogidos de la mano. El lugar cubierto de luces estaba más vacio de lo que esperaba, no había fotógrafos ni paparazzi, tan solo escuchaba ruidos de carros muy lejanos y una suave música bastante movida.-Pero que rayos… -Un pequeño cuerpo choco contra mi hombro desnudo.

-Disculpe señorita pero usted no pue…- Le miré a los ojos y su cara cambio de color.- ¡D-disculpe! El camerino esta por su lado derecho, e-es aquella puerta de cristal - Le miré extrañada, ¿Por qué se disculpaba?- _¡Oh, Je suis désolé Mademoiselle!_

-E-esto… no hablo francés, le entendía perfectamente hace un rato…- Sonreí de la mejor manera. Aquel hombre era parte del valet parking que nos había recibido hacía un rato, llevaba un chalequito negro y camisa blanca, del mismo tono que sus pantalones y zapatos. Reí al ver su nerviosismo y descubrir que su comportamiento era probablemente provocado por el increíble efecto del maquillaje y la ropa que Naruto había diseñado. En ese preciso momento me pregunté, cuan caro le habría salido a una persona común todo lo que yo estaba usando en esa ocasión. Era un despilfarro de dinero.

-¡N-Namikaze-sama!- Me giré para encontrarme con un hombre alto y rubio, tan apuesto como no lo había visto antes, estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que no lo había admirado a detalle. Naruto era hermoso, tenía el perfil de un dios joven tallado en mármol, eso o el maquillaje de Coco se me había metido a los ojos.

-¿Que le has dicho?

-S-solo le estaba i-indicando a la señorita los camerinos… señor.- Aquel hombre estaba nervioso, al parecer, todo mundo conocía a Naruto.

-¿Los que?- Naruto lo miraba con sus zafiros opacos y llenos de… ira, una ira absurda y boba.

-¡L-los camerinos señor!- Saludo como un cabo a su sargento y se despidió de mi de la mejor forma, haciendo una enorme reverencia y sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿¡Sakura-chan me has dejado plantado por ese tipo!- Apunto con el dedo de una forma bastante infantil que me hizo reír por debajo, le miré después de controlarme, dispuesta a volver a ser la chica madura que se había perdido en algún momento por el aeropuerto parisino.

-Dios mío Naruto solo era el valet parking.- Caminé ignorando cuando intentó objetar, evité escucharlo mientras entraba a la puerta de vidrio que me había indicado aquel sujeto y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de los camerinos me jaló.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Me giré. Sostuvo mi mirada un instante, un instante que parecía eterno y entonces, sonrió.- No me estaba burlando de ti… era solo que.

-Te dio gracia lo tonta que me veía.

-¡No!... es decir… si.- Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.- ¡NO!...- Naruto se tropezaba en sus propias palabras, no podía creerlo. Sonreí internamente.

-Dejemos ese tema fuera de discusión Naruto, fue una bobería y – Pero no pude continuar.

-¡Naruto!- Me giré hacía donde provenía esa voz… esa chillona e irritante voz, tan molesta que me rompía los tímpanos.- ¡Naruto!- Inolvidable, ese color de cabello azul celeste y esa extravagante ropa de colores...-¡Como te atreviste Naruto!, hacerme viajar de improviso y luego, al aterrizar, hacerme viajar de regreso ¡Que te crees bribón! ¡Solo por esa niña boba que ni siquiera pude localizar!-Luigi.

-¡Lui-chan! Has venido más rápido de lo que imaginé.- Luigi lo miraba enfadado e indignado, aquella persona no había cambiado ni un mínimo. Estaba igual de delgado y vistiendo igual de ridículo, tal vez menos colorido pero exageradamente estrafalario. La última vez que lo había visto no me había tratado de la mejor manera, me había dejado claro que él no me quería junto a su _"Naruto-kun"_ y tal vez, si yo hubiera sido más sensata le habría hecho caso, ahora no podía retroceder mis pasos, como una idiota había terminado por enamorarme y ahora estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que Luigi más odiaba, estar junto a su amado Namikaze.

"_No te creas tanto por dormir en el departamento de mi niño, no eres la primera ni la última" _Sin saber porque, sus palabras rebobinaron a mi cabeza de golpe. Y no sabía porque volvían justo a ahora.

Tan metida estaba dentro de mis propios pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de cuando Luigi se había quedado callado mirándome, examinando con su ojo crítico de estilista.

-Quien es ella…- Coloco su mano debajo de su barbilla y abrió sus ojos exageradamente que la idea de que estaban a punto de salir de su cara me cruzó como rayo. Su postura afeminada cambio a una pose más varonil y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como alfileres. Abrió su boca tres veces contadas sin pronunciar palabra y se acercó despacio intentando tocar mis mejillas, como si fuese una aparición espectral. Tragué pesado mientras intercambiaba miradas asustadas con Naruto, él sonreía como si nada importase.

-Que tanto me miras.-Me removí incomoda de mi lugar, colocándome tras mi rubio amigo, como si fuese una niña en busca de protección.

-¿Quién es Naruto?- La voz de Luigi sonó por primera vez, masculina.- Ella es, es…

-Sakura-chan, Lui-chan te removerá el maquillaje y te arreglara así que no te preocup-

-Sakura… ¡ESA BRABUCONA!- Mi cara ardió de rabia, ese payaso ¡Por qué me señalaba asustado!

-¡Quien es brabucona viejo!

-¡A quien le dices viejo, mocosa engreída!- Se acerco hasta quedar frente a mi cara, lo suficiente como para ver su expresión de asco fingido y furia reprimida.- ¡No sé quién te ha hecho eso pero no te creas tanto!

-Lui-chan, Sakura-chan…- Naruto nos miraba divertido, ese tipo siempre me sacaba de mis casillas, llegar e insultarme había sido el detonante que había mandado a mi ya, de por si baja autoestima hasta los suelos.

-¡Que quieres!- Gritamos en unisonó. Naruto estaba los suficientemente lejos para evitar el golpe que estaba a punto de zamparle.

-La presentación, el desfile dará inicio en unos minutos y aún no nos hemos presentado.- Luigi cambió su postura ofendida y me miró por unos segundos, luego suspiró.

-Está bien, entremos mocosa, basta de peleas insensatas por este día.- Abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿Acaso ya no iba a seguir insultando mi aspecto?- No te me quedes mirado Sakura que a eso he venido aquí. A arreglar todo lo feo que ha dejado Gabriela. Por Dios, que niña más estúpida.- Me giré hacia Naruto a punto de reclamar su comportamiento cuando reaccioné.

-Si Sakura-chan- Me susurró cuando Luigi estuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar.- Gabriela y él tienen una cierta, rivalidad.- Asentí.

-Entonces ¿El odia a Coco tanto como nosotros? - Naruto pegó una carcajada ante mi comentario y mi corazón brinco al hacer algo bien.

-Si, por eso no nos enojamos con él, Sakura-chan.- Le miré desganada y con cara de asco. Tenía que aprender a llevarme mejor.

….

Naruto había llegado en silencio con Coco al auto, ella me había examinado unos segundos más antes de subirse a su limusina y arrastrar a Hinata con ella. Para ser toda una diseñadora famosa y poderosa, su vida hasta ahora, me parecía muy solitaria, tal vez me faltaba aún más por conocerla. Fuera como fuera ahora estaba sentada frente a Luigi.

La primera vez que lo había visto había tenido un mal día. A punto de caer de un risco y con el corazón destrozado, Naruto me había llevado con él. _"Diamante en bruto"_ me había dicho.

-Bien, parece que me ha tomado más tiempo del que esperaba, tu cara…- Volteó su mirada.- es más suave ahora ¿Qué te hicieron?- Sonreí forzada y con un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.

-Eso… yo no quiero recordarlo.-Me miró algo confundido y restándole importancia se recargo al enorme tocador con luces que tenía en frente.

- Bien, entonces ya estas lista. –Moví la cabeza afirmando sus palabras. Bajé de la silla en la que me encontraba y caminé al enorme espejo de la puerta.

-Sakura-chan.- Naruto tomó mi mano sorprendiéndome. El choque eléctrico que recorría toda mi espalda no se hizo esperar, esa extraña y embriagante sensación flaqueaba mis piernas, me convertía en una niña debilucha y tímida, sin esqueleto. Mordí mis mejillas mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, estar junto a Naruto siempre causaba la sensación de tener 5 años.

-¿Por qué?- Le indiqué con la mirada las manos entrelazadas.

-Es para que no te caigas Sakura-chan.- Sonrió angelical mientras giraba mi cara con su otra mano libre. Mi boca se abrió levemente ante lo que veían mis ojos. La misma musa que había visto en el vestidor de Chanel, me devolvía la mirada asombrada, una mirada más tierna, menos fiera y unos labios más dulces y carnosos, la intensidad que por un momento me había parecido tener en los ojos, ahora recaía en la boca.

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió?- Señalé el reflejo en el espejo, por el rabillo pude ver la sonrisa tímida de Naruto.

-Hpm… esa idiota centró todo el set de maquillaje sobre tus parpados niña, en todo caso agradécele a Naruto-kun.- Bastó un leve movimiento de cabeza para toparme con sus ojos azules.

-Gracias.- Aparté mi mirada segura del colorete en mis mejillas. Cada vez era más trabajo contener las emociones.- Gracias a ti también… Lui-Luigi-san. –Sus manos delgadas cubrieron su boca en un gesto meramente dramático.

-¿Estás seguro de que es la misma Sakura?- Entorné los ojos.

-¿Te has mordido tu lengua Lui-chan?- Naruto abrió la puerta del camerino y salió sonriendo.

-Niño malcriado.- Luigi suspiró antes de que la puerta se cerrara frente a su cara.

…

El hotel era exclusivo y lujoso, había luces doradas y parecía hecho de oro y cristal, era muy diferente al hotel en el que me había hospedado porque, aunque los dos eran hermosos, este era mucho más grande, con más adornos y más gente.

Después de salir de los camerinos habíamos caminado callados sin mirarnos el uno al otro por un pasillo alfombrado y con azulejos en las paredes, habíamos subido por unas pequeñas escaleras y habíamos entrado a una enorme galería donde las personas circulaban platicando y sonriendo, con copas de champagne a la mano y vestidos con sus mejores atuendos. Eran gente distinguida que platicaban tal vez de negocios, del perro labrador nuevo o de diferentes tipos de marcas de carro, podía escuchar frases en inglés como_ "Oh my god"_ o _"It´s beautiful"_, sus risas y el murmullo sonaban por toda la galería, mezclados con la música suave que se escuchaba en el estacionamiento. Caminé conteniendo el aliento e intentando pasar desapercibida, pero era inútil. Al parecer yo desencajaba totalmente en ese lugar, las mujeres me miraban con sonrisas falsas y yo tenía que reír cada que chocaba con su mirada, segura de que ellas no reconocían mi presencia en lugares como esos. Naruto me guiaba dando permiso entre las personas que se cruzaban en nuestro camino por accidente y fue cuando comprendí que tal vez el problema no era yo, era él. Por supuesto, ¿acaso era tonta? Naruto sobresalía entre todas las figuras que estaban en el lugar, era alto, rubio, de tez bronceada y encantadora mirada, porte elegante y espalda ancha, con esas inconfundibles marcas de nacimiento y una inamovible etiqueta invisible de que él era una Namikaze. Claro, un hombre así no debería estar junto a una chica como yo, una pueblerina intentando disfrazarse de modelo y de apellido dudoso, era patético, ellos lo sabían y por eso no podían apartar la vista.

Pero qué demonios, sentía mi sangre hervir y mi orgullo arrastrar por los suelos, me había metido en un nido de víboras hipócritas que esperaban devorarme en el primer descuido de Naruto.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –Dije después de darme cuenta que prestar atención a las personas no me serviría de nada.

-Tengo que resolver unos asuntos con Coco, la estamos buscando.- Asentí sin saber si él me había visto.- También estoy intentando ambientarte Sakura-chan.-No nos detuvimos ni un segundo, simplemente lo seguía entre toda esa multitud de aduladores.- Aquí conocerás a mucha gente, solo se tu misma.- Entorné los ojos. Como si fuera tan fácil ¿Acaso nadie entendía que no era fácil ser yo misma? Odiaba ser yo misma… era problemático y me metía en grandes líos, el ultimo lió se llamaba Naruto y de ese había sido imposible escapar. Solo me quedaba cargar con las consecuencias.

-¡Discúlpeme Namikaze-kun! No lo había visto.- Una voz femenina y bastante madura me había sacado de mis cavilaciones haciendo que me detuviera en seco, Naruto también lo había hecho, frente a un cuadro con un pintura bastante abstracta nos habíamos quedado parados.- ¿Cómo esta su padre?

-Muy bien Carolina-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra su marido?- Abracé mis brazos desnudos, empezaba a hacer frio.

-Uff, que te puedo decir querido, sigue siendo un inútil, la embajada Americana ha requerido su presencia, se ha olvidado de este viaje. En pocas palabras me ha abandonado.- La miré de reojo.

-Es un gusto para mí tenerla aquí, en Paris.- Naruto correspondió con una elocuente sonrisa, de esas que quitaban el aliento y encantaban a las damas casadas… pero que descarado. Esa mujer me doblaba en edad, calculaba unos 40, tal vez 50 o más, usaba pestañas postizas, sus labios eran un línea delgada color caramelo y su cabello rubio era tan corto como el de un chico, sus arrugas apenas y se asomaban en su rostro y sus ojos gentiles coqueteaban sin disimulo. Giré mi vista intentando ignorarlos.

En vano.

-Eh viajado desde New York tan solo para ver esto Namikaze-kun, uno nunca sabe donde conocerá a los nuevos talentos.- Le giño un ojo mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Naruto. ¡Pero si era una anciana! Aclaré mi garganta lo más fuerte que podía y ella giró a verme.

-¿Y quién es esta señorita?

-Oh, perdón…- Algo en mi reventó ¡Que no fingiera como si no estuviera allí!-Carolina-san, le presento a Saku…- Le pellizqué el brazo mientras daba un paso al frente. Naruto gimió un "mierda" por debajo.

-Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto.

- El gusto es mío, eres una joven cautivadora.- Me miró a los ojos y sus labios caramelos se torcieron en una sonrisa falsa, la más falsa que hubiese visto.- Dime Naruto, ¿lo has diseñado tu?- Naruto asintió mientras mis mejillas se calentaban por alguna extraña razón, de rabia.-Tu cabello es natural ¿verdad?

-Si.- Respondí forzada, odiaba cuando alguien hacia comentarios sobre mi cabello. Aquella mujer rubia me miraba con intensidad, con un interés que caía en lo tenebroso, me recordaba a Coco, tal vez eran amigas, el mundo era muy pequeño.

-Estoy segura de haber visto ese hermoso tono en algún otro lugar, es poco común Sakura.-Asentí muda y los ojos de esa mujer pasaron de mí a Naruto y de Naruto hacia mí.- El vestido es exquisito. ¿Acaso ella es tu as en la manga?-Sonrió mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo enroscaba en su dedo, Naruto lo quitó al instante, daba gracias de eso, yo le hubiera torcido la mano.

-Espero que su marido pueda atender lo más pronto posible a tan exquisita mujer, si nos permite, tenemos que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de que inicie la pasarela Carolina-san.- Naruto sonrió lo más educado que hubiese visto en todo el tiempo que lo conocía y me tomó de la mano.- Con permiso.

-Es una joya exótica Naruto, más vale que tengas cuidado, no tardaran en descubrirla. –Sus dedos apretaron los míos.

-Vámonos Sakura-chan.- Me giré antes de irme, esa mujer no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¿Quién es Naruto?-Dije después de saber que ella ya no alcanzaba a oírnos, la música era moderada por lo que oír los cuchicheos de las personas era fácil.

-¿Por qué me pellizcaste Sakura-chan?- Abrí los ojos de par en par. Naruto me había detenido frente a una mesa de aperitivos.- Estabas celo…

-No.-Corte de golpe soltándome de su agarre.

-Entonces por qué me has pellizcado.-Le miré.

-Es de mala educación dejar a una persona colgada como si no exístase frente a otra.- Sonrió.

-A mi me pareció que estabas celosa.

-A mi no me lo pareció.

-Sakura-chan…- Apreté mis manos al vestido, estaba nerviosa.- Estas hermosa.- El murmullo de las demás personas se apago y en mi cabeza solo resonó la frase de Naruto. Di un paso hacia atrás esperando que el palpitar de mi pecho se apagara pero mi cuerpo no pensaba de la misma manera. Debía haber aprendido que los comentarios inesperados de él, siempre tenían una reacción negativa en mí, como el que me temblaran las manos, me lloraran los ojos, se tambalearan las piernas o se quebrara mi voz, sin embargo no aprendía.

-Sakura-san…- Su voz suave se cruzó en mi campo de sonido cuando, mis pies al intentar alejarse de cierta persona cuyos ojos azules no dejaban de mirarme, tropezaron con algo… o alguien. Hinata.

Y si, si por lo menos dejara de actuar de forma precipitada o si me mantuviera quieta en mi lugar tal vez no ocurrirían cosas como tropezar con una mujer pelirroja que rompiera mi celular, con un parisina en pleno aeropuerto, con un hombre rubio en un hospital o con la limusina de una mujer poderosa, si, si yo pudiera controlar mis emociones podía haber evitado caer encima de Hinata y su sonrojado rostro, en pleno público, con un Naruto riendo a mis espaldas y con miles de murmullos a mi alrededor.

-P-perdón Hinata.- Me levanté lo más rápido que podía mientras intentaba olvidar a las personas que nos miraban nada discretamente. –Yo… no fue mi intensión y… ¡Que ocurre contigo Naruto!

-Pero no fue mi culpa Sakura-chan.- Sonrió complacido de mi reacción.-Solo dije que tú estabas…

-¡No digas comentarios innecesarios!- Estallé deseando que mis mejillas encendidas se apagaran. Hinata me miraba con sus hermosos ojos perlas mientras dibujaba una sonrisa mal disimulada.-Co-como esta Coco…- Agachó su mirada, respiró intentando calmar sus nervios jugando con sus dedos y levantó la vista.

-Esta… Coco esta platicando con uno de los concursantes, Al-kun va a ser uno de sus mo-modelos.- Hinata miró a Naruto con pesar, como si algo malo ocurriera, no decía ni una sola palabra. Naruto se había quedado callado.

-¿Quién es Al?- Dije no muy segura de haber escuchado ese nombre en otro lugar.

-Es hermano de Shion, trabaja con el mejor postor. Es la segunda persona con quien no debes tener contacto.- Su semblante cambio, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron y su cuerpo se tenso, como si se estuviera preparando para el ataque.- ¿Dónde está ella Hina-chan?- Hinata sonrió.

-Por la fuente, Coco-sama me di-dijo que no debía permanecer con ella mientras ha-hablaba con Al.-Naruto le sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas fascinantes, suspiró y la miró como si fuera un cachorro perdido.

-Coco hizo algo bien, no debes estar cerca de ellos, son como fieras y destrozarían a alguien tan suave como tú.- La sonrisa en el rostro de la ojiperla no se hizo esperar. –Vamos a sentarnos Hina-chan, Sakura-chan.-Fue entonces cuando por primera vez en mi vida, identifique ese monstruoso sentir. Envidia.

Y es que a mis 19 años, había experimentado los más despreciables sentimientos, mi carácter había sido el fruto de la pobreza, la humillación y el odio, las ganas de superarme habían salido de una fuerza inquebrantable y mi dignidad era lo único que me había podido mantener de pie. Pero en el momento en que Hinata había sonreído y Naruto le devolvía la sonrisa, algo en mi cambió. Al diablo con la fuerza, al diablo con la dignidad, yo estaba siendo excluida, entre ellos había una complicidad impenetrable, Hinata se había olvidado de todo, probablemente yo ya no existía y Naruto…

-Duele.-Murmuré segura de que nadie escucharía. A mí alrededor las cosas seguían su curso, las personas charlaban, los camareros pasaban con copas de vino vacías y la música se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte. Claro, lo había olvidado, ellos eran amigos, amigos íntimos, desde… bueno, yo no sabía cuánto. Él, Hinata y Sasuke eran el trió al que tanto odiaba y ahora… ahora me moría porque uno de ellos no me miraba, porque uno de ellos le sonreía al alguien más.

-Te ves muy linda Hina-chan.- Naruto rió y un retorcijón horrible invadió mi estómago.

-¡E-enserio N-Naruto-kun!- Su cabeza rubia asintió, yo me removía incomoda, sin poder respirar.- ¡Gra-gracias! Eso… eso me hace muy feliz Naruto-kun.- Mordí mi labio inferior y giré mi mirada hacia otro lado, me había acostumbrado tanto a Naruto que ahora me era casi imposible entender mi vida antes de él… entender su vida antes de que yo llegará.

Y dolía, dolía saber que yo no era parte de su pasado… y que tal vez, tampoco lo era de su futuro.

…

Las luces inundaba el cielo naranja, la tarde se escapaba como agua y la noche se asomaba con esos colores violetas casi, casi imperceptibles, las primeras diminutas estrellas parecían tan lejanas que por uno momento la nostalgia me invadió. Los recuerdos de cuando yo volvía de la universidad a una pequeña casa en el peor barrio de todos volvieron y me hicieron sentir sola otra vez, pero eran borrosos, los recuerdos se escondían tras una nube en mi memoria que se negaba a desaparecer. Esa nube tenía un nombre y ese nombre me hacía perder todo lo que mi otra yo hubiera llamado como sentido común… Naruto.

-¡Sakura-chan! –Naruto me miraba desconcertado, si es que la palabra desconcertado existía dentro de su diccionario, mientras que Hinata simplemente ignoraba mi mirada y sonreía como una colegiala enamorada.

-Que.- Contesté sin la intención de fingir mi voz más suave. No había estado prestando atención, sus voces por alguna razón no se escuchaban, tan solo podía ver sus gestos, sus sonrisas, su camaradería, ese lazo invisible que los unía.

-Te notó pálida Sakura-chan ¿Estás bien?- Sus ojos azules me miraban preocupados, estaba cerca y yo no podía evitar sentir dolor. Era una especie de punzada, como cuando algo salía mal una y otra vez, una angustia que no podía describir.

-Sí, estoy bien.- Sonrió y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Hinata. No la había visto bien, llevaba ropa negra, tan ceñida que sus curvas y su exuberante busto resaltaban, dándole ese aire sensual mientras que su cara blanca la hacía ver angelical. Suspiré mirando mis manos, estaba sentada justo frente a ella y no podía evitar observar lo perfecta que era; su normalmente hermoso cabello suelto estaba hermosamente recogido en un chongo con adornos brillantes, era una princesa inglesa, una reina gótica.

Su vestido realzaba sus piernas torneadas, Hinata era un imán para los hombres, con ella Naruto no desentonaba en absoluto, nadie los miraba con indiferencia, nadie los miraba sorprendidos, ellos estaban en su ambiente, pertenecían a ese mundo glamuroso de joyería y dinero, eran la pareja perfecta. Darme cuenta de ello no resultaba nada agradable, era el mismo sentimiento que había tenido en la playa al verlos llegar juntos, era ese mismo deseo de huir pero ahora sin ninguna escapatoria, allí no había ningún Kiba, ningún Akamaru, ninguna invitación para alejarme lo más rápido posible.

-¡Cielos Hina-chan!- Naruto pegó una enorme carcajada.- Hacía mucho que no hablábamos así.- La música cambió y mis ojos comenzaron a escocer.

-Debo ir al baño.- Me levanté deseando esta vez que Naruto no me mirara.

-¿Te sientes bien Saku…?

-¡Cielos Naruto solo tengo que ir al baño!-Grité y sus ojos se tornaron más preocupados aún.- Solo quiero ir al baño.

-Y-yo voy contigo Sakura-san.- Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. –Nosotras no usamos los mismos baños que los invitados…- Rió por debajo.

-Pero…

-Es algo más como V.I.P, Sakura-san.-Asentí.-Es por a-aquí.

-Hina-chan…- Naruto había tomado su brazo y la había retenido mientras le susurraba algo a su oído derecho. El rostro de Hinata se había sonrosado… y ella se veía preciosa.

-Qué rayos te pasa Sakura.- Apreté mi mano y la miré temblorosa, una gota la mojó sin darme cuenta… debía irme de allí rápido, debía alejarme de ellos antes de que me soltara a llorar.

…

Caminé deseando que nadie se topara conmigo, me había costado dos minutos volver a respirar con normalidad y otros dos minutos dejar de temblar, pero lo había logrado, ahora solo me faltaba intentar ignorar ese sentimiento sofocante cuando volviera a verlos.

Caminé por un segundo pasillo entre personas y luces, ese lugar no lo recordaba. Me giré. Ese lugar tampoco había estado allí. Demonios.

-Sakura, cálmate. –Respiré intentado recordar, no podía creerlo, era el colmo, me había perdido ¡Perdido!- Los baños… ¡Los baños!- Grité logrando llamar la atención que no quería.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Me giré.- ¡Oh!- Le oí exclamar a la vez que sus ojos se habrían sorprendidos.

-Yo… ¿te conozco?- Dudé, sus ojos eran los mismo que…- ¡Antonette!- Sonreí contenta. Ella era mi salvación, mi pretexto perfecto de huida.

-Antone… ¡Oh, sí!, Si, soy Antonette.- Sonrió mientras acomodaba su cabello largo detrás de las orejas.- Sakura tú te vez… hermosa.-Sus ojos afilados me observaban intensamente, examinándome de una forma que daba escalofríos.- ¿Quién te hizo esto…?- Sus manos delgadas tomaron mi cara suavemente, sus dedos acariciaban mis mejillas y las personas alrededor se habían esfumado.

-Yo… ¿Q-que estás haciendo?- Se había acercado a mi sin siquiera darme cuenta y yo había caído en su embrujo, esa mujer era realmente un misterio.

-¡Oh! discúlpame Sakura pero es que, desprendes feromonas. –Sonrió encantadora mientras me guiñaba un ojo ¿Feromonas había dicho? Reí.- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?

-Es que tú has dicho…- Apreté mis labios.- Que desprendía feromonas.- Reí de nuevo dejando que la frustración saliera en forma de carcajadas, la risa era siempre la mejor forma de olvidarme de mis problemas, Ino siempre lo decía, al mal tiempo había que darle buena cara, y al dolor de un corazón también.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?- Sonrió.- Eres una mujer hermosa, es natural que seduzcas, ningún hombre podría resistirse a ti Sakura.-Le miré seria, estaba a un paso de creerle semejante palabrería que conmovía en esos momentos mi dolido pecho.

-Estás loca, ¿Has tomado vino?, deberías dejar la bebida.- Rió antes de volver a mirarme.

-Así que, ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?, estaba preocupada cuando Al me dijo que le habías hecho detener el auto para bajar corriendo.- Suspiré, había olvidado por completo a Al.

-Sí, bueno, creo que le debo una disculpa y también a ti Antonette, realmente lo siento, fue muy descortés de mi parte, debería haber estado agradecida.- Sonreí intentando parecer tranquila, pero recordar a Al solo me hacía recordar a Naruto, después de todo había bajado del auto para buscarle.

-Hey… quita esa cara, venga, ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Como van los negocios.- Se cruzó de brazos en un gesto masculino que terminé por ignorar.- ¿Te has encontrado con esa persona?-Le miré.

-Si.- Ella asintió, ¿Acaso era tan miserable mi cara que causaba lastima?

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-Creo que… no puedo, yo, estoy buscando a esa persona ahora mismo.

-¿No habías dicho que la había encontrado?

-Si… la había, la verdad es que… acabo de perderme.- Me miró sorprendida antes de pegar una carcajada.- ¡No te burles! Eh estado intentando descubrir por donde he llegado aquí y me ha costado más de 15 minutos. Estoy algo apurada sabes.- Toco mi hombro con suavidad y asintió de nuevo.

-Vamos a buscarlo juntas, ¿Cómo es?- ¿Como era?… era alto, endemoniadamente apuesto, sexy, elegante, explosivo, hiperactivo y rubio, con unos hermosos ojos azules que cortaban el aliento y una encantadora sonrisa que robaba oxígeno.

-Es alto, casi tan alto como tú Antonette, es rubio y es un idiota.- Sonreí.

-Bien, es alto como casi todo el mundo, es rubio como muchos de los hombres aquí y es idiota, será fácil entonces.- Entorné los ojos, se estaba burlado.- ¡Vamos se más específica!

-Muy bien, es un idiota que le sonríe a todo el que se deja, que cree que con una simple mueca y una buena actitud salvara al mundo, tiene el cabello rubio como ese maldito sol que te molesta cada vez que quieres dormir y sus ojos de un escandaloso color azul que me recuerda a experiencias muy malas con el mar… es un hombre inútil que me hace sentir un horrible nudo en la garganta y hace agitar mi corazón…- Mi boca se había secado y mis ojos volvían a arder, pero la mirada que me daba aquella mujer de ojos verdes me invitaba a seguir continuando, y la verdad era que no quería parar.- Es… es… es en verdad un imbécil que me hace sentir miserable cada vez que le sonríe a alguien, cada vez que no soy yo a quien mira…-Gemí cuando las lagrimas aparecieron en mis ojos.- Y cuando me doy cuenta de eso no puedo perdonármelo, porque no me pertenece, porque él quiere a alguien más, porque esa persona ha estado en su vida siempre y yo… yo no le llegó ni a los talones.-Una lagrima rodó en mi mejilla, silenciosa mientras la música sonaba y el murmullo de las personas ignoraban nuestra conversación, en medio de mi silencio mental agradecía haberme encontrado con Antonette, necesitaba urgentemente llorar junto a alguien, necesitaba a Ino y sus tazas de café, a Shikamaru y sus hamburguesas picantes, necesitaba tanto saber que no era un fracaso después de todo.

-Bueno, eso ha sido una descripción muy, muy específica.- Reí a la vez que limpiaba mis lagrimas.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

-Has tenido razón, creo que eres una egoísta… -Le miré agradecida, no la culpaba, yo me sentía igual.- pero aún así, creo que vale la pena serlo. Cuando hay alguien importante que realmente no quieres dejar escapar, se vale ser egoísta.- Acarició mi cabeza con suavidad, esperando que el cabello no se me arruinase.- Creó que deberías intentarlo una vez más, él decidirá si le gusta tu egoísmo o no. En lo particular, a mi me encantaría.

-Hablas como si fueras un chico.- Sonrió.- ¿Esa es tu forma de darme apoyo?

-Es muy probable.- Sonreí, esta vez con el cuerpo más liviano.- ¿Y bien? Creo que deberías ser un poco más… objetiva.- Me miró sonriente y yo le devolví el gesto.

-Es un Namikaze.- Dije al fin siendo lo más objetiva que podía.- ¿Antonette?- Su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro como por arte de magia, ella me miró seria y después giró su mirada hacia un lugar que no podía identificar.- ¿Ocurre algo?- Torció su boca y sus ojos verdes me parecieron fríos, Antonette era muy diferente a todas las mujeres

-Me temó mi querida Sakura que no será muy difícil encontrarle entonces.- Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.

-¡Sakura-chan!-Volteé hacía aquella voz que tan bien conocía con el corazón inquieto.

-He escuchado su voz, creo que debo irme Antonette, muchas gracias…- Di una vuelta entera antes de caer en cuenta de que Antonette, ya no estaba, se había ido.

-Sa-Sakura-san…- Una mano suave toco con delicadeza mi brazo haciendo que girara, frente a mi apareció Hinata con el rostro preocupado y una mano tapando su boca.-Te hemos estado buscando Sakura-san… e-estaba realmente angustiada, Na-naruto-kun me había pedido que te cuidase p-pero en cuanto volteé tu ya no estabas…- Reí por dentro mientras respiraba hondo.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan!- Su silueta empujaba a las personas que le devolvían miradas extrañadas, su voz inconfundible sonó como una dulce melodía que me hacía sentir a gusto.

-Hina-chan…- Su orbes perladas observaron mis ojos de un odioso color jade, inquieta estaba segura de que ella ya sabía lo que le diría. Sonreí.- Yo tampoco me voy a dar por vencida Hinata-chan.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Haru…Haruno-san?

-Lo siento Hinata, pero yo también voy a luchar.-Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y el tiempo enlenteció. El aire que se colaba de alguna ventana meció mis cabellos con suavidad dejando que mi cuerpo se enfriara de una forma deliciosa y entonces dirigí mi vista hacía la persona que venía corriendo hacia mi.-Lo amo, estoy enamorada de él también.

-¡Sakura-chan!- Sus brazos me rodearon con fuerza aplastando el vestido.

-Naruto.- Gemí ignorando la mirada de Hinata.- Siento haberte preocupado.- Lo abracé suavemente y una cálida y reconfortante sensación invadió mi cuerpo, estando junto a él, por extraño que pareciese, sabía que todo, absolutamente todo saldría bien.

…

Me había regañado, se había enojado, me había dicho que la próxima vez él mismo me llevaría hacia el baño y se quedaría allí hasta que saliera, pero nada de eso me importó, la sensación de haber ganado una batalla llenaba mis sentidos y me hacía sentir muy bien, me estaba volviendo loca.

Hinata seguía a mi lado, quieta como estatua, ellos ya no charlaban como lo hacían antes, ahora Naruto centraba toda su atención en mí, me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Ya pedí disculpas.

-Hinata se preocupo.-Sonreí.

-Ya le pedí disculpas a ella también.

-Yo me preocupé.- Dijo mientras se removía en su asiento.

-Lo siento.

-¿Sabes cuanta gente hay en este lugar? ¿Sabes de lo que pueden ser capaces? – Negué mientras caía en la realidad, había actuado de una manera muy infantil. Esta era una presentación, la modelos debían guardar compostura, de ellas dependía el trabajo de cada diseñador que concursara, si a mí me hubiera ocurrido algo, no solo estaría en problemas, él también se enredaría en uno, y con Coco de mal humor, perdida en quién sabe dónde, las cosas no pintarían nada bien.

-Perdóname Naruto. No volveré a irme así. Siento haberte preocupado Hinata.- Ella sonrió y yo me sentí mal por ella, de alguna manera me sentía como si la hubiese traicionado, como si fuera una hipócrita.

-Va-vamos a ser j-justas Sakura-san…- Me miró con una determinación que solo otra fémina podía notar, con la sonrisa en los labios ella me observaba, segura de que yo sabía a lo que se refería.- Va-vamos a luchar j-juntas.- Naruto pasó su mirada de Hinata a mí, de mí a Hinata y de vuelta a mí.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Trabajar juntas en qué?- Me miró con un enorme signo de interrogación en su rostro.

-Nada, cosas de chicas.- Sonreí con la más sincera mueca en mi rostro, no había marcha atrás. Estaba a punto de olvidar mi moral, mi filosofía de no luchar por ningún hombre y tirarlo todo a la borda. Pero eso ya lo había decidido antes ¿no?

-Así que aquí están.- Los tres volteamos al mismo tiempo, aquella voz firme ejercía una fuerza poderosa.- Los he estado buscando.

-Nosotros también Coco.- Naruto sonrió como si entre ellos dos no hubiera ocurrido nada, Coco en cambio seguía con esa mirada fría en su cara.- Hinata me lo ha contado, no le necesitamos.

-Por supuesto que no, aunque debo decir que eso me ha dejado muy mal, no sé si nos restara puntos.- Coco Gabriela suspiró y 5 años se esfumaron de su rostro, por un momento me pareció más joven.

-No tiene porque, confió en los jueces, creo que su criterio es bueno.- Coco suspiro de nuevo y después paso a su vista a mí, sus ojos obscuros se abrieron de par en par.

-C-creo que Sakura-san se ve m-mucho mejor así…

-Cállate Hinata, no estoy hablando contigo.- Su cabeza volteó hacía Naruto, él la miraba sin ninguna expresión, en mi cabeza pasaron muchas cosas, podía pedirle perdón, podía decirle que yo no era tan bonita como ella esperaba pero que haría mi mayor esfuerzo, todo para que no lo regañara.

-No le grites a Hina-chan, ella tiene razón…- Coco se quitó uno de sus guantes de seda negro y lo colocó en la pequeña mesa redonda.- y lo sabes.

-Ven aquí.- Me señaló mientras hacía un gesto con su mano.- Vamos, no voy a regañarte.- Asentí mirando a Naruto, quien sonreía.- Te ha faltado esto.- Sus manos acomodaron mi cabello esponjoso y suave, levantó un mechón de pelo y lo enrosco como solo una profesional podía hacerlo, después coloco una hermosa peineta jade.

-¿Qué es?- Le miré.

-Es una tregua.-Sonrió.- Mírate.- De su pequeño bolso saco un espejo blanco, me miró después de unos segundos. Lo había puesto en la mesa para que lo cogiera.- Tomate tú tiempo y dime qué tal te parece.- Levanté el espejo y me miré, era increíble saber que tan solo un pequeño detalle podía cambiar. El mundo al que había llegado era así, una pequeña cosa podía arruinarlo todo o mejorarlo. Mordiendo mi lengua aguante las ganas de tocarlo, si lo hacía probablemente algo malo pasaría y el cabello se me enredaría o en el peor de los casos la peineta color jade se rompería. La mujer del espejo sonrió, sus labios suaves dibujaron una sonrisa casi perfecta. Parecía un hada, una ninfa.

-Gracias…- Aún costaba creer, que la mujer del espejo, era yo.

-Es de China, me gusta viajar pecadora, lo compré para mí, pero creo que a ti te queda mucho mejor. ¿No es así Naruto?- Naruto rió, cruzando sus brazos sus ojos brillaron.

-Estás perdonada.-Su voz divertida me hizo voltear a mirarle fijamente. Su semblante relajado me decía que todo había pasado, que habían limado asperezas y que esa era su forma de pedir "lo siento".

-Idiota.-Coco carraspeó y el silencio se hizo presente como una dulce sombra que no molestaba, no había mucho que decir, las miles de dudas que tenía en la cabeza no eran muy convenientes en ese momento ¿Qué le había dicho Coco a Naruto? ¿Por qué sonreía como si no hubiese pasado nada? ¿Por qué seguía llamándome pecadora? Fuera como fuera, la fiera Coco se había calmado.

-Tu padre está aquí.-Hinata respingó y un mesero que pasaba tambaleo la charola.

-Les… -Vaya forma de romper el tranquilo silencio.- ¿Cómo esta?- La voz de Naruto se escuchaba suave, Coco no se atrevía a contestar y eso solo significaba que las cosas entre ellos no andaban bien, y no es que supiera mucho de la vida privada de Naruto, en realidad no sabía mucho, simples detalles, información que yo consideraba valiosa pero ninguna palabra de su propia boca.

-Bien, con Kushina a su lado. Me sorprende, tu madre cada vez es más hermosa.

-Kushina puede ser hermosa Coco-chan, pero me ha cogido desprevenido esta mañana, tu sabes, desperté con un enorme bulto en...-Naruto me miró y en sus ojos vi miedo. ¿Qué le ocurría?-… C-con un bulto en… en…- Coco pegó una enorme carcajada que sonó por todo el lugar, me hundí entre la silla muerta de vergüenza, la gente nos miraba.

Otra vez.

-Eres un cerdo querido, pero no me interesan tus noches húmedas.- Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par, Hinata se sonrojo como tomate y yo miré a Coco enojada ¡Noches húmedas!

-¿Quién ha tenido noches húmedas?- Grité.

-Mierda…- Vociferó Naruto mientras le devolvía una mirada reprobatoria.

-¡Eres un cerdo Naruto!- Me levanté con el espejo de Coco en la mano.

-¡E-espera Sakura-chan! Tendré 7 años de mala suerte si se llega a romper.

-Vamos a ver si es verdad.

-¡No Sakura-chan!

-S-sakura-san…- La voz de una Hinata que suplicaba me hizo voltear a verla.

-Además Sakura-chan tiene la culpa.- Naruto suspiró y Coco volvió a pegar otra carcajada ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!

-¡Sakura-san detente!-Hinata intentaba calmarme, ¡Ese jodido pervertido! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? Estaba roja de furia y vergüenza, ¿Por qué me había enamorado de él?-Sakura-san… cuenta hasta diez…r-respira.- Asentí dejando el espejo en la mesa, Hinata lo había cogido al instante. Me senté, dispuesta a dejarlo pasar y concentrarme en otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con las noches húmedas de Naruto y mi supuesta culpabilidad que de cierto modo, me provocaba escalofríos… Debería estar loca, loca igual que Hinata y cualquier otra idiota que se hubiera enamorado de él ¿Pero qué rayos le había visto?

Naruto rió nervioso ante mi mirada juiciosa, intentaba inútilmente examinarlo, allí lo tenía, el chico pervertido de la sonrisa fácil, ese era Naruto Namikaze, un imbécil príncipe encantado con una mirada divina de color azul.

Suspiré, no podía evitarlo, a Hinata y a mí nos faltaban unos cuantos tornillos.

-Pero si ha sido todo un espectáculo.-Coco volteo a mirarme.-Pecadora, te has puesto roja.

-Deje de llamarme pecadora.- Carraspeé.- ¿Cuándo será la presentación?- Cambiando el tema drásticamente ¿eh?, eso se me había empezado a dar genial. Ella me sonrió y cruzando sus brazos habló.

-Eso, la pasarela esta lista, todos están aquí, es decir, _Armani, Dolce&Gabbana, Carolina Herrera, Gucci, Alexander Wang, Prada, Bulgari, Burberry, Óscar de la Renta… _en fin, los conoces Naruto, sus modelos están listas para la inauguración, empezaran sirviendo champagne, presentaran a los patrocinadores, darán aplausos a los inversionistas, colaboradores, empresarios y allí es cuando aparece tu padre.- Hinata que había estado agachada levantó la vista hacía Naruto que no se había movido ni un centímetro.- No sé, no me lo preguntes, se suponía que el dinero no tenía nada que ver con él, al parecer a cambiado de opinión y ha decidido apoyarte.

-Algo debe ir muy mal, ¿has visto a Jiraiya?- Sin darme cuenta Namikaze Naruto había cambiado, era una persona impredecible, lo sabía pero no era hasta ahora cuando en verdad se ponía en evidencia esa parte suya tan curiosa. Hacia unos mementos atrás había visto su lado más infantil, ahora el niño de 12 había crecido hasta convertirse en un adulto de 30.

-Sí, ya ha visto a Sakura. Me lo he topado esta mañana fisgoneando mi trabajo y justo hace 20 minutos mirando mi trasero.- Sacó un cigarrillo de su bolso y lo prendió, dejándolo consumirse sin siquiera probar un poco, todo el humo se colaba entre mis pulmones, en cualquier momento vomitaría, no toleraba el tabaco, me daba nauseas y me mareaba. Los jóvenes 8 años que había conseguido convivir con mi padre y madre se habían encargado de hacerme odiar la nicotina.

-Podrías apagar eso, el olor quedara impregnado en la ropa.- Gabriela frunció el ceño, el comentario de Naruto no le había caído nada bien.- Deberías dejarlo.

-Es mi último placer, déjame disfrutarlo, no he tenido sexo en mucho tiempo.- Tosí ahogándome con mi propia saliva ¿Por favor, es que acaso esa mujer no podía dejar de sacar a la luz temas en donde interviniera la lívido?

-Eso se puede arreglar así que apaga esa cosa si no vas a fumártelo.- Gabriela levantó la vista y enseguida la mano de un hombre con un pequeño cenicero plateado apareció.

-Él tiene razón, yo siempre estaré disponible querida.- La pulcra mujer entorno los ojos.

-J-Jiraiya-sama.

-¡Hinata-chan! Que gusto verte.-El viejo de cabello blanco la miró de arriba hacia abajo, centrando la vista en su llamativo busto mientras su cara adquiría el mismo color que el trasero de un mandril. Sonrió.- ¿Cómo está tu madre?

-B-bien…

-Por supuesto que está bien viejo, ¿Podrías dejar de mirarla ero-sennin?- Jiraiya aparató la mirada de una sonrojada Hyuga, no podía ser más descarado.

-¡Oh! Claro, debes cuidar a tu prometida después de todo, asegúrate de darme muchas nietas.

-¡Qué coño…!-Naruto se levantó enojado, dispuesto a abalanzársele allí mismo si no fuera por la mirada que le había mandado Coco, me sorprendía la fuerza que emanaba de esa mujer.

Yo por mi parte tenía un enorme nudo en mi garganta, estaba tan quieta que ni yo me lo creía, miré de reojo a Hinata mientras Naruto y Jiraiya discutían y una imperturbable Coco les miraba dispuesta a matarlos si hacían algo, la Hyuga estaba sonrojada, sus mejillas ardían como probablemente me pasaba a mi cada vez que Naruto me decía algo inesperado, como el que era hermosa. Moví mis manos incomoda por el comentario del viejo pervertido y giré mi rostro inexpresivo hacía la enorme fuete que sobresalía del otro lado de la estancia. Algo me decía que ese era un buen lugar para iniciar con la pasarela, casi, casi me lo podía imaginar; las modelos delgadas y estéticas saliendo una a una, con ropas inimaginables y movimientos gráciles, todas de la misma altura, con la música sonando de fondo al compas de sus pasos, con los sonidos de las cámaras y murmullos de coro. Pero eso solo era mi imaginación, tal vez hubiese visto una pasarela o dos en mi vida y eso solo se lo atribuía a Ino, ella era amante de esas cosas, una vez más me lamente de no haber llevado una cámara conmigo, ella estaría contenta si le filmase por todos los sitios a los que había asistido, desde el arco del triunfo hasta la distinguida casa Chanel, incluso podría grabar allí mismo, había muchas personas famosas que tal vez ella podría identificar gracias a sus cientos de revistas.

-¿Pecadora?- Coco movió mi mano con suavidad.-Es hora.-Dijo y mis piernas temblaron instintivamente, los nervios me golpearon con fuerza, ¿hora para qué?

-S-sakura-san. –Hinata ya se había levantado, su semblante se suavizó repentinamente y con gracia caminó hacía la fuente que había visto segundos atrás, ¿acaso era hora de…?

-Te dije que enfrentarías un mundo demasiado luminoso, Naruto te ha dado tiempo ¿Te has ambientado ya?- Abrí mis ojos sorprendida a la par que me levantaba ¡Ambientarme! ¡Cómo cojones me podía ambientar si todo el tiempo había estado pensando en él!

Y de pronto me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, por supuesto, Namikaze confiaba en mi ahora ausente sentido de la responsabilidad… joder, eso no estaba marchando bien, debía pensar rápido, algo que decir, como actuar, como caminar… de pronto me sentí desprotegida, ¡Dios mío estaba perdida!

-Pecadora…-Me giré con la duda en la cara.-… bien, esto lo digo siemprea las novatas.-Me levantó el mentón y me giró hacía donde estaba Hinata, podía verla apenas de espaldas, caminando entre las personas, menaba su caderas suavemente, uno, dos, uno, dos…-Míralas, imítalas, actúa como ellas Sakura y nunca...-Me giró el mentón de nuevo hasta quedar frente a su cara, yo la miraba estupefacta.-…me oyes, nunca bajes la cabeza, libera ese orgullo demoniaco que todas las modelos deben tener por regla. A y Sakura…-Me miró ¿Aún había más?- Créetelo.

Respiré una vez que se hubo alejado de mí, tendría que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no caerme de los nervios… bien, solo era una presentación, aplausos y nada más. Repiré profundo metiendo la panza, era hora de entrar en acción.

...

* * *

Chicos, ¿que tal les ha parecido? No sé, a mi se me ha hecho un poco flojo, creo que no tiene tanta acción, es algo más como aclarar dudas, ambientarnos un poquito. Si soy franca deseaba publicar más pero resultó que se me borró más de la mitad del capítulo así que tuve que reescribirlo de nuevo. Eh andado algo mala, los frios, los odio, no me ponen bien y resultó que no había guardado el archivo cuando cerré el documento pff... algo andaba mal en mi.

Bueno, creo que es corto esta vez- Considerando el anterior.-, tomando en cuenta sus comentarios he decidido hacerlos más cortos y actualizar más rápido ¿Que les parece? Haber como funciona así. =)

Bueno, no tengo mucho más que decir, descansen mucho y no se resfrien... cuidense, es solo recomendación, no querran esta como yo . En fin, aqui esta la respuesta a sus comentarios, muchas gracias por eso, siempre es de mucha ayuda saber que opinan.

***MARITIMA*:** Gracias por comentar, sé que me he tardado pero aquí está ya, tuve ciertos problemitas técnicos, pero en fin, ya estoy de vuelta.

***CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn***: Hola linda, ¿Cómo estás? Me encanta esa energía tuya, no sé, lo expresas tan bien en tus comentarios que es como si te estuviera escuchando. Gracias por decir cosas tan bonitas de mi fic, espero que en verdad cumpla con tus expectativas, me da mucho gusto cada vez que veo que has comentado. Espero que inicies este año con esa energía positiva que siento te caracteriza, gracias por mentar =).

***ikari-cheen*:** ¿Cómo estás?, bueno, creo que tal vez es tarde para preguntártelo, espero que ya te hayas sanado completamente. Yo anduve un tiempo enfermita, de hecho esa es otra de las razones por las que me atrase, pero ya estoy de vuelta, con todas las pilas y las energías para seguir escribiendo.

***M-Manakel-K*:** Si, yo también me lo imagino vestido y bueno, de muchas otras formas pero no vamos a pensar en eso, jajaja bueno si pero no ahora, jum, tengamos algo de paciencia. Gracias por seguir esta historia, enserio, muchas gracias, espero que este año pueda seguir siendo de tu agrado.

***Antotis *:** Gracias por comentar y, enserio que te has logrado imaginar Paris?, me da gusto, al principio no estaba segura si debía describir esa hermosa ciudad o solo mencionarla pero después me di cuenta de que era necesario y pues… agg, perdón si es que no alcanzo a describirla correctamente, no la conozco y pues digamos que estoy haciendo un intento enorme buscando en revistas y videos pero ufff, bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia, no vemos en el próximo capítulo ok, byebye.

***OOANDISAOO*:** Si! Sakura y Naruto están juntos pero ashhhh, a veces me odio a mi misma por hacerlas de larga y largas pero waa tengo que admitir que los personajes han tomado como vida propia, es decir, cada uno tiene su propia personalidad y no puedo ir en contra de eso, Sakura aun está muy dolida, muy insegura y pues es muy frágil, le costara un poco reunir fuerzas con todo lo que ha pasado pero ya, en el próximo capítulo pasaran muchas cosas XD

***AliceTedy-chan*:** Hola querida ¿Cómo estás?, no te he visto en los comentarios del fanfic de _*Cami Sky*_ espero que estés bien, y perdona por lo del retraso, enserio que lo siento mucho u_u ah! Y con respecto a lo del mensaje que me enviaste no te preocupes, jajaja, no me molesto, me sorprendió y me conmovió, también me enojo, pero conmigo misma, jajaja me dije ¡Tienes que subir un capítulo ya Chiaki-chan13! Jajaja, enserio, te agradezco, digamos que ese fue uno de los comentarios que me dijo ¡Ponte las pilas! Y en fin, creo que voy a empezar a poner capítulos más cortos, probaré haber que tal me va ¿Qué opinas? ¿Lo intentamos? =)

***Antharez*:** Tienes razón, fue uno de mis capítulos más largo, después de publicarlo me puse a releerlo y si, fue bastante, espero que no los haya agotado, la vista también se cansa. En lo particular creo que no soy muy buena con el romance es decir… ok, si ya sé que es una fanfic romántico pero romance, romance, algo así como velas, rosas rojas y besos ardientes pues, creo que no se me da mucho, espero no decepcionarte =S. Gracias por comentar =D.

***dalia24*:** Hola! Qué bueno que te agradó el capítulo, ya Sakura y Naruto se reencontraron. A mí también me encanta que las mujeres muestren su fuerza, que no siempre sean las damas en peligro y creo que tienes razón, pero no te preocupes, mi fic no cambiará en ese aspecto. Ahora Sakura esta aturdida, es un nuevo sentimiento y algo que no sabe cómo tratar, esta algo perdida y bueno, su vida no ha sido fácil así que en medio de toda esa madurez que la caracteriza también existe una fragilidad a lo nuevo, vaya Sakura es constante y Naruto, bueno Naruto es Naruto y eso la aturde, sobre todo porque se ha enamorado ya. En fin, espero que sigas leyendo y sigas comentado. Nos leemos en el próximo ;).

***Ringo-chan*:** Jejeje, bueno, con respecto al lemon, lo he pensado y vaya que si pero aagg . me pone algo nerviosa escribirlo porque bueno, he leído lemon y admiro realmente a quien lo escribe, sobre todo a aquellos que lo hacen ver poético y hermoso, como si fuera una especie de rito o acto más allá del amor, la pasión y el deseo, por que vaya, se supone que así debe ser y la verdad me siento algo insegura de escribirlo, pero ya lo había pensado, aunque no creo k sea rápido así que espero que me tengas paciencia, mis dedos me guían en lo que escribo y si hay lemon más adelante se los diré, pero pondré todo mi esfuerzo en describirlo bien ;D. Cuídate y nos leemos luego byebey.

***alinekiryuu*:** Gracias por continuar aquí, te agradezco mucho, mucho, mucho . ¡Dios me da tanta alegría de que te haya gustado tanto el Narusaku! Y a pesar de algunos comentarios malos que he recibido sobre el Narusaku de otras personas, continuaré, seguro que sí, mil gracias, enserio, =)) XD

***yuko-san*:** Reclama todo lo que quieras cariño jajaja, creo que eso me ayudara a apurarme más en actualizar, jajaja, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, no soy escritora profesional y yo admiró el trabajo de muchas escritoras en fanfiction por que wow, ellas realmente son increíbles, pero te agradezco que pienses así de mi, y me conmovió muchísimo lo de los libros, jajaja gracias linda y bienvenida, me da gusto tenerte aquí, espero que sigas disfrutando de la lectura tanto o más como yo disfruto de escribirla, byebye nos leemos en la próxima.

***SINJU*:** Hola ¿Cómo estas? Oh, lo siento por no actualizar rápido perdon por preocuparte y hacerte un idea equivocada de mi, pero aqui estoy, actualizaré más rápido, eso espero ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que me ira mejor con los capítulos cortos? Bueno, nos leemos luego, cuidate mucho y byebye.

Bien, muchas gracías por comentar a todos, dejen reviews, es como mi fuente de inspiración XD, ya lo saben, críticas constructivas, no tan destructivas, consejos, animos, gracias, amenazas, reclamos, etc, los recibiré con gusto.

Besososos y byebyebye. =)


	12. Pecadora

Hola a todos ¿Cómo estan?**, **espero que bien y que se la esten pasando bonito.

Aqui esta otro capitulo más, que pensaba subirlo el viernes pasado pero por X razón no pudé subirlo (Salí dejandome el ordenador en casa u,u) pero ya esta aqui la prometida actualización.

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto"**

**"Las marcas de ropa mencionadas en este fanfic son marcas existentes, registradas y son mencionadas sin fin de lucro"**

* * *

**Pecadora**

_La peau de cerise_

...

La música se había detenido para dar entrada a una mucho más alta, más rápida, ágil. No veía a Naruto por ningún lado, el lugar estaba lleno de personas, más de las que imaginaba y las mesas de lo que parecía ser el restaurant del hotel estaban cubiertas de manteles lujosos y cubiertos de plata.

-Nunca había estado en un lugar así.

-¿Te gusta?- Me giré a verlo, me miraba sonriente mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro. Así que todo el tiempo había estado detrás de mí.

-Mmm… s-si, es, es bonito, pero no quiero perderme así que me acataré solo a las ordenes de Coco.- Reímos al mismo tiempo, hacía mucho que no reía así, con él. Realmente no recordaba la última vez que había sucedido.

-¿Estas asustada Sakura-chan?- Le miré.

-Si.-Dije sin ningún temblor en mi voz.-Pero lo intentaré.- Su rostro se iluminó y sus ojos azules me observaron con un destello que no sabía reconocer, lo recordaba de alguna otra situación… como la primera vez que me había hablado, en el aula de Iruka-sensei. _"Eres muy bonita…"_ había dicho sonriente, como todas las demás ocasiones después de esa. Había sido extraño en ese entonces y continuaba siéndolo ahora, Namikaze Naruto me hablaba como si me hubiese conocido toda la vida.-No los decepcionaré.- Asintió mudo, cosa muy extraña y yo tomé su mano, olvidado que me gustaba con locura, mirándolo como lo que era en ese instante, mi diseñador, al que le debía respeto por el traje que iba a modelar.- Solo será una presentación después de todo.-Sonrió y mi corazón se agitó de alegría ¿Cómo había llegado a quererlo tanto?

-Seguro que si Sakura-chan.- Apretó mis dedos y caminó guiándome hasta una enorme mesa larga ayudando a sentarme.-Aquí mismo, las modelos recorrerán este pasillo, pasaran por entre las mesas; el ala A y el ala B será el lugar de los invitados. El ala A es donde estamos nosotros, esta mesa es exclusiva, hay otras dos más, una a tu derecha y otra a tu izquierda.-Miré con disimulo a mis costados, a mi izquierda podía notar a una joven de cabello azulado con una enorme flor blanca adornando su cabello corto, estaba sería, mirando a la nada, con un hombre tal vez de la misma edad de Naruto, un poco más grande, con el cabello naranja y unos pircing en su nariz, era bastante apuesto y tomaba de la mano a la joven.

-Ellos son…- Dije mirado de reojo a Naruto.

-Su nombre es Konan, es una de las diseñadoras novatas, es japonesa y es muy buena. Él se llama Pain, es su novio.

-¿Y… su modelo?- Dije presintiendo que no sería nada fácil competir con ellos. Naruto sonrió.

-Es una de las modelos que Coco amparó por mucho tiempo, su nombre es Shion, hasta hace poco quería modelar con nuestra línea. –Tragué con fuerza la saliva ácida que se acumulaba en mis mejillas, ¿No era la misma Shion que yo apenas y había visto…cierto?

-¿y?... ¿Qué ha ocurrido con ella?- Miré a Konan por un instante más, ella estaba imperturbable, jugando con la mano del pelinaranja.

-Pues se ha cambiado de bando supongo.-Naruto cruzó sus brazos a la altura de su pecho. La tela de su camisa negra se estiraba dejando ver sus delineados brazos con músculos.- ¿Sakura-chan?

-¿Cuándo se supone tengo que pasar allí en frente?- Me regañé internamente, no era tiempo para pensar en Naruto… por lo menos no de esa forma ¡Diablos que ocurría conmigo!

-En cuanto la música paré y Coco vuelva con Hinata.

-Ha donde han ido, hace rato que las perdí de vista.

-Coco tenía que hacer algunos cambios, le iba a quitar esas botas cafés, la ropa de ella debe hacerte sobresalir.- Una oleada de alegría invadió mi cuerpo, sonreí ocultando mi rostro con mi cabello y después bufé. Eso no era justo. -Aquí es válido Sakura-chan, es un concurso, tú eres quien ha inspirado esta línea, es normal que una musa sea quien llevé la delantera, ella lo sabe. No te preocupes.- Sonrió enseñando sus dientes y cerrando los ojos. Respiré intentando calmarme.

_Musa_, esa palabra me traía malos recuerdos, quería olvidarlos a toda costa e iniciar de nuevo, como una nueva yo, sin nada que me recordara a Sai pero parecía imposible.

-Dijiste que no estaba lista…-Naruto giró su vista hacia mi.- Cuando me llevaste al atelier, le dijiste a Coco que yo no estaba lista ¿Qué era lo que no estaba haciendo bien?- Su rostro no reveló ningún gesto que yo pudiera descifrar como extraño, daba la impresión de que simplemente no quería expresar nada, como si fuera una pregunta estúpida, hasta irrelevante, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida y convencerme que fuera lo que fuera no debía pensar en eso, él suspiró.

-Era solo…- Sus mejillas adquirieron un color rojo. No, Naruto no se sonrojaba, la que sonrojaba era yo, solo yo, tal vez estaba demasiado nerviosa y ahora alucinaba con eso, o tal vez eran las luces de colores que se habían prendido y si darme cuenta le habían iluminado el rostro, o quizá fuese que alguna basura hubiera caído en mis ojos, lo que me recordaba, no me dolían… no me habían dolido.

-Ah usado hipoalergénico ¿Verdad?-Dije de repente, le miré y pareció bastante sorprendido.

- ¿Ah?... ¡Ah! Sí.- Afirmó rascándose la nuca.- Yo le pedí que lo usara, ¿no te han llorado los ojos verdad? -Negué.

-No, no lo han hecho, francamente creí que me dejaría horrible, el resultado fue mejor del esperado.- Me giré intentando buscarle, algo me decía que Luigi debería estar por allí, perdido entre la multitud o sentado en una mesa cercana espiándonos. Me giré hacia mi lado derecho, la mesa contigua, la del tercer participante aún estaba vacía, solo podía ver a Konan y Pein a mi lado izquierdo, junto con un hombre que no reconocía.

Las personas comenzaron a aplaudir y un señor de traje elegante apareció frente a la enorme fuente al centro de restaurant.

Movió sus manos saludando y empezó a hablar en ese idioma desconocido rápidamente, la idea de haberme comprado el diccionario francés volvía a atosigarme, diablos, debía ser más precavida. Apreté mis dedos haciéndolos tronar, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa y no veía a nadie a quien pudiera imitar, Hinata no había llegado y empezaba a preocuparme, giré mi vista hacia Konan, continuaba seria, giré a la derecha y contuve el aliento. El cabello negro le caía por la espalda y el porte galante seguía tal cual la última vez lo había visto, antes de que Naruto entrara en mi vida golpeando a Deidara con un puño. Mis pupilas se dilataron ante el terror, usaba gafas obscuras y el cabello suelto pero era él, lo sabía, no tenía que verlo mucho para reconocerlo.

Itachi Uchiha.

La mesa del tercer participante ya no estaba vacía.

-En unos minutos iniciaran las modelos. Sakura-chan, tú no tienes que decir nada, solo deja que Coco y yo nos encarguemos, solo tienes que saludar y levantarte para que vean lo que eh diseñado- Su voz me sonó hueca, no podía contestar ¿Qué rayos hacía allí? ¿No debería estar trabajando en la cafetería con Sasori? No, no debía estar allí, debía tranquilizarme y actuar como si no estuviera a mi derecha.

-Sakura-chan, me estas escuchado… ¿Sakura?

-Naruto.- La voz de Jiraiya sonó a mis espaldas, sobresaltándome.- Naruto tengo que hablar contigo de…- ¿Estaría Sasori también? ¿Acaso eran ellos los concursantes? No podía estar pasando, no podía, no podía, no…

-¡Hey deja de mirarla joder!- Naruto se abalanzó contra el hombre justo encima de mí, cielos ¡Por que tenían que armar tanto escándalo!

-¡Coño Naruto ten cuidado con mi cabello!- Me levanté cabreada y alterada, no quería llamar la atención y ese par de imbéciles se peleaban.- ¡Déjale Namikaze! – Aventé a Naruto de vuelta a la silla mientras miraba enojada al hombre de cabellos blancos, su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y su rostro sonrojado me enfurecieron más.

-Esta preciosa señorita Sakura, es una hermosura.- Apreté los labios a punto de estallar, ¿Así que ahora se había dado cuenta de mi presencia no? Claro, no tenía a Hinata-pecho-grande para que yo pasara desapercibida otra vez. –No la había visto antes.- Agarré a Naruto de las manos intentando mantenerlo quieto, si lo soltaba, Jiraiya terminaría ahorcado y tumbado en medio de la fuente.

-Le agradecería que dejara de insinuárseme.-Aclaró su garganta.

-Oh, si, por supuesto.- Bufé mirando de reojo la mesa derecha, Itachi ya no estaba.

-¿Quién más viene contigo?- Naruto frunció su ceño.- ¿No vienes solo o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, he venido porque quiero presentarte a alguien y si esta vez me dejas explicarte podríamos ahorrarnos muchos problemas.

-¡Si dejaras de…!- Apreté su mano, si volvían a pelearse llamarían la atención y eso no resultaba nada bien para los tres.- Si dejaras de filtrear con mis amigas… ¿Qué quieres?- Aquel hombre resopló luego, miró a Naruto de una forma que dejaba entender que iba a decirle algo serio.

-Son los nuevos socios de la compañía. Akatsuki.

-Y bien, eso que tiene que ver conmigo.- La música se detuvo completamente y en su lugar surgieron aplausos de nuevo, el presentador ya no estaba, ahora había una elegante mujer en su lugar, tenía una sonrisa brillante y hablaba castellano.

-Me da gusto estar aquí, con todos vosotros…-Al parecer era una actriz y se iba a tardar.

-Akatsuki es una empresa muy interesada en la industria de la moda, tiene gente en casi todas las casas como _Burberry_ y _Miu Miu_. Uno de nuestro socios patrocina a uno de los tuyos…-Naruto le miró.-…perdón, uno de tus contrincantes.-Le estaba echando bronca, el chico de la sonrisa fácil era de cuidado cuando hablaban de sus cosas.- Tu padre se ha enterado y no es el único que lo sabe, la información se esparció como pólvora por toda la compañía.

-¿Y bien?- El hombre de cabellera blanca y mirada pervertida se aflojo la corbata. Esa no había sido una buena señal.

-Akatsuki tiene un enorme capital Naruto, quiere absorber la empresa, intenta devorarnos participando junto a nosotros, como si fuéramos estúpidos. Minato se dio cuenta de eso hace mucho tiempo, esos imbéciles… con quien creen que se han metido.

-Eso quiere decir que ahora tengo una razón más para ganar.- Jiraiya frunció el seño.

-No estás entendiendo la magnitud del asunto.-Ni yo tampoco. ¿Qué diablos era absorción? ¿Quién rayos era Akatsuki? Pero que me importaban, no tenían nada que ver conmigo… aun así _enorme capital _y _empresa _ya eran palabras bastante malas.

-Así que por eso ha venido, ya me decía yo que era muy raro que papá apoyara mi decisión con dinero.- Era evidente que yo no tenía cabida dentro de esa platica, me moví, intentando encontrar a uno de esos meseros y tomar una de esas copas de champagne y engullírmela, me estaba dando hambre y mis labios estaban secos por la presión, debía tomar algo, relajarme, creer que todo estaría bien y que Itachi solo había sido una alucinación.

-De esto depende la empresa ahora, tenemos ese nuevo proyecto en las manos y si funciona se salvaran miles de vidas.- ¿Miles de vidas? Volteé disimuladamente ¿Acaso eran una especie de beneficencia?

-Escucha, si hago esto no es por la empresa. Voy a ganar pero solo por mis intereses.- Cielos, allí salía a la luz el Naruto malo.- Así que puedes decirle que no se preocupe. No pienso perder.

-Por tu bien, por el bien de la empresa y por tu padre, espero que lo hagas Naruto.- Jiraiya se levantó y después de estar algunos metros fuera del alcance de Naruto se giró.- Estaré gustoso de volver a verte hermosura, otro día y en otro lugar.- Me guiñó el ojo y sonrió saludándome con la mano.

-Lo voy a matar…- Gruñó Naruto antes de que Coco posara su mano en su hombro y el público aplaudiera.

-En otra ocasión niño, matarlo ahora no sería bien visto para tus relaciones publicas.-Sonrió mientras Naruto se levantaba. Y todos los demás a mí alrededor.

-Sakura…- Tomó mi mano mientras me paraba y Hinata se posicionaba a mi lado. Estaba deslúmbrate ¿No había dicho que la que debía sobresalir era yo?- Él está diciendo que es un gusto contar con la presencia de personas tan… importantes.- Rió.- Esta diciendo tonterías acerca del evento, ahora mismo está llamando a los diseñadores y a sus _tutores, _ no te preocupes, estarás bien, las modelos solo serán mencionadas, tendrás que levantarte y llegar hacia donde estoy yo, no es mucho, solo unos cuantos metros.- Mi corazón latió con fuerza cuando Konan, Pain y un hombre que no conocían hacían su aparición en aquella plataforma frente a la fuente de agua.

-Solo unos cuantos metros ah…- Asentí a la nada y dirigí mi mirada hacia la de Naruto, empezaba a asustarme, no era tan fácil mostrar ese orgullo del que Coco me había hablado.- Estoy nerviosa, no sé si pueda hacerlo.- Giré mi vista hacia Konan y vi que ella sonreía, se veía divina, como un ángel ¡Dios y ella solo era la diseñadora! Cerré mis ojos, no iba a dejar que eso me afectara, no, no lo iba a hacer.

-La señorita _Shion Pectij. _–Konan habló con una voz que se acoplaba mucho a su apariencia, fría, sin emoción pero tan cautivadora y elegante que hacía temblar. Naruto tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente.

Frente a mi apareció una belleza magnifica, otra de las miles de diosas que reinaban aquella ciudad del glamour. Era tal cual como la recordaba, cabello deslumbrante y rubio, casi blanco, con un cuerpo esbelto y delineado, sus curvas eran sutiles y parecía tallada en mármol, sus ojos inyectaban pasión y sus movimientos sensuales al caminar demostraban seguridad y fortaleza, era ese el orgullo demoniaco del que me había hablado Coco. Gemí, yo no podía, no podría hacerlo. Shion sonreía con seguridad mirando a las cámaras que se habían enfocado completamente en ella, era su mundo me dije internamente brindándome un poco de seguridad, ella estaba acostumbrada a eso y por eso actuaba tan bien.

-Sakura-chan…- Le volteé a ver, nerviosa, él me miraba como siempre, sonrisa perfecta y dientes blancos, encantadora mirada azul y porte elegante, Naruto emanaba dinamismo pero en ese instante yo estaba demasiado preocupada como para notarlo y recibirlo, solo podía pensar en lo hermosa que se veía Shion, estaba segura que aquel cuadro con la mujer de vestido blanco en la casa Chanel era ella. Ahora mismo podía verlo, Shion llevaba un vestido diferente al negro de encajes que había utilizado hacia algunas horas mientras Coco intentaba maquillarme. El vestido que usaba no era ni negro ni blanco, era un manjar de colores, había nacarados, lavanda, violetas y rojos, amarillos y unos cuantos toques de azul celeste, seguía sin entender cómo es que los colores encajaban tan bien.

-_Tanabata, _es el encuentro de dos amantes, para mi representa la unión de los colores, de dos mundos. Es un conjunto del tradicional oriente y el innovador occidente.- Konan tenía una facilidad para hablar que asustaba, miraba a las persona sin mirarlas exactamente pero parecía feliz, ella lo había diseñado después de todo y tenía razón al llamarle unión de colores, colores tan distintitos que le brindaban una belleza estrambótica al conjunto que Shion portaba, una especie de Kimono que caía como fina seda en sus piernas, con sus hombros desnudos y el peinado de una Geisha, era perfecta.

Y yo no podía contra ella.

- Naruto…- Gemí apretando su mano, como podría yo creerme un orgullo diabólico hacia una belleza que no tenía, iba a ser un fracaso, iba a caerme con los tacones y en el mejor de los casos lo haría a un paso de llegar al estrado. Las personas aplaudían y sonreían, algunos más anotaban y estaba segura que otros cuantos más me miraban a mí, esperando mi bochornosa aparición. Mis ojos viajaban de izquierda a derecha, sin detenerse en nadie y a la misma vez mirándolos a cada uno. Ese no era mi día.

-Sakura. –Mi mirada se detuvo en la de él, sus ojos se habían clavado en mí y mi aire se contuvo, era difícil hacer que mis pulmones respondiera cuando Naruto me miraba de esa manera.

- Eres dolorosamente hermosa Sakura-chan.

Sí, siempre ocurría eso, mi boca dejaba de segregar saliva y mi sangre bombeaba a mil por hora, inundando y calentando mis mejillas, mis orejas y mi pecho. Pero Naruto seguía haciéndolo, seguía haciéndome perder la razón.

–Eso era lo que te quería decir antes de que te lanzaras a golpearme. En el atelier, en lo único que podía pensar era que… era que no podía pensar teniéndote cerca...- y ahí estaba ese bonito sonrojo de nuevo, sus ojos viajaban sin querer mirarme y yo no podía contener los latidos frenéticos de mi corazón.- yo no me burlaba de ti, simplemente no…- tragó lento y me miró de nuevo.-… no podía creer lo absurda que sonabas al decir que todo se iría al voladero cuando estabas tan preciosa. Él único que debería haber tenido miedo era yo, porque no podía impartirte esa confianza que tú me brindabas cada vez que me mirabas y cielos Sakura-chan, tuve que mojarme la cabeza para no hacer una locura contigo y arruinar el maquillaje.- Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y el mundo dejo de existir para mi, solo estábamos Naruto, yo y mi corazón acelerado.- Desde que llegamos, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de eso, todos te miraban…

-Porque desencajaba.- Rió mientras Konan seguía diciendo algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar.

-Porque te envidiaban Sakura. Te miraban a ti porque eras diferente a las demás en una forma que las asustaba, no podían creer que existiera alguien que cumpliera con todos los cánones de belleza y que aun pareciera saludable. Tan solo… ¿Es que no te has visto en un espejo? - De reojo pude ver una modelo que me parecía conocida, usando una yukata diseñada por Konan, sin embargo no me importó porque mis piernas volvían a convertirse en mantequilla y dudaba de mantenerme en pie por mucho tiempo.- Sonríe Sakura-chan, muéstrales quien eres.

Quien era yo ¿no?, reí nerviosa y sonrojada, él era imperturbable, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja y esa risueña mirada llena de seguridad, tenía todo el porte de un duque.

Apreté mis dedos con fuerza, dejándolos pálidos.

No era posible lo que iba a hacer. Yo, Sakura Haruno, la chica del sarcasmo y el chantaje, la señorita gris, la de las piernas feas y el odio incontrolable a lo superficial, estaba a punto de cometer la falta más grande de su vida. Presentarse a modelar… y no para cualquiera.

_-… Namikaze Naruto.- _Lo vi caminar hacia el estrado con Coco cogida de la mano, como toda una emperadora. Volteé a ver de reojo a Hinata, ella estaba tan tranquila que cualquiera hubiera pensado que nada le importaba, pero ella mordía sus labios con fuerza. Ella era tan hermosa.

-_Haruno Sakura_.- Respiré hondo, allí estaba el tan temido llamado al estrado, tendría que caminar los 10 metros, con la espalda recta, la mirada felina y una seguridad de la que carecía.

Las luces me apuntaron como si se tratara de un acusado que estuviera a punto de ir a juicio. Volví a respirar intentando sonreír no muy segura de que lo hubiera conseguido. Me temblaban las rodillas y estaba bastante agitada. Solo eran unos cuantos metros me dije cuando una canción bastante rítmica empezó a cambiar el ambiente que el _Tanabata _ había dejado.

-¿Haruno Sakura?- Volvió a repetir y salí de entre las sombras.

Levanté la mirada y centre mis ojos en el escenario. Olvidé el dolor de mi tobillo y caminé rodeando la mesa, sin trastabillar, sin adelantarme. Podía sentir tras mi espalda miles de ojos mirando mientras el miedo y el pánico seguían allí dispuestos a aparecer al primer descuido y atraparme con fuerza.

"_Eres dolorosamente hermosa" _Escuché su voz en mi cabeza y mi corazón latió con fuerza, sonreí levantando la vista mientras las cámaras me enfocaban a mí, entonces vi a Shion de frente y su rostro palideció, vi a Konan imperturbable y a su novio comiéndome viva con los ojos. Los ruidos de las cámaras fotográficas y los comentarios de cientos de franceses pasaron a segundo término.

Por primera vez me sentía poderosa, por primera vez sentía que podía aplastar a los demás, estaba aprendiendo a volar y me encantaba.

-Magia, perfección y elegancia es lo que representa la casa Chanel, la pulcritud y limpieza del estilo, con cortes finos que muestra una nueva cara, fresca, una nueva tendencia.- Moví mis pies y la imagen de Hinata meneando sus caderas viajo a mi mente como un rayo… y entonces ocurrió algo extraño.

Mis cuerpo empezó a moverse solo, como si supiera que hacer, moviendo los pies y las caderas de la forma en las que tenían que ser movidos, como un felino orgulloso, meneándose sensualmente.

El vestido rosa se pegaba a mis muslos y la tela flotaba como un maravilloso e irreal halo que brillaba gracias a la pedrería que adornaba la parte del busto, mi cabello danzaba suavemente siguiéndome el ritmo. El diseño era hermoso, como ropa de hada, suave y delicada, creada para encantar y yo se lo demostraría a Jiraiya, a los padres de Naruto, a Konan y al mundo entero que me miraba. Yo era su musa, yo les demostraría el potencial del hombre de quien me había enamorado.

Subí los escalones del estrado mientras la fuente de agua bailaba y chapoteaba maravillosa al ritmo de la música, peldaño por peldaño hasta ver la cara sonriente de Naruto y la mirada seria de Coco.

- Como los pétalos de una rosa, la tradicional línea. Esta vez desprendiendo lujuria, desafío, el dinamismo de la mujer.- El hombre de traje gris me miraba con una fascinación que caía en lo enternecedora, como si nunca hubiese visto a una mujer con maquillaje y un poco de orgullo fingido. Había visto a Shion menearse como un pavorreal y girar hacían el público, pisé el último peldaño y entonces giré imitándola de la mejor manera, con las manos en la cintura y la mirada por encima del hombro, y fue allí, en ese pequeño instante de segundo, cuando el velo de mi vestido se elevo por el movimiento, que lo vi.

Y mi sangre cayó hasta el piso y mi corazón me dolió.

Le miré en medio de toda la gente, su rostro blanco me sonreía, sabía que era yo, él lo sabía y su presencia opacaba las de todos los demás. Ya no escuchaba la música ni los comentarios que Coco hacía al público francés, tampoco escuchaba el flash de las cámaras fotográficas ni el sonido de mi respiración, estaba segura de que ya no lo estaba haciendo.

Podía ver como el mundo a mi alrededor seguía moviéndose sin ruido alguno, todo a mi alrededor estaba exactamente tal cual había estado hacía unos instantes, solo que ahora se encontraba sumergido en un silencio total, el sonido se había extraviado en algún lugar, tal vez se había escondido de Sai.

Él me apuntaba con su cámara fotográfica, una que yo conocía muy bien. Usaba un traje negro, con una camisa de cuello largo del mismo color, su cabello obscuro como la noche le había crecido algunos centímetros más y su piel me pareció más pálida aún.

Me sonrió inclinando su cabeza, como haciendo una reverencia y me tomó una fotografía y otra, y otra hasta que en medio de aquel silencio perpetuo escuché una voz que me hizo volver de la ensoñación.

-Sakura-chan.- La voz de Naruto me hizo voltear a verlo de la forma más torpe posible, me giré ignorando al público que murmuraba y caminé hacia él con toda la intención de salir huyendo, olvidando no trastabillar y olvidando imitar a Hinata, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de huir, me tomó de la mano.

- _La peau de cerise. _– Naruto sonrió y yo me giré en una vuelta mientras temblaba y el vestido se elevaba como un velo de gitana, cayendo de nuevo en mis muslos.

Él presentador aplaudió como todo el público parisino que se encontraba allí, yo sonreía, o por lo menos lo intentaba, mi corazón se apretaba y mi vista viajaba de un lado a otro buscando el rostro de Sai, pero ya no estaba. En mi mente resurgieron miles de imágenes, tantas que no podía verlas con claridad, tan solo sabía que eran parte de él.

Sai

Sai

Sai

Su nombre ni su rostro se podían borrar de mi cabeza, estaba agitada, confundida y muy pero muy intrigada. La noche no podía ser peor, denitivamente no podía ser peor.

-___Merci beaucoup, merci bien..._- Volteé mi vista, el hombre de traje gris había comenzado a hablar en francés de nuevo, tan rápido que no podía distinguir cuando terminaba una frase de la otra, lo único que había logrado escuchar con claridad era un nombre. El nombre del siguiente participante.

- Akasuna no Sasori…. -Sonreí, alguien estaba jugando conmigo...

¿Verdad?

...

..

.

* * *

*Spoliers*

_Lo amo, me dije, pero ya no había tiempo de decírselo a él, las palabras que había ensayado se habían quedado en mi garganta atrapadas para no salir nunca._

_...  
_

_-¡No!- Supliqué una vez más con la voz a un paso de quebrarse, con la garganta seca y retorciendo mi cuerpo por debajo de él. _

_..._

_Reí sin ganas mirando a la nada, imaginándome cosas que no quería imaginarme.-No la mires…-Respiré.- no la toques, no la busques, ¡No la ames!- Grité apretando la manga de su camisa con fuerza y llevando una mano hasta mi cabeza, intentando contener el llanto._

_-Sakura..._

__Hola ¡¿Qué tal les ha parecido el capitulo? ¿Review? =)

Bueno, ha sido un poco corto, he actualizado más rápido... creo, bueno, awww ya se acerca lo emsionante. Ok, les deje spoliers, ¿que dicen? ¿pongo spoliers en cada capitulo o lo dejamos siempre para la sorpresa? Como quieran, bueno, dejen muchos comentarios... n.n

Aqui la respuesta a ellos.:

***ikari-cheen*:** Que bueno que ya te encuentres mejor, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, me alegra, la verdad es que en estos capítulos hay demasiados sucesos y siento que si los público todos de golpe se opacarían algunos momentos que quiero resaltar. Y si, la lucha inicia, bueno, no diría completamente lucha porque siendo francas quien lleva más las de ganar es Sakura… jum, jum. En fin, gracias por comentar, cuídate mucho y saludos a España (Otro lugar al que me encantaría ir .)

***alinekiryuu*:** Gracias linda, ya se me pasó el resfriado, pero el clima por aquí esta tan loco que veremos cuanto me dura estar bien. Y si, no les hare mucho caso a aquellos quienes me critican, gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes, seguiré escribiendo este finc, jejeje, intentaré actualizar pronto así que muchas gracias n_n

***shizzune-san*:** Hola, perdón por no contestar a tu comentario en el capítulo anterior, no vi tu review, lo siento. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por comentar, y con respeto al capítulo de Paradise Kiss, no se a cual te refieras, yo también eh mirado esa serie pero puff fue hace un montón. Solo me gustaría aclarar, para que no haya malos entendidos –Si es que los hay claro.-, que no intentó copiar a ningún anime, este fanfic es todo, todo originalmente mío. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, byebye.

***OOANDISAOO*:** ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo! Me alegra enserio. Sí, yo también sé lo que se siente que te ignoren, sobre todo cuando estas con la persona que te gusta, esperemos que Sakura se ponga las pilas.

***Atontis*:** Espero que te haya gustado la descripción de ese mini desfile, aunque para aclarar es solo una presentación, el desfile en sí, el gran desfile va a iniciar en unos cuantos capítulos más, cuando Sakura esté preparada y ahí sí que voy a intentar describir todo con lujo de detalle. Muchas gracias por leer. Con respecto a Antonette y Al, pues no te diré mucho porque te estaría revelando secretos XD, pero si te diré que darán mucho de qué hablar y esperamos muchas sorpresas de ellos.

***angelita-jade04*:** Esperó que encuentres un chico así linda. Gracias por leer este fanfic y me emociona saber que te está gustando, actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda.

***angel*: **Ya está la continuación querida, jajaja tu cara de gatito de Sherk me convenció. Me alagas mucho al decir que es un fanfic magnifico y entretenido, ese era mi objetivo, entretenerlos a ustedes y si lo he logrado con eso me doy por bien servida. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

****:** Linda muchas gracias y uff vaya que he dado gracias hoy, sus comentarios me animan mucho, deberás, así que daré mi mayor esfuerzo por quitar esos horrores de ortografía.

*** CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn*:** No te preocupes y que genial que haya sido tu cumple, que cumplas muchos más y que los disfrutes querida, siempre digo eso, disfruta cada día que tengas de vida, como si fuera el último. Y si, has oído bien, Tijuana es frio, tiene un clima muy variable, el martes puede estar soleado y a más de 35 ° grados y el miércoles puede estar lloviendo, así que ya te imaginaras como es mi vida si tengo tendencias enfermizas, pero bueno. Gracias por tu apoyo, no dejaré que algunos comentarios me hagan sentir mal. ¡Viva el Narusaku! XP…

Bueno, me despido de ustedes...

Besosos y byebyebye

Dejen Reviews!


	13. Confesión

Hola a todos, comentarios y todo lo demás terminando el cápitulo.

**_"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto"_**

* * *

_Confesión_

_La verdad puede ser, dolorosamente satisfactoria.  
_

-¡Sakura-chan!- Lo que había ocurrido después no lo recordaba bien, tan solo sabía que me había girado con fuerza ante la mirada de todos y había caído de espaldas haciendo que mi tobillo sangrara y la expresión de pánico en los asistentes se hiciera presente, los técnicos de producción y me suponía, gente de mantenimiento y encargados del orden dentro del hotel, corrieron a mi lado para socorrerme mientras yo me revolcaba bajo la plataforma de la que había caído.

-¡Oh lo siento! ¡Necesito volver, tengo que…! –Pero el dolor que había estado aguantando había podido vencerme, el tobillo me sangraba y no podía levantarme, el vestido se había arrugado.-Naru…

-Vamos, levántate.- Coco bajó con la mirada y voz firme.- No voy a golpearte si es lo que te preocupa.- Levanté la vista intentando buscar el rostro de Naruto pero no lo podía ver, las luces me cegaban.- Le he dicho que yo me quedare contigo, esta disculpándose y les ha dicho lo de tu fractura en el tobillo, al público siempre le ha impresionado el sacrificio y la sangre, ahora mismo te verán como una diosa guerrera de la perseverancia.

-N-no entiendo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco.- Dijo mientras me cogía del piso junto con un hombre de tez morena y cuerpo de atleta.- El público siempre ha mostrado una especie de inclinación hacia el horror, creo que les emociona saber que hubo sangre de por medio.- La miré confundida y asustada.- No te preocupes, lo has hecho bien.- Sonrió y su rostro se ilumino.

- Gracias.-Dije sintiéndome mejor.

Prácticamente llegar hacia la sala _VIP_ del hotel no había sido difícil, teniendo en cuenta -claro estaba- que aquel hombre de piel morena me había cargado todo el trascurso. Y no era para menos, después de todo, ellos creían –y me refería al público.- que yo era modelo.

-Gracias por traerme.- Sonreí.

-_Merci.- _Coco le habló con los brazos cruzados.

-_Je peux demander un autograph ? _

-Emmm… eh… esto no se…- Miré a Coco confundida, ¿Qué podía responderle a aquel hombre? Coco suspiró.

-Quiere tu autógrafo.- Tosí, y mientras aclaraba mi garganta volví a toser ¡Autógrafo! ¡A mí!- Si, a ti y no seas tan dramática. -Me encogí.- _Elle n'est pas très bon pour le moment.-_ Coco sonrió diciéndole adiós al atlético hombre que salía de la estancia bastante sonrojado.

-¿Q-que le has dicho?

-Le dije que no era un buen momento. ¿Estás cómoda? –Asentí.- Voy a por vendas, bueno… oh, mira, ya vienen. – Levanté la cabeza siguiendo la mirada de ella y lo vi. Estaba parado en la entrada dudando en avanzar, con la cara pálida y la boca apretada. Tenía entre manos un botiquín rojo y junto a él a una sonriente mujer de cabello negro.

-Naruto.- Dije intentando parecer lo más sana posible, ignorando a la mujer que lo acompañaba.- Creo que, no he sido muy cuidadosa eh…- Reí sintiéndome una boba, ¿Es que no se me había ocurrido algo mejor?

-Ese tobillo se ve feo.- La mujer habló al fin, llevaba un bonito traje gris obscuro, con unos tacones 10 centímetros más bajos que los que yo estaba usando.- Y tu tía Coco, no te ves muy bien.- Abrí mis ojos devolviéndole la mirada ahora con más interés que antes.- Oh… perdón, mi nombre es Shizune.- Sonrió mirando a Gabriela y sonrojándose tomó la mano de Naruto mientras una ola de celos me invadía… ¿¡Celos!?- Venga, si no toleras la sangre puedes irte.-Entonces Naruto reaccionó y me miró.

-¡Como estas!- Gritó y Gabriela entornó los ojos, bufando. Naruto odiaba la sangre, por supuesto, tenía que ser eso.

-Se ha torcido el tobillo idiota, ¿Cómo quieres que esté?

-¡Tía!

-¿Q-que?- Shizune había caminado hacia ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la había tomado de las manos con delicadeza y aunque el aura de poder que salía de Coco la hacía ver grande, junto a Shizune, parecía indefensa y frágil.

-Naruto-kun ha estado muy asustado, no debes ser tan dura con él.- La morena suspiró.- Perdona a mi tía Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun, ella no lo dijo enserio.

-No te preocupes.- Levanté una mano en señal de paz y miré a Naruto, no había dicho nada, ni siquiera había reclamado.- Hey…-Sonreí intentando hablar con él.- ¿No deberías estar con la prensa?- Me miró.- Err, ¿Bueno no se supone que así debe ser?

-Sí, así es como debe de ser.- Coco se agachó hasta mi altura y tomó mi tobillo entre sus manos.- Has tu trabajo Shizune.

-Perdón Sakura-chan.-Naruto habló mirando el piso.- no sabía a quién llamar y a la única que pude encontrar fue a Shizune-neesan

-Te dolerá un poco linda.- Shizune me miró mientras asentía asustada, más asustada por Naruto que por mí. Su rostro había perdido el color, evitaba mi mirada y apretaba sus puños, parecía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Espera…-Susurré.- Quiero que Naruto se vaya.- Shizune me miró extrañada y después de unos interminables segundos, sonrió.

-Naruto, podrías salir por favor.- Él le miraba con la duda en su rostro sin sangre.- Por favor.

-Haz lo que te dicen niño.-Reclamó Coco sentándose a mi lado.- No quiero a otro herido aquí.- Asintió mirándome de nuevo y conteniendo el aliento.

-Sakura-chan, estaré afuera.- Dejando escapar todo el aire que contenía mire alrededor, me había dejado sola en las manos de Shizune y Coco.

Dios mío.

-Y dime Shizune-san, e-eres médico.- Tomó una botellita entre sus manos, mirándome.

-No.- Grité cuando el liquido cayó en mi pie.- Estudio Psicología.- Mordí mis labios, mis uñas se clavaron en mis palmas, dolía, dolía mucho.

-P-psicología… que bien.-La voz me salía como un gemido miserable, agradecía el que Naruto no estuviera allí para verlo.-Entonces como es que tu…

-¿Conozco de primeros auxilios?- Asentí.- Estudio con una doctora.

-Intento de doctora.- Espetó Coco.

-No le hagas caso.-Señaló Shizune con un tonó un tanto irritable.- Coco y sensei siempre han tenido cierta rivalidad, pero en el fondo se quieren.- Miré a Coco quien refunfuñaba en silencio, apretando su saco negro y buscando algo dentro de su bolso.- No fumes aquí.- Shizune habló mientras vendaba mi tobillo con fuerza, yo contenía el aliento para no gritar y Gabriela me miraba con el cigarrillo en la boca y un gesto de asco.

-T-tengo que ir a por… me voy, eso se ve horrible.- Escupió prendiendo el cigarrillo y caminando con paso firme por la sala.

-Ella quería que yo fuera modelo.-Suspiró.-Se ha tomado mi rechazo muy a pecho, nunca le gustó mi vocación.- Shizune sonreía mientras apretaba el vendaje y yo la miraba de pies a cabeza. Era muy bonita, tenía una mirada tranquila y su caminar era igual de elegante que su tía.-Y qué me dices de ti Sakura-chan. ¿Siempre te ha gustado modelar?

-¡Ahhh! –Grité.

-¡Oh, lo siento!...

-No.

-Sí, es mi culpa, perdona no soy muy buena con los vendajes.

-No, me refiero a que yo no soy –Me miró y la miré de igual.-no soy modelo.- Y ella comenzó a reír.

-No me lo digas, ¿Ella te ha obligado no es así? Bueno, no es la primera vez que hace algo así. Ella tiene un buen ojo para los talentos, es algo de lo que se enorgullece.-Encogió sus hombros mirándome a la cara.- Simplemente no supo rendirse conmigo. Me hizo modelar cuando tenía 16 años.- Shizune se había levantado, con toda la intensión de contarme una larga historia, siendo franca lo único que quería hacer era buscar a Naruto, o a Sai y de paso comprobar el nombre del participante número tres, tal vez lo había imaginado.-Y fue una catástrofe, así como la tuya.

-¡Me he quitado un peso de encima!- Grité irónica, eso no me estaba ayudando.-Gracias por recordármelo.

-Perdón, perdón, es solo que no todo el tiempo veo modelos cayéndose en una presentación tan importante como esta.- ¿Acaso no había entendido mi sarcasmo?- Oh, lo he vuelto a hacer ¿verdad?-Asentí con un tic en el ojo.- Pues, no era mi intención. Bien en aquella ocasión fue la primera y última vez que participe en una pasarela para Coco. Vomité y me caí con el vestido en las piernas de un juez.-Suspiró.- Estaba tan nerviosa, no me gustaba salir en público, ser reconocida como la sobrina de la maravillosa y talentosa Coco no era nada fácil para una adolescente de mi edad. Fue un… trauma.

-Entonces, ¿Fue por eso que estudiaste Psicología?

-¡No!... bueno tal vez si, después de ese horrible accidente en la pasarela no pude salir de casa, me llevaron con un psicólogo un mes después. Allí conocí a un médico, mi sensei y poco después descubrí que ella y mi tía no se llevaban bien.- Miré a Shizune prestándole más atención, era bonita claro, pero no arrebataba miradas ni llamaba la atención, no era como Shion o Miwako. –Creo que esa fue una de las razones por las que comenzó a odiarla más, la culpaba de mi inclinación hacia lo que Coco le llamaba una "pérdida de tiempo".

-Bueno, Coco es algo estricta, ¿no se rindió no es así?

-¡Vaya! Pues claro que no, me llevaba ropa de todas las marcas exclusivas, Prada, Miu Miu, Armani. No las use ni una sola vez, prefería mis asquerosos vestidos de lana y los jeans cafés que no combinaban con mis ojos.- Reí cuando ella torció su gesto para referirse a la cara que ponía Gabriela cuando la veía así. Era la misma cara que me hacía Ino cuando salía con las polo negra y los _Converse_ sucios.

- Yo quiero ser doctora.- Solté después de mucho tiempo de no mencionar las clases de anatomía ni las de biología. Las extrañaba.- Estoy en el primer año ¿Vacaciones?- Sonrió.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-Bueno eso es… una historia muy larga y muy…- Sonreí, había roto al fin con lo que Ino llamaba mi propia mentira. Naruto había removido muchas cosas, se me había olvidado cómo era mi viejo yo.

-¡Sakura-chan!- ¡Cielos lo había invocado!

-¿Qué ocurre Naruto-kun?- Naruto entró con prisa y a grandes zancadas, algo andaba mal, su rostro estaba tenso y esta vez no era por la sangre.

- Tenemos que sacarla de aquí.

-Pero no puede caminar.

-Me la llevaré en los brazos, nos vamos a una habitación.

-¡Pero qué…!- Sin que pudiera objetar Naruto me había cargado entre sus brazos, su corazón estaba agitado y me levantaba como si no pesara ni un gramo.-Que ocurre Naruto.

-La prensa, esta como loca buscándote.-El color se me fue del rostro. ¡Prensa!

-Es de esa…-tragué en seco.- ¿la tan llamada prensa amarillista? –Sonrió mientras subía conmigo en un elevador.

-Algo así, Coco los está deteniendo.

-Mi tía no aguantara mucho.- Sonrió Shizune machucando los botones.- Son las habitaciones reservadas, nadie entrara aquí sin autorización Sakura, no te preocupes.- ¿Preocupada? Si me estaban cuidando como si fuese el mismísimo tesoro de la reina Isabel, cielos, si tan solo era una chica de 19 años con una carrera en pie de medicina y un pésimo gusto para elegir hombres.

- Muy bien.- Shizune abrió una puerta dejándonos pasar a mí y a Naruto, me acercó a un pequeño sofá y me sentó lo más lento que podía, como si fuese a quebrarme.- Aquí estarás a salvo, en cuanto calmemos a los medios te bajaremos. Naruto ¿No vienes? - Le llamó ella. Naruto se giró a mirarla.

-Adelántate.- _¡No!,_ suplique mirándola, por favor que no me dejara sola con él.

-Nos vemos Sakura-chan.- Mordí mis labios mientras levantaba una mano para despedirla. Ahora solo estábamos Naruto, yo y una enorme cama matrimonial en una suite para recién casados ¡Qué demonios!

-¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?- Se enderezó ¿Cuándo había estado encorvado?

-Bien.- Contesté, rápida y nerviosa.- Arruiné el espectáculo ¿verdad?

-¡No! Solo fue un accidente Sakura-chan, no te culpes. Lo has hecho sensacional.- Sin darme cuenta sus ojos azules atravesaron los míos, allí estaba de nuevo el furioso palpitar, la presión sanguínea anormal y el intenso temblor en mi labio inferior. –Te veías sensacional Sakura-chan.-Podía quedarme todo el día así, mirándolo y sintiendo su calor al acariciarme la mejilla, todo el día sin cansarme, seguro que si podía.

-Quiero decirte algo Naruto.- Era cada vez más y más irritante saber que él no sería para mí si no actuaba.-Es algo importante…-Sus ojos azules no dejaban de mirarme, mi corazón palpitaba y en medio de todo el mal rato que me había dejado ver a Sai y haber escuchado el nombre de Sasori, lo único bueno había sido él.

-Lo que quieras Sakura-chan.-Sonrió y me lamí los labios. "Me gustas, me gustas más de lo que creí que me gustaras" Si, esas eran las palabras, "Me gustas Naruto, me gustas más de lo que creí que me gustaras".

-Yo… a mi me…-Me miró confundido, como si quisiera vomitar de nuevo.- A mi me…-Apreté los labios y le miré suplicante ¿¡Acaso él no podía leer mi mirada como todos los demás!?- ¡Me gusta…!

-¡Oh!- Le miré con la boca entreabierta mientras se escuchaba de fondo una cancioncita bastante irritante. Gemí volteando mi cara.-Perdón Sakura-chan, tengo que contestar.- Se giró sacando un bonito celular naranja.- _¡Hola!- _Examiné el lugar en donde estaba. Era un recibidor bastante grande, del tipo de "Hoteles lujosos no aptos para pobres" Le miré de reojo con el ceño fruncido, había estado tan cerca.

Naruto caminaba de un lado a otro, ¿Con quien estaría hablando? Mas valía que fuera con alguien importante ¡Pero si había estado tan cerca! ¿Cómo encontraría valor ahora?

-¡Qué!- Gritó sobresaltándome, posando sus azules ojos en mi.- Esta bien.- Me miró con el ceño fruncido, fuera quien fuera quien le estuviera llamando, no le estaba diciendo nada bueno.- Espera un momento…-Tapó la bocina con su mano derecha.- Vuelvo en enseguida Sakura- Asentí mirándolo salir, parecía bastante frustrado, me había dejado con el valor en los suelos y las palabras en la boca y me había dicho Sakura ¡Sakura!, eso solo sucedía por dos cosas, o estaba enojado o quería coquetear conmigo y al parecer la segunda opción no era la indicada.

Me lleve las manos a la cara y me tumbé en el sofá; mirando el techo con las mejillas calientes, recordando lo que él me había dicho antes de que pasara al estrado.

"_Dolorosamente hermosa_"

Había sido cuestión de tiempo ¿no? El que me gustara ahora no había sido por arte de magia, bueno, no una convencional, su magia había actuado en mí tan lento y despacio que no me había dado cuenta hasta que era ya demasiado tarde. Y de pronto era imposible revertirla.

Giré acostada, no podía levantarme muy bien, mis tacones estaban tirados a un lado de la mesita de cristal, pero no podía cogerlos.

-Me gustas Naruto, me gustas más de lo que creí que me gustaras.- Era increíble cómo podía decirlo tan fácil cuando no estaba.- ¡Me gustas idiota!-Grité cogiendo un cojín.-¡Me gustas!- Respiré agitada y tanto más tranquila, no me importaba ahora si el maquillaje se arruinaba.

-Así que ¿Quién te gusta?- Me levanté de golpe, aventando el cojín y abriendo los ojos de par en par.- No me digas que tú eres la famosa Sakura.- Movió su cabellera rubia sensualmente.-Porque tú eres Sakura verdad.- Shion me miraba de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa divertida.

-No sabía que era famosa.- Inclinó su rostro dejando resbalar un mechón de su rubio cabello, delineando su cara. -¿Q-quién te ha dejado pasar?- Intenté que mi voz saliera lo más tranquila posible o que por lo menos no tartamudeara. Pero no funcionaba.

-A comparación tuya, soy una modelo talentosa, no tengo que pedir permisos para estar en el lugar que se me plazca.- Su mirada era altiva y algo me decía que yo no le había caído muy bien, no era raro, últimamente esa había sido mi segunda gran cualidad. Caerle mal a las personas era parte de mi… encanto.

-Pues me da gusto que seas una modelo _talentosa_, pero no deberías estar aquí.- Me odiaba, lo podía ver en su rostro, en sus palabras, en su forma de mirarme, yo no le agradaba.

-No te creas mucho solo por tener a Coco de tu lado, ella no te cubrirá la espalda todo el tiempo.

-No sé quién eres ni tampoco sé lo que estás diciendo, pero no tienes derecho de hablarme así.-Me levante, ignorando el dolor de mi tobillo, mi orgullo había sido pisoteado desde el momento que había llegado a ese nido de serpientes.- Por favor, sal de aquí.- Y no lo iba a permitir.

- Estas pisando campo minado Sakura, nadie se mete con lo que es de Shion.- En un parpadeo se había acercado, levantando mi mentón con sus largos y suaves dedos de porcelana.-No fingiré una simpatía que no me provocas pequeña blanca nieves, no es mi estilo.- Me soltó, voleándome la cara mientras yo gruñía impotente.- No me tientes, este concurso se ha decidido desde el mismo instante en el que yo pise el estrado.-Sonrió y mi sangre hirvió de rabia.-Y Sakura… Naruto es mío.

…

Tenía frio y la venda de mi tobillo volvía a estar colorada, por la sangre que no dejaba de mojar mi pie. Si era estúpida.

Naruto… ¿quién podía competir con Shion?

Podía competir con Hinata incluso podía competir con Miwako; vestida así, como un verdadero ángel rosa podía competir con ellas pero con Shion… con esa diosa rubia de ojos violetas no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera con la magia de Chanel podría superarla.

-Porque le has dejado pasar Naruto.- Mi voz apenas y se había hecho escuchar por la estancia de ese lujoso cuarto de hotel, las luces iluminaban cada rincón de la habitación, por fuera el atardecer se opacaba por la noche, la tranquilidad era absoluta y entonces caí en cuenta de que Naruto no estaba fuera.

Estaba sola.

-No quiero perder Naruto.

-No dejare que pierdas pecadora.- Mordí mis labios y me giré para verla. Estaba allí, parada con una copa de vino entre sus manos enguantadas, mirando mi venda manchada. Con que nadie podría ingresar a las habitaciones privadas ¿No?-¿Cómo sigues? Perdona que te haya dejado tanto tiempo sola, necesitaba uno de estos.- Me indicó mostrándome su copa.- Espero que nadie te haya hecho mala compañía.- ¿Era una burla?

-¿Y… y Naruto? – Pegó una carcajada llamando la atención.

- Parece que Naruto es el tema principal de todas tus conversaciones.- Me volteé sonrojada ¡No era verdad! Yo solo quería saber… yo solo quería verlo.

-Ha bajado enojado y se ha topado con Jiraiya, por alguna razón Naruto terminó gritándole, así que en este momento está con sus padres. Kushina está enojada y Minato trata con la prensa.- ¡Estaba con sus padres! ¡Con Kushina! Si Naruto supiera que ella había roto mi celular… ¡Si Kushina supiera que había seguido su consejo!

-Oh.

-Sí, pero lo que más le ha sorprendido es saber que uno de nuestros concursantes te reconoce.-Abrí mis ojos de par en par, los escalofríos habían regresado.- Sasori ha preguntado por ti, ¿De dónde le conoces?- Había sacado un cigarro largo y negro, se lo estaba fumando con elegancia y mi estomago se había revuelto.

-N-no le conozco.-Mentí esperando que Coco creyera toda mi falacia.- E-es decir me lo topaba de vez en vez por mi trabajo, antes de conocer a Naruto.-Coco asintió a la nada, alternando su bebida con el cigarrillo- No es nadie importante.

-Ah…-Fue lo único que dijo y lo único que quería escuchar de ella, no quería preguntas, no por ahora. El silencio permanecía allí con toda la intensión de incomodar, me irritaba, ¿O tal vez era el humo del cigarro? No, probablemente era el simple hecho de que Sasori y Sai estuvieran en el mismo mundo, el mismo continente y la misma ciudad, en el mismo evento y con las mismas personas que yo conocía.-No se… no se qué relación tengas con él.- Miré a Coco ¿Estaba intentando tener una conversación profunda conmigo?

-No tengo ninguna relación con Sasori.

-No, no me refiero a Sasori.- Dijo mirándome al fin con su sonrisa irónica.

-Bueno, pues yo creí que estábamos hablando de Sasori…

-No, me refiero a Naruto.- Oh…

-Oh…- Tomó un trago más.

-No sé lo que sientas tú pecadora, pero si no aclaras las cosas de una vez por todas se meterá en grandes problemas. Porque ese niño no hace otra cosa más que vigilar tus pasos, olvidando incluso su posición.- Asentí, el dolor se volvía cada vez más agudo.- El incidente del estrado fue algo irrelevante, te puedo asegurar que tampoco me importa en lo más mínimo el que Naruto le gritara a Jiraiya frente a los medios, pero no permitiré que se arruine todo en medio de una pasarela real Sakura.- Coco avanzó a un cenicero de porcelana y apagó el cigarro con gracia, parecía levemente ansiosa.-Necesito ir a por otro ¿Quieres que te traiga uno?

-No…-Dudé.- Si, por favor.- Ella sonrió, dejándome sola de nuevo, pensando en cosas como lo idiota que era y lo idiota que podía llegar a ser si no hacía algo. Respiré con el dolor de mi tobillo haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo. Tenía que pensar en otras cosas que no fueran Shion, Sasori… y Sai.

-Cálmate Sakura.- Me agaché intentando inútilmente volver a acomodar las vendas.-Tengo que encontrar a Shizune.- Cogí mis zapatos altísimos y caros, tenía que buscar nuevas vendas, ir con un medico y dormir, necesitaba dormir.-Bien.-Dije al fin cuando mis botines estaban firmes en mis pies.

Cuando estuve de vuelta al enorme salón ruidoso caí en cuenta de que no sabía dónde podía encontrar a Naruto. No podía ser más estúpida…

-¡Dios mío! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Antonette!- Ella sonrió mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Creí que te habían llevado al doctor, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

-Supongo que solo el amor propio, fue un total desastre, arruine el evento.

-¡Oh, no!-Rió.-Fuiste una bomba, en todos los sentidos. Te veías hermosa yo, estaba realmente fascinado… a, es decir, fascinada.- Reí.

-Viniendo de una mujer tan hermosa como tú, creo que lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-Por supuesto, no podría ser otra cosa.- Asentí avergonzada, Antonette era otra diosa. Que pesado.- ¡Oh pero qué diablos!

-¡Qué!-Grité.

-¡Estas sangrando! Cariño, tu tobillo está sangrando. Tenemos que llevarte a un doctor.

-¡No!- Solté su agarre, sus ojos estaban preocupados.- No puedo irme ahora…

-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez el rubio idiota?

-Eh… si, algo así.- Agache la mirada, Antonette era lista.-… es decir conoce a alguien que puede ayudarme ¿Te importaría buscar conmigo? No quiero ir sola, me perdería.- La chica rubia sonrió, tomó mi mano y la beso.

-Todo un placer dulzura.- La miré por unos segundos antes de estallar de risa- ¿Q-que?

-Es que has… has dicho dulzura.- Reí mientras las personas nos volteaban a ver curiosas, una dama de negro sonrió mientras que otra había abiertos sus ojos azorada.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

-Por supuesto.- Le miré muy segura de que no parecería una tonta.- Yo soy muchas cosas, pero no soy dulzura.- Ella me miró sorprendida, como si nunca en su vida hubiese recibido tal respuesta y entonces, después de un momento de vacilación, asintió.- Bien, aclarado eso, vamos al baño.

-¿Baño? Dijiste que buscarías ayuda…

-Sí, pero no puedo andar por ahí con el tobillo sangrando, no permitiré que se hable más de Naruto.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? La reputación que está en juego es la tuya.-Antonette fruncía el ceño, parecía molesta.

-No.-Sonreí.- No hablaran mal de mí, ahora mismo de quien están hablando mal, es de él. –Por supuesto, la prensa no tomaría en cuenta a una pueblerina como yo, el cotilleo iba dirigido a Naruto, a su familia y a Coco, ellos eran después de todo los responsables de mi fracaso. Porque habían confiado en mí y había fallado.

-Estoy celosa Sakura.- Sus ojos verdes brillaron, yo le miraba interesada.- Pero supongo que eso me da un motivo más para ganarte.- Abrí mis ojos sorprendida.- No voy a perder Sakura, díselo a ese imbécil.-Su voz sonó fría y grave, totalmente diferente a la Antonette que dulcemente me había ayudado en el aeropuerto. La mujer de ahora, no se veía frágil.

-De que estás hablando.-Dije incrédula, segura de que su respuesta no me gustaría para nada.

-Tenía dudas sobre esta pasarela, no quería modelar para esa persona pero creo que ahora no tengo otra alternativa. Sakura, Sasori y yo no perderemos.- Sonrió hermosa y besó mi frente.- Lo siento pero creo que no puedo acompañarte, no debo fraternizar con el enemigo-Me giño un ojo.- aunque sea una hermosa señorita encantadora, eso y Sasuke esta mirándome feo.- Se despidió dejándome atónita. ¿Sasori? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con Sasori? ¿Qué hacia Sasori aquí? ¿Cómo se habían conocido? ¡Sasuke!

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-¿Eh?- Salté sorprendida girándome para verlo. Sasuke estaba frente a mí con la mirada de hielo y una mueca disgustada. Endemoniadamente guapo, endemoniadamente frio.- Que haces aquí.

-¿Ese es tu recibimiento? Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.-Mis venas ardieron de furia.

-Por supuesto que este es mi recibimiento, precisamente por todo lo que has hecho.-Bien, esa era mi respuesta, tenía que alejarme lo más rápido que pudiera.

-No te veo precisamente disgustada, parece que todo ha salido muy bien.

-¿Disgustada?- Le empuje con un dedo volteándome indignada.- ¿Eso crees? Yo estoy, estoy…-Sonrió.

-¿Aun no le has dicho no es así? Que le quieres.-Susurró en mi odio provocando un escalofrió por mi cuerpo.

-Si te ve aquí te matara.- Crucé mis brazos.- No deberías hacerlo de nuevo.- Si Naruto volvía a ver a Sasuke… no quería ni pensarlo.

-Está bien, no te hare nada esta vez. Solo creí que estarías en problemas.

-¿Con quién? Antonette me iba a ayudar a buscarlo.- Antonette, mi rival Antonette, cielos, ¡Estaba peleando contra dos hermosas diosas griegas!

-¿Antonette?- Me miró sorprendido, sus ojos miraban el camino que mi amiga había tomado... o ¿enemiga?- Ella no se llama Antonette y en todo caso, estar con esa persona enojaría más a ese idiota que verte conmigo. Son rivales Sakura, también participa en el concurso.-Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar ¿Ellos dos, rivales? ¿Antonette y Naruto se conocían? Por supuesto, ambos estaban metidos en esto, el mundo era muy pequeño, dios… ¿Ella sabía que yo era la modelo de Naruto desde el principio?

-Eso… ella no me dijo nada.-La mirada de Sasuke no me revelaba nada, era tan serio, tan frío, tan Sasuke.- Ella dijo que era hermosa.

-Ahora mismo estas hermosa.- Mordí mi boca.- Pero no creo que sea yo el único que lo note, Naruto me mataría si te llevo con el tobillo sangrando, busquemos a alguien antes de que yo vomite frente a ti.

-Ambos odian la sangre.

-¿Cambio de tema?

-Curiosidad.- Suspiré, el mal sabor de boca continuaba allí, Antonette y Sasori eran algo que, realmente no deseaba ¿Sabría Sasuke que su hermano también participaba?- Has venido aquí por Naruto o por…-Dudé.

-Mi hermano no es asunto mío- Encogió sus hombros.- No creo que le importe que vivamos en el mismo mundo desde hace mucho tiempo.- ¿Eso era acaso la confesión de su pobre lazo familiar?

-No quería incomodar.- Susurré más tímida de lo que debería.

-Vamos, está muy feo ese tobillo.

-No creo que sea buena idea Uchiha, la última vez que estuve contigo fue desagradable.

-No pienso hacerte nada pequeña niña, no quiero arruinar tu vestido.

-Imbécil.-Caminé mientras él me seguía con la sonrisa en la boca ¿Qué era lo gracioso? Me sentía como una estúpida, me sentía timada, ¡Engañada! ¿Cuándo se había dado cuenta Antonette que yo también participaba? Cielos, había visto mi caída.- Y cuando…-Mordí mis mejillas.- Como, como es que se conocen… Antonette y Naruto.- Sasuke sonrió de lado, volví mi vista en frente, jamás le hubiera preguntado.

-¿Celosa?- Suspiré enojada.- No lo niegas, es un avance.-Contestó feliz, como si hubiese hecho una acción benéfica.- No se.- Le miré de reojo.- Nunca se han llevado bien, creo que se odian.- Respire, me sentía mejor, no había más rivales. Abrí mis ojos repentinamente al darme cuenta ¡Me sentía aliviada!

-Bien, aquí me dejas.- Sonrió mientras asentía y llegábamos a un bonito pasillo con espejos, ¿Por allí eran los baños?

-Te esperare.

-No me perderé y prefiero buscar a Naruto sola.-Le miré furiosa ¿Y es que acaso se creía mi guardaespaldas?

-No, pero estas sangrando.- Me empujó al pasillo.- No tardes o entraré a buscarte- A quién le importaba si tardaba o no, maldito, era mandón, odioso y egocéntrico, tan diferente a Naruto ¿Cómo es que eran amigos? No sabía… bueno, en verdad no sabía mucho de ellos, su relación era vieja, amigos de infancia pero de allí en más… Naruto seguía siendo un absoluto misterio. De pronto, darme cuenta de eso no me gustaba para nada, él parecía conocerme desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, parecía que sabía todo de mí, conocía mis gestos, mis gustos, mis malos hábitos y mis medidas, ¡Mis medidas! ¿Desde cuándo conocía él mis medidas? Yo solo sabía que sus padres era muy ricos, que Hinata y él tenían un "cuasi" compromiso y que Sasuke era un amigo de lo más extraño. Si lo veía desde afuera, yo en realidad, no conocía a Naruto.

-¡Sakura! –Me giré y sin darme cuenta me encontré en un enorme baño con azulejos, espejos, lavabos de metal anti oxidante, puertas blancas de madera y bueno… era, era absolutamente imposible hacer del baño en un lugar así, daba miedo ensuciarlo.- ¡Sakura!- La voz gritó de nuevo y entonces me di cuenta de que me había perdido en mis cavilaciones otra vez.

-Shizune, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No, ¿Tu qué haces aquí? Creí que Naruto te había dicho que no te movieras y… ¡Pero estas sangrando! –Gracias, de eso ya me había dado cuenta.

-Sí, baje porque no tenía vendas, quería encontrarte pero me he topado con una ami… conocida y luego con Sasuke, así que, heme aquí.

-¿Por qué no llamaste? Había un teléfono, línea directa a seguridad, nos hubieran llamado, ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Coco? Ha estado buscándote como loca, si algún paparazzi te llegase a encontrar en este estado ¿¡Como era esa conocida!? –Shizune hablaba y hablaba, afortunadamente el baño no estaba tan lleno de gente y si lo estaba, las mujeres estaban demasiado ocupadas maquillándose.

-Primero tienes que dejar de gritarme. Estoy bien, el dolor no me ha derrotado, en segundo la conocida de la que te hablo se llama Antonette y no es un paparazzi.- O por lo menos, esperaba que no lo fuera.- Y por último…-Suspiré y la miré acalorada.- ¿Naruto me ha estado buscando?- Ella sonrió y mágicamente –Sin que pudiera por lo menos darme cuenta- se adentro conmigo a un baño, cerró la puerta de madera y sacó una venda nueva.

-Perdón, no quería gritarte. Espero por tu bien, el de Naruto, el mío y el de Coco que, tu amiga no sea una arribista.- Sacó una toalla húmeda de su bolso negro y limpió la sangre que salía de una terrible herida que no había visto, se había complicado.- Naruto no sabe que estas… estabas perdida.- Sonrió y un terrible sentimiento de decepción cubrió mi cuerpo.

-Donde esta, ¿Qué está haciendo?- Levantó su vista y yo me deje caer en la tapa del retrete color café, el baño olía a pino.

-No sé.-Suspiró, enredó la venda blanca en mi tobillo machucado y morado, el leve color rojo manchaba la venda de nuevo, no iba a durar.- Tenemos que llevarte a un doctor, esto está muy feo, me preocupa.

-Quiero ir con Naruto.

-Voy a llamar a Coco.

-No has contestado mi pregunta.- Los ojos negros de Shizune me observaron por un largo tiempo, ya no se escuchaba a nadie en los lavabos.-Shizune…- Hizo una mueca cuyo significado no descifré y en un rápido movimiento, cogió su celular, era blanco y tenía un bonito grabado de un cerdo.

-La encontré, estaba en los baños. No, no está bien, debemos sacarla de aquí y llevarla al médico, no me gusta como se ve su tobillo. Sabes cómo tratarla mejor que yo, no es necesario que ella se haga responsable.- ¿Responsable? ¿Quién? Shizune se estaba tomando su tiempo. Después de tres interminables minutos, colgó.

-¿Dónde está?

-Me encanta que te preocupes tanto por tu salud Sakura-chan.- Sonrió encantadora mientras se levantaba.- Coco traerá la limusina, nos vamos.-La miré ansiosa ¿Qué pasaba con Naruto?-No sabe donde esta Naruto.- Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, ¿Qué?- Se fue con Hinata a no sé qué lugar, ha estado llamándolo pero no contesta, como siempre.-Entorno sus ojos y me miró angustiada.- Lo siento, sus padres tampoco lo han visto, Kushina está preocupada por ti.- Me levanté segura de que en cualquier momento iba a llorar. Salí del baño, me recargué al lavabo y me miré en el espejo. Era la primera vez que me miraba, por lo menos después de que Luigi me quitara el estorboso maquillaje. Mi cara no lucía como la del ángel que había salido a presentar _La peau de cerise._

_-_ Que significa _La peau de cerise. _–Shizune me miró por el enorme espejo mientras yo le daba la espalda.

-Piel de cereza, la piel de una cereza.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- Ella se encogió de hombros. Me sentía desorientada, ya no me importaba el maldito tobillo, solo quería salir corriendo, ir a buscarlo y decirle que me gustaba.-Estoy cansada.- Shizune asintió y tomó mi mano.- Quiero irme a casa.- Dije con los labios temblando, mi cuerpo me dolía, quería que Ino me abrazara y que me dijera que Sai solo había surgido de mi imaginación, también quería que Shikamaru jugara ajedrez conmigo, quería que me dijera que Sasori era un idiota y que nunca me haría daño.- Sasuke estaba afuera, dijo que me sacaría si no me apuraba.- Ella asintió y cogiéndome la mano, salimos por el pasillo. Era tan abrumador, un mundo que no conocía, de espejos, flores y dinero, toda hermosura, todo belleza, en ese mundo parecía que nada salía mal, y sin embargo, para mí todo era un desastre.

-Sakura.- Sasuke parecía preocupado, sonreí, tal vez no era tan malo ¿Por qué me había vuelto tan blanda?- Esta pálida.

-Claro, pierde sangre a cada minuto.- Sonreí soltándome de ella, quería estar sola, quería pensar, quería saber que tenía que hacer.-Sakura.

-No, necesito estar sola un momento, por favor, hoy ha sido… agotador. Necesito pensar.

-No puedo dejarte sola, tal y como estas serías un blanco fácil, prensa, estafadores, pervertidos.-Cruzó sus brazos y mordió su carnoso labio nacarado. –No sé.

-Yo me quedaré con ella.-Shizune y yo lo miramos con interés, Sasuke Uchiha ¿Ayudando? - ¿Algún problema? –La pelinegra levantó sus manos en modo de disculpa, nadie se metía con el joven Uchiha. Reí para mis adentros, Naruto tenía buenos amigos.

-No tardes mucho Sakura, por favor, no quiero que te pase nada.-Tomó mis manos y su roce me recordó a Ino, ¿Qué estaría haciendo?-No te preocupes por Naruto, te buscara.- Asentí no muy segura de sus palabras. Hinata estaba con él, seguramente en una posición muy comprometedora y yo estaba allí, sin él, ¡Diablos! Quería llorar de nuevo.

Shizune dio la vuelta y se perdió en medio de personas que miraban los cuadros de la galería, Sasuke metió las manos a su bolsillo y me miró por un segundo, después rio.

-¿Quieres llorar?

-Déjate de tonterías. No tenías por que ofrecerte, se cuidarme sola.

-Por supuesto.- Caminó conmigo, cruzando la galería, la recepción gigante.

- Porque me trajiste aquí.- Habíamos llegado a los patios traseros del hotel, un enorme jardín, como un mini bosque de flores, todo al más puro estilo victoriano.

-Yo no te lleve a ningún lado, solo te he estado siguiendo.-Se encogió de hombros y sacó su celular del pantalón.- Vamos, piensa lo que tengas que pensar lo más pronto posible y regresa con la chica de cabello negro.

-Regresa tu si quieres, estoy absolutamente bien sola.

-Por supuesto.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Imbécil.- Gruñí alejándome de él. Miré mis pies mientras avanzaba y por alguna razón la cara de Naruto se atravesó en mi cabeza. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, no había podido decirle nada, todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo, Shion me había declarado la guerra y Antonette me había… diablos, quería irme a casa.

-Están en un parque, a 5 calles de aquí.- Me giré en redondo, estaba haciendo frio, mucho frio, el viento se colaba por el vestido haciendo temblar cada centímetro de mi carne, mi boca estaba terriblemente seca.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estas diciéndome eso?

-Curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad por qué? ¡Acaso te gusta todo esto! ¡Te divierte!- Le miré enojada, habíamos entrado a un pequeño laberinto de arbustos y podía darme el lujo de gritar todo lo que quisiera.- ¡Te gusta verme así verdad! Eres… eres…

-Ella solo está enamorada, es mi mejor amiga Sakura, pero tú, bueno tú eres muy predecible.- Arrugue mi nariz, tenía una fuertes ganas de golpear a alguien.

-Porque lo hiciste.

-Nunca te besé.

-Pero lo hiciste ver como todo lo contrario ¿Qué querías? ¿Querías que te golpeara hasta matarte? Que hubieras hecho si no se hubiera controlado, has visto…- Tragué saliva recordando la vez que Naruto me había salvado en el callejón.- has visto acaso como se vuelve cuando esta cegado por la ira.

-Creó que lo conozco más que tú. –Metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.- Lo sé.

-Pues entonces compórtate como si lo hicieras, él creyó que tú y yo…

-¿Te has dado cuenta no? Al fin, después de tanto tiempo te has dado cuenta.

-De que estás hablando.- Sonrió antes de dar un paso hacia mí, me miraba de una forma bastante superior y aún así su semblante era sereno. –Tú lo has hecho a propósito…

-Tú eres demasiado obstinada, él es demasiado idiota. Te obligabas a no admitir lo que querías, y él se obligaba a ser paciente y tú debes saber que Naruto no es muy paciente. Lo único que hice fue hacer que él actuara.

-Podía haberme dado cuenta sola, no necesitaba tu ayuda.

-Por supuesto.

-Deja de decir por supuesto.- Caminé dispuesta a… dispuesta a salir del laberinto de arbustos.

-Señorita Sakura, creo que no entiendes. Son demasiado lentos, ¿Te hubiera gustado besarte con él a los 70 años una tarde de otoño?

-Has visto muchas películas.

-A mi madre le encantan pero ese no es el punto. La situación se había vuelto insoportable después de que Hinata te hubiese abandonado en el callejón.- El Uchiha egocéntrico estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo.- Naruto no le hablaba y le reñí por eso, se estaba comportando demasiado infantil y te uso como excusa para desquitar el coraje que sentía por el compromiso arreglado, Hinata no tenía la culpa.-Mis pies me dolían pero no me atrevía a quejarme, Sasuke tenía razón, de una forma que odiaba que tuviera razón.- Usar a una persona nunca me ha parecido bien.-Se rasco su nuca haciéndome recordar a Shikamaru, tal vez Sasuke era la voz de la conciencia de Naruto tal como Shika lo era para mí.- Ahora que lo pienso creo que el beso también fue una excusa para que me golpeara.- Le miré recelosa, el jovencito engreído estaba exponiendo su lado más cursi.

-No fue un beso.

-Sí, no lo fue.- Cerró sus ojos y yo cerré los míos, tenía sueño y estaba agotada.

-Gracias.- Medio reí medio gruñí.- Creo que ya estoy mejor, has sido de gran ayuda Sasuke.- Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, habíamos regresado al jardín victoriano.

-Ese idiota es muy predecible. Igual que tú.- Bostezó mientras levantaba una hoja del suelo.- Al parecer son el uno para el otro ¿No?-Asentí.- Ella está a dos calles.-Señaló la salida del hotel.- No puedo dejarla sola si la rechazan.-Caminé aguantando el dolor del tobillo, volvía.

-Sera que ella… ¿Te gusta?

-Por supuesto, es mi amiga.-Sonrió torciendo su boca en un gesto bastante provocativo.-Pero no en sentido romántico.-Le miré por un instante, estaba obscuro y apenas podía distinguir su rostro.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez Sasuke?- El silencio que lo invadió me hizo creer que tal vez había metido la nariz en donde no me incumbía.-Es decir… no, no lo contestes si no quie…

-Sí.-Me miró.- Pero no tanto como Naruto. Así que no pude hacer mucho, además, ella me odiaba, decía algo así como que yo era un señor _"egocéntrico tengo a todas la chicas comiendo de mi mano".- _Pegué una carcajada llamando la atención de algunos visitantes, que tipo de confesión ridícula era esa.

-Cuando la vea, le diré a esa chica que se ha equivocado.

-Asegúrate de hacerlo y dile que en todo caso, ya no estoy interesado.-Caminé lejos de él, directo a la salida, la puerta estaba adornada de luces, ya no podía ver el sol rojo.-Sakura, no lo hagas llorar, o tendré que intervenir de nuevo.- Sonreí mientras me giraba a ver la silueta obscura que era Sasuke. Había algo en él que no me gustaba pero, de cierta manera, bueno, tal vez simplemente no me desagradaba.

Me giré mientras caminaba hacia la salida, no podía correr muy bien, o al menos no me apetecía. Una música de lo que parecía ser violín y chelo sonaron en el interior del hotel, retumbando en los jardines, era mágica, me detuve, empezaban a estallar los fuegos artificiales. El sentimiento me embriago por un momento, pero eso solo había durado un minuto, al instante mismo podía sentir el aire moviendo el vestido, meciendo mis cabellos. Corría esquivando a las personas que paseaban por allí, la mayoría seguía en el hotel mirando la pasarela de alguna marca reconocida, Naruto no estaba allí así que no me importaba. Pensé por un momento en Sasori, tenía miedo, estaba muy asustada, tarde o temprano tendría que verle la cara y entonces no sabía cómo iba a terminar, no quería imaginarlo. Salté una pequeña flor fuera de sitio y me giré esquivando a una dama de vestido verde, moje mis labios con la lengua y de pronto, en un breve suspiro, la cara blanca de Sai se giró a mirarme.

Fue un instante, tan solo un corto espacio de tiempo, el tiempo en que duraba un parpadeo. Él estaba allí mirándome correr, sostenía una copa de vino y aunque había sido solo un momento, todo había sido muy claro, como en una toma lenta a distancia. Sai sonreía mientras me saludaba con un movimiento de cara y ese gesto había quedado en mi cabeza por ese microsegundo, quería dejar de correr para volver y perseguirlo pero eso no ocurrió. Continué corriendo dejando tras de mí, al chico que me había engañado, evitando aquella sensación de que tenía que regresar a buscarlo.

…..

Tal parecía que mi destino se empeñaba en hacerme correr hasta llegar a él. Tal vez era una especie de Karma, por haberle despreciado por tanto tiempo o tal vez simplemente era pura y curiosa casualidad.

Caminé derecho por la acera, crucé la calle sin carros y llegué al enorme parque. Entre la obscuridad, lo único que alumbraba mi camino eran los faros a mi alrededor, una que otra lucecilla en alguna tienda cerrada pero fuera de eso todo, absolutamente todo estaba consumido por la densa noche parisina.

-Como voy a encontrarle.-Y si lo encontraba, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Qué le diría? "Me gustas Naruto, más de lo que creí que me gustaras" Si, lo había repetido una y otra en mi cabeza aunque claro, era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo.

El silencio me cubría, era un silencio helado que apenas era interrumpido por el sonido de mis botines de tacón alto. Por un momento había olvidado el dolor y el hecho de que de nuevo estuviera sangrando, el lugar estaba absolutamente vacio, no importarían una o dos gotitas de sangre más. Estornudé, el parque era inmenso, me dirigí a los juegos, donde los columpios inmóviles sin niños parecían dormidos, intenté borrar inmediatamente aquellas historias que Ino me contaba sobre los parques _"Y los columpios se mecían como si alguien estuviese allí, pero no había nadie, la chica quiso tocarlos y entonces… ¡BAM!" _ Debía admitir que ella siempre me hacía temblar y salir gritando de su habitación, era entonces cuando su madre prendía las luces y me llevaba chocolate caliente y una enorme frazada, sonreía y luego me aseguraba que Ino se hacía _pipi _en la cama cuando estaba asustada. En ese momento el miedo se esfumaba y era sustituido por risas y reclamos de parte de mi vanidosa amiga. Me froté los brazos intentando entrar en calor, ¿Qué haría Ino si estuviera en mi lugar? "_Le golpearía esa cara de niñita rica que se carga y reclamaría el trasero de Naruto, ¡Coño!" _Reí, si definitivamente eso es lo que ella haría. Pero yo no, ni siquiera tenía el valor para decirle que me gustaba. No era solo Hinata, también estaba Miwako, la chica del bikini en la playa, Francia, Luigi –De alguna manera el no me preocupaba del todo.- y Shion. Esta última era tal vez, de la que más tendría que cuidarme, me lo había dicho, que Naruto era suyo. La bilis se subió a mi garganta, ¡Naruto era de todas menos de ella! Me cabreaba, joder, ella me cabreaba demasiado ¿Blancas nieves? A quien mierda le llamaba Blanca Nieves. Mi nombre era Sakura, Sakura. Apreté mis labios.

Se hacía tarde y Shizune me estaría buscando, seguro que Coco la mataría. Negué con la cabeza, Coco jamás levantaría ni un dedo a su sobrina ¿Por qué tanto amor? Conmigo no mostraba ninguno en absoluto.

-Naruto-kun…- Mis pies se detuvieron, la cruel voz dulce y queda de Hinata me invitaba a seguirla.

Una parte de mi me decía que debía salir huyendo, otra parte de mi, una que abarcaba la mayor parte de mi consciencia, me decía que debía ir a ver lo que pasaba y otra, una pequeña fracción de mi consciente, me reclamaba, me gritaba, que esperara, que no hiciera ni una ni otra cosa. Era como el juego del diablillo y el ángel, el diablillo quería ir, el ángel quería huir. Pero el diablillo era más fuerte y de un solo impulso el ángel, desapareció.

-Hinata ¿Qué haces?- La voz de Naruto sonaba sorprendida, gemí quedito y salí de entre la obscuridad para toparme con una escena de pesadilla. Era difícil hacer frente a miles de emociones que me invadían en ese instante. Era una especie de coctel letal el que amenazaba con destruir mi poca fuerza, eran sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía podía sentir, pero allí estaban y no me gustaban.

-Te quiero Naruto, por favor, no me dejes.- La Hinata tímida había desaparecido, sentía que mi cuerpo se iba a desmoronar en cualquier momento. Ella estaba mirándolo como si de su respuesta dependiera que ella viviera o muriera para siempre.-Naruto…

-Yo…-Mis manos cubrieron mi boca, no podía gritar ahora, no podía correr, no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía llorar. Solo podía sentir un enorme vació en mi pecho, un enorme agujero que iba creciendo.

-Hina yo también te quiero.- Sus brazos fuertes rodearon su frágil cuerpo mientras ella lo acariciaba por la espalda, escondiendo su rostro bajo su pecho. Naruto sonreía oliendo su cabello mientras yo intentaba mover mis piernas y salir huyendo. ¡Qué coño seguía haciendo allí!- Te quiero mucho Hinata.- Tomó su cara entre sus manos y roso su nariz con la de ella.

_Naruto_

Estaba segura que su aliento olí a menta, que su piel estaba tibia y que ella no sentía frio alguno, casi podía asegurar que en ese instante ella estaba perdida en un mundo mágico, inundada por el efecto Naruto, inundada por una sensación que por un tiempo me pertenecía a mí.

_Naruto._

Entonces, algo dentro de mi estalló y como un cristal que chocaba con el pavimento, las lagrimas cayeron de mi rostro, pesadas, calientes y saladas.

Lo amo, me dije, pero ya no había tiempo de decírselo a él, las palabras que había ensayado se habían quedado en mi garganta atrapadas para no salir nunca.

Agache la mirada temblando y odiándome por aceptar lo bien que se les veía juntos. Ambos parecían modelos; ella era un ángel y él un pícaro diablillo. Había sido muy ingenua al creer que podíamos haber tenido algo, el mundo real no era un cuento de hadas y lo había olvidado, tal vez simplemente no había querido verlo.

-Naruto…-Susurré y la cabeza de Hinata se levantó, sus ojos me miraban con lágrimas y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ¿Acaso quería restregarme su relación? Debía irme de allí antes de que Naruto volteara y lavara mi mente racional con sus halagos infantiles, sus sonrisas divinas y el sentimiento que infelizmente había terminado por creerme. Sasuke se había equivocado tanto como yo, Naruto no me quería, la quería a ella, siempre la había querido y ahora, cuando Hinata al fin se atrevía a confesarlo, él felizmente se tendía entre sus brazos. ¿Qué palabras de amor le diría al oído? Ese pensamiento rebotaba en mi cabeza mientras seguía allí parada mirándoles como una idiota. Era masoquista, no me lo hubiera creído nunca pero allí seguía, sabiendo que no ocurriría nada para cambiarlo, lo había intentado y había fallado.

-Sakura-chan…- Sus ojos azules me miraron, sentí como me desplomaba, mis rodillas se flexionaron y entonces, antes de caer al suelo reaccioné, recuperando el equilibrio, recuperando la poca cordura. Pero no iba a durar mucho tiempo. Sonreí mientras mis pies recordaban que tenían que salir corriendo.- ¡Sakura-chan!-Gritó.

…

Caminé de vuelta al hotel, Coco estaría buscándome, tal vez. No debía hacerme muchas ilusiones, ahora quizá ya no me necesitaría, Hinata había ganado ¿Por qué iba a quererme a mí como su modelo? Pero tenía sentido del honor, así que volvería con Coco, le explicaría las cosas, me largaría al hotel por mis cosas y le marcaría a Shikamaru de alguna caseta de cobro. Compraría un billete de avión y regresaría de vuelta a casa.

Respiré, volví a respirar una segunda vez y entonces gemí dándome cuenta de que no volvería a verlo. Había sido una estúpida al creer que él me quería de verdad, al pensar siquiera que podríamos tener algo más de lo que me insinuaba, debía saberlo, yo no estaba destinada a ser amada. Miré el cielo conteniendo mis lágrimas, una buena sesión de estudios y una intensiva plática con Ino harían su trabajo y me harían olvidar todo lo que había vivido.

-Seré estúpida.-Yo no quería olvidarlo.

Porque ya había probado lo bueno, había tocado el cielo con mis manos y me habían tirado de golpe, habían roto todo lo que apenas me estaba construyendo y ahora no podía regresar.

Ya no tenía fuerzas para volver a empezar, lo único que quería era tirarme en el suelo de esa calle fría y quedarme allí, mirando el cielo, muriendo.

-Dios mío, que drama estás haciendo Sakura.- Asentí sonriendo.- ¿Cómo has estado?-Miré mis manos y calcule que tan fuerte podría ser un golpe mío.- Yo he estado muy preocupado, creí que no volvería verte mi gatita rosa. Que pasa, ¿Te ha comida la lengua un zorro?- La voz de Sasori helo mi espalda.- ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta? No, no, no.-Suspiré cansada, horrorizada.- Mírate Sakura.-Su voz era tan fría y áspera, tan cruel y silenciosamente destructiva. Apreté mis labios.- Tan hermosa, como un ángel.-Sonrió y sus manos blancas tocaron hacia la nada, como si estuviera acariciándome, como si sus manos acariciaran mi piel.-Tan tersa y suave, _beautiful_…-Susurró al viento apretando sus puños y bajándolos a sus costados.- Pero en el bando equivocado.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Sasori.- Se llevó las manos a su cabello rojo y se lo levantó desesperado. Mi piel estaba erizada de miedo, me había estado siguiendo.

-Oh, claro que lo sabes mi amor. Eres muy escurridiza. Creo que merezco una disculpa.

-Estás loco.-Me giré, tenía que irme de allí, ¿Dónde?

-¿Quién te crees que eres puta?- Habló quedo, arrastrando sus palabras, susurrándolas en mi oído.- Fuiste quien destruyo mi departamento y fuiste tú quien golpeo a Deidara… me vas a decir ahora mismo quien fue el cabrón que casi lo mata Sakura. Lo he estado buscando pero al parecer es tan rastrero y cobarde como tú.- Naruto, su rostro me llegó a la cabeza tan rápido como un parpadeo. Entonces lo entendía todo.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.- Si le decía algo, lo iba a matar, iba a matar a Naruto.- Fui yo quien le golpeo… a ese pedazo de mierda.- Y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera, no podía dejar que Naruto muriera.- Solo había que encenderlo un poquito… ¡Ag!- Sus manos apretaron mi cuello, alzándolo, levantándome hasta que mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y el oxigeno se colaba de mis pulmones.

-No te esfuerces por ocultarlo, son tan lindos tus intentos por salvarlo que ahora mismo quiero golpearte. Tus amiguitos de mierda se las verán conmigo si no me dices quien golpeo a Deidara, quien fue el puto que te trajo hasta aquí.

-¡Suéltame!-Grité golpeándolo con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo, destrozándome la muñeca y tirándolo al piso. Tenía que correr, tenía que correr.

Doble una esquina antes de llegar a un farol, las tiendas estaban cerradas y las calles que en la mañana me había parecido hermosas, me aterraron. Estaban vacías y obscuras, apenas iluminadas con la luz de una pequeña lámpara que se desvanecía entre la negrura nocturna, atrás habían quedado las luces del hotel de cristal, ya no alcazaba a escuchar las frases entre la música, tan solo el sonido sonoro y cada vez más opaco de los instrumentos, a lo lejos solo se veía el resplandor de los fuegos artificiales, brillando, iluminando, pero no me alcanzaban, en ese momento todo estaba obscuro y solitario. Tan solitario que el miedo que se ocultaba entre las sombras me cubrió como lo hacía la noche, sin un atisbo de esperanza lo único que me quedaba era correr.

Mis pies me temblaban como la gelatina, apenas y podía respirar. Tropecé y giré en el asfalto, me levanté mientras sentía como escurría sangre de mi rodilla, mi vestido estaba sucio, la tela delgada se había rasgado, estaba roto y las tiras volaban haciéndome sombra. Cerré los ojos asustada.

-Naruto…

-No tienes salida Sakura.- Mis pasos cansados sonaban en mi cabeza, mis manos temblaban.- Se buena y vuelve con tu amo.- Apoyé mi mano derecha en la pared de una tienda cerrada. Con la cabeza agachada miré mi mano libre, estaba pálida, tal vez había perdido mucha sangre.

-Tú no eres mi amo…- Susurré mientras la cerraba en un puño con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-Oh lo soy.- Giré mi cara lentamente. Sus ojos almendrados estaban iluminados por el deseo y el control, no había ira, en su lugar existía un hambre psicópata por tenerme y una anhelante sed por verme llorar.- Mírate mi pequeña gata francesa, teniéndolo todo elegiste la basura.- Sonrió como si de una marioneta se tratase, ladeo su cabeza como en esas escenas de películas de terror que tanto odiaba y con su lengua saboreo sus labios casi morados. – Estás asustada, me excitas.-Rió.

-¿Eres imbécil…?- Su risa se detuvo.- ¿Miedo dices?... lo que tengo es asco.

Mira mi cara Sasori, ¡Mírala!- Sus ojos fríos se clavaron en los míos, yo temblaba por dentro.- Esto es lo único que me provocas… asco, siempre me has provocado repugnancia ¿Ser tuya? –Reí apretando mi mano izquierda lo más fuerte que podía.- Prefiero pudrirme en la basura. –Sus pasos se acercaron lentamente hacia mí, como un demente confundido.

-Tú me perteneces, eres parte de mi colección…

-¡No te acerques!- Recargué mi hombro a la pared mientras mis piernas flaqueaban, Sasori estaba quieto a unos metros de mí.

-¿Quién esperas que te salve? ¿Tu madre? ¿Sai?- Mi labios vibraron.- Estúpida, ninguno de ellos lo hizo, ni tu propia madre ni el hombre que decías amar.

-No hables de mi madre.

-Tu madre has sido la más puta.

-¡Cállate!- Mi cara ardió cuando estrello contra el piso, el eco de la bofetada se escuchó entre las calles vacías.

- No debiste haber escapado, no debiste haberme rechazado- Se había encimado, apretando mis muñecas con fuerza.

-¡No me compraras con basura como tú!- La nueva bofetada volteó mi cabeza.- ¡No eres más que eso Sasori! ¡Una gran bola de mierda!

-¡Estúpida!- Gritó cuando mis uñas rasgaron su cara y arrancaron mechones color arándano de su cabeza. Me levanté con la boca hinchada y las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse. Sasori se abalanzó contra mí tumbándome.

El sonido del vestido rompiéndose llegó a mis odios, abrí de golpe mis ojos aguados, lo destrozaba como si fuese de papel, sus ojos llenos de deseo y satisfacción me hicieron temblar, no era la primera vez que estaba en esa posición.

-Sasori… por favor, por favor- Me sorprendí a mí misma pidiendo clemencia ante él, mis ojos me picaron, era el aviso de que lloraría en cualquier momento. ¡Pero era Sakura Haruno! ¡Yo no debía llorar!, ¡Yo no lloraba! Yo no…

"_Tú en verdad me gustas Sakura-chan" _

El eco de su voz retumbó en mi cabeza cuando los labios de Sasori besuquearon mi cuello y su lengua rasposa delineo mi mentón.

-Te gustara Sakura… después de esto podrás estudiar todos los posgrados en medicina que quieras.

-¡No me toques!- Mis manos recobraron vida y comenzaron a arañar cualquier cosa que tocaban, mis piernas se movían tratando de golpear, él lo disfrutaba. Era humillante, era lastimosamente humillante, la poca fuerza de voluntad que tenía pendía de un hilo muy débil que amenazaba con romperse. Dios, estaba asustada, tan terriblemente asustada.

-Shh, no te preocupes bebé, solo disfrútalo... - En ese instante gemí dándome cuenta de que nadie me ayudaría. Mis pupilas lo miraban fijamente y en sus orbes color almendra pude ver locura.

-¡No!- Supliqué una vez más con la voz a un paso de quebrarse, con la garganta seca y retorciendo mi cuerpo por debajo de él. -Naruto.

Gemí.

Quería verlo, quería estar con él, sonreírle, avergonzarme por sus comentarios, no quería que me violaran…

-¡NARUTO!

-¡Joder! - Abrí los ojos mientras veía como un borroso Sasori golpeaba contra la pared igual que un muñeco de trapo.- ¿Sakura? Dios mío.-Las lagrimas no me dejaban mirarle la cara, pero su voz sonaba asustada.- Qué ha ocurrido aquí…

-¿Sasuke?

-¡Tu maldito hijo de puta!-Levanté la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas reunidas, esa voz, esa voz furiosa yo la conocía. Sus cabellos rubios y desordenados, sus ojos azules y su perfecta postura, su fuerza interminable y esa seguridad que me brindaba, todo, todo estaba allí, Naruto estaba allí.- ¡Como te atreves a tocarla!- Namikaze Naruto lo había levantado hasta su altura, Sasori sangraba y los golpes que le daba en la mandíbula no se detenían, aumentaban con un odio que crecía y crecía en cada puñetazo.- ¡Maldito!

-Naruto…- Susurré incrédula, levantándome de los brazos de Sasuke, a rastras y sin importarme el hecho de que estuviera casi desnuda, tal vez estaba soñando, tal vez estaba inconsciente y Naruto era una parte de mi imaginación, tal vez ya estaba muerta. – Naruto e-eres tu ¿Verdad?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos, sus pupilas temblaban. Cambie mi vista hacía ese cuerpo medio muerto. Sasori estaba manchado de sangre, gemía sin fuerza alguna, con el labio roto y la cara casi cubierta de liquido rojo. Volví mi mirada a quien lo tenía por el cuello, sus orbes como el cielo estaban opacas como un mar en una noche de tormenta, Naruto me miraba asustado, era la primera vez que lo veía con pánico.

- Sakura… ¡Sakura!- El cuerpo de Sasori cayó completamente al piso, sonando como un costal de arena.

- ¿Oh, Sakura que te hizo? ¿Dónde te duele Sakura?- Abrazaba mi cintura con desesperación, podía sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza y su respiración desacompasada, yo respiraba su aroma como si mi vida dependiese de ello. Tomó mi cara entre sus manos, mirando mi rostro con miedo.-Voy a matarlo.- Sus dedos temblaban y la sensación de tener un enorme bulto ahogando mi garganta apareció.

-Le has quebrado el puente nasal, al parecer también tiene las costillas rotas. ¿Eres imbécil?- La voz de Sasuke resonó a mis espaldas. Furiosa.

-El imbécil fue él, al tocarla.- Cerré mis ojos, no quería verlo, no quería ver a Sasori, no me importaba Sasori, me importaba Naruto.

- Llamaré a mi madre para que te llevé y yo me quedaré para…

-No.- Mi corazón palpitaba asustado.- Naruto, por favor, no me dejes… -Mis manos se aferraron a su camisa negra y un gemido débil salió de mi garganta. No quería estar sola.- Y-yo… - Mi cuerpo flaqueó y mis rodillas se quebraron, su cuerpo grande me había sostenido antes de caer de golpe.

-Sakura-chan no hables, todo está bien ahora, todo… -No pudo continuar, mis manos le abrazaron con una fuerza que no sabía se encontraba allí.

-Tenía miedo.- Respiré intentando capturar el aire que se escapaba rápidamente de mis pulmones; estaba a salvo y el dolor hizo su aparición con fuerza.- Naruto, tenía miedo…- Y gimiendo como una niña, lloré mientras él me apretaba a su pecho, mojando su ropa con mis lagrimas.

-Sakura-chan…- Su voz temblaba, era apenas un susurro. En otro momento tal vez me hubiera sentido humillada al verme así, pero justo de la misma forma en la que había llorado la muerte de mi madre en sus hombros, ahora, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia, va a desangrarse en cualquier momento.

-No llames a nadie.

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga con él entonces?

-Mátalo.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero qué…!

–Vamos Sakura-chan.- Me cargó como en esos mangas shojos y novelas rosas que tanto odiaba, solo que no era una princesa hermosa y sonrojada, ni tampoco una colegiala dulce y tierna, yo era una especie de mujer con piernas y brazos amoreteados, la cara hinchada y el labio medio roto, eso sin contar que estaba más desnuda de lo que hubiese querido estar, la ropa estaba rota y sucia, mi cabello estaba encrespado y el maquillaje de mis ojos se había corrido, se me salían los mocos y me ahogaba entre lagrimas saldas. En pocas palabras, era un fiasco.

-No te muevas Sakura-chan, estarás bien, no volveré a dejarte sola.- No sabía dónde estaba, mi vista se nublaba y no podía ver nada.-El viaje no será agradable Sakura-chan pero, no podemos esperar una ambulancia. –Y entonces entendí que estábamos en su carro. Me acostó en el asiento trasero y me amarró de una forma poco confiable el cinto de seguridad, el espacio del bonito Mercedes no me dejaba estirar las piernas. –No tardare mucho. -Asentí sin mirarlo.

-Gracias.

- Sakura –Besó mi frente y me tapó con su gabardina negra de lana, esa que tanto me gustaba.-Perdóname.-Susurró antes de cerrar la puerta. Sonreí en medio de la inconsciencia, Naruto estaba conmigo.

…

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos era de noche, no sentía frio y mi cuerpo no me dolía. Me giré tentando el lugar.

-Pero qué demonios…- Susurré mientras me levantaba de lo que parecía una cama muy blanda e intentaba mirar el cuarto de aquel hospital. Porque estaba en un hospital, lo sabía, podía saberlo incluso con los ojos vendados. El inconfundible olor a medicamentos y químicos de limpieza, yo había nacido para trabajar en un hospital, solo que no precisamente en calidad de interna.

-No tengo dinero para costearme un hospital así.- Suspiré.- ¿Qué?- Dije para mí cuando mis manos alcanzaron algo rasposo.- ¿Flores?

-¡Cállate! Te he repetido incontables veces que ella ya está bien, en cuanto se despierte la daremos de alta.- Una voz fuerte llamó mi atención, la puerta de la enorme habitación estaba cerrada pero podía ver sombras por debajo.

-Diablos…- Un dolor agudo me hizo doblarme haciendo que soltara la aparente rosa que tenía en mi mano. Mis brazos estaban vendados al igual que mi tobillo, algo me decía que tenía fracturas en casi todo el cuerpo.

Me senté mientras removía la sabana para ver mejor mis heridas, mis muslos en medio de la obscuridad parecían estar llenos de golpes.- Oh no.- Gemí.

-No, no tiene ninguna fractura, lo que me sorprende. Es una chica fuerte, se recuperó muy rápido así que no te preocupes, solo revisaré como sigue su tobillo y…- La puerta se abrió de golpe prendiendo la luz, mis manos se aferraron a las sabanas blancas que me cubrían y mi mirada se cruzó con la de ella. Asustada desvié la vista hacia otro lugar.

-Valla, estás despierta. - Tsunade-sama.- Da miedo cierto, se supone que es un hospital, no un centro botánico, pero ellos han insistido y…

-¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto entró con fuerza, como un remolino empujando a Tsunade fuera de su camino, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los míos y en menos de dos zancadas se acercó a mí, aplastando la flor que yo había dejado caer.

-¿Cómo estas Sakura-chan? –Me miró preocupado, odiaba verlo así.

-Estoy bien Naruto, creo que fue más el escándalo que hice.

-No hiciste ningún escándalo querida. Tenías una lesión bastante dolorosa, si pidieras mi opinión diría que venía doliéndote desde hace más de 4 días y con los tacones con los que te trajo...-Señaló a Naruto riendo.- Bueno, has sobrevivido bastante bien, me sorprendes, cualquiera en tu lugar hubiera perdido el pie.- Naruto palideció y sus pupilas se dilataron. Yo entorné los ojos y Tsunade-sensei pegó una enorme carcajada.- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Le has visto la cara?- Rió.

-Eso no es gracioso Oba-chan.

-Oh, venga, creo que fue bastante cómico ver tus expresiones, me he venido riendo de ellas desde hace 24 horas.- Tsunade me miró y después caminó hacia mí con su hermosa bata medica y con unos estudios en mano.- Tienes una leve fractura, tendrás que usar el yeso una semana Sakura.- Sonrió levantando una ceja.- Sin tacones, entiendes.- Asentí y después miré alarmada a Naruto.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan.- Tsunade me miró de reojo mientras fingía leer los estudios. Yo por mi parte intentaba olvidar los últimos momentos antes de haber perdido la conciencia en el auto de Naruto.

Las sonrisas de Sasori y Hinata se confundían en mi mente. La cara de Hinata al abrazar a Naruto y la boca de Sasori besando mi cuello quedarían grabadas en mi cabeza el resto de mi vida.

-Sí, supongo que no.- Giré mi rostro hacia Tsunade y la miré, estaba allí la persona a la que más admiraba y aún así no podía sentirme bien, había un nudo en la garganta que me molestaba tanto o más que mi tobillo lastimado. ¿No había radiografías de mi corazón roto?

-Bueno, te daré de alta en unos cuantos minutos Sakura, podrás salir en cualquier momento. Naruto, más vale que la cuides, no queremos otra lesión. -Naruto asintió mientras se sentaba en enorme sofá blanco frente a mi cama.-Bueno Sakura, vuelvo enseguida.-Sonreí, allí iba mi primera presentación con Tsunade-sensei y yo la había desperdiciado como idiota.

-Tsunade-sensei es fantástica.- Naruto levantó una ceja, ¿Acaso no compartía la misma idea que yo?- Bueno pues a mí me lo ha parecido.-Refunfuñe y él se cruzó de brazos hundiéndose en el sillón, mirándome arrepentido; en ese momento el reloj blanco en la pared me pareció mucho más entretenido y una forma segura de despistar mi atención. No quería que me pidiera explicaciones pero estaba casi convencida de que me haría preguntas en cualquier momento.

-Sakura-chan…-Apreté mi boca y le miré.- en cuanto salgamos de aquí te llevaré al aeropuerto.- Dolor, lo sabía, de alguna manera eso ya me lo había imaginado, sin embargo no por eso dolía menos.- Shikamaru me ha llamado. – Oh, no.-Oh, si Sakura-chan.-Sonrió mientras me sumía en la cama tapándome con las sabanas.

-¿Cómo te ha encontrado?- Sacó su celular y marcó unos cuantos números.

-Sasuke le ha dado mi número de móvil. Estaba preocupado.- Mis mejillas me ardían, Ino probablemente había armado un escuadrón para mi búsqueda, Shikamaru estaría enfadado por eso.-Si te hubiera pasado algo…

-No me paso nada. Además yo vine por…

-¡Lo sé!- Se levantó de golpe, asustándome, mientras cruzaba la habitación hasta la ventana.- Se porque viniste, y eso no hace mejor las cosas.- Suspiró dejando caer las manos a sus costados, se veía cansado, probablemente no había dormido.

-Debes tener sueño.- Dije no muy segura de su reacción.

-Eso no es importante…- Se alborotó el cabello y mis manos cosquillearon, yo también quería tocarle el cabello. - Shikamaru me lo ha contado todo.

-¿Seguro que no tienes sueño?

-No.- Entornó los ojos mientras se giraba a mirarme. Tragué en seco.- Me dijo que te saliste de la casa sin previo aviso.

-¡Miente! – Me miró bastante enfadado.- Yo le hablé por teléfono…-Bufó a la vez que entendía que tenía que ser más inteligente para librarme de su sermón.

-Ino ha estado llorando dos días seguidos. Shikamaru estaba bastante enojado por eso también.- Gemí mordiendo mis labios, me iba a descuartizar viva cuando volviera. Bueno, también existía la posibilidad de que se compadeciera de mi pobre corazón roto y que al final, Shika tuviera que soportar a dos mujeres con lagrimas en los ojos, comiendo helado en su sofá un día domingo.- No puedo creer que hayas tomado un avión sola y como…- de pronto su rostro se tenso y su mirada me atravesó como lanza.- ¿Como me encontraste?, es… ¡Estuviste sola en un lugar que no conocías!

-No exactamente, me traje varios panfletos de "Mi primera visita en Paris, lugares por conocer", solo que ahora mismo no los traigo y yo… lo siento.-Revolvió su cabello ansioso.

-¡Sakura-chan!

-¡He dicho que lo siento!-Grité tan desesperada como él.

-¡Estabas en un país que no conocías! ¡Entiendes lo que eso significa!

-¡Conocí a una chica en el aeropuerto!- Hablé enojada ¿¡Quien era él para gritarme!?

-Ah. Conociste a una chica en el… -Su rostro palideció, había hablado de más.- ¡Hablaste con una desconocida! Pero como, como tu…

-¡Me ayudo a recoger mi maleta! –Dije exaltada.- Era amable y me invitó a comer, me llevó a un hotel y me presento a un amigo, él dijo que te conocía así que subí a su auto. - Naruto me miraba anonadado, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados.- ¿N-Naruto?-Sonrió y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.-Fue muy amable y dijo que era hermosa, no fue tan malo…

-¿Que no fue tan malo? ¡Sakura es que acaso no mides las consecuencias!

-¡No me grites Naruto!- Levante un dedo en señal de amenaza.

-¡¿Pensaste en que podría ocurrir si te secuestraba?! ¡Los hombres no son buenos Sakura-chan!

-¡Como lo sabes! ¡No le conociste!

-¡Joder Sakura yo soy hombre! Se lo que les ocurre a los hombres cuando ven a una chica bonita, sola y perdida en un ciudad extraña.

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia?- Dije ignorando la palabra _bonita_ que había usado conmigo.

- Ese no es el punto Sakura-chan, yo no haría bajezas.- Abrió sus ojos azules que en un santiamén se habían vuelto opacos.- Sakura, he conocido a muchos hombres malos, yo he jugado con ellos y se cómo actúan, se lo que piensan y no sería nada agradable decírtelo.- Apreté las sabanas que cubrían mis muslos desnudos con hematomas.

-Oh… así que tu eres como uno de ellos.-Comenté irónica, enfadada.- ¡Entonces no pretendas darme ahora clases de ética y moral, idiota!

-¡Yo nunca lastimaría a una mujer!

-¡Pues me estas lastimando ahora mismo! –Me sorprendí al entender el significado de mis propias palabras.

- Esto ha sido una locura Sakura-chan. Mírate, estas en una cama de hospital y estas llena de manchas moradas.-Sus ojos azules se clavaron dolorosamente en los míos, era horrible saber que esa expresión de pena había sido culpa mía.

En todo el tiempo solo había pensado en cómo me sentía yo, como tendría que actuar estando con Naruto, pero nunca como lo había hecho sentir a él. Miles y miles de interrogantes surcaban el ambiente que se había creado y lo detestaba, realmente lo aborrecía, ese no era el tipo de reencuentro que yo había planeado.

-Son muy bonitas.- Dije rompiendo el silencio, Naruto me miró sorprendido, tal vez no esperaba que yo hubiese dado el primer paso.

-¿Eh?

-Las flores… a decir verdad son bonitas, todas las flores que me trajeron son… me gustan.- Sonreí de la mejor manera posible, si tan solo él pudiera darse cuenta de cuánto lo lamentaba.

- Si, Kushina se ha encargado de convertir esto en un jardín botánico.- Se llevó las manos a la nuca, sonriendo despreocupadamente, haciéndome sentir mejor, olvidándose de su enfado.- Perdón.- Sonrió de nuevo, avergonzado e intentando no mirarme.

-No yo, lo siento...- Olvidando mi raciocino y lado coherente, volviéndome atrabancada y estúpida, en busca de la aventura, estaba olvidando quien era yo.- Tienes razón, pudieron haberme viola…

-No lo digas.- Me miró enojado, dejándome sin palabras.- No digas algo tan horrible Sakura-chan.- Asentí inquieta, por un momento Naruto me había parecido peligroso.

-Gracias.- _Por haberte preocupado, por haberme hecho sentir bien._

_-_Hina-chan ha estado preocupada también, me dijo que quería que te aliviaras pronto.-Por supuesto, no quería que permaneciera más tiempo con él. Alejé mi mirada lo más pronto posible, Naruto estaba prohibido para mí.

-¿Sakura-chan?

-Err… ¿cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?-Inútilmente cepillé mi cabello, mi corazón latía.

-No se.- Encogió sus hombros importándole poco y se sentó de nuevo.- No he tenido tiempo de ver un reloj, no me ha importado otra cosa que no fueras tu y ese monitor cardiaco. Odiaba pensar que en cualquier momento ese aparato sonaría anunciando que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrirte. –Cerró los ojos y yo deje que los míos le recorrieran su cuerpo entero. ¿Por qué hacía eso?

-No te preocupes así por mí…-Susurré para mí. Si seguía envolviéndome con dulces palabras sería más difícil dejarlo ir.

- En cuanto estés mejor Sakura-chan te llevaré al aeropuerto.

-Supongo que se ha cancelado la oferta de modelar ¿Verdad? Hinata y Shion se alegrarán de saberlo.- Naruto era hermoso, ¿Por qué habría querido estar con una chica como yo?

- Lo que pasó con Hina…

Sonreí mirando su rostro, la curva de su mentón fuerte, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, sus traviesos ojos azules y sus labios tentadores. Deslizándome hipnotizada hasta el final de su cuello, deseé besarlo y arrancar su collar con los dientes. Agaché la mirada. Era una blasfemia ser tan apuesto, lo odiaba, realmente odiaba como me hacía sentir.

-Sakura, Hinata y yo…

-Lo sé y no tiene por que importarme Naruto. Solo vine aquí para pagar todos los favores que me has hecho aunque, al parecer nunca terminare de deberte cosas.- Levanté mi mano lastimada. En verdad nunca terminaría de deberle tanto.

-Sakura-chan.- La puerta se había abierto y Naruto volvió a tomar asiento.

-T-Tsunade-sama me ha dicho que p-podía pasar.- Y allí estaba ella: perfecta, hermosa y resplandeciente, con esa suave aura que la rodeaba, vestida de amarillo pastel, con zapatitos cafés, una bufanda de colores y un gorrito a juego. Ah cielos, era un jodido canario encantador. -¿C-como estas S-Sakura-san?

-Bien Hinata, gracias.- Sonreí. Naruto estaba prohibido, Naruto estaba prohibido.

-Hemos estado muy preocupados. Kushina-san, Namikaze-san, Sasuke-kun, Coco-sama y Naruto-kun h-hemos estados muy pendientes de ti. Mira.- Contoneando sus caderas se había acercado impregnándome de su perfume, ella sostenía una caja de madera y un enorme ramo de flores, por dios, no había muerto aun.- Shizune-chan me ha hecho comprar esto, me dijo que, que tal vez te gustarían los cho… chocolates después de no probar b-bocado en dos días.

-Yo no debería comer chocolates.- Hinata sonrió mirando a Naruto.

-N-Naruto-kun y yo guardaremos el secreto ¿Verdad Naruto-kun?

-¡Por supuesto Sakura-chan! ¡No le diremos nada a Oba-chan!

-¿Que es lo que no me dirán Naruto? –Reí intentando pasar por alto la presencia de la chica de ojos perlados y carita de ángel.

"_Naruto-kun y yo"_

-T-Tsunade-sama, ¿Como ha estado?

-Divirtiéndome estos últimos días Hinata, Naruto es un mar de emociones.-Naruto carraspeo y susurró algo incomprensible, Hinata se movía inquieta, meciéndose adelante y hacia atrás.- Y como te sientes Sakura, ¿Estas lista para salir de aquí?- Asentí.- Bien, muestra un poco más de entusiasmo entonces, pareciera que estas a punto de vomitar.

-¡Quien va a vomitar!- Naruto se levantó y llegó hasta mi cama en un santiamén.- ¿Por qué quieres vomitar?

-Yo no quiero…-Tsunade pegó una enorme carcajada.- ¡Tsunade-sensei!

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, tengo que…-Respiró recargándose a la pared para no caer doblada de risa.- realmente es un mar de emociones.- Naruto bufó, su cara estaba roja de furia, Tsunade se encogió de hombros.- La próxima semana tengo una conferencia en la Universidad de Konoha, tengo que eliminar estrés contigo.- Tsunade sonrió y después de tomar mis signos vitales, se marchó.

-N-Naruto-kun…podrías dejarme sola con S-Sakura-san.- Naruto miró a Hinata por largo tiempo, después, se giro hacia a mí. Sus ojos estaban buscando mi aprobación.

-Son cosas de… mujeres.- Sonreí.

-Oh, así que es eso.- Naruto parecía sorprendido. También estaba sonrojado.-E-esperare afuera.

Caminó hasta la salida, se veía cansado, aunque estaba alto, Naruto parecía encorvado, no había podido notar que su cabello se miraba sucio, normalmente no era así.

-No ha salido de este lugar desde que ingresaste Sakura-san, ni siquiera se ha duchado.- Hinata acomodaba las flores en un bonito jarrón que ya casi no tenía espacio. Su mirada estaba perdida entre los pétalos que sus dedos acariciaban, por un momento parecía como si quisiera llorar.

-¿Hinata?- Me miró con los ojos húmedos y yo sonreí intentando darle ánimos sobre algo que no sabía ¿Por qué me miraba así? ¿Porque me miraba como si el mundo pudiera acabar en cualquier instante?

-No me rendiré Sakura-san, no me contendré incluso si tienes fracturado el tobillo.- Abrí mis ojos sorprendida ¿A qué se refería con no rendirse?

-De que estas…- Algo dentro de mi pecho se agito. Sus ojos se alejaron buscando una forma desesperada de escapar, estaba nerviosa.-Él y tu aun no…- Se giró, mirando de nuevo, enfrentándome con sus ojos perlados. Hinata había cerrado los puños.

- No me detendré aun ante su rechazo Sakura-san.- Abrí la boca para gritar pero ningún sonido había salido de ella. La miré perpleja y ella me miró aterrorizada. Naruto la había rechazado. Naruto no le había correspondido y eso significaba que…

-Al parecer tienes muchas visitas ¿no es así?- Hinata se agacho inmediatamente, buscando una forma de entretenerse. Sasuke estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.- ¿Cómo estás?- Sonrió mientras avanzaba hacia mi cama, afortunadamente no traía un ramo de flores.- Espero que esto te anime un poco.-Sonreí, dentro de una pequeña caja traía una especie de esfera, como esas que se daban en navidad, donde agitabas la bola de cristal y caía nieve artificial, solo que esta esfera no tenía ningún reno.

-Es hermosa, una torre Eiffel en miniatura.-Sonreí encantada con mi nuevo juguete, era la primera vez que alguien me daba algo así.

-Yo te hubiera comprado 100 de esas cosas si me hubieras dicho que ibas a sonreír de esa manera.- Me giré de vuelta a la puerta, Naruto miraba la esfera con los brazos cruzados, haciendo puchero y con el ceño fruncido. Que infantil era.

-Gracias Sasuke.-Sonreí.- Es lo más bonito que me han dado.-Sasuke asintió.

Naruto frunció el ceño y mordió su boca.

- ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos?-Miró a Sasuke como un niño celoso.

-Solo le estoy dando las gracias.- Miré la esfera de vidrio, era hermosa.

-¡Qué mierda ocurre!

-¡Que mierda estas gritando tú!- La puerta se abrió de golpe y la esfera resbalo de mis manos.

-Oh no.-Gemí estirándome hasta cogerla. Dios, se había salvado por un soplo.

-T-Tsunade-sama.-Hinata gimió avergonzada, estaba parada, oculta en un rincón como una observadora silenciosa.

-¡Porque demonios estas gritando! ¿Y qué hace todo el mundo aquí? ¡Largo!-Gritó dando una patada al piso con unos tacones delgados, se veía furiosa, atemorizante… como un ogro rubio y con bata.

-Nos vemos Sakura-san.-Hinata salió de la habitación sin mirarme a los ojos, paso al lado de Naruto y movió sus labios rosas. No había podido escuchar sus palabras.

-No te metas en problemas.- Sasuke me miró y sonrió, de una forma que tal vez, hubiese parado mi corazón.

-¡Teme imbécil!

-Largo.-Gimió Tsunade irritada, deteniendo a Naruto con el puño a punto de golpear a un Sasuke que se marchaba tranquilo.

-Pero…

-¡Eh dicho largo!- Explotó aventándole un jarrón rojo con flores amarillas. Naruto lo había esquivado con agilidad saliéndose por la puerta.

-Esto no se quedara así Sakura-chan.

-¡Aggg!-Gruño la doctora rubia azotando la puerta en sus narices.- Ese chico es igual que su padre.- Masculló.-Oh, cielos, has tenido que ver eso.-Sonreí negando con las manos.

-No tiene importancia, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.- Agache la mirada buscando mis manos raspadas.

-Se la ha vivido aquí. Eres importante para él.-La miré sorprendida.-Oh pero veamos mejor como te encuentras, ¿Crees que puedes levantarte ya?- Asentí.- Bien Sakura, es hora que le digas adiós a este hospital.

…

Cuando salí del cuarto Naruto estaba recargado en la pared junto a un enorme macetero y una maquina de golosinas, miraba a la nada con un café en la mano y el pelo despeinado. Las enfermeras babeaban por él.

Carraspeé.

-Sakura.- Volteó tan rápido que mareó, sus ojos alertas se suavizaron y después, en un movimiento extraño, se voltearon, ignorándome.

-Muletas…-Dije insegura, tal vez había sido mi imaginación.- Son necesarias por ahora –Las moví con mis codos, esperando que me mirara.- no puedo caminar muy bien.- Bufé, ¿Muy bien? No podía caminar en absoluto, levantarme de la cama había sido un total fracaso, apenas había puesto un pie fuera del colchón y ya había caído en el piso golpeando mi trasero.

-Puedo cargarte.- Asentí segura de que hablaba en serio.

-Puedes, pero no lo harás porque te golpeare hasta sangrar.- Asintió mudo, horrorizado. Bien, me gustaba esa expresión.- Y…- Miré el elevador que se abría al final del pasillo.- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Su cuerpo se tenso, bebió el café de un solo sorbo para nada educado y me miró.

-A casa.

-¿Tu casa?-Negó sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-No, la tuya, regresaras a casa Sakura-chan.- Bueno, eso era algo que ya esperaba, algo para lo que estaba resignada, antes de que Hinata me hubiera dicho que Naruto la había rechazado. Ahora, simplemente no quería.

-Yo, creo que primero tengo que… terminar, terminarlo Naruto.-Le miré.

-No, no volverás a modelar aquí, todo eso fue, fue una pésima idea.-Su voz sonaba cansada, asqueada.

-Ah.

-Vamos, salgamos de aquí.- Se acomodo al lado mío y caminó a mi ritmo, como un guardaespaldas, como si fuese a caerme en algún momento.

-No necesito que estés pegado a mi.- Asintió y dejo que avanzara.- Que ocurre.- Podía reconocer la duda en sus actos, no sabía cómo tratarme, algo había cambiado, algo que tenía que ver con Sasori.

-Nada, no ocurre nada Sakura-chan.- Asentí sintiendo en mi pecho un agujero enorme, Naruto estaba más reservado, evitaba mirarme a los ojos, evitaba tocarme demasiado.

Cuando salimos el frio viento de la noche helo mis brazos. Llevaba una camisa azul con un curioso robot verde en el estampado y unos pantalones de algodón muy grueso, seguramente de una reconocida marca que no podía identificar, era lógico concluir quien los había comprado.

-Úsalo tu.-Colocó su cazadora negra en mis hombros, le miré de reojo mientras avanzaba torpemente con las muletas al estacionamiento.

-Gracias, pero tú también debes tener frio.- Se encogió de hombros.- Lo tienes.- Intentaba ser amable, quería ser graciosa, pero ya no funcionaba.

-No me importa.- Contestó sin mirarme, Naruto ya no quería mirarme.- ¿Sakura?

-Porque, porque no miras mis ojos Naruto. – Se volteo, Naruto era alto, más alto de lo que recordaba, más apuesto, más espectacular.- Has estado actuando raro desde que salí de la habitación. Si es por la esfera creo que…

-No es por la esfera.-Susurró, sus ojos me evitaban, viajaban de un lado a otro sin mirarme y eso me molestaba, maldición, me molestaba tanto.

Fuera del hospital la ciudad dormía en una espantoso silencio, en aquel momento estaba segura que se podría oír un alfiler chocar contra el pavimento o el susurro de las hojas en el viento.

-Escucha yo…-Tragué lento.-Creo que podría modelar una ultima vez, sabes creo que me ha empezado a gustar y ya que no tienes a nadie más, podría quedarme un tiempo, más.-Le miré apretando los labios.

_Mírame, solo una vez más mírame._

_-_No, ya he hablado con Hinata, ella ha aceptado modelar en tu lugar.- Mi cuerpo se encogió y mis manos estuvieron a un segundo de soltar las muletas.

-¿H-Hinata?

-Escucha Sakura-chan, esto fue una mala idea, fue la peor idea que se me hubiera ocurrido. Estuve a punto de perderte y eso no me lo puedo perdonar.- Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, sabía lo que él sentía, se odiaba, en ese instante se odiaba por algo que no tenía nada que ver con él.- Esto fue lo peor que se me ha ocurrido, volverás a casa…- Sonrió y su sonrisa me rompió el corazón.- No te molestare más, siempre lo dijiste, que yo era lo peor que te había pasado…

-Naruto de que estas…- Me miró con sus ojos azules y mi fuerza de voluntad se hizo añicos. Me estaba diciendo adiós.- Habías dicho que nadie más podía hacerlo.- Metió sus manos en los bolsillos y levantó sus hombros en señal de no importarle demasiado la idea.

- Ya no voy a marearte más con mis locuras, no voy a volver a molestarte.- En esos minutos mi corazón latía con una furia dolorosa. En mi garganta se había formado un nudo del tamaño de mi puño y las palabras que antes había preparado se amontonaron, todas por querer salir, todas empujando y trabándose en mi boca con la acides de la saliva que inundaba mis mejillas.

-Hinata no podrá hacerlo.

-Ella lo hará bien Sakura, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso. Vámonos.-Se giró y el tiempo e volví pesado y lento.

Alcance la punta de su manga y las sostuve entre mis dedos, jalándolo, reteniéndolo porque no quería que se marchara, no quería que la buscara, no quería que me dejara ir.

-No

-¿Qué?

-No.- Reí sin ganas mirando a la nada, imaginándome cosas que no quería imaginarme.-No la mires…-Respiré.- no la toques Naruto…- Mis manos temblaron, dios eso era tan ridículo.- no la busques, ¡No la ames!- Grité apretando la manga de su camisa con fuerza y sosteniéndome fuertemente de las muletas para no caerme.

-Sakura…

-¡No te des vuelta! había ensayado… y no te burles, tenía las palabras que iba a decirte, no, no te gires.- Volví a apretar su manga, no era un intento titánico por evitar que se volteara pero al parecer estaba funcionando, lo que era muy bueno porque estaba segura que cuando lo viera me avergonzaría.- Y luego fui a buscarte, y te vi con ella…

-No es lo que tú piensas.

-No lo sé.-Sonreí.-Pero no importa, porque no pienso dejar que la ames, así tenga que pegarme a ti como una lapa. No me mires Naruto, no ahora.- Levanté la vista al cielo nocturno, el aire estaba frio y yo deseaba con toda mi alma que ese viento helado golpeara mi cara caliente. Temblaba inundada por la frustración… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- Me gustas Naruto, me gustas más de lo que creí que me gustaras…

...

...

...

* * *

_Spoliers_

_-Dime que esto no es un sueño y que al despertar no me caeré de la cama._

_-¿Te caes de la cama? –Dije embelesada mientras él sonreía pegando su nariz a mi barbilla._

_-Ya me ha pasado antes._

_..  
_

_-¿Qué cómo fue?- Dijo ella, sonriendo y mirando a la nada…- Fue una sorpresa supongo, creo es el cabello rubio de los Namikaze lo que nos vuelve locas.-Kushina sonrió, dios mío, era culpa de ese maldito cabello entonces._

Hola, hola, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Cómo les va en la escuela?

Bueno, pues espero que este enorme -creo- cápitulo haya recompenzado un poquitín, poquítin el tiempo que les hice esperar. No intento excusarme, solo puedo añadir a mi favor que he estado mega ocupadisima. Como saben un intento de escritor como yo no puede tener inspiración todos los días y aveces, cuando surge, reculta que no es para Loneliness, aveces es para otras historias que ya tengo almacenadas en mi carpeta de Fanfics.

Hablando del capitulo, creo que me ha costado un poco, bueno, Sakura es una chica muy poco... convensional y su confesión, bien, no iba a ser la típica confesión cursi, creo, lo intenté o, si lo fue? no lo sé, diganmelo ustedes. Quiero agegar que me han ayudado muchos sus comentarios, enserio, muchas gracias a todos por seguirme y por decir cosas que creo, no me merezco. Aún así, gracias, si les he entretenido un poquito, creo que me doy por bien servida.

Ok, no se que más decirles, preguntenme mejor, comenten que tal les ha parecido, si les ha gustado o no la confesión de Sakura, si les ha parecido cursi, melodramatica, fuera de su personalidad, no se, lo que sea que se les venga a la cabeza, si es solo un "Waaa!" no importa, diganmelo también. Y para ya no hacerlas de largas, aqui van las respuestas a sus comentarios!

-.-

***Antotis*:** Si, a Sakura se le habían amontonado todos sus enemigos, Sasori, Sai, Itachi y bueno, solo faltaba la cerecita del pastel, pobrecita. Me da gusto que te haya gustado, aunque fuera pequeño, de alguna manera creo que me gustan los capítulos pequeños pero, curiosamente, he colgado muchos pero que muchos capítulos largos.

***angel*:** Tarde un poco…mucho, perdón, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, mil gracias por seguir la historia. =)

***Sakura sannin*:** No se cayó, por lo menos en el capítulo 12, ups. Gracias por comentar amiga.

***OOANDISAOO*:** Si, yo me desmayaría, de hecho creo que gritaría y luego me desmayaría pero en fin. Me ha encantado eso de "Yo le hecho porras" jajaja me he reído mucho, cuídate tu también linda, no vemos.

***CrOnIcAs DeL hUrAcAn***: Oh linda, me haces llorar, de veras, no sé ni cómo decirte lo feliz que me hacen tus palabras, no creo que tenga el talento suficiente para ser escritora, pero miles de gracias, me animas mucho a seguir escribiendo y esforzarme en subir. Espero que este capítulo también cumpla tus expectativas y que puedas seguir sintiendo toda esa emoción que intento transmitir. Eres una lindura, muchas gracias por seguir este Fanfic.

***rouga18*:** Gracias por seguir el fanfic, que bueno que te guste y sobretodo que le entiendas a mi forma de redactar, he tenido algunos problemas con eso, jejeje, espero que se note mi mala calidad.

***CHERRYKISS*:** ¡Gracias! Por decir que la amas y la adoras, espero que el suspenso haya terminado al fin.

***FxRobalino*:** Tienes razón, a veces algunos comentarios son ofensivos y me han de enojar pero seguiré escribiendo lo que me gusta cómo me guste. Olvidemos a los envidiosos por hoy ¡Arriba el Narusaku! Jum.

***ahsayuni15f*:** Linda, no he podido contestar a todos tus comentarios anteriores, pero te los contestare aquí. Muchas gracias por dejar un review en cada capítulo, me hace muy pero que muy feliz, thank you. Con lo que respecta a Sai, creo que aun falta unos capítulos para que cobre más relevancia.

***DVDD*:** Hola, no sé qué te puedo decir más que muchísimas gracias. Tu comentario me ha dejado sin palabras, deberás que sí. Sonreí con cada pregunta que me hacías, jajaja, no te perdiste ningún detalle, a veces yo misma me perdía en los detalles. Las preguntas han sido muy… acertadas, es decir, fue como si leyeras mi pensamiento. Y si, todas esas preguntas se iran contestando en los próximos capítulos, aquí ya empieza lo interesante, el pasado de Sakura, el de Naruto, bueno, muchas sorpresas. A mí también me gustaría ver un fanArt de ustedes para esta historia, sería interesante saber cómo creen que son, me gustaría, pero tal vez es algo muy ambicioso, por ahora.

-.-

Y bueno, con esto me despido, nos vemos despues... besos y byebey

Dejen Reviews! . Ya saben, criticas, comentarios, reclamos, preguntas y dudas siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas. Hasta el proximo capitulo.


End file.
